De Neige et d'Aulne
by AppleCherrypie
Summary: Réécriture - Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un flocon de neige? Une petite perle si délicate et si fluette, aussi légère qu'une plume, aussi douce que du coton. Mais il arrive, parfois, que le petit flocon se trouve emporté contre son gré dans une tempête de neige, et alors commence sa lutte pour sa survie. Ne pleure plus, petit Flocon, tu es fragile, mais pas brisé.
1. Prologue

**Heya !**

Salut aux nouveaux, nouvelles et à ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu la première version de cette histoire !

Comme promis, je reviens sur feufeunet avec la ferme intention d'y remettre les pieds, bien davantage que ces derniers mois voire cette dernière année. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les messages laissés en attente, auxquels j'ai normalement répondu ce week-end !

Je vous avais demandé si la réécriture d'Abbynette and co vous intéressait, car je n'étais plus satisfaite de l'histoire ni du ton que prenait la fiction… Vous avez été enthousiastes pour une réécriture, et je vous en remercie, car je pense que publier va beaucoup m'aider à garder la motivation pour continuer ! Pour les nouveaux, nouvelles venu.e.s, vous ne ratez rien si vous n'avez pas lu la première version, et celleux qui ont lu la première version, eh bien certaines surprises n'en seront plus tellement, hihi !

Pour l'instant, quatre des dix chapitres prévus pour la première année sont prêts. Le chapitre 1 ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à sortir, stay tuned pendant la semaine hihihi.

Concernant l'écriture, vous retrouverez dans le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres un style que j'utilisais jusque là – j'ai nommé le passé simple youhou. Par contre, à partir du chapitre 3, roulez jeunesse, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à écrire au présent. Je sais pour en avoir discuté avec d'autres auteurs/autrices du net que c'est pour certains difficile de lire au présent, car inhabituel. De mon côté, maintenant, j'en raffole, à la fois en lecture comme en écriture !

Concernant la première version, j'ai décidé de la laisser sur mon profil, si jamais.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter à part que je ne possède pas les personnages ou l'univers de J.K. Rowling, ah oui, et aussi qu'Abby et la Reine des Neiges de Disney n'ont RIEN à voir (je préfère le redire, au cas où, hein…). Même si le deuxième film est vraiment joli et les musiques sont tops (mais l'histoire nulle, et on peut en parler autant que vous voulez, je campe sur mes positions, tant pis si je perds des lecteurices pour ça haha), merci de ne pas me faire la réflexion, car c'est un peu usant, à vrai dire haha.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue, fufufu !

**Petit edit de mai 2020 :** Je me rends compte que je peux mettre un petit warning tout de même, car cette histoire n'est pas sponsorisée par les trompettes et les petits oiseaux. Elle parlera de pas mal de choses pas évidentes, la relation avec la famille, l'angoisse (pas le Angst, l'autre, celle qu'on a à peu près tous et toutes vécue pendant le confinement et qu'on continue à vivre pour certain-e-s), la différence, la douleur (sans violence physique, ou s'il y a je préviendrai, ce n'est pas prévu en tout cas), la culpabilité. Je ne suis pour ainsi dire pas sûre que ce soit une fiction à lire quand vous allez mal, disons qu'elle n'est pas feel good (par moments, peut-être, mais souvent : nope).

Voilà, je ne sais pas si ça sert vraiment de faire cet edit, mais j'avais envie et besoin de faire un petit point quand même. Car rien que dans ce prologue, tout n'est pas rose, et il est même assez dur.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même sur cette histoire qui est très chère à mon petit coeur d'autrice hihi.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

C'est au numéro 2, Meadowsweet, dans une petite banlieue tranquille de Stamford, que Ian et Alison Swann avaient décidé de s'installer peu après leur mariage. Ils y coulaient des jours paisibles, partaient chaque matin pour leur lieu de travail, avaient adopté un chien aussi aimé qu'aimant que les enfants du voisinage venaient régulièrement caresser et nourrir. Leur vie était aussi ordinaire que celle de leurs voisins, à l'exception de ce désagréable secret que Mrs Swann tentait de répudier en vain ; sa belle-sœur était une sorcière.

Alison Swann abhorrait depuis toujours tout ce qui pouvait déranger son quotidien rationnel et ordonné. Quand son mari lui avait annoncé, l'air empreint d'une gravité décidée, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle avait naturellement pensé que quelque chose le chagrinait dans leur couple. Elle avait même été prête à se remettre en question, pourvu qu'il ne décidât pas de la quitter après seulement quelques merveilleux mois de mariage. Au lieu de l'affreuse conversation qu'elle s'était imaginée, il lui avait pris les mains et l'avait regardée dans les yeux.

— Ma sœur est une sorcière.

Ce à quoi elle n'avait d'abord rien répondu, hésitante et trop confuse pour réagir. Ian avait guetté le moindre signe d'horreur ou de surprise, mais elle lui avait seulement posé une main sur la joue.

— Toutes les sœurs sont insupportables, Ian, mais ça ne fait pas de Coleen une sorcière.

Après un instant à la scruter, son mari avait fermé les yeux et soupiré. Alison, très vite agacée, avait essayé de se remettre au gâteau qu'elle préparait pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Ian s'était alors confondu en excuses grotesques, avait tenté de lui expliquer la venue de ce très vieil homme à la barbe si longue et argentée qu'il eût pu avoir au moins cent ans, qui, assis dans le canapé de ses parents, avait expliqué à son aînée qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle était inscrite à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, où elle était restée pendant sept longues années, partant en septembre et ne revenant qu'en juin de l'année suivante.

Refusant de croire à pareilles âneries, Alison lui avait ri au nez mais plus jamais elle ne considéra Coleen comme auparavant. Son comportement envers elle, ses enfants et son mari se transforma au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient - elle les invita moins à dîner, refusa poliment leurs invitations et faisait en sorte de ne jamais se présenter aux repas familiaux, allant même jusqu'à hésiter à leur annoncer sa première grossesse, ce qui entraîna des disputes virulentes entre Ian et elle. Pourtant, elle niait aveuglément que la magie pût exister dans son monde - elle ne se trouvait que dans les livres pour enfants, tout le monde le savait, et même si certains émettaient l'idée qu'elle se trouvât parmi eux, ce n'était qu'une tentative onirique et désespérée d'échapper à un quotidien trop morne. Non, décidément, elle n'y croyait pas et n'y croirait jamais.

À la naissance de leur fils, Coleen leur offrit avec fierté un petit balai.

— C'est un balai-jouet, l'entendit-elle expliquer à son frère sans remarquer son teint soudainement livide. Je sais qu'il est bien trop jeune mais je me suis dit qu'un jour _peut-être_, avec un peu de chance, il fera un magnifique joueur de Quidditch.

— Merci, répondit misérablement Ian sans croiser le regard outré que lui lançait Alison.

Et il s'empressa de renvoyer Coleen dehors avant d'abandonner l'objet dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait peut-être espéré qu'Alison n'avait pas entendu mais c'était trop tard, l'horreur l'avait déjà frappée. Se pouvait-il que leur fils devienne un _sorcier_ ? Était-il possible qu'il développe des pouvoirs magiques alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun et que son mari non plus ? Elle tenta de rire. La magie n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? voulut-elle dire mais le regard éteint de son mari l'empêcha de prononcer un seul mot. Elle jetterait ce maudit balai dès sa sortie de la maternité, et ils n'en parleraient plus jamais.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus. Alison refusa de donner le moindre cadeau quand, un mois plus tard, au début de janvier, le fils de Coleen fêta sa première année. Elle guettait constamment des réactions de son enfant prouvant qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques mais le petit William Swann était, fort heureusement, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _normal_. Ian ne parlait plus de magie et d'école de sorcellerie. Il s'occupait de son fils _normalement_, le traitait comme tous les enfants _normaux_. Le quotidien des Swann n'était pas dérangé par des quelconques histoires cabalistiques, merci bien.

Will n'avait que dix mois quand Alison se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Lorsqu'elle l'annonça à Ian, paniquée à l'idée de s'occuper d'un deuxième enfant alors que leur premier était si jeune, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, une main posée sur son ventre encore plat.

— C'est une petite fille, chuchota-t-il, ému.

— Comment le sais-tu ? bougonna-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

— Je le sens.

À ce moment, Alison n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de son mari.

Cette deuxième grossesse s'annonça plus dure que la première : d'abord, Alison eut froid. Elle dut enfiler des pulls épais dès le milieu du mois d'août, désespérant de se réchauffer. Plus les mois passaient, plus elle se sentait geler. C'est avec horreur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait geler de l'intérieur. Elle était persuadée que ses étranges symptômes provenaient du bébé qu'elle portait — un enfant malintentionné, un… _sorcier _? Quand elle en parla à Ian, il s'en inquiéta mais ne put donner d'autre explication à ce phénomène qu'un hiver particulièrement rude cette année-là, et elle se persuada finalement qu'elle se montait certainement la tête avec ces histoires de sorcellerie après tout, c'était impossible.

Impossible, oui, se répétait la jeune femme en claquant des dents et en sentant ses forces l'abandonner quand elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ces vagues gelées l'assaillir de l'intérieur. Le bébé était une fille, lui avait-on appris en décembre. Elle n'avait pas ri de joie, même pas souri, de la nouvelle. Elle s'était mise à haïr cette enfant avec force, cette _sorcière_ qui lui engourdissait le corps.

Constamment gelée, elle se trouva bientôt dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de William. Sa tristesse et sa colère ne firent qu'accroître davantage envers la sorcière qu'elle portait. Les dernières semaines furent les plus éprouvantes ; Alison restait dans sa chambre, recroquevillée pour maintenir les dernières chaleurs de son corps, pleurant des larmes qui se figeaient, gelées, sur ses joues, incapable de faire autre chose que se lamenter et dormir.

— Il y a un détail dont nous n'avons pas discuté, remarqua Alison un soir de mars, alors que Ian lui massait les orteils pour qu'ils perdent cette abominable couleur bleue et redeviennent roses et chauds.

— Lequel ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Je veux que tu décides, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas décider quoi que ce fût dans l'avenir de cette enfant. Lui donner un nom lui aurait fait beaucoup trop mal.

— J'aime bien Abigail.

Il l'avait prononcé avec tant de tendresse en regardant le ventre rond sous la dizaine d'épaisseurs qu'avait enfilées Alison qu'elle fut saisie de colère. Comment pouvait-il — comment _osait_-il — aimer cette petite chose quand elle faisait tant d'efforts pour faire souffrir sa mère ?

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il ne remarqua pas la crispation de sa mâchoire, provoquée par le sourire rêveur qu'il lui adressait, et qu'elle s'imaginait lui faire avaler avec colère.

— Je n'en pense rien.

Elle s'était considérablement éloignée de Ian et de William, et glacée jusqu'aux os durant les derniers jours de sa grossesse, elle maudissait Abigail avec tant de colère qu'elle en pleurait davantage. Une enfant allait la tuer, une enfant qui n'était pas encore née — non, pas une enfant, une sorcière. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

Début avril, elle accoucha avec souffrance d'une petite fille aux yeux identiques à ceux de Will — des yeux bleu clair dans lequel un vert tendre se mélangeait — et aux cheveux tout aussi noirs et ébouriffés. Aussitôt que le cordon fut coupé entre elles, Alison ressentit une douce chaleur courir le long de sa peau et de ses veines : elle était enfin libre, après neuf mois d'emprisonnement, de cette enfant si froide. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette boule de chair blanche. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle refusa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur de son corps. Elle sourit malgré elle quand les infirmières s'affolèrent de trouver cette petite aussi glacée et la plongèrent dans l'eau tiède. Rien n'y fit, la petite resta résolument gelée.

La peau marmoréenne de leur fille détonait affreusement avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux. Alison la trouvait laide, glaciale comme un corps dont la vie lui aurait été ôtée, et pourtant, Ian la traitait avec tendresse et amour. Il avait beau frissonner quand il touchait sa peau, il la caressait et l'embrassait, lui parlait de sa voix douce et aimante. Mais Alison était incapable de voir cette boule blanche comme sa fille.

Chaque jour devint un supplice pour le jeune couple. Alison refusait catégoriquement d'avoir affaire à sa fille, était dégoûtée à l'idée de la toucher ; elle avait abandonné l'idée de la nourrir au sein lorsqu'à la première tentative, elle avait senti une vive douleur alors que la bouche de la fillette l'avait effleurée. Elle désespérait de la voir dormir et pleurer comme un nouveau-né était censé le faire. Lorsqu'ils l'approchèrent de la baignoire pour lui faire prendre son premier bain, l'eau se mit doucement à geler avant qu'elle eût pu la toucher. Si Ian ouvrit seulement de grands yeux et la garda dans ses bras, ahuri, Alison s'enfuit de la salle de bains pour se réfugier dans la chambre de William qu'elle berça en pleurant, le suppliant de ne pas à son tour se transformer en monstre.

Quand la famille leur rendait visite, ils s'intéressaient davantage à Will qu'à cette petite fille à la peau glacée. Alison s'arrangeait pour mettre Abigail au lit dès qu'elle recevait ses parents, la cachait aux rares amis qui leur restaient. Elle commença à éprouver du mépris pour son mari, lui reprochait d'avoir attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui avouer son secret. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans un monde auquel elle ne voulait pas appartenir, écœurée par les minauderies de Coleen envers cette petite sorcière, fatiguée du regard fier de son mari qu'elle trouvait aussi larmoyant que celui de leur chien, lassée d'un combat contre l'irrationnel tournant qu'empruntait sa vie.

Elle se concentra sur Will, sur sa normalité, ravie de pouvoir se raccrocher à un semblant de naturel dans sa vie de femme _moldue_. Moldue. Coleen avait employé ce mot tout naturellement, mais il avait frappé Alison avec force — c'était pour elle l'insulte suprême. Du jour au lendemain Alison devint irascible, écrouée de frustration et d'incompréhension.

Seul William pouvait la calmer elle ne parvenait plus à s'approcher d'Abigail. À l'âge d'un an, tout ce qui passait entre les mains de la petite se trouvait partiellement recouvert d'une couche de glace. Alison restait sans voix devant ces démonstrations, clouée sur place, des frissons de panique lui parcourant l'échine. Elle fermait les yeux et se répétait que la magie n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme pour les enfants. Quand elle ouvrait les yeux de nouveau, elle sentait son sang-froid la quitter et s'éloignait de la petite avec hâte. Sa propre fille l'effrayait. Elle avait donné naissance à un monstre qui faisait apparaître des tourbillons gelés sur les meubles auxquels elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber, debout sur ses petites jambes blanches et frêles. Quand elle commença à marcher, des petites spirales glacées se formèrent sous ses minuscules pieds. Si Ian l'encourageait à grandir normalement, Alison ne pouvait que se crisper de terreur chaque fois que la fillette essayait de lui tendre un objet ou la main.

Quand on lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, deux mois après le deuxième anniversaire d'Abigail, elle s'écroula. Ses traits étaient tirés, pâles, elle avait perdu énormément de poids, ses joues étaient creusées, mangées par des cernes noirs. Ian aussi semblait avoir pris dix ans en seulement quatre. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, conscients que leur mariage ne tiendrait pas une fois qu'Alison aurait accouché — si ce n'était pas avant.

— Peut-être qu'il sera normal cette fois, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, après plusieurs jours de silence, en s'asseyant au coin du lit.

Ian la regarda un instant, la gorge nouée. Elle était méconnaissable, les yeux brillant de peur et de douleur.

— Alison, dit-il d'une voix basse et brisée, tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher depuis la naissance d'Abigail.

— Peut-être qu'il sera normal, cette fois, répéta Alison en esquissant un sourire tremblant.

Six mois passèrent comme les deux années auparavant. Ian s'occupait d'Abigail, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir de la tendresse à l'égard de cette petite créature souriante à son approche, autant que la tristesse profondément ancrée en lui. _Ce n'est pas ta faute_, répétait-il à sa fille à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Le jour des trois ans de Will se déroula la chose la plus invraisemblable qui eût pu arriver. Les quelques bribes du monde rationnel d'Alison explosèrent en milliers de morceaux, détruits par le seul être qui la maintenait en vie. William se mit à flotter dans les airs en compagnie des ballons de baudruche et Tobias, le mari de Coleen, dut le décrocher de son perchoir en sortant sa _baguette magique _qu'il tendit dans la direction du garçon. Alison fondit en larmes et prétexta un mal de crâne pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et pleurer de rage autant que de déception.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Abigail sur le tapis en train de caresser leur vieux cocker en souriant doucement. Elle l'observa de loin, méfiante. Elle n'avait jamais vu leur chien s'approcher de la fillette auparavant - comme elle, il la fuyait dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui. L'animal respirait la fillette d'un air intéressé. En riant, Abigail le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Alison s'approcha doucement, légèrement adoucie. Le cocker se figea, ses poils roux se décolorèrent soudainement, et quand, étonnée, Abigail le relâcha, il tomba à terre, crispé et gelé. Alison se figea, bouchée bée devant la petite Abigail qui poussa doucement de ses doigts blancs l'animal pétrifié.

— Il dort ? demanda la fillette à sa mère abasourdie.

Alison s'approcha à petits pas et comprit, en voyant le museau gelé et les yeux encore ouverts, que l'animal n'était pas simplement endormi.

Son cri d'horreur résonna dans toute la maison.

* * *

Je tiens déjà à vous dire **merci**, car vous êtes déjà arrivé-e-s au bout de ce prologue, et pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais **pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup !** Ce n'est pas super joyeux les p'tits oiseaux et les trompettes, c'est vrai, haha. Les autres chapitres seront un poil plus long, mais en général ils ne dépassent pas les dix mille mots… Ça dépendra, j'imagine.

Je profite aussi de ce petit mot pour faire un petit point review : je sais que c'est parfois difficile d'en laisser car on ne se sent pas légitime de le faire, ou qu'on ne sait pas trop quoi dire et on a l'impression que l'auteur/autrice va se plaindre que nos reviews sont nulles : pas du tout ! Un petit mot, une notification de votre passage vaut tout l'or du monde ! C'est encore plus doux qu'un plaid, plus agréable qu'un chocolat chaud en plein hiver, vraiment, n'hésitez pas, même si c'est juste pour dire 'salut, j'ai beaucoup aimé / un peu aimé / vraiment beaucoup aimé !'. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, au contraire, mais merci de mettre un peu les formes par contre haha.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout de ce premier chapitre / prologue ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira tout autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire. C'est avec bonheur que je publie de nouveau !

Je remercie d'ailleurs très fort Docteur Citrouille, my partner in crime (suis-je encore obligée de vous conseiller ses merveilleuses fictions ?), et Sun Dae V (pareil, allez voir son profil c'est goldé) !

Des bisous, une pluie de cupcakes et autres joyeusetés sucrées !

Apple


	2. Tome 1 I - D'Opale et d'aulne

**Hello !~**

Déjà, je tiens à dire MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé et/ou ont ajouté cette histiore dans leurs favoris ou leur follows, ça me touche énormément ! Merci à **Sun Dae V **(et à son Daniel Horton que j'aime à la folie), à **Constancelcd**, à **Alena** **Aeterna**, à **Docteur** **Citrouille** (quel humour, tu te surpasses à chaque fois haha, heureusement que tu es là pour égayer mes journées et m'écouter râler que je n'arrive pas à écrire, que ferais-je sans toi!), et à **TheProudHufflepuff** pour leur review, à **Sariaa24** et **CharlieFreemantheJumperch** pour leur follow et leur fav !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que comme feufeupointnet supprime les points virgules, je les remplace par des "-", ce qui ne rend pas toujours la lecture très agréable ou fluide, mais bon, c'est mieux que des phrases qui ne veulent plus rien dire quand on supprime la ponctuation...

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 1 réécrit huhu. En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 — D'opale et d'aulne**

* * *

Assise à son bureau dans sa petite chambre bleu pâle, le menton enfoui entre ses bras croisés sur le meuble, Abigail attendait, son regard posé sur l'allée Meadowsweet de la petite ville de Stamford.

La rue était calme, vide, parfaitement à son image habituelle. La lumière pâlissait aussi vite que s'égrenaient les minutes, conférant aux maisons en briques orange un romantisme morose. Les jardins ne tarderaient pas à s'endormir, à défaut de se voir devenir l'hébergement d'un quelconque apéritif estival ou terrain de jeu avant la tombée et la fraîcheur de la nuit. Que ce fût l'endormissement précoce de l'allée ou sa quiétude, rien ne laissait présager la rencontre qui se préparait au numéro 2.

La maison elle-même semblait crouler sous le poids du sommeil, tant ses occupants se faisaient - _anormalement _\- discrets. Will et Katie, la petite dernière des Swann, avaient profité de l'occasion pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de leur père et lancer toutes les parties de Pac-Man dont ils avaient été privés jusque-là - la faute à l'école ou à l'interdiction parentale, qui préférait les voir jouer dehors plutôt que s'enfermer devant un écran. Même Ian se faisait discret, au rez-de-chaussée, délaissant sa cuisine et les bruits de casserole, de four ou de lave-vaisselle qui l'agitaient d'ordinaire.

Un soupir souleva la poitrine d'Abigail : ce silence rendait l'attente presque pesante. À côté d'elle, la lettre à la calligraphie parfaite la prévenant de l'arrivée - imminente, à l'heure qu'il était désormais - d'un professeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard reposait tranquillement, son enveloppe à demi déchirée par la hâte qu'elle avait eue de l'ouvrir.

Lassée de n'apercevoir que la poussière et l'immobilité du quartier, la fillette délaissa son observation impatiente de la rue. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le parchemin jauni, qu'elle avait trouvé étonnant, voire _inutile_, au moment de sa première lecture. Après tout, elle _savait_ qu'elle était une sorcière, et _savait_ comment se passait la rentrée, quand, l'année précédente, Will avait reçu la visite d'un certain professeur Brûlopot. Mais le protocole était le protocole, et au vu de son statut de née-moldue, c'était une étape obligée.

Dans un mouvement lent, elle déplia sa main gauche, tendit ses doigts de porcelaine pour suivre du bout de son index le trajet de la plume sur le papier. Avec une tendresse toute particulière, elle repassa le nom de l'école, un pincement d'espoir au cœur. Au contact de sa peau, le papier se recouvrit de minuscules cristaux de glace brillants. La fillette plissa les lèvres à ce constat, mais n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Dehors, un bruit venait de sortir la rue de sa quiétude. Abigail releva aussitôt la tête et son cœur, après tant d'heures à patienter, plongea dans ses chaussettes.

Un homme sorti tout droit d'une autre époque marchait tranquillement au milieu de la rue, loin de s'inquiéter des habitations aux alentours. Tout en lui respirait l'excentricité, si ce n'était la _bizarrerie_. Sa tête, coiffée d'un chapeau pointu dont la couleur bleu foncé se mariait parfaitement avec la robe ample parsemée d'étoiles brillantes qu'il portait, était encadrée d'une chevelure aussi longue et argentée que sa barbe.

La surprise plus que l'émotion paralysa la fillette. La lettre faisait allusion à _un professeur de l'école_, mais certainement pas à son illustre directeur…

Son cœur, en parfait traître, s'affola d'un seul coup - aussitôt, le bois pâle de son bureau fut emprisonné par une fine couche de givre à l'épaisseur inégale, et une mousse éthérée s'y accrocha. La fillette jura que le regard du sorcier, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, avait croisé le sien, à demi caché derrière les rideaux et l'obscurité. Dans sa poitrine, un élancement aussi léger et dérangeant qu'un pincement la fit tressaillir, et c'est avec impatience qu'elle se détourna pour quitter sa chambre.

Son père était assis dans un des canapés du salon, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre tenant un stylo avec peu d'entrain, penché sur ce qui ressemblait au plan de leur jardin. Aucun bruit à part le balancement de l'horloge, vieil héritage d'une arrière-grand-mère, ne troublait sa concentration. Il releva la tête lorsqu'Abigail descendit les escaliers, et un sourire doux illumina son visage quand elle posa son regard glacé sur lui.

— Quelqu'un est arrivé ? s'enquit-il en déposant son stylo sur le plan déjà lourdement annoté.

— Dumbledore est là.

Elle terminait à peine sa phrase que la sonnerie retentit. Le sourire de Ian s'étira davantage - la température du salon en chute libre depuis que la fillette y était entrée trahissait l'instabilité de ses émotions, quand bien même son regard brillait d'une détermination sans failles et que rien sur son visage ne permettait de douter de sa tranquillité. Il repoussa sa feuille et son stylo pour laisser plus de place sur la table, et se leva. L'assurance dont il faisait preuve, celle qui lui avait tant manquée quand le professeur Brûlopot était venu l'année précédente pour Will — la faute à la nouveauté, peut-être, l'avait souvent rassuré le jeune garçon —, tranquillisa la fillette, raide et droite au milieu du salon, près des escaliers.

M. Swann était si grand qu'il dépassait Dumbledore d'au moins une tête. Le sorcier dut lever les yeux pour le saluer.

— Tiens, je ne sens pas de cannelle, cette fois-ci, fit-il remarquer en guise de bonsoir.

— Nous pensions qu'un autre professeur aurait fait le déplacement, pour tout vous avouer, répondit Ian dans un demi-sourire désolé.

— Ça ne fait rien, je me contenterai d'une simple tasse de thé, reprit joyeusement Dumbledore en lui adressant le même regard malicieux que celui qu'il avait lancé à Abigail depuis la rue.

Puis, se désintéressant soudain de Ian – et manquant par la même occasion de l'éborgner avec le bout de son chapeau –, il se tourna vers Abigail, toujours droite comme une statue. Le pincement douloureux dans la poitrine de la fillette lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique quand le directeur posa ses yeux sur elle.

— Bonsoir, Miss Swann, la salua-t-il poliment.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible, alors que la présence sécurisante de son père glissait hors de la pièce pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Son cœur s'amusait à battre des records de vitesse, lui semblait-il. Une sensation des plus affreuse lui traversa aussi soudainement que douloureusement les poignets et descendit à ses mains. Elle serra les poings mais c'était trop tard – une poignée de flocons duveteux s'était échappée, dansa un instant autour d'elle avant de retomber au sol. La fillette serra les lèvres, plus par réflexe que par pure frustration, et rassembla son courage pour lever les yeux vers le sorcier. Il souriait, le regard brillant, amusé du mélange de défi et de culpabilité qui dansait dans les iris de la fillette.

— N'ayez pas honte de vous, Miss Swann.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de baisser les yeux sur le petit tas de neige qui s'amoncelait à ses pieds. Ressentait-elle vraiment de la honte, comme lui assurait Dumbledore ? Ou bien n'était-ce au fond qu'un profond mépris, comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, pour ce corps dont le contrôle lui échappait ? Pouvait-on se permettre de douter de ses propres émotions, quand Albus Dumbledore semblait si sûr de la pertinence de ses analyses ?

Le regard et le sourire du vieux sorcier furent soudainement attirés par le retour de Ian dans le salon, un plateau entre les mains. Trois tasses fumantes et une théière y étaient déposées, mais ce fut vers la petite colline de biscuits et gâteaux que glissèrent les iris appréciateurs de Dumbledore.

— Asseyons-nous, les invita Ian avec une espèce de demi-sourire gêné en comprenant que sa fille ne l'avait pas encore proposé.

Il aperçut le petit tas de neige fraîche sur le sol mais, malgré une ombre d'inquiétude qui passa dans ses yeux et un coup d'œil à sa fille, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois assis, Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts les uns entre les autres et leur jeta des œillades, les yeux pétillants.

— Je ne m'étonne même plus de trouver des gâteaux frais à chacune de mes visites, et ce, même quand elles ne sont pas annoncées, remarqua-t-il en étudiant de plus près la madeleine qu'il venait d'attraper entre ses longs doigts.

— Une déformation professionnelle, je suppose, répondit poliment Ian.

Le sourire doux et amusé du directeur le fit rosir. Dumbledore plongea lentement sa madeleine dans son thé avant de reprendre, toujours aussi doucement, quoique plus sérieusement :

— Vous vous doutez que ma présence ici est plus qu'une simple formalité protocolaire.

Le père et la fille hochèrent simultanément la tête, ce qui sembla amuser follement le professeur Dumbledore. Il attendait certainement un mot, une remarque ou une question de la fillette. Ses yeux de glace que l'attente rendait brillants étaient vissés sur son visage, mais sa bouche serrée ne s'ouvrit pas sur son visage fermé.

— Mais chaque chose en son temps, reprit le vieux sorcier en plongeant la main dans une poche de sa robe.

Son air mystérieux fit plisser les yeux de la fillette. Elle se redressa légèrement, au comble de l'impatience.

Il en sortit une enveloppe à l'image de celle qui trainait sur le bureau de la fillette, sertie du blason de Poudlard, et de l'écriture penchée à la calligraphie parfaite. Le cœur d'Abigail remonta si brutalement dans sa gorge qu'il en devenait douloureux.

— Voici votre lettre d'acceptation à l'école, ainsi que la liste des fournitures qui vous seront nécessaires à la réussite de votre première année.

Elle tendit la main, aussi intimidée que fière, et c'est sans réelle surprise qu'elle sentit et vit l'enveloppe se couvrir de gel blanchâtre.

— Merci, marmotta-t-elle d'une petite voix timide, les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe.

— Si vous ressentez le besoin de recevoir une aide pour vous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je peux demander à un professeur de vous accompagner, proposa ensuite Dumbledore en se tournant vers Ian.

— Merci, mais nous y sommes déjà allés pour Will, je connais le chemin.

Dumbledore hocha poliment la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Abigail, qui gardait son regard sur l'enveloppe gelée. Sa petite poitrine se souleva dans un profond soupir avant qu'elle ne se rappelât de la présence du directeur - elle releva la tête, les lèvres plissées, l'enveloppe contre ses genoux.

— Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, Miss Swann, lui dit gentiment le professeur Dumbledore.

— Je sais, répondit-elle seulement, sans toutefois amorcer un geste pour prendre connaissance de la missive.

Dumbledore laissa un silence passer entre eux trois, le regard toujours fixé sur la petite fille. Celui de Ian passait de leur visiteur à sa fille, jusqu'à ce que le silence planant ne le rendît mal à l'aise. Après un raclement de gorge, il s'agita, se frotta les mains dans un geste de réflexe et, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que les iris de Dumbledore le transperçaient.

— Excusez-moi mais je… j'ai une question, commença-t-il d'une voix délibérément lente, désireux de ne pas trahir sa nervosité.

— Evidemment, confirma gentiment Dumbledore.

— La dernière fois que vous êtes venu pour parler avec Abby, vous nous avez parlé d'une prise en charge, une fois qu'elle serait entrée à Poudlard. Quelles sont les nouvelles de votre côté ?

Dumbledore prit le temps de manger une nouvelle madeleine et de boire une gorgée de thé. Ian et Abigail échangèrent un regard en biais, et Ian haussa discrètement les épaules, en réponse aux yeux confus de sa fille.

— Miss Swann, reprit soudainement Dumbledore, avez-vous la moindre appréhension quant à votre entrée à l'école ? Concernant votre magie, bien sûr.

La fillette prit le temps de l'observer porter sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de répondre :

— Quelques-unes.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, geste que ne manqua pas d'observer le professeur Dumbledore.

— Peut-être puis-je y répondre et vous rassurer.

Puis, face au silence de la fillette, il reprit :

— Votre arrivée a bien sûr été préparée. Les professeurs ont été mis au courant. Vous n'aurez aucuns soucis à vous faire. Je vous avais parlé la dernière fois d'une personne référente qui pourrait vous aider à contrôler la magie qui sommeille en vous.

La formulation fit tiquer Abigail, mais elle préféra ne pas relever, et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore continuât. A ses côtés, son père s'était crispé, attentif à la suite.

— Il me semble évident que tous les professeurs seront à votre écoute, mais je suis heureux de vous confirmer que l'un d'entre eux a répondu favorablement à ma requête. Je ne suis pas certain que vous donner son nom sera très informatif, puisqu'il s'agit d'un professeur tout nouvellement arrivé dans notre école, qui prendra ses fonctions en septembre. Je peux sans mal vous affirmer que votre frère ne le connait pas, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillant de malice.

— Oh, je pensais…, commença Ian dans une exclamation étonnée. Enfin, je veux dire…, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa fille comme pour s'excuser de parler à sa place. Je pensais que ce serait vous qui vous en occuperiez, comme vous êtes venu plusieurs fois pour… pour essayer de comprendre. Mais avec le recul, vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à faire, en tant que directeur…

En plissant les lèvres et joignant ses doigts les uns dans les autres, il se tut, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Abigail lui lança un regard attendri qui le fit rougir davantage.

— J'aurais évidemment pu me charger moi-même de la formation de Miss Swann, répondit Dumbledore, follement amusé. Soyez assurée, Miss Swann, que le professeur dont je parle a mon entière confiance et je vous sais entre de bonnes mains. Je m'occupe de mon côté… disons de retrouver une personne que le monde a perdu il y a des années, mais je crois être sur la bonne voie pour la retrouver. Evidemment, mes obligations en tant que directeur me prennent également beaucoup de temps.

L'expression d'incompréhension qui flotta sur les visages des deux Swann le fit sourire davantage et il conclut leur échange :

— Tout ce que je peux vous dire aujourd'hui, Miss Swann, est que vous serez prise en charge dès votre entrée à l'école par ce professeur, qui, j'en suis sûr, saura vous aider au mieux. D'ici là, y a-t-il de nouvelles choses dont vous souhaitez me parler ?

La fillette soutint le regard du professeur pendant un long moment, incertaine. Elle pouvait lui parler de ses douleurs à la poitrine et aux mains, qui étaient apparues quelques mois plus tôt, de manière sporadique d'abord, puis de plus en plus régulièrement.

Pourtant, elle préféra secouer la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent. Elle eut un instant la désagréable impression qu'ils la passaient aux rayons X.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas abuser plus de votre temps. Merci pour le thé et les gâteaux, M. Swann.

Ian et Abigail restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, une fois le professeur parti et la porte fermée. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, seule la lourde horloge perçait le silence.

— Papa ?

Ian, qui fermait les volets, se tourna vers Abigail, restée sur le canapé. Elle faisait tourner la lettre entre ses doigts, pensive.

— Oui, chérie ?

— Quand on dit qu'on a perdu quelqu'un, ça veut bien dire que la personne est morte, non ?

Ian haussa les épaules en acquiesçant.

— Dans l'expression moldue, oui, en général. Mais vu qu'il s'agit là d'Albus Dumbledore, je m'attends à tout, tu sais…

La moue perplexe de sa fille le fit doucement ricaner.

— Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? S'il retrouve cette personne, grand bien lui fasse, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

— Ça, ma puce… si je le savais, je te le dirais. Mais comme je t'ai dit, on parle d'Albus Dumbledore…

— C'est plutôt ennuyeux, un directeur d'école qu'on ne comprend pas, non ?

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Ian. Doucement, il haussa les épaules, et s'assit à côté d'elle, une lueur dans les yeux.

— On ouvre ta lettre ? proposa-t-il.

* * *

Evidemment, Will et Katie souhaitaient en savoir davantage sur l'entrevue : Will car il allait débuter sa deuxième année à l'école de sorcellerie, et Katie parce qu'à presque neuf ans, elle n'avait toujours pas montré d'inclinations à la magie et désespérait d'y entrer un jour. Ils descendirent les escaliers en trombe et s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, leurs regards avides d'informations.

— Alors, alors, alors ? répétait Will en emmitouflant une Katie frissonnante dans un plaid - la température ayant drastiquement chuté dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'a dit ?

Abigail prit le temps de s'installer sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et montra l'enveloppe encore givrée. Will applaudit à s'en rompre les mains - '_C'est pas comme si on ne s'en doutait pas, hein, mais quand même_', prit-il tout de même la peine d'ajouter -, mais Katie, qui avait presque pleuré de joie pour son frère l'année précédente, au moment de sa première rentrée, réagit à peine, le regard et le visage figés dans une espèce d'expression désapprobatrice, les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe à demi emprisonnée par la glace.

Abigail le remarqua, s'empressa de ranger la lettre dans sa poche, le cœur serré. Le regard qu'elle lança à sa petite sœur, qu'elle espérait suffisamment éloquent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée de lui faire peur, fit grimacer Katie - la fillette rougit et se détourna aussitôt, ramenant ses cheveux roux sur son visage. Abigail se renfrogna, honteuse - pas assez éloquent, visiblement, sans surprise mais avec grande contrariété.

— Bon, et à part ça ? Il ne t'a pas _juste_ donné ta lettre ? insista Will, pour qui l'échange muet entre les deux soeurs était passé inaperçu. On a eu le temps de faire plus de parties qu'en une année entière. Il t'a forcément dit autre chose. Il t'a forcément dit quelque chose sur ton arrivée à Poudlard ? Sur ta magie ?

Il chercha le regard de sa soeur sans le trouver, essaya de lire sur son visage autre chose qu'un désolant désintérêt, sans succès.

— Il y a un nouveau professeur qui arrive à Poudlard, l'année prochaine, fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit. Tu sais de quel professeur il s'agit ?

— Hum, marmonna Will, une moue concentrée sur les lèvres une fois la surprise passée. Je ne sais pas son nom, mais il s'agit du remplaçant des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, j'imagine.

— Comment, le dernier est parti ? s'étonna faussement leur père revenu de la cuisine pour s'installer avec eux.

Will partagea un sourire de connivence avec son père, que les deux filles ne comprirent pas. Katie, scandalisée de se sentir ainsi flouée, se redressa, les bras croisés, le regard féroce.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Expliquez-vous !

— Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière était un vieux croûton, répondit Will tandis que Ian ricanait. J'ai appris plus de choses dans les livres que dans ses cours. Et il n'était pas toujours très gentil.

— Je me demande où Dumbledore l'avait déniché, celui-là, marmotta Ian, accompagnant sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Les professeurs n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier non plus, se souvint Will avec un sourire tordu. Surtout avec le professeur McGonagall, leurs rencontres dans les couloirs faisaient toujours des étincelles.

Cette fois, un sourire malin et plein de nostalgie éclaira son visage et ses yeux se voilèrent, perdus dans ses souvenirs. Abigail, une joue dans une main, appuyée contre l'accoudoir, fronça les sourcils.

— Mais… tu l'as vu, papa ? s'indigna Katie, les dernières paroles de son père faisant clignoter les lumières de la confusion dans son esprit.

— Oui, ma puce, sourit doucement Ian devant les yeux plissés de la fillette. Tu te rappelles quand vous êtes allées manger chez Mrs McIntyre, du 007, Abby et toi ?

— Tu sais, pour la rencontre parents-profs du milieu d'année, explicita Will d'un air sombre, comme s'il souhaitait effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire. Bon, et à part ça, Abbynette ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur, désireux de clore ce sujet au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? et pourquoi il t'a dit à _toi_ qu'il y aurait un nouveau prof de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?

Son air méfiant fit rire la petite Katie, toujours emmitouflée dans son plaid, mais arracha un rictus mécontent à Abigail :

— Pourquoi le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est parti ? fut la réponse à la question du jeune garçon.

Se voir éludé ainsi ne lui plut que moyennement. Son visage se tordit en une grimace vexée, agacé du comportement de sa sœur.

— Je répondrai à cette question quand tu auras répondu à la mienne, grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux avec défi.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Abigail l'imita, sous le soupir désabusé de leur père, et les gloussements de Katie.

— Ma question est pertinente car je rentre à Poudlard cette année. Je ne vois pas en quoi la tienne te regarde, par contre, reprit-elle.

— Je le saurai de toute façon, tôt ou tard, répliqua Will avec désinvolture, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Autant que tu me le dises tout de suite.

— Will.

Les trois enfants sursautèrent d'un même geste, étonnés de la sévérité que leur père avait mis dans cette simple interjection. Le sourire de Will disparut pour laisser place à une grimace. Katie s'emmêla avec son plaid. Même Abigail se redressa et se tint droite, prête à recevoir les remontrances paternelles. Ian ne souriait plus, ni même ne semblait désespéré par leur comportement, et pourtant, aucun trait de son visage ne trahissait la moindre colère — et peut-être était-ce encore pire. Dans un calme déroutant leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils allaient trop loin dans leurs taquineries et que celles-ci n'en étaient plus, il reprit :

— Je crois qu'Abby n'a pas envie de t'en parler. Respecte son choix, s'il te plaît.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais, au prix d'un lourd effort, la referma. Il hocha lentement la tête, penaud.

— Excuse-moi, Abbynette.

Le regard de leur père le délaissa pour venir se fixer dans celui d'Abigail, la figeant sur place. Un éclair chagriné passa dans les prunelles. La honte serra le coeur de la fillette qui baissa les yeux pour éviter ses iris clairs. Mais la morale n'arriva pas. Elle déglutit toute sa trissesse et se tourna vers son frère :

— Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien dit de plus que les autres fois, chuchota-t-elle. Il a juste dit que mon arrivée était préparée. Et que le professeur de Défenses m'aiderait, de temps en temps, avec…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, mais Will hocha la tête, compréhensif, et murmura tout de même un remerciement pour sa réponse. Puis, tous les trois se tournèrent vers leur père toujours froidement immobile. Ian resta muet, jusqu'au moment où il soupira, la mort dans l'âme, et se releva lourdement.

— Un chocolat et au lit ?

Katie hurla son contentement en première, et se releva comme une furie :

— Ok mais c'est moi qui prends la tasse les 101 Dalmatiens !

* * *

_Enfin_. Dans quelques semaines, elle entrerait _enfin_ à Poudlard. Elle aurait _enfin_ droit de plonger dans l'univers des sorciers, qu'elle rêvait follement de découvrir autrement que par l'intermédiaire des livres piqués dans l'armoire de Will, qu'elle avait lus et relus et connaissait déjà plus ou moins par cœur. Il était évident qu'elle chérissait le monde moldu, par l'appartenance de son père à cette culture, mais son esprit et son corps tout entiers se sentaient irrémédiablement attirés par le monde sorcier, qui, elle le sentait, comblerait _enfin_ cette espèce de manque qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur, et que les livres ne parvenaient pas à refermer complètement. Et par-dessus tout, entrer dans le monde magique lui permettrait _enfin_ d'essayer de comprendre d'_où_ venait sa magie si particulière, et _comment_ la maîtriser pour qu'_enfin_, elle ne soit plus le fardeau qu'elle avait toujours été.

Bien sûr, l'appréhension tapie au creux de sa poitrine grandissait au fur et à mesure que les semaines se fanaient - pas tant car le château, d'après les dires de Will et de l'_Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, n'était qu'un immense dédale de couloirs, non, ça, elle savait qu'elle saurait s'y retrouver, même s'il lui fallait se perdre les premières semaines. Le système des maisons, que Will lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers, ne l'angoissait pas non plus. Peu lui importait où elle se retrouverait, tant qu'on l'abreuvait de savoirs magiques.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, au château, c'était les autres élèves. Sa lucidité lui assurait qu'ils se rendraient compte – plus ou moins rapidement – de ses pouvoirs étranges, un moment ou un autre durant sa scolarité, et même si l'idée n'était que peu agréable, elle savait qu'il lui fallait s'y préparer, et le plus vite possible. Plus pernicieuse, l'angoisse de représenter un danger, qu'il fût direct ou indirect, pour ses futurs camarades, lui semblait si insurmontable qu'elle en dormait très peu. D'autant plus que, depuis plusieurs nuits, elle se réveillait en découvrant d'immenses plaques de gel sur ses murs ou son plafond. Et bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas que demander de faire aménager un dortoir pour elle toute seule lui vaudrait seulement le mépris du corps enseignant.

Son père remarqua bien son air maussade et renfermé, mais, préférant ne pas l'inquiéter avec ses angoisses nocturnes, elle refusa de lui partager ses inquiétudes, laissant les semaines passer et son inquiétude au fond de son cœur.

* * *

De minuscules flocons d'un blanc très pur flottaient tranquillement dans la chambre bleu pâle d'Abigail. Le nez en l'air, plongée dans la contemplation de ces formes duveteuses semblables à des nuages, le monde lui semblait beaucoup moins terrifiant. Depuis quelque temps, elle se prenait à rêver de devenir un flocon, pour s'échapper d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

La visite du professeur Dumbledore lui paraissait si lointaine qu'elle commençait à redouter la rentrée scolaire au même titre que la journée du lendemain prévue par Will pour acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Habituée à la solitude et rebutée par la foule, elle ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son frère et sa sœur de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit fourmillant d'inconnus. Au moins avait-elle un avantage par rapport à l'année précédente - elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre.

Mais l'année précédente, sa magie ne s'était pas montrée aussi prononcée, aussi désireuse de prouver son existence.

Pour parfaire les pensées de la fillette, une douleur aiguë pinça sa poitrine, lui arrachant un sursaut et une grimace. Au dessus d'elle, les flocons se mirent à grossir de façon alarmante. Prise de panique, elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit, une flaque de colère et d'adrénaline montant jusqu'à sa gorge. _Non ! _voulut-elle hurler, sans parvenir à sortir un autre son que sa respiration hachée par la peur.

Mais son cri silencieux fut suffisant pour que les flocons arrêtent leur course et s'immobilisent dans les airs. En un instant, la chambre s'immobilisa dans le silence le plus complet. Abigail calma son cœur affolé avant d'oser s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Les pieds touchant à peine le sol, elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant que, très lentement, les énormes flocons ne soient attirés par le sol et s'écrasent dans un tintement de clochette sur la moquette.

Tremblante et agacée, Abigail se rendit compte que même ses draps étaient gelés, sous ses doigts trop blancs et crispés sur ses draps. Aussi soudainement que la douleur dans sa poitrine était apparue, elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de la honte, ce qu'elle devinait comme de la culpabilité, et, tout au fond, une peur profonde, viscérale - ses camarades de dortoir ne seraient pas en sécurité.

Maintenant qu'elle était confrontée à Poudlard, elle ne se sentait pas prête, et pire - indigne d'y entrer. Le professeur Dumbledore avait promis que son entrée à l'école était organisée, elle ne pouvait plus que se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il disait vrai. Espérer que le professeur chargé de l'aider aurait les compétences nécessaires. Espérer que sa magie se tiendrait tranquille.

Elle attrapa son ours polaire en peluche qu'elle serra contre son cœur et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Elle en avait marre de ne faire que ça, espérer.

* * *

Le ciel londonien resplendissait quand Ian stationna leur vieille Ford Anglia bleue sur Charing Cross. La rue était bondée de touristes. Des langues qu'ils ne comprenaient pas résonnaient tout autour d'eux, alors que Will les dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers le Chaudron Baveur, ravi et pressé de retrouver son meilleur ami pour une _journée de folie_. Abigail s'efforçait d'éviter au maximum les contacts physiques avec les londoniens et touristes pressés ou empaquetés sur la rue sans se soucier des bouchons occasionnés, tandis que Ian serrait la main de Katie dans la sienne pour ne pas la perdre. La petite fille lançait de temps à autre un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour vérifier que sa soeur aînée les suivait toujours, sans jamais s'attarder.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent, laissant les passants et la foule derrière eux avec un soupir de soulagement. Will s'arrêta devant une porte noire de crasse, au-dessus de laquelle pendait piteusement une enseigne si sale qu'ils distinguaient plus qu'ils en lisaient le nom du pub dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à entrer.

Un relent de magie s'échappait de la porte encore fermée - Abigail sentait la sienne se réveiller dans sa poitrine. Une délicieuse sensation se glissa dans son coeur battant, aussitôt parasitée par une angoisse sourde. Les picotements dans sa poitrine s'allongèrent jusqu'à ses bras, et s'arrêtèrent dans ses doigts qu'elle serra contre ses paumes à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Dans un réflexe, elle plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

Will souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux brillants, ravi de retrouver ce monde qu'il avait quitté à regrets. Même Katie gloussait d'excitation. Leur père les couvait du regard, content de leur bonheur, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il posa ses yeux sur le visage froid et fermé de son aînée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement pathétique - Katie sursauta, persuadée que Will l'avait cassée -, et Will fonça dans le pub, suivi de près par sa cadette extatique. Ian se posta sur le côté de la porte et, dans un geste aussi poli que pompeux qui fit hausser un sourcil à Abigail, il lui céda le passage.

Tout dans la douceur de son regard et de son sourire signifia à la fillette qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de ses peurs.

— Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent au bon moment pour vous trois, commença-t-il d'une voix pleine de culpabilité. Et que même si je n'ai aucun réconfort concret à t'apporter… Je sais que tout ira bien, que les autres se rendent compte de ta magie ou non.

La tristesse contenue dans sa voix mortifia tant la fillette qu'elle ne sut que répondre et baissa le regard. Le coeur lourd, elle laissa ses jambes avancer d'elles-mêmes dans le pub. La porte se referma derrière Ian, emportant le monde moldu avec elle.

Le bruit, l'odeur des voitures et de la foule s'effacèrent aussitôt. La magie inondait la pièce, irradiait de tous ses murs et meubles, résonnait péniblement dans le crâne et le corps d'Abigail. Ses doigts lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais l'angoisse de déclencher une catastrophe si elle détendait ses poings lui faisait oublier la douleur de la tension dans ses bras et ses épaules.

Le plancher grinça sous leurs pas, attirant l'attention du barman, un homme bossu et courbé au regard bienveillant. Le comptoir, bancal, était surplombé d'une planche en bois sombre dans laquelle était gravé le nom du pub. Au plafond serpentaient des poutres en acajou, dont certaines semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, alors qu'aux murs étaient accrochés des portraits mouvant de cadre en cadre et des instruments de musique plus loufoques les uns que les autres - dans un coin, une corne jouait toute seule, suspendue au-dessus d'un piano délabré. Un gigantesque lustre vacillait et menaçait de chuter sur la tête des sorciers sirotant sereinement leurs boissons en dessous.

Au fond de son malaise, Abigail essaya de se concentrer sur les odeurs, aussi délicates qu'amères, qui emplissaient la pièce : l'odeur des vieilles boiseries, de feux de bois, de sel de mer, de légumes, bouillons, et de viandes salées. Les notes sucrées du petit-déjeuner s'effaçaient tranquillement pour le repas du midi, mais les tables sentaient encore la confiture et le chocolat.

La carte n'avait pas bougé depuis l'année précédente. Une multitude de plats étaient proposés, de l'assiette de baies rosées sautillantes accompagnées de racines de chou mordeur de chine au steak d'hippogriffe et sa purée de prunes dirigeables. Abigail retint une grimace lorsque le gérant passa devant elle, un plat à la main - un gigantesque morceau de viande à peine cuite et si juteuse qu'une petite flaque de sang s'étalait dans l'assiette - pour le donner à un sorcier aux dents anormalement longues.

— Là-bas ! s'écria soudain Will, arrachant Abigail à sa contemplation impolie du sorcier ravi de son plat.

Il pointait une table du doigt, agrippant presque le poignet de son père pour qu'il le suive. Charlie Weasley était assis devant un milkshake d'une taille proche de la décadence et d'un mélange de couleurs douteux, très concentré sur sa boisson, et surtout très content. En face de lui se tenait Bill, son frère, aux cheveux aussi roux et courts que lui - apparemment, leur mère avait décidé qu'il était venu le temps du débroussaillage de la rentrée -, penché lui aussi sur un énorme dessert.

— Allons-y, déclara Will en guidant ses soeurs et son père.

Pas mécontente de quitter le sorcier au steak qui s'attaquait à mains nues à sa viande, Abigail suivit le petit cortège. Le plancher grinçant sous leurs pieds attira l'attention de Charlie : ses lèvres pleines de crème s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Il reposa bruyamment son milkshake et se leva, bientôt imité par son frère aîné.

Les deux garçons saluèrent d'abord Ian, puis adressèrent ensuite des sourires polis à Katie et Abigail. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en coup de vent sur le quai 9¾ quand Will était rentré de Poudlard, mais n'avaient, sinon rien, pas grand-chose à se raconter.

Charlie n'avait pas tellement changé depuis juin. Toujours de carrure plutôt petite, les épaules larges pour un garçon de son âge, il émanait de lui une bienveillance enjouée, de son sourire gentil à ses yeux bleus toujours pétillants. Bill était bien plus grand et respirait un calme serein, une assurance et un charisme naturel.

— Papa est allé en catastrophe au Ministère, expliqua-t-il quand Ian l'interrogea sur l'absence de leurs parents. Il nous a demandé de l'attendre pour commencer les achats.

Katie, Will et Abigail étaient de toute façon trop absorbés par les milkshakes pour penser aux achats tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard, trois nouveaux verres remplis de glace et de crème fouettée s'additionnaient à ceux déjà présents sur la table. Will se moqua allègrement de la chantilly qu'Abigail avait réussi à se tartiner sur le nez, et elle prit un malin plaisir à le taquiner quand il avala sa figue confite de travers.

— Alors Abby, tu es pressée de rentrer à Poudlard avec nous cette année ? demanda Charlie gentiment. Je crois savoir que Will a déjà gardé un fauteuil à ton nom dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

— Ah, murmura l'intéressée, la bouche pleine de glace, en clignant confusément des yeux.

— Moi aussi tu m'as gardé un fauteuil ? s'indigna Katie en faisant les gros yeux à son frère.

— Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? se vexa Will en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là - M. Weasley était de retour.

Le sourire qu'il étira quand il aperçut les Swann étonna un peu Abigail. Il ne les avait vus que quelques minutes sur le quai du Poudlard Express mais semblait déjà beaucoup les apprécier. Tant mieux pour leur père, qui lui aussi éprouvait pour les Weasley une amitié qu'il souhaitait entretenir.

— Désolé du retard, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber près de Ian, je devais m'occuper d'une affaire urgente. Des pauvres moldus ensorcelés par des bijoux. Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois… Encore heureux, ce n'était pas trop sérieux.

Ils terminèrent leurs desserts et se mirent en route. M. Weasley et Ian papotaient comme deux bons amis de longue date, fascinés par leurs cultures, assoiffés de précisions sur leurs mondes respectifs. Will fut outré d'apprendre que son père avait déjà eu l'occasion de transplaner ou de voyager par Magicobus dans sa jeunesse, avec sa soeur.

— Et tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! s'offusqua-t-il, boudeur. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas raconté que tu as pris le Magicobus avec Coleen ?

— Et je devrais aussi te raconter la fois où j'ai pris le bus 48 pour aller à la banque ?

— Ça n'a _rien_ à voir, soupira son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est un souvenir tout aussi douloureux, répliqua son père d'un air pincé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?!

Katie lui balançait une énorme plante visqueuse et mouvante, aux bulbes prêts à éclater à la moindre indélicatesse de mouvement. La fillette se vexa du ton horrifié de son père et déclara d'un ton sans réplique :

— Je la veux.

— Hors de question, va reposer ça là où tu l'as trouvée, ordonna son père en soupirant lourdement.

Ils commencèrent leur journée par le magasin de livres, Fleury et Bott, qu'Abigail avait déclaré son magasin préféré l'année précédente - des étagères remplies de livres aux titres plus loufoques les uns que les autres, parfois rangés n'importe comment. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux sur terre.

Ils durent acheter des livres pour Bill et Will - Charlie et Abigail hériteraient des vieux livres de leurs aînés. Pendant que les garçons faisaient la queue pour que le jeune assistant de la boutique leur apporte les manuels, Abigail et Katie farfouillèrent les étages à la recherche de livres de chevets, l'une pour ne pas dépérir d'ennui dans le Poudlard Express, l'autre pour rêver le soir dans son lit, en attendant de recevoir sa lettre.

— Papa, papa !

La petite Katie surgit derrière lui, brandissant un ouvrage volumineux à la couverture brillante au visage de son père, lequel dut reculer pour ne pas recevoir un coup dans le nez - et mieux lire le titre.

— Je veux _ça_, déclara Katie d'un ton ampoulé.

— Euh…, marmonna Ian en lisant finalement le titre - _Les Créatures Abominables des Profondeurs_.

Une bête monstrueuse se promenait sur la couverture, exhibant son affreuse dentition à qui voulait bien l'observer. Un demi sourire amusé éclaira le visage de M. Weasley, alors que Will et Charlie gloussaient de l'audace de la fillette.

— Ma puce, je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Mais il y a des images qui bougent dedans, protesta Katie en feuilletant le livre.

— Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas l'histoire dont Will t'a parlée ? demanda doucement Ian en prenant l'ouvrage des mains de la fillette agacée. Avec Grincheuse, la chèvre Pouilleuse ? C'est mignon, ça, une chèvre, plus qu'un Kraken en tout cas.

Katie fit la moue, secoua la tête et fusilla son frère du regard - lequel haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant, visiblement du même avis que son père.

— C'est celui-là que je veux.

— Je te l'offrirai, promit Ian. Quand tu auras dix-huit ans.

La fillette rougit de colère et de frustration avant de s'éloigner en ronchonnant, et c'est d'un mauvais oeil que Ian prit connaissance du livre qu'Abigail voulut s'offrir, mais Charlie s'exclama :

— Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ? Nous l'avons à la maison, je te le prêterai si tu veux !

Un sourire rêveur s'étala sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il examinait la couverture d'un air plein de nostalgie.

— Oh. Merci, marmotta Abigail, gênée.

Et c'est avec hâte qu'elle alla ranger les contes pour se faufiler dans un autre rayon aux étagères croulantes - l'histoire de la magie. Un livre, en haut d'un grand présentoir, avait attiré son attention - _Magies d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_, de Veronica Sobbins. Dans un élan d'espoir, elle se disait qu'elle trouverait _peut-être_ des informations sur sa magie.

L'ouvrage était malheureusement un peu trop haut pour elle. Sur la pointe des pieds, dans une position aussi instable qu'inconfortable, elle tira de toutes ses forces, mais le grimoire, vexé de se voir ainsi dérangé, lui opposa une forte résistance. Abigail pesta dans sa barbe et tira plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'ouvrage, lassé, décidât qu'il avait suffisamment ennuyé la petite sorcière et se laissa glisser hors de son perchoir. Surprise par la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était lui-même éjecté de l'étagère, la fillette bascula en arrière, lâchant le livre dans son élan. Un bruit sourd suivi d'un "aie !" sonore retentirent. Abigail fit volte-face, horrifiée - le livre avait terminé sa course sur la tempe d'un garçon suffisamment grand pour entrer _au moins _en troisième année à Poudlard. Ses lunettes rondes avaient été projetées à terre par le choc et il se massait vigoureusement la tempe, sur laquelle un disque rouge se formait là où le livre l'avait frappé.

— Oh non, je suis désolée ! murmura Abigail, affolée.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien, la rassura gentiment le garçon, un sourire tordu par la douleur sur le visage.

Il plissa des yeux pour retrouver ses lunettes.

— Désolée, désolée, répétait Abigail en ramassant son livre.

— Vraiment, ce n'est rien, je t'ass-

Mais le temps qu'il remette ses lunetts sur son nez, la petite sorcière s'était éclipsée.

Ian et Will eurent du mal à comprendre sa hâte de payer et partir, mais quand elle leur expliqua qu'elle venait d'assommer quelqu'un avec son livre - mais que ce quelqu'un allait parfaitement bien -, Will et Charlie éclatèrent de rire, et même Bill esquissa un sourire.

— Allons, il t'a dit que ce n'était rien, la rassura Ian, en regardant toutefois d'un air inquiet l'album que tenait Katie entre ses mains.

La fillette agitait ses cheveux roux, la démarche si assurée et le menton si relevé que tout le monde la regarda avec une admiration attendrie. Elle s'arrêta devant Ian, plissa les yeux et lui jeta une bande dessinée dans les mains.

— Je veux _ça_.

Ian paya _Les Aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ en soupirant.

La chaleur les accabla quand ils sortirent finalement de la librairie, si bien que M. Weasley leur proposa de faire une halte chez le marchand de glace avant de continuer - _"Mais faites attention au goût que vous allez choisir, vous pourriez avoir de mauvaises surprises"_. Ian ne put déterminer qui de Will, Katie ou Charlie cria le plus fort son contentement. L'accueil que les enfants réservèrent à sa proposition rendit M. Weasley tout guilleret alors qu'il les guidait vers l'échoppe, et Bill se moqua gentiment d'eux et des regards que leurs hurlements avaient attirés sur leur petit groupe. Ian se délecta de toutes les anecdotes que M. Weasley lui conta pendant le trajet, des délicieuses glaces aux essais ratés qui l'avaient rendu malade plus d'une fois.

Au grand dam d'Abigail, qui souhaitait quitter le Chemin de Traverse le plus vite possible pour ne plus risquer de croiser le garçon aux lunettes de Fleury et Bott, grimaça quelque peu quand, armés de leurs sundaes respectifs, les Weasley, son père et ses frère et soeur s'installèrent en terrasse. Elle envia leur insouciance alors que Bill empruntait une chaise à une table voisine pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avec eux. Son sourire si similaire à celui de Charlie la convainquit finalement de se détendre et d'apprécier son dessert avec eux.

Alors que Charlie entamait avec Will et Katie une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch - à laquelle Bill se greffa finalement -, M. Weasley s'extasiait de la description - pourtant peu reluisante - que lui faisait Ian de leur vieille Ford Anglia.

— Je rêve de posséder une voiture, avoua M. Weasley d'un air malheureux, les yeux brillants comme un enfant auquel on aurait interdit un jouet particulièrement désiré.

— Si je change de modèle un jour, je jure que je te la donnerai, peu importe le prix de l'argus.

Les yeux de M. Weasley se firent presque larmoyants de joie, avant de s'assombrir.

— C'est adorable, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma femme soit euh… ravie.

— Ah, marmotta Ian en faisant la moue.

— Nous verrons, nous verrons…, reprit tristement M. Weasley.

Ils furent tous ravis de leurs choix de glace - M. Weasley, joueur, s'était laissé tenter par le raisin au whisky pur-feu. Les autres étaient restés plus classiques - Ian, que Katie traitait de copieur, se voyait ravi de sa glace au beurre de cacahuètes. Will et Charlie se régalaient avec leur mousse de framboises aux éclats de chocolat. Les lèvres de Bill collaient à chaque bouchée de caramel au beurre salé, et Abigail refusa d'abord de toucher à sa glace marbrée fraise-passion tant elle la trouvait belle avec ses zébrures et sa feuille de basilic.

En dégustant le délicieux sundae, elle laissa ses yeux et ses oreilles vagabonder au delà de la terrasse, vers la foule de sorcières et sorciers pressés sur les pavés.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique à les regarder se mouvoir dans la rue comme un océan de chapeaux et de capes colorées, pris dans une vague de bonheur, de rires et de conversations animées. L'atmosphère bon enfant donnait un côté presque familial à la rue - si l'on oubliait les quelques plantes et animaux sur les présentoirs dont les dents ou les feuilles essayaient d'étrangler ou de mordre violemment les passants. Les bâtiments penchés, asymétriques et bigarrés, aux colombages et poutres apparentes, leurs enseignes décalées, tout renforçait cette impression d'avoir atterri dans un autre monde.

Les derniers bouts de sundaes furent finalement avalés et c'est l'esprit tout endormi qu'ils se levèrent pour reprendre leur route. Bill, Will et Abigail devaient se rendre chez Mrs Guipure, les uns pour se faire rallonger les robes, la dernière pour en acheter. Une odeur âcre flottait dans la boutique, de teinture et de produits lavants pour textiles.

La gérante, Mrs Guipure, une femme replète à la coiffure sophistiquée, adressa un grand sourire aux nouveaux arrivants, et expédia leurs demandes avec professionnalisme, leur souhaitant une excellente rentrée.

Ils passèrent devant l'échoppe des animaux magiques, qu'Abigail préféra fuir comme la peste. Ian lui tint compagnie à l'extérieur pendant que Will, accompagné de Katie, s'y engouffrait pour se réapprovisionner en Miamhibou pour sa petite chouette effraie.

— Tu n'aimes pas les animaux ? demanda Bill avec gentillesse, en la voyant surveiller des chats en semi-liberté.

— Je… les préfère loin de moi, répondit-elle seulement d'une petite voix honteuse, les lèvres plissées.

Bill hocha la tête, sans insister.

Le prochain arrêt fut, au grand malheur de Will, l'apothicaire.

— Je ne peux pas aller voir les balais moi aussi ? demanda-t-il, tout penaud, en voyant Katie et les Weasley se diriger vers le magasin de Quidditch.

— Je croyais que tu avais besoin de matériel pour les potions ? demanda son père en vérifiant leur liste.

— C'est vrai, mais…, ronchonna le jeune garçon en balançant la tête en arrière.

Il lâcha un soupir désespéré qui fit froncer les sourcils à sa soeur, tant il semblait dramatique, et marmonna en s'avançant :

— De toute façon, je n'aime pas les potions.

— Ça, j'ai bien vu sur ton dernier bulletin, le taquina son père avec un petit rire.

Will lui répondit d'un rictus pour le moins furieux, et entra le premier dans la boutique sombre.

— Eh, je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'être moins bon dans une matière, ça arrive à tout le monde, se défendit Ian.

Il régnait dans la boutique une odeur pestilentielle - un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de choux laissés trop longtemps au fond d'un panier. Abigail se boucha le nez dans un réflexe, et l'apothicaire, derrière son comptoir, lui lança un sourire désolé.

— Première année à Poudlard ? devina-t-il.

Au signe de tête de la fillette, il quitta son poste pour rassembler tous les ingrédients et le chaudron nécessaires. Abigail observa la boutique, fascinée autant que dégoûtée - au sol étaient entreposés des tonneaux transparents remplis de substances gluantes. Le reste du magasin se résumait en des étagères remplies de bocaux en tous genres : herbes et racines séchées, poudres brillantes… Au plafond pendaient des plumes d'oiseaux, crochets de serpents ou encore des serres de rapaces.

En frissonnant, elle rejoignit son frère aux balances en cuivre qu'il examinait sans conviction, et murmura :

— C'est si terrible que ça, les potions ? Ça n'a pas l'air plus compliqué que la cuisine.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi, croassa lugubrement Will avec une grimace. Je vais prendre un chaudron aussi, s'il vous plaît. J'ai fait exploser le mien en classe, ajouta-t-il tout bas à sa soeur, un air malheureux sur le visage.

* * *

— Il ne reste plus que ta baguette, Abby, et nous aurons tout terminé, soupira Ian en sortant du magasin, les bras chargés de paquets, suivant ses enfants qui s'enfuyaient de l'échoppe.

L'intéressée hocha seulement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de se crisper violemment. Le geste ne manqua pas d'alerter Ian.

— Et moi j'ai terminé ! claironna Will avec un grand sourire, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'antre des potions. Je peux rejoindre Charlie ?

— Évidemment que tu peux.

— A tout à l'heure ! s'écria le garçon sans les regarder.

Ian secoua la tête en soupirant doucement, et, sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de baguettes.

Celle-ci était longue, haute, très étroite. La façade, largement lézardée, donnait un aspect lugubre à l'endroit - et les fenêtres salies par les années n'instauraient pas la confiance.

Ian observa d'abord le bâtiment avec une moue peu engagée, puis baissa son regard sur le visage de sa fille. Il y lut une telle tristesse teintée de colère, une telle démotivation que son coeur se serra. Doucement, il s'approcha.

— Hey, Abby, à quoi penses-tu ? Pourquoi cette expression si malheureuse ?

Sa voix très douce fit émerger la fillette de ses pensées - ses sourcils se défroncèrent en même temps que son visage se détendait. Son père chercha son regard, sans y parvenir.

— Abby chérie ? insista-t-il gentiment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, hésitante.

— Tu crois que je vais trouver une baguette ? demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix malaisée. Tu crois que j'en ai le droit ?

Ian cligna des yeux, décontenancé par la question et l'air sincèrement préoccupé de la fillette. Les mains toujours dans les poches de son pull, elle regardait la devanture d'un air perdu, presque amer. L'envie de la serrer contre lui fit gonfler le coeur de son père, mais il n'en fit rien.

— Bien sûr que tu en as le droit, chérie, pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas le droit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, connaissant et redoutant la réponse.

— Parce que je suis un monstre, ou... au moins une anomalie.

Bien que préparé à cette repartie, Ian sentit son coeur remonter à sa gorge. Il savait son visage décomposé, alors que celui de sa fille conservait la neutralité déroutante qu'il lui avait toujours connue.

Cette fois, il ne cherche pas son regard, qu'elle refusait de toute façon de lui accorder. Les réponses s'enchaînaient dans son esprit sans qu'il en trouvât une satisfaisante, jusqu'au moment où, après un silence trop long, il murmura :

— Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ta maman, son chien, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête à le croire, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas ta faute.

Sa voix peut-être tremblante, ou ses paroles, il l'ignorait, firent soudainement tourner la tête à la fillette. Ses yeux clairs et son visage étaient empreints d'une gravité bien trop prématurée pour une petite fille de onze ans.

— Tu es peut-être une sorcière, mais certainement pas une anomalie, et encore moins un monstre.

Il laissa son coeur redescendre dans sa poitrine et chassa les larmes que l'émotion avait appelées au coin de ses yeux pour ajouter :

— Et si le professeur Dumbledore t'a remis ta lettre, c'est que tu as droit à une baguette.

Abigail hocha lentement la tête, la gorge nouée par le chagrin sur les traits de son père, et fixa de nouveau son regard sur la porte.

— Tu m'attends ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait douce.

— Bien sûr, chérie.

Elle lui adressa un dernier coup d'oeil avant de faire un pas vers la porte sombre.

La poignée se chargea en glace quand ses doigts l'agrippèrent. _Pas maintenant_, songea-t-elle en serrant les dents - et les cristaux fondirent aussitôt. Étonnée mais rassurée, elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

L'air devait être chaud, mais elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que l'éternelle froideur à laquelle elle était accoutumée. La pièce, de largeur douteuse, semblait d'une longueur interminable. Seules des étagères poussiéreuses remplies de centaines - voire de milliers - de baguettes, une table où traînaient une plume et un parchemin, et une chaise unique meublaient la pièce. Elle était tellement mal éclairée que chaque lueur prenait une ampleur fantomatique, si bien que lorsqu'une silhouette d'homme se détacha des étagères lugubres, soulevant une quantité impressionnante de poussière, Abigail recula d'un pas, sur le qui-vive. La flamme de la simple bougie posée sur le bureau vacilla lorsque le vieil homme s'approcha, son regard posé sur celui de la fillette méfiante.

Donner un âge aux gens avait toujours été un jeu auquel elle perdait systématiquement, mais cet homme-là dépassait largement la centaine d'années, elle en était sûre. Son visage ridé figé en une expression de demi-agacement et sa bouche légèrement tordue en un semi rictus n'enlevaient pourtant rien de la bonté et de l'intelligence de son regard pâle et brillant dans l'obscurité de son magasin.

— Mademoiselle, salua-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses yeux curieux fixés sur lui, alors qu'il détaillait poliment son visage encore enfantin.

Puis, sans prévenir, il courut à demi dans ses étagères, farfouillant ici et là, reposant les écrins n'importe où.

— C'est un honneur de vous recevoir pour votre première baguette, Miss… Swann, n'est-ce pas ? Votre frère m'a parlé de vous lorsqu'il est venu m'acheter sa baguette. Oh, je n'ai pas peur d'affirmer qu'il était votre frère. William, n'est-ce pas ?

Mortifiée, Abigail ne répondit pas. Will, incorrigible pipelette, que lui avait-il raconté sur elle ? N'attendant visiblement pas de réponse, Ollivander sortit une boîte de son étagère, souffla pour chasser la poussière, l'examina puis la remit sagement à sa place en s'enfonçant dans son magasin.

Il sortit une nouvelle boîte noire, l'ouvrit, examina la baguette à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite sorcière toujours bloquée devant la porte, la rangea, descendit de son échelle pour réitérer son étrange manège un peu plus loin. Il marmonna finalement quelques mots, seul au fond de son échoppe, avant de revenir de sa démarche claudicante vers sa petite cliente.

— Peut-être… Celle-ci ? C'est une baguette disons _spéciale_, que personne n'a jamais essayée… Mais je sens-

Il se tut brutalement, saisit la baguette dans son écrin - une baguette de bois clair. Abigail remarqua aussitôt les gravures sur le manche - des feuillages. Du lierre, plus exactement, grimpant le long de la baguette pour s'arrêter en plein milieu. Elle la trouva magnifique.

— Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? demanda Ollivander d'une voix amusée devant l'air fasciné de sa cliente. Prenez-la.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, les mains douloureuses, la fillette tendit la main gauche, dans laquelle le marchand déposa très délicatement la baguette.

Dès que la petite sorcière eut refermé ses doigts pâles sur le manche, elle sentit une décharge, aussi légère qu'une caresse, dans son avant-bras. D'une légèreté dérisoire, la baguette s'était comme enroulée autour de sa peau et ne faisait plus qu'un avec son bras.

L'émotion assomma la jeune sorcière d'une nouvelle crise de douleur dans son épaule - l'affreux picotement descendit dans son bras, son avant-bras, et, bientôt, l'extrémité de la baguette se mit à luire d'une lueur très blanche et très pure. Le coeur d'Abigail eut un raté quand elle constata que, même au contact de sa peau nue, aucun cristaux glacé ne s'était déposé sur le bois clair et les feuilles de lierre.

— Agitez-la doucement, souffla Ollivander.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers le vieux marchand qui hocha lentement la tête. Cette fois, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un vrai sourire.

Après une brève inspiration, Abigail donna un très léger coup de poignet : la lueur blanche se transforma en un ample flocon de neige, qui explosa en une multitude de plus petits, emplissant la pièce de petits nuages blancs et duveteux. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit à cet instant, celui d'avoir été choisie par une baguette, celui de se sentir plus légitime d'en posséder qu'elle ne s'était sentie en entrant dans l'échoppe, lui retira un immense poids au coeur. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur dans ses bras, alors qu'elle observait la baguette rouler entre ses doigts.

— Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre baguette, fit remarquer inutilement Ollivander.

D'un coup de sa propre baguette, il fit disparaître les flocons de neige et alla à son bureau pour préparer l'écrin. Lorsqu'Abigail consentit enfin à lui rendre la baguette pour qu'il la dépose très doucement dans un voile de soie bleue, l'euphorie qui s'était emparée d'elle retomba. Elle se sentait diminuée, en observant sa baguette disparaître sous le couvercle de la boîte noire.

— Rares sont les baguettes qui trouvent leur sorcier du premier coup, fit remarquer le fabricant d'une voix rêveuse. Celle-ci n'avait jamais été essayée. Bois d'aulne, vingt-six centimètres, relativement souple, ventricule d'Opaloeil des Antipodes… Oh, et le lierre est une fantaisie de ma part, ajouta-t-il en souriant distraitement, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs particulièrement doux. Il ne fait aucun doute, Miss Swann, ajouta-t-il en acceptant les sept gallions qu'elle lui tendait, que vous et votre baguette accomplirez de grandes choses.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci de votre lecture, c'est vraiment agréable de se dire qu'on a écrit quelque chose qui plait et qui est digne d'être lu et apprécié !

Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, je sais que le Chemin de Traverse, c'est toujours un peu pénible car on le connaît par coeur... Je voyais ça comme un passage obligé pour Abbynette qui commence tout juste son apprentissage magique. Mais pour la suite, peut-être que j'enlèverai ces passages un peu pénibles.

Comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot de votre passage, même si c'est tout petit, ça me fera super plaisir, et on pourra papoter, au contraire, j'adore ça huhu.

Je tenais aussi à faire un peu de pub (hihihi) à la très chère à mon coeur Docteur Citrouille, qui vient de publier le début de sa fanfiction sur Jane Eyre, ça parle de chasseuse de morts-vivants, c'est très chouette à lire, mais attention à l'hémoglobine huhuhu. En tout cas, je ne peux que vous encourager à faire un tour sur son profil !

Prenez soin de vous, et à une prochaine fois pour le chapitre 2 (qui paraîtra certainement en fin de semaine, je voudrais essayer de m'avancer un peu, car mes délais d 'écriture sont toujours un peu chaotiques haha) ! Plein de bisous si vous en voulez!

Apple


	3. Tome 1 II - Le château aux mille étoiles

**Bonjour ! **

Ça me fait tout bizarre de poster aussi rapidement un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis promis de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre minimum par mois en 2020. C'est vrai que je ne m'inquiète pas trop entre la fantastique **Docteur Citrouille**, ses blagues et ses idées incroyables à la minute, et la non moins inspirante **Sun Dae V **(bon anniversaire à sa protagoniste, d'ailleurs, hihi), je pense que l'inspiration et la motivation devraient rester.

Merci également aux nouvelles personnes qui ont follow cette histoire, **Morgane451, ballerine91, DrussLAssassin, Cookie-Eat, Liliena, **et **salmonelodie**. J'espère ne pas en oublier huhu.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 — Le château aux mille étoiles  
**

* * *

Le premier septembre arriva trop vite.

La veille, Ian prépara un repas de fête qu'ils dégustèrent dehors, dans la douceur de fin août, réchauffés par un ciel sans nuage au soleil pâle.

Les plats se succédèrent sur la table - une salade aux pommes et noix, un écrasé de pommes de terre accompagné de pêches cuites, une casserole de Dahl d'épinards au lait de coco, et pour parfaire le tout, une cascade de desserts - de la crème au chocolat, un reste de brownie, des biscuits aux flocons d'avoines et framboises du jardin, et un cake aux bananes tout droit sorti du four.

Le festin se finit malheureusement par une vérification des bagages pour le lendemain. Katie monta avec Will pour jouer avec ses chaudrons et les drôles de petits instruments que ses copains lui avaient offerts pour son anniversaire et Noël.

Abigail monta dans sa chambre rajouter les quelques affaires que son père avait lavées pour elle. Ses yeux se posèrent plusieurs fois sur le livre qu'elle s'était offert sur le Chemin de Traverse, _Magies d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_, qu'elle avait terminé sans trouver la moindre information intéressante sur une quelconque forme de magie comme la sienne, hésitante à l'emporter, avant de finalement décider qu'il se portait très bien sur sa table de chevet.

Une fois son bagage terminé, elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira lentement, les mains l'une dans l'autre, sur ses cuisses. Son coeur serré ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser depuis la fin du repas - le lendemain soir, elle ne viendrait plus se réfugier dans sa petite chambre bleue solitaire et silencieuse, aux rideaux trop fins et à ses dessins d'enfant encore accrochés aux murs - des gâteaux, pour la plupart des créations originales, souvent irréalisables.

Au fond, elle voulait se persuader que ses angoisses étaient irraisonnées. Que tout se passerait bien, que Dumbledore avait tout fait pour que ses camarades de dortoir soient en sécurité.

Trois petites tapes contre la porte la dérangèrent dans ses pensées - son père entra bientôt dans la pièce, un sourire un peu penaud aux lèvres. Prévenant, il avait enfilé un gros pull en laine et d'épaisses chaussettes - et pourtant, malgré ses précautions, il frissonna en entrant dans l'antre glacé de la fillette. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait et s'asseyait sur le lit doucement, comme s'il craignait de le briser.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent muets. Ian posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, à défaut de les poser sur les épaules ou les joues de sa fille, et tapota ses genoux de ses index, cherchant la meilleure façon de démarrer la conversation qu'il voulait amorcer avec elle.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix si peu convaincue qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Son visage fatigué portait toute la tristesse de quitter ses enfants le lendemain pour quatre longs mois, mais au fond de ses iris clairs, qu'il posait partout sauf dans le regard de sa fille, brillait une autre inquiétude. Lentement, de sa voix froide, Abigail répondit :

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais poser la question ?

Ian soupira lourdement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il se mit à jouer avec ses mains, le regard sur les différents dessins de la pièce.

— Je ne devrais pas, mais je suis un peu inquiet pour toi, pour ton entrée à Poudlard, avoua-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas peur, mentit doucement Abigail.

Un sourire et une lueur rassurés dans ses yeux éclairèrent le visage de Ian. Cette fois, il accepta son regard et l'enveloppa de tant d'amour qu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer davantage.

— D'accord. Alors c'est tant mieux. Mes angoisses n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Dumbledore aura fait le nécessaire. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il encore, ce n'est pas grave si les autres comprennent que tu as une magie un peu différente. Hein, ma puce ?

— Oui, papa, répondit froidement Abigail, droite et tendue comme une statue.

Son ton fit pâlir son père d'embarras.

— Tu n'es pas anormale, c'est ce que je veux dire. N'aie pas honte de toi.

— Ça ira, papa, murmura Abigail d'un ton qui le dissuada de continuer dans cette voie.

Ian hocha la tête, penaud. Son regard se posa sur l'ours en peluche qui traînait sur l'oreiller de la fillette et sourit :

— Tu ne l'emmènes pas ?

— Je la mettrai dans ma valise demain matin.

— D'accord. Kat se serait fait une joie de te la prendre, sinon.

Il sourit doucement, repensa au lit de Katie rempli de peluches en tous genres.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que Katie accepterait le moindre cadeau de ma part.

Le sourire de Ian fana aussitôt.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, Abby chérie ?

— J'ai l'impression que je lui fais peur.

La réponse mortifia Ian, qui secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas de la peur, chérie. Tu l'impressionnes un peu, c'est tout.

Abigail ne répondit rien, le regard perdu sur sa moquette.

— Tu n'es pas une anomalie, Abby.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure chagriné dans l'obscurité de la chambre. La fillette hocha la tête, lentement.

— Un jour, j'espère que tu le croiras vraiment. En attendant, il se fait tard et demain, nous partons tôt. Au lit.

Il la laissa se faufiler dans ses draps, sa peluche contre elle, et se releva.

— Tu as mis tes compléments alimentaires dans ta valise ?

— Oui.

— Parfait. Alors bonne nuit, ma chérie. Dors bien.

Il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le front et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

— Je t'aime, chérie. A demain.

— A demain, papa.

Et après un dernier sourire, Ian ferma la porte. Abigail soupira silencieusement, le coeur gros. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de communiquer avec elle, sans autre résultat que des maladresses et des incompréhensions, parfois. Et au fond, elle s'en voulait.

Elle observa une dernière fois la chambre, éteignit la lumière, serra son ours contre elle et se retourna dans son lit.

* * *

La pluie se mit à tomber au milieu du trajet entre Stamford et Londres. Assise à l'arrière avec une Katie somnolente – la faute à Will qui les avait réveillés deux heures trop tôt en descendant les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un troll dans une boutique de miroirs –, Abigail regardait le paysage d'une désolante banalité défiler, son petit sac contenant sa baguette magique, quelques livres et son déjeuner serré contre elle. A l'avant, Will et leur père chantaient par-dessus Freddie Mercury, tellement fort et parfois faux que Katie se retourna plusieurs fois dans son demi-sommeil, les mains sur les oreilles.

La pluie s'était – heureusement – calmée quand Ian coupa le moteur de la vieille Ford Anglia. Ils sortirent les valises et se dirigèrent vers King's Cross, appréciant l'architecture de la gare de St Pancras par la même occasion.

En ce dimanche 1er septembre 1985, seuls les habitués des voyages et les fêtards de la veille souhaitant rentrer chez eux erraient dans la gare presque vide. Ils se dirigeaient vers le monde magique dans un silence presque intimidé. Seul Will irradiait d'impatience et de bonheur, balançait joyeusement la main que Katie avait pris dans la sienne. Ils furent d'ailleurs les premiers à passer la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix, sans un dernier regard pour le monde moldu – dans un léger 'pop', ils avaient disparu.

Abigail s'immobilisa, après leur départ. Un élancement aussi court que soudain dans ses mains faillit lui arracher une grimace. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'affola tant la barrière suintait la magie. L'excitation de plonger dans ce nouveau monde et la peur de laisser le confort moldu qu'elle avait toujours connu – bien qu'elle ne s'y sentît jamais réellement à sa place – se mélangeaient dans sa poitrine, l'engourdissait.

— A nous, murmura Ian très doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, le cœur battant au fond de sa gorge. Un coup d'œil à ses mains fermement accrochées sur son chariot lui confirma que le gel se répandait lentement sur les poignées. Ian la vit déglutir et réaffirmer sa prise.

— Ça va aller, Abbynette.

— Oui.

Le regard emplit de détermination qu'elle lui lança ne fut peut-être pas suffisant pour lui cacher son stress, mais il fit s'étaler sur le visage de Ian un sourire attendri.

— Ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

— Ensemble.

Et, comme si de rien n'était, ils s'appuyèrent contre la barrière, comme un père et sa fille en pleine discussion. Abigail garda son regard fixé sur lui, son seul accrochage au monde moldu, alors que, d'un battement de paupières, ils quittaient l'espace entre le quai neuf et dix et entraient chez les sorciers.

Une odeur de fumée, de cuir et d'ambre assaillit aussitôt le nez de la fillette, alors que tout, autour d'eux, s'était métamorphosé.

La modernité des trains, des affichages ou horloges, même des bagages en eux-mêmes, tout le mobilier du quai changeait du tout au tout. La locomotive rouge vif crachant sa fumée blanche, l'énorme horloge dorée, les énormes valises entassées autour du conducteur qui s'échinait à les faire monter dans le wagon spécialement aménagé, sortaient tout droit d'un siècle plus tôt.

Tout était excuse à s'émerveiller. La foule de sorciers et sorcières habillés de robes et de chapeaux pointus, les différentes couleurs portées par les élèves de Poudlard déjà répartis de leurs précédentes années, les chouettes, hiboux, et autres animaux en cage près à partir. De nouvelles choses apparaissaient partout où pouvait se poser le regard. Pourtant, c'est vers les cheveux de son père que le regard inquiet d'Abigail se dirigea – quelques flocons s'y étaient déposés, et même le bout de son nez et ses pommettes étaient colorées par le froid.

Au vu du regard que lui adressait sa fille, Ian passa une main dans ses cheveux et y découvrit la neige.

— Ce n'est rien du tout, Abby chérie, la rassura-t-il doucement.

— Mais…-, murmura Abigail, et sur les poignées de son chariot, la glace s'épaissit.

— Abby, papa, par ici !

L'appel pressé de Will et le chaos de bruits, d'odeurs et de couleurs dans lequel le quai était plongé accentuèrent l'horreur au fond de la poitrine d'Abigail, l'étranglèrent presque. Son sang-froid manqua d'éclater au fond de sa gorge, elle pouvait presque sentir sa magie jubiler le long de ses bras pour s'arrêter brutalement dans ses mains – _non_, pas maintenant.

— Respire, chérie.

Dans le tumulte de la locomotive et des voix semblables à des cris dans ses oreilles, ces deux mots prononcés d'une voix trop calme résonnèrent contre son crâne, trouvèrent leur écho dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle lâchait lentement son chariot et respirait longuement. Faire le vide, comme lui avait si souvent répété Dumbledore, faire le vide et contrôler la peur, au fond de sa poitrine, la peur qui reculait lentement, se recroquevillait au fond de ses entrailles, s'endormait d'un seul œil, pressé de cogner de nouveau contre ses côtes pour signaler sa présence.

— Ça va, chérie ?

— Ça va, Abby ?

Ian souriait tranquillement, mais les sourcils à demi froncés d'inquiétude sur le visage de Will faillirent laisser ressurgir le monstre tapi au fond de son ventre. Elle s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard de Katie, collée à son frère, et hocha la tête sèchement :

— Je vais bien.

Si elle omettait la désagréable douleur qui lui tirait la poitrine, jusqu'à ses mains encore douloureuses.

— Ouf, soupira Will, soulagé. On va pouvoir poser ton chariot et trouver une place dans le train. Je ne sais pas si Charlie est déjà là…

Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'Abigail n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer qu'elle préférait rester seule durant le voyage.

Malheureusement, en parlant du loup…-

— Ohé, Will !

L'interpellé fit volte-face – Charlie s'approchait d'eux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans ses mains, il tenait un livre à la couverture écornée, les couleurs passées, presque pelucheuse, et, contrairement à ce que Will put penser, il ne s'arrêta pas devant lui tout de suite, mais tendit le curieux livre à Abigail.

— Tiens, j'avais promis.

La fillette s'en saisit si rapidement, dans l'espoir que si du givre recouvrait la couverture, Charlie n'y verrait que du feu, que le sourire du garçon fana avec la surprise, et c'est en baissant la tête qu'elle murmura un piteux :

— Merci beaucoup.

— Je t'en prie, répondit Charlie sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une question.

Il lança un regard étonné à Will qui haussa seulement les épaules, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Tu me le rends quand tu veux hein, et ne t'inquiète pas si tu l'abîmes. Comme tu peux le voir, il n'est plus de prime fraîcheur. Tu sais s'il y en a d'autres qui sont arrivés ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Will.

— Non. On n'est pas là depuis longtemps.

M. Weasley, qui embrassait Bill pour le laisser ensuite rejoindre ses amis, s'approcha bientôt d'eux, ravi de retrouver Ian pour lui parler de la merveilleuse découverte qu'il avait fait la semaine précédente – un vieux grille-pain retrouvé dans une poubelle qu'il avait récupéré. Quant à Will et Charlie, ils s'étaient lancés dans une grande conversation sur les différents modèles de balais qu'ils avaient pu voir sur le Chemin de Traverse, et les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'ils avaient follement envie de passer cette année.

— Oh mais regarde, Stephen est là-bas, s'écria Charlie joyeusement en adressant un immense signe de main à un garçon, un wagon plus loin.

Plus par réflexe que réelle curiosité, Abigail suivit son regard, et sentit ses entrailles se tordre alors que le dénommé Stephen répondait d'un sourire et d'un signe de main, un peu plus loin.

Ce grand garçon aux lunettes rondes, c'était celui qu'elle avait presque assommé à Fleury et Bott. Il était accompagné d'un homme long et fin habillé d'une cape de voyage sobre. Lui aussi portait des lunettes épaisses qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et lui conféraient un air un peu rêveur. Il sourit quand il remarqua les deux adolescents saluer son fils avec tant de bonheur sur leur visage, et bientôt, au grand malheur d'Abigail, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe que formaient les Swann et les Weasley.

Abigail se réfugia près de son père, toujours en conversation avec M. Weasley, lequel s'arrêta en apercevant les nouveaux venus s'approcher.

— Par la Barbe de Merlin, le fameux Archibald Picadilly ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le ton jovial et détaché qu'il avait pris laissait comprendre que la présence du nouveau venu l'impressionnait.

Archibald Picadilly, géant au sourire doux, rougit et émit un léger rire gêné.

— Le fameux, le fameux… C'est un peu exagéré, Arthur.

— Archibald est un archéomage exceptionnel, expliqua M. Weasley, sans se soucier des plaques rouges qui s'étalaient sur les joues de l'intéressé. Nous avons travaillé ensemble lorsque le Ministère a eu des soucis avec… les bijoux ensorcelés, ajouta-t-il en baissant quelque peu la voix.

— Oui, je m'en souviens, c'est ce qui vous avait retenu au Ministère lorsque nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse, répondit poliment Ian.

Il se tourna vers Archibald Picadilly et lui tendit la main que le nouveau venu attrapa en souriant doucement.

— Ian Swann, moldu de profession, enchanté.

Will leva les yeux au plafond en entendant cette description de son père.

S'en suivirent des discussions des plus pénibles. Les garçons, tous trois dans la même année à Gryffondor, avaient visiblement beaucoup de choses à se dire, et Ian, M. Weasley et M. Picadilly parlaient de tout et de rien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Abigail refusait catégoriquement de croiser le regard de Stephen, de peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse, et n'osait pas non plus trouver un soutien en Katie, qui restait collée à son frère et y allait gaiement de sa petite anecdote dans le cercle de garçons.

Peu avant onze heures, un garçon gigantesque, qu'Abigail crut en septième année – voire plus, tant il la dépassait de trois ou quatre têtes – se greffa à leur groupe, saluant M. Swann et M. Weasley d'un sourire poli, avant de se tourner vers M. Picadilly – son père, à n'en pas douter, tant ils se ressemblaient, les lunettes en moins – pour lui dire au revoir avant de rejoindre ses copains dans le train.

— Tu pourras rassurer maman, je prendrai soin de mon petit frère, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en ébouriffant Stephen.

Celui-ci faillit en perdre ses lunettes et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure désordonnée, sous les gloussements amusés de Will et Charlie.

A onze heures moins cinq, M. Weasley considéra qu'il était temps pour eux de monter dans le train. M. Weasley et M. Picadilly, plus habitués à laisser leurs enfants rejoindre le monde magique qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant leur jeunesse et connaissaient comme leur poche, embrassèrent seulement leurs fils rapidement. Ian, intimidé par leur assurance, accepta le seul baiser sur la joue que lui offrit Will.

— Je t'écrirai ! promit-il.

— Comme l'année dernière ? se moqua gentiment son père avec un haussement de sourcil couplé d'un sourire dubitatif.

Will rougit, mais Ian le laissa enlacer sa petite sœur et lui promettre à elle aussi qu'il lui écrirait, et se tourna vers Abigail. Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il marmottait maladroitement :

— On se revoit à Noël, Abbynette.

Le ton attristé qu'il souhaitait dissimuler sous son sourire lui brisait à demi le cœur. Au fond, elle non plus ne voulait pas le quitter sur le quai, ne savait pas non plus comment lui dire. Un premier coup de sifflet indiqua aux élèves qu'il était temps de monter dans le train.

— N'aie pas honte de toi, ma puce. Tu seras exceptionnelle, j'en suis sûr.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, papa.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Ian s'étira davantage, plein de fierté. Une boule de chagrin se bloqua dans la gorge d'Abigail. Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de se séparer de son père, elle prenait conscience de l'immense soutien qu'il pouvait lui apporter au quotidien, et imaginer se construire sans lui semblait davantage vertigineux que tout le reste.

— Je penserai beaucoup à toi, murmura-t-elle.

La lueur qui éclaira les yeux clairs de son père la rassura – il comprenait tous les mots qui se cachaient sous cette simple assertion, en mesurait toute l'ampleur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

— A bientôt, Kat.

— A bientôt, Abby, répondit la fillette avec un sourire poli.

— Bonne première rentrée, lui lança gentiment M. Weasley avec un sourire nostalgique.

Un deuxième coup de sifflet retentit. Abigail sauta dans le train, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Will, Charlie et Stephen étaient restés au hublot pour saluer leurs pères. Prise d'une horrible sensation de vide, Abigail détourna le regard et serra son sac contre elle. Le train s'ébranla lentement. Des cris retentirent de tous les côtés : « écris-nous ! », « prends soin de toi ! », « ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ? ». Ian, adressa un dernier signe de main à ses enfants, et, très vite, Katie et lui disparurent de leur champ de vision.

— Ça y est, soupira Charlie. Une nouvelle année qui commence.

— Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris, proposa Stephen en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air préoccupé.

— Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous, Abby ? proposa gentiment Will.

— Tu es la bienvenue, si tu veux, renchérit Charlie avec son sourire aimable.

Abigail les dévisagea un instant et secoua lentement la tête.

— Je vais vous laisser. Je préfère rester seule.

Un éclair de confusion passa sur le visage de Stephen, pour finalement s'illuminer d'un sourire amusé. Abigail se mordit les joues – il l'avait reconnue, c'était certain, comme son agresseur dans les rayons de Fleury et Bott. Mortifiée de honte, elle détourna le regard.

— Oh, murmura Will, qui n'avait rien remarqué. D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, surtout tu n'hésites pas, hein ?

— Oui. Merci, Will.

* * *

Abigail comprit rapidement pourquoi Stephen avait eu l'air si inquiet lorsqu'il proposait à ses copains de vite chercher un compartiment – tous ceux devant lesquels Abigail passa étaient plein, ou du moins, trop remplis pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise. La plupart des élèves se connaissaient déjà, et les éclats de rire, les parties endiablées de cartes ou les séances de bécotages n'étaient franchement pas au programme de la fillette.

Elle s'arrêta finalement dans un compartiment où une petite fille aux cheveux mi-longs coiffés en carré était assise, un carnet sur les genoux et un crayon à paillettes dans les mains. Elle se crispa quand Abigail ouvrit la porte, rougit, et ferma son carnet en vitesse.

— Euhm. Je peux ? murmura Abigail d'une voix incertaine.

La fillette hocha seulement de la tête, observa la nouvelle venue s'installer dans un coin et se faire toute petite, puis rangea son carnet dans son propre sac et regarda par la fenêtre, ramenant ses cheveux blonds sur son visage en protection.

Abigail ouvrit son sac, attrapa les contes de Beedle le Barde et commença à lire.

Elle avait eu le temps de terminer les trois contes contenus dans l'ouvrage et de recommencer pour la troisième fois l'_Histoire de la Magie_, qu'elle avait emporté au cas où Charlie aurait oublié sa promesse, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête d'une petite sorcière aux cheveux gris et au sourire affable.

— Bonjour, mes mignonnes, dit-elle doucement.

Abigail releva les yeux de sa lecture, pas sûre d'apprécier se faire appeler 'ma mignonne' par une parfaite inconnue. C'est alors que la sorcière désigna un énorme chariot rempli de confiseries colorées, de montagnes de chocolats et de gâteaux, qu'elle poussait devant elle avec ce qui semblait une terrible difficulté.

La fillette aux cheveux blonds ouvrit de grands yeux, absorbée par le spectacle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Abigail, comme n'osant pas se lever si sa camarade ne l'imitait pas.

— Une petite douceur ? proposa la sorcière en souriant aux fillettes indécises.

Le regard d'Abigail se vissa sur les petits sacs contenant une multitude de bonbons, chocolats et de petites baguettes noires.

— Une mornille pour le sac de bonbons, ma mignonne, déclara la sorcière, qui avait suivi son regard.

Son estomac impatient et le prix la persuadèrent de se lever pour s'en procurer. La sorcière lui en donna un deuxième sachet avec un clin d'œil – _'première année à Poudlard hein ? Profitez donc'_ – et en offrit également à la petite sorcière blonde, qui protesta d'une voix basse et aigue :

— Je n'ai pas d'argent.

— Bah, ça ne fait rien, ma choupette. Vous avez l'air perdues, je peux bien vous faire ça. Personne ne viendra me chercher des noises.

Alors, la fillette esquissa un sourire et attrapa le sachet en remerciant tout bas sa bienfaitrice, qui s'en alla aussitôt après.

Le silence revint dans le compartiment, uniquement brisé par le papier plastique sous les doigts des fillettes. Abigail commença par une balle en chocolat qu'elle croqua à pleines dents – malheureusement, la balle, fourrée d'une mousse à la fraise, était tellement garnie qu'elle se fit avoir et faillit en renverser partout sur son jean. Elle finit tout de même par avaler l'épaisse – et délicieuse – mousse, si salement qu'elle ne regretta pas que son frère fût absent du compartiment. Alors qu'elle se décidait de quel doigt lécher en premier pour se débarrasser de toute cette crème à la fraise, un petit gloussement aigu s'échappa des lèvres de la fillette blonde en face d'elle.

— Tu en as sur le nez, expliqua-t-elle tout doucement, un sourire un peu tordu sur ses lèvres roses.

Honteuse, Abigail s'empressa de trouver un mouchoir en papier pour se débarbouiller, mais le sourire de sa camarade était tout sauf moqueur. Elle rougit quand Abigail croisa de nouveau son regard et murmura :

— Je m'appelle Adélaïde.

— Abigail.

* * *

La fin du trajet se fit sans encombre. D'abord excitée par la quantité de sucre qu'elle avait ingurgité, Abigail se trouva bientôt abrutie de fatigue mais n'osa pas s'endormir – au contraire d'Adélaïde dont la tête pendouillait sous le sommeil – de peur que ses pouvoirs se manifestent au moment où elle le souhaitait le moins.

La fatigue faillit avoir raison d'elle, quand elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une voix dans le Poudlard Express :

— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos affaires dans le train, elles vous seront apportées à l'école.

Adélaïde s'étira, encore endormie, et son visage déjà pâle perdit ses couleurs. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Abigail, mais celle-ci, trop occupée à cacher les quelques cristaux de glace qui s'étaient accrochés à sa valise, ne remarqua rien. Elles enfilèrent leurs robes dans le silence tendu du compartiment. Elles avaient eu beau n'échanger aucune autre parole que leurs prénoms – et au fond, c'était très bien, vu comment Abigail fuyait les dialogues avec des inconnus comme la peste – mais il était clair que la petite sorcière blonde était, comme Abigail, née-moldue et en première année.

Jamais le cœur d'Abigail n'avait cogné d'une telle force que lorsque le train s'arrêta et que les élèves commencèrent à s'agglutiner devant les portes.

— Tu… Tu crois qu'on peut prendre son sac ? demanda la voix angoissée d'Adélaïde, derrière elle. Ma baguette est dedans.

— Je ne crois pas, murmura Abigail, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ils apporteront tout à l'école, visiblement.

Aucun autre élève ne portait un sac ou ce qui s'en rapprochait. Abigail se promit de demander à Will si elle croisait son chemin avant d'arriver au château.

Adélaïde laissa son sac et sa baguette à contrecœur, et suivit sa camarade hors du compartiment. D'abord, la lumière braquée sur le train les aveugla, puis, petit à petit, leurs yeux s'habituèrent. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers un chemin de terre, sur le côté, à droite du quai. Elles firent quelques pas hésitants vers eux, clignant des paupières, ne sachant où se diriger. Une désagréable panique grossissait dans la poitrine d'Abigail, alimentée par le trop-plein de lumières, d'odeurs et de bruits confus.

— Première année ! Les première année, par ici s'il vous plait ! rugit alors une voix, à l'opposée du chemin qu'empruntaient les autres élèves.

Adélaïde sursauta. Elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir un homme immense à la barbe et aux cheveux hirsutes. Il brandissait dans sa main aussi grande que les fillettes une gigantesque lanterne, portait un énorme manteau de fourrure parsemé de poches, sur lequel étaient accrochées ce qui ressemblait à des queues de furet. Adélaïde lança un regard terrifié à Abigail, mais s'avança courageusement vers la masse démesurée. Abigail ne la suivit pas aussitôt. La panique rendant sa poitrine et ses mains douloureuses l'obligea à reprendre son souffle avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

— Ohé, Abby !

L'interpellée tourna la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Will – il s'approchait en trottinant, fièrement affublé de sa robe, sur laquelle était cousu le blason rouge et or des Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas son sac de voyage, ce qui rassura sa sœur.

— Je suis content de te voir. Bon trajet ? Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour la Répartition. Je serai le premier à applaudir et on te gardera une place, promis.

— Merci, Will, marmotta Abigail, proche de la nausée.

Il rit doucement, lui souhaita encore bon courage, se retourna pour retrouver ses copains et heurta de plein fouet une petite fille à la robe sans couleur, qui passait derrière lui afin de rejoindre le groupe de première année.

— Oh, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! s'écria-t-il en levant les mains dans un signe d'excuse.

La fillette leva sur lui des yeux apeurés, puis croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard d'Abigail – elle était très pâle, les traits tirés par la peur, et, dans un geste qui semblait plus machinal que réfléchi, elle porta une main à son cou entouré d'une écharpe sobre, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Will grommela dans sa barbe que c'était '_inadmissible pour un Gryffondor d'être aussi maladroit_', et se dirigea vers ses amis alors qu'Abigail suivait lentement la fille à l'écharpe, jusqu'au groupe de première année.

Elle s'arrêta un peu en retrait, remarqua qu'Adélaïde la cherchait du regard, mais ne la rejoignit pas, préférant rester derrière plutôt que coincée dans le groupe. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux sombres de l'inconnue bousculée par Will un instant plus tôt, dont les mains touchaient toujours l'écharpe autour de son cou.

— Les première année, tout le monde est là ? Dépêchons-nous, allons-y.

Le petit groupe s'agita, et se mit en marche derrière leur guide. Ils suivirent un chemin de terre entre les arbres hauts et touffus. Leurs pas s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la boue. Certains élèves avaient commencé à former des duos ou trios, et les conversations allaient bon train.

Ils contournèrent bientôt un bosquet et s'immobilisèrent.

— Ooooooooh !

Le souffle d'Abigail se bloqua dans sa gorge, tant le spectacle qui s'étendait devant eux l'émerveilla. C'était une chose que Will le raconte, c'en était une autre de l'avoir devant les yeux : l'étroit passage s'ouvrait un vaste lac noir. Perché sur le haut de la colline, de l'autre côté, les fenêtres scintillantes, le château les attendait, protégeant le lac comme une immense veilleuse. Fier, il se confondait presque avec l'immensité étoilée du ciel. Ses hautes tours illuminées, qui semblaient se détacher pour voleter avec les astres, émerveilla tellement les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qu'ils ne remarquèrent qu'à peine les barques en bois sombre flottant à leurs pieds.

— Pas plus de quatre par bateau !

Abigail fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité – ils allaient traverser le lac. Elle soupira lourdement – elle détestait l'eau. Les trop nombreuses fois où elle avait rempli les bains préparés par son père en glace fondue et les verres remplis en glaçon lui avaient appris à se méfier des étendues d'eau, grandes ou non. Autour d'elle, les élèves se précipitèrent dans les barques. Le géant, visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement, les laissa faire en vérifiant qu'aucun élève n'était resté sur la terre ferme.

— Vous deux, avec moi, lança-t-il en direction d'Abigail et de la fille à l'écharpe, restées toutes les deux en retrait.

Les deux fillettes se lancèrent un regard embarrassé. Abigail fit un pas en avant la première, encouragée par le sourire à demi effacé par la barbe du géant. L'eau mouvante sous le bois lui donnait la nausée, et le château lui semblait si loin qu'un soupir désespéré franchit ses lèvres. Du fait de sa petite taille, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et dut s'accrocher à la barque pour ne pas tomber, laissant s'échapper de ses doigts de petits flocons qui s'accrochèrent sur le bois et le gelèrent.

Heureusement, la fille à l'écharpe se faisait aider par le géant, et ne remarqua rien.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde fut en place, leur guide derrière la petite fille à l'écharpe, les barques s'ébranlèrent et quittèrent le quai d'elles-mêmes, arrachant des cris de surprise et d'euphorie. Les embarcations glissèrent silencieusement sur le lac, arrachant des exclamations admiratives chez les jeunes élèves.

Tout autour d'eux brûlait de magie. Les mains d'Abigail lui faisaient mal, sa poitrine grondait de douleur.

Les lumières voletant sur le lac, qu'elle avait pris pour des lucioles, s'approchèrent d'elle, dévoilant leurs minuscules corps de fées, coiffées de couronne de bois et vêtues de robes d'algues. Abigail les observa, aussi fascinée que les fées avaient l'air curieuses de la découvrir. Elles se crièrent des mots que la fillette ne comprit pas, et s'envolèrent plus loin. Étonnée, elle les suivit du regard, se retourna pour les regarder s'éloigner, et croisa le regard de sa camarade à l'écharpe qui, visiblement, l'observait, car à peine leurs yeux se furent rencontrés qu'elle baissa le regard.

Les cris et chuchotis s'amplifièrent lorsque les barques, glissant toujours aussi silencieusement sur l'eau, s'approchèrent de la colline sur laquelle se tenait le château imposant. Ils baissèrent la tête pour éviter un rideau de lierre, se blottirent les uns contre les autres en longeant un couloir sous terre, et accostèrent devant un interminable escalier de pierre. Quand le géant leur annonça la fin du voyage, Abigail soupira de soulagement – la douleur commençait à lui engourdir les jambes, et il était grand temps qu'elle bouge. Une fois debout, elle leva la tête et se sentit aspirée par la hauteur, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le château.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier, heurtant leurs pieds aux pierres et cailloux. Plusieurs exclamations de douleur retentirent, tous se trouvèrent essoufflés mais soulagés en sentant l'herbe molle sous leurs chaussures. Il régnait un silence de plomb lorsqu'ils longèrent un mur de pierre et s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en chêne. Abigail, toujours à l'arrière du cortège, déglutit péniblement, le cœur coincé dans la gorge, quand le géant se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

— Tout le monde est là ? Parfait !

Abigail vit les lèvres d'Adélaïde trembler, devant elle. La fille à l'écharpe avait plongé sons nez dedans et respirait profondément, les joues rouges. Lentement, le géant se tourna vers la porte.

Tous retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'il y abattit trois fois son poing.

* * *

Abigail comprit tout de suite que le professeur McGonagall n'était ni impressionnable, ni une personne à chatouiller, même en surface. Grande, droite et sévère, elle leur ordonna avec un fort accent écossais de la suivre à travers un hall à en faire pâlir les plus grands architectes, puis les assomma d'un discours sur les quatre maisons – même si Abigail ne doutait pas que le premier à oser montrer des signes d'assommement en prendrait pour son grade.

Ses explications valaient toutefois bien mieux que celles de Will, et Abigail s'étonna à boire ses paroles, fascinée par la prestance qui émanait d'elle. Sa fascination s'évanouit bien vite et fut remplacée par un frisson de terreur, lorsque la directrice adjointe fixa son regard dans le sien, une seconde qui lui sembla une éternité.

— La cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques instants, veuillez attendre ici pendant que je vérifie que les préparatifs sont terminés. Vous pouvez en profiter pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos tenues, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère à un garçon au premier rang.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent, bien vite tus par les éclairs que lancèrent les yeux. Elle se détourna et poussa les portes de la Grande Salle – Abigail sentit son cœur sombrer dans ses chaussettes. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se penchèrent pour essayer d'apercevoir les première année, mais le professeur McGonagall fut avalée avec eux lorsque les lourds battants se refermèrent dans un bruit sec.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée – des murmures timides, inquiets, des conseils.

— Et si ça fait mal ?

— Et si on n'aime pas trop sa maison ?

— Pfiou, vous avez vu la taille du hall de tout à l'heure, on va se perdre, c'est sûr.

Désormais libérés du regard de rapace de McGonagall, les élèves pouvaient se dévisser le cou à l'envi sans craindre de recevoir une remarque acérée sur leur lenteur ou leur désinvolture – seule la fille à l'écharpe gardait son regard marron résolument baissé sur le sol, ses longs cheveux blond cendré cachant la moitié de son visage. Abigail préféra surveiller les armures plutôt que d'admirer les prouesses architecturales du château, persuadée d'avoir vu un casque bouger, lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant elle, un peu plus tôt – et elle trouvait le coup des armures mouvantes d'un bien trop mauvais goût pour en plaisanter.

Mais leurs observations affamées de détails cessèrent bientôt, quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau – les discussions fanèrent aussitôt, laissant place à un silence angoissé. McGonagall jaugea les élèves du regard – ils retenaient leur respiration de peur de se voir foudroyé sur place par ses yeux verts.

— Suivez-moi.

Ses mots claquèrent dans les oreilles des première année. La petite procession se mit en marche en trottinant presque pour suivre le professeur. Abigail se sentit aveuglée par les lumières provenant de la Grande Salle, mais avança courageusement à la suite des autres, faisant abstraction – avec plus ou moins de réussite – de son cœur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique.

La fillette blonde à l'écharpe avança au même moment, si bien qu'elles faillirent se marcher sur les pieds. Elles s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, et, muettes, attendirent que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Gênées, elles hésitèrent, avancèrent et reculèrent en même temps, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent – et, d'un signe de tête poli, la fillette à l'écharpe laissa Abigail passer la première.

La Grande Salle, quand elles entrèrent finalement, était encore plus extraordinaire que Will lui avait raconté. Partout où l'œil se posait, se découvraient des trésors – que ce fût les torches d'une précision et d'une finesse remarquables, les vitraux aux couleurs éclatantes dont les personnages bougeaient pour chuchoter entre eux au passage des première année, les magnifiques portraits qui les saluaient chaleureusement ou encore les quatre immenses tables aux couverts dorés qu'ils longeaient. Mais le plus étourdissant, dans tout ce mélange grandiose de couleurs et de formes, était sans doute le plafond – au milieu des arches, la toiture s'effaçait au profit d'un ciel d'un bleu si profond qu'il en paraissait noir. Des centaines de chandelles flottaient au-dessus des élèves, veillaient sur eux comme les étoiles sur un lac de chapeaux noirs et d'assiettes ambrées.

Soudain, là-haut, au milieu de la flaque noire du ciel – Abigail plissa les yeux pour mieux la discerner – se détacha une boule blanche éthérée. Elle se laissa tomber comme une plume, pour s'évaporer près d'une table. Une deuxième la suivit, puis une troisième, et c'est finalement par dizaines puis centaines que tombèrent les flocons de neige.

Abigail entendit à peine les exclamations tantôt exclamatives, tantôt inquiètes retentir autour d'elle, prisonnière d'acouphènes que l'horreur avait déclenchés. Son corps pesait si lourd qu'elle avait considérablement ralenti. Le nez en l'air, mortifiée, elle aurait disparu dans un trou de souris si seulement elle avait pu.

— J'ai conscience que vous avez tous hâte que le concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige s'organise cette année, mais il est peut-être encore un peu tôt, lança une voix profonde à la table des professeurs.

L'intervention de Dumbledore calma les élèves autant qu'elle fit reprendre ses esprits à Abigail. Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine douloureuse, alors que la panique essayait de briser les cordes trop fines de son sang-froid. _Respirer, faire le vide_. Lentement, les flocons cessèrent de troubler le plafond.

Le professeur McGonagall, dont le visage pincé n'affichait qu'une indifférence profonde, adressa un regard impatienté au directeur, puis se tourna vers un tabouret installé au milieu de l'estrade, sur lequel se reposait un chapeau miteux. Ce devait être le fameux Choixpeau dont avait parlé Will à de nombreuses reprises la première fois qu'il était revenu de Poudlard.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des nouveaux élèves, le chapeau s'ébroua, sortant de sa torpeur – une large fente de tissu se fendit à sa base, et il s'agita lentement. Il y eut un silence, puis une voix – _sa _voix – s'éleva dans la Grande Salle.

_Il y a longtemps, très longtemps,_

_Quand je n'étais qu'un chapeau innocent, _

_Quatre sorciers, venus d'horizons différents, _

_Me donnèrent une âme, un cœur et un esprit clairvoyant. _

_Il y avait d'abord le hardi Gryffondor, _

_Fort en carrure, mais au cœur d'or. _

_Il voulait réunir autour de lui, _

_Tous les sorciers impatients d'apprendre la magie. _

_Puis venait Serdaigle, l'Érudit,_

_Douce, aimable et réfléchie. _

_« Tous ceux qui ont soif de connaissance, _

_Auprès de moi trouveront bienveillance. »_

_Poufsouffle prêchait la tolérance, _

_Elle accueillait avec complaisance _

_Ceux qui faisaient preuve de ténacité, _

_Et apprenaient la magie avec félicité. _

_Dernier des quatre, le grand Serpentard, _

_Des idées, il en avait le lascar ! _

_« Détermination et ambition, tel est mon credo, _

_Je m'occuperai de ces magiciens, mon cher chapeau. »_

_Allons ! ne soyez pas apeurés, _

_Car maintenant, il faut m'essayer : _

_Moi seul peux décider _

_Dans quelle maison vous serez placés ! _

Le chapeau se tut aussi soudainement qu'il s'était animé. La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissements, et quelques première année se tapotèrent le bout des doigts, abasourdis par une telle démonstration de la part d'un miteux morceau de cuir. Le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence en levant les mains d'un air sec, puis elle embrassa du regard le petit groupe, déroula un parchemin avant de hausser la voix :

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Une fois assis sur le tabouret, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Aklin, Gabriella, fut appelée en première et envoyée à Gryffondor. Brown, Clara rejoignit les bancs des Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements. Plusieurs autres élèves furent ainsi appelés. Abigail les regardait sans les voir, le souffle court.

— Davies, Ivy.

Un sursaut fit tressaillir les épaules de la petite fille à l'écharpe à côté d'Abigail. Courageusement, les mains tremblantes, elle avança, ses cheveux blond cendré cachant son visage, et refusa de lever son petit nez en trompette parsemé de taches brunes quand McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne.

— POUFSOUFFLE ! hurla-t-il après ce qui sembla une éternité, et la table de droite se leva pour crier et applaudir.

La petite Ivy ouvrit les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage paniqué. Elle se hâta d'enlever le Choixpeau, et courut presque à la table, les joues roses.

Et les noms continuèrent de succéder. Soutworth, Gabriel fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Strauss, Edmund à Gryffondor – ceux-ci applaudirent à s'en arracher les mains, excepté Will, qui comptait avec anxiété le nombre d'élèves répartis dans sa maison, et adressait à sa sœur un regard inquiet. Restée seule avec la petite Adélaïde et un garçon brun, elle fixait le professeur McGonagall sans remarquer sa détresse. Will cacha ses mains et croisa les doigts sous la table.

— Swann, Abigail.

Un sursaut aussi violent qu'un coup de fouet la secoua. La respiration hachée, les mains douloureuses, elle laissa ses jambes avancer d'elles-mêmes, s'installa face à la salle sans la voir, et attendit, fébrile, que McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Aussitôt qu'il toucha ses cheveux, elle se sentit s'engourdir, alors qu'un nouvel acouphène résonnait au creux de ses oreilles. La voix mielleuse du Choixpeau tinta contre ses tympans :

— Intéressant.

La panique monstre gronda dans ses entrailles. Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et ferma les yeux dans un réflexe, reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Le Choixpeau plantait douloureusement ses racines dans son esprit, farfouillait la moindre de ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait des griffes acérées dans les tempes.

— Tu possèdes une grande magie, une magie comme il en existe peu, et une immense détermination à contrôler l'incontrôlable.

— L'incontrôlable ?

Sa pensée résonna comme un cri désespéré dans son esprit. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent davantage dans sa peau, lui arrachèrent une grimace.

— Il te faudra un grand courage et une force d'esprit que Gryffondor te permettra d'affirmer, continua le Choixpeau sans sembler porter le moindre intérêt à sa question.

— Je ne suis pas courageuse.

— Je sens en toi un grand courage, une immense détermination et une soif intarissable d'apprendre et de comprendre. Tes pensées sont troublées, ton cœur amer et solitaire. Serdaigle serait à-même de t'aider à accomplir ce que tu cherches à entreprendre.

— Mais vous avez dit que c'était incontrôlable.

Le Choixpeau ne répondit pas à sa protestation, se tut, sans que les bourdonnements ne cessent. Crispée sur le tabouret, elle attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, secouant légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du chapeau, quand soudain, le silence l'envahit et les griffes dans son esprit se retirèrent brutalement. Une voix rugit à travers la Grande Salle, la faisant sursauter :

— SERDAIGLE !

Abigail ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les élèves levés, applaudissant et criant à tout rompre. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, et le professeur McGonagall dut la réprimander légèrement pour qu'elle se lève et rejoigne sa maison.

La fillette se tourna machinalement vers la table des Gryffondor, espérant trouver le regard de son frère, mais fut pressée par les Serdaigle qui la prièrent de s'asseoir pour que Turner, Aaron puisse se faire répartir. Elle ne l'entendit pas se faire envoyer à Serpentard, mais entendit et applaudit doucement Adélaïde Twinket se faire répartir à Serdaigle.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, et bientôt, un brouhaha s'éleva dans l'immense pièce – la Répartition était terminée. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était évanoui, le silence revint – tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui, faisant face aux quatre tables de toute sa hauteur, écarta les bras en souriant doucement.

— Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de nous restaurer et de nous désaltérer, j'aimerais vous présenter le professeur O'Cuinn, qui a accepté de prendre la responsabilité des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Des applaudissements polis retentirent. Le cœur d'Abigail cogna dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se grandissait pour mieux l'apercevoir – un homme de taille moyenne, au visage tanné et consumé par les années, à la forte moustache et au sourire bonhomme. C'était donc avec lui qu'elle passerait du temps à maîtriser sa magie, songea-t-elle en déglutissant de malaise. A choisir, elle aurait préféré le professeur McGonagall, mais avait-elle son mot à dire.

— L'accès à la forêt interdite est prohibée, la magie n'a pas sa place dans les couloirs, et je prierai les élèves intéressés par le Quidditch de se rapprocher de Madame Bibine avant la fin septembre. Sur ce, je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit !

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles gravées à-même le plafond de son baldaquin, Abigail écoutait, à travers ses rideaux fermés, Pearl et Mackenzie débattre de l'utilité d'ouvrir un club de ce qu'elle imaginait un sport – car le nom, en plus de l'avoir oublié, ne lui rappelait rien de ce que Will avait pu lui raconter – à Poudlard. La discrète Autumn les écoutait sans oser apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

L'épuisement rendait ses paupières lourdes. Elle avait l'affreux – et en même temps délicieux – sentiment de s'enfoncer dans son matelas et son oreiller. Il s'était passé tant de choses ce jour-là que sa tête lui tournait. Entre le Poudlard Express, l'arrivée à l'école, la Répartition, les innombrables escaliers qu'ils avaient dû monter pour se retrouver devant une porte à énigmes, les portraits accrochés aux murs – sans oublier les armures mouvantes –, tout était un peu dur à diriger d'un seul coup.

Adélaïde souhaita la bonne nuit à leurs deux camarades et Abigail l'entendit tirer ses rideaux. Pearl et Mackenzie reprirent leur conversation plus bas, cette fois.

Abigail soupira, soulevant quelques flocons de ses draps – ils flottèrent puis retombèrent sur son visage dans une douce caresse. Elle ferma les yeux, se rassura en songeant que Dumbledore avait prévu sa venue, que les quatre filles partageant son dortoir ne craignaient rien. Avec une dernière pensée pour son frère, son père et sa petite sœur, elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, bercée par les voix de ses nouvelles camarades.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour l'arrivée et l'installation d'Abbynette et de ses camarades de dortoir!** Je sais que le Poudlard Express et l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves, c'est un peu comme le Chemin de Traverse, on le connaît tous un peu par coeur, mais je pense que là encore c'est un passage obligé... Les prochains chapitres iront plus vite en cadence.

D'ailleurs c'était le dernier chapitre au passé ! J'espère sincèrement que le passage au présent vous plaira et/ou ne vous gênera pas. :)

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me suivent et lisent dans l'ombre. N'hésitez pas quand même à mettre un petit mot, même deux lignes, ça fait plaisir.

Je tenais également à attirer votre attention sur le fait que Docteur Citrouille a repris l'écriture de sa fanfiction _La Symphonie du Corbeau,_ l'histoire de Maggie Fox qui fricote un peu trop près avec la mort... Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire après avoir terminé ce chapitre, je vous conseille de faire un tour !

Je vous dis à très bientôt car le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le relire pour m'assurer que feufeunet n'a pas enlevé de passages ou de mots comme ça peut arriver parfois..., et je pourrai le poster !

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous.**

Apple


	4. Tome 1 III - Des regards dans le silence

Hola~

La rédaction du chapitre 5 avance tellement bien que j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 3 (énormes big up à **Docteur** **Citrouille ** qui m'a dit ''aujourd'hui!'' quand je lui ai demandé quand publier le chapitre (désolée ma Citrouille, je t'ai demandé il y a trois jours et je publie seulement aujourd'hui, oops!) et à **Sun Dae V** pour leurs encouragements et leur enthousiasme!) un peu plus tôt que prévu, rien que pour vos beaux yeux héhé.

Dans ce chapitre, je passe au présent! J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

Merci aux personnes qui ont follow cette histoire !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 — Des regards dans le silence  
**

* * *

C'est une douce mélodie qui réveille les filles de première année de Serdaigle, le matin du 2 septembre. Le rêve d'Abigail, peuplé d'armures mouvantes, est lentement interrompu - elle bat des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Quelques secondes lui sont nécessaires pour qu'elle se rappelle où elle se trouve. La nuance principalement bleutée de la pièce lui donne l'impression qu'elle est chez elle, à Stamford, mais la réalité la rattrape et lui serre le cœur.

Elle reste un instant allongée, fixe le plafond de son lit à baldaquins, ses pupilles cherchant avidement la moindre trace gelée sur le bois sombre du meuble - rien. Un soupir de soulagement gonfle sa poitrine, alors que la symphonie, dans le dortoir, réveille ses camarades. Doucement, elle écarte les baldaquins, curieuse de découvrir d'où provient la musique, et remarque les étoiles, au plafond, qui s'illuminent ou s'éteignent à chaque note, selon leur hauteur, leur intensité, selon la mollesse de leur volonté à réveiller les petites endormies. Le spectacle, suffisamment beau pour en devenir entêtant, lui fait bientôt tourner la tête. Clignant des paupières pour chasser l'étourdissement provoqué par la musique, elle remarque bientôt qu'Adélaïde, la tête passée entre ses lourds baldaquins, le regarde elle aussi avec des yeux autant cernés qu'émerveillés.

Alors que Pearl se lève la première, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux pour le moins ébouriffés, Abigail veut vérifier l'heure sur sa petite montre moldue. Elle farfouille dans son sac de voyage, posé contre sa table de chevet, mais se rend bien vite compte que son précieux accessoire s'est arrêté à l'heure exacte où elle a posé les pieds à Pré-au-Lard - Will l'avait pourtant prévenue que les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas à Poudlard. Un pincement au cœur, elle dépose la montre avec une délicatesse toute calculée dans sa table de chevet, sous son ourse en peluche. Laisser ainsi de côté le peu d'appartenance au monde moldu qui lui reste lui fait plus de mal que prévu, un mélange de culpabilité incertaine, de honte et de peur viscérale, qu'elle essaye d'étouffer tant bien que mal.

Elle est un instant tentée de se rendormir, angoissée à l'idée de se perdre dans le château et le monde magique qu'elle ne connait que par la théorie – ô combien vertigineuse – des livres, mais le vent soufflant anormalement fort contre les vitres, la mélodie incessante des étoiles et les mouvements désordonnés de ses camarades réveillées lui insufflent un courage – ou un besoin de s'extraire de cette sensation nauséeuse qui lui chatouille la gorge et fait danser les étoiles devant les yeux – qu'elle s'ignore posséder. Dans une lourde expiration, elle rassemble ses robes, son nécessaire de toilette et se lève.

* * *

Elle se doute bien, au vu de l'immensité du monde qu'elle n'a pour l'instant qu'effleuré du doigt, que découvrir le château ne sera pas de tout repos, mais à _ce point_ épuisant, elle ne l'a pas prévu ; à la fin de la première semaine, elle a déjà, en plus d'un milliard de devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante, réussi à casser sa plume, à croiser Peeves le poltergeist dans les couloirs plus de fois qu'il ne faut pour ressentir un malaise proche de l'insécurité, à renverser son petit-déjeuner sur la pauvre Autumn pendant la distribution du courrier, à récolter dix points en métamorphose et, comme finalement les trois-quarts de la classe, voire de _l'école_, à obtenir le mépris le plus profond du professeur Rogue.

Ce n'était pas faute de faire tout son possible, évidemment, mais le regard de rapace du professeur avait aussitôt retiré sa confiance déjà maigre face à un chaudron rempli d'ingrédients à la limite de l'indécent. C'est en ajoutant les limaces à cornes décrépies qu'elle comprend l'aversion de Will pour le cours du professeur Rogue.

Le fait que le cours de potions soit placé en fin de semaine, après cinq jours à se souvenir de quel escalier ou couloir emprunter, quelle porte ne pas ouvrir sous peine de se retrouver dans une pièce aux relents de mort remplie de fantômes, quelle marche de quel escalier éviter au risque de voir son pied bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable passe son chemin et ne le libère, n'était pas sans desservir la fillette. C'était bien beau de connaître par cœur le nombre d'escaliers que comptait Poudlard, ou de pouvoir réciter un exposé complet sur ses quatre fondateurs, mais ça ne sauvait pas des aléas de la pratique – et ça, Abigail l'avait appris à bien de ses dépens. Le professeur McGonagall avait désamorcé une crise de panique quand une armure avait saisi la fillette dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement alors qu'elle passait tranquillement dans le couloir de métamorphose, devant ses camarades affolées et impuissantes. Adélaïde et elle s'étaient fait poursuivre par un fantôme aux lunettes rondes particulièrement énervé depuis les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Pearl avait gagné un aller simple à l'infirmerie lorsqu'une bagarre avait éclaté entre des quatrième année et qu'un sortilège l'avait touchée. Une fille de Serpentard avait failli se faire étrangler par une gigantesque plante dans la serre de botanique, lors de leur premier cours, et Abigail savait qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout vu ou tout expérimenté. Son épuisement en fin de la première semaine est tel qu'il rend ses gestes maladroits, accentue les pincements douloureux au fond de sa poitrine et de ses doigts.

Mais dans ce chaos de nouveauté et de fatigue, brillent quelques lumières salvatrices, auxquelles elle se raccroche pour ne pas perdre pied, ni relâcher l'horrible pression qui s'exerce constamment au niveau de ses doigts.

La première, et pas des moindres, sa bouée qui la repêche dans cet océan d'angoisses et l'enveloppe de tous les souvenirs de son monde moldu, c'est Will. Le jeune garçon ne semble jamais très loin, toujours prêt à abandonner ses meilleurs copains quelques minutes pour venir poser sur les épaules de sa petite sœur la douce couverture de leur intimité, laissée dans un petit coin de leur maison à Stamford. Ils ne sont pourtant pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début des cours, à peine aperçus, mais dès que leurs regards peuvent se croiser, même de loin, il lui sourit, dans l'attente d'un signe le prévenant qu'elle a besoin de lui.

Son deuxième gilet de sauvetage est son père, qui leur envoie, à son frère et elle, une lettre pendant la semaine et que Will lui fait parvenir un midi. Son écriture maladroite rappelle à la fillette la douceur de leur vie à quatre à Stamford, sa _simplicité_ comparé à celle, étourdissante de complexité tant physique que mentale, dans laquelle elle est catapultée. C'est en lisant les mots de son père qu'elle prend conscience qu'il lui manque terriblement.

Sa rencontre avec le professeur O'Cuinn, chargé de l'aider à comprendre et maîtriser sa magie, le premier mardi, la rassure - le bonhomme, malgré sa vétuste apparence, respire le savoir, l'intelligence et le respect. Il lui promet même de débuter la semaine suivante, et elle se raccroche à cette lueur d'espoir, trop faible peut-être pour la rassurer tout entière, mais suffisante pour apaiser la monstrueuse angoisse tapie au creux de son ventre – celle de l'abandon, par le corps enseignant, de l'aide qu'on lui avait promise.

Enfin, elle reste le plus clair de son temps libre en compagnie des filles de son dortoir - ou plutôt, les filles de son dortoir la suivent et se suivent mutuellement partout où elles se rendent, mangent, s'installent dans la salle commune. Les quatre filles avec qui elle a été répartie ont beau avoir toutes des personnalités presque opposées, elles passent un accord tacite et silencieux entre elles : il est hors de question d'en laisser une en travers du chemin. L'absence de solitude lui pèse parfois, mais le soutien des filles de Serdaigle est si pur, leur amitié si naturelle - elles se sont tellement vite habituées au mutisme de leur camarade qu'elles ne posent même pas de question quand le professeur O'Cuinn la retient après leur premier cours -, qu'Abigail n'ose rien dire et se surprend même à apprécier, par moments, la présence des autres fillettes.

Le samedi du premier week-end, c'est la pluie contre les carreaux de la tour qui interrompt son sommeil peuplé de chaudrons maléfiques. Elle s'étire, ramène les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, et se laisse bercer par le vent et la pluie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne cherche pas à lire l'heure sur sa montre moldue, au fond de sa table de chevet, mais, vu la couleur sale et encore sombre qui se faufile dans la pièce, il est tôt.

Abigail laisse ses doigts pâles et engourdis passer sur son visage, frotter ses yeux pour les débarrasser du sommeil encore accroché à ses paupières, et serre son ourse en peluche contre elle, en écoutant les gouttes d'eau s'écraser dans un rythme presque mélancolique sur les carreaux. Elle a toujours apprécié la chanson de la pluie, la complainte du vent dans les arbres – les "larmes du ciel" comme les appelle Katie. Un pincement l'élance dans sa poitrine en songeant à sa petite sœur.

Le temps s'égrène, dans le dortoir des première année. Aucun bruissement de draps, aucun grognement ensommeillé, les filles dorment à poing fermé. Impatiente et réveillée depuis déjà trop longtemps, Abigail ouvre ses baldaquins avec la ferme intention de se lever et de profiter d'un petit-déjeuner tout en solitude et en silence. Pourtant, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec Adélaïde, sur la pointe des pieds, qui se dirige vers la fenêtre. La fillette sursaute et tombe presque sur le lit de Mackenzie, mais se rattrape juste à temps. Une main sur le cœur, les joues rougies par la peur, Adélaïde fait la moue.

— Tu m'as fait peur, souffle-t-elle tout bas, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres, s'accusant elle-même de sa propre frayeur.

— Désolée, murmure Abigail aussi doucement qu'elle. Je ne t'avais pas entendue.

Adélaïde secoue la tête lentement, et avise les chaussettes qu'enfile Abigail.

— Tu descends ?

— Oui.

— Je peux venir avec toi ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour toi. Si tu veux, tu viens.

Un petit sourire penaud étire les lèvres d'Adélaïde, qui s'empresse de retourner vers son lit pour chercher ses robes et un pull.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles quittent le dortoir, laissant Pearl, Autumn et Mackenzie dans leurs rêves. Accroché sur la porte, le petit mot laissé par Adélaïde pour prévenir leurs amies qu'elles étaient déjà parties manque de se décrocher.

Il est encore tôt, car elles ne croisent que des fantômes et quelques groupes d'élèves dans les couloirs endormis. Abigail trouve même agréable de progresser dans ce silence, pour une fois que les murs ne bourdonnent pas de conversations, et qu'elle ne met pas toute son énergie à éviter les sacs et les coudes meurtriers de ses aînés qui, la semaine de bonne heure, semblent incapables de faire attention à tout ce qui se situe sous leur acuité visuelle restreinte par le sommeil.

Les deux filles ne parlent pas pendant le trajet séparant la salle commune de la Grande Salle. L'une comme l'autre a réciproquement compris qu'elles n'ont rien à se dire, ou bien rien envie de se dire, mais que leur statut de nées-moldues les rapproche, tend son fil invisible entre elles, leur promet ce lien incassable des gens qui se reconnaissent dans une identité qui leur est propre et que peu de monde autour d'eux partage.

Adélaïde essaye tant bien que mal de lisser ses cheveux ondulés par l'humidité, en vain. Les deux filles s'installent à la table des Serdaigle, se servent copieusement. Elles restent muettes, respectueuses de l'ambiance feutrée de la Grande Salle. Adélaïde semble plongée dans ses pensées, le front presque froncé, mais Abigail n'ose pas la questionner sur ce qui la tracasse. Sa camarade n'est pas non plus du genre à s'épancher, et, au fond, elles n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que le monde moldu leur manque à toutes les deux.

C'est tout naturellement que les deux filles se dirigent vers la bibliothèque une fois le petit-déjeuner englouti. Elles s'y installent, vont chercher les ouvrages dont elles ont besoin pour terminer leurs devoirs. Une fois toute leur préparation terminée, Adélaïde se laisse tomber sur son siège et chuchote tristement :

— J'espère que nous utiliserons nos baguettes, la semaine prochaine. La théorie, c'est bien, hein, se rectifie-t-elle aussitôt, mais j'aimerais bien... voir de quoi je suis capable, tu vois ?

Elle rougit quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Abigail, qui hoche lentement la tête. Elle aussi n'attend qu'une chose depuis son arrivée au château : vérifier que la magie qui coule dans ses veines jusque ses mains n'altère pas ses capacités avec une baguette. L'idée, peut-être saugrenue, lui est venue le matin de leur tout premier jour, et ne la quitte pas depuis. Elle ne peut songer à sa baguette qu'avec peur, une peur sourde, vibrante, celle qui gronde au fond de sa gorge, retentit dans chacun de ses membres, cette peur qu'elle essaye d'étouffer aussitôt qu'elle lui court le long de la colonne vertébrale, tant elle fait jubiler et grossir la panique qu'elle tient tapie dans son ventre. Elle en a même oublié la sensation quand elle a tenu sa baguette la première fois, au chemin de Traverse, ce sentiment d'immunité, ce sentiment d'_appartenance_. La semaine d'introduction et de théorie en tout genre avait tellement trainé en longueur que c'en avait été douloureusement pénible, et maintenant que l'échéance arrive, qu'elle va bientôt pouvoir prouver – _se _prouver, et c'est de loin le plus terrifiant – qu'elle en est capable, elle se sent tout sauf prête. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur de si funestes pensées, elle se penche sur son devoir.

Piégés par le mauvais temps, les élèves se rabattent sur, au choix, leur salle commune ou la bibliothèque. En ce début d'année encore studieux, les élèves prennent d'assaut la bibliothèque, désireux de garder leurs bonnes résolutions le plus longtemps possible. Will y fait même un tour mais, une fois qu'il a emprunté le livre qu'il cherche, repart aussi sec, avec toutefois un signe de la main et un sourire attendri vers sa sœur.

La matinée est déjà bien avancée quand Abigail termine enfin ses vingt centimètres de parchemin restants. Les mains et le dos raides, elle pose sa plume, s'étire discrètement et relève la tête pour son pauvre cou engourdi. Ses yeux rencontrent sans le vouloir le regard noisette d'Ivy Davies, une Poufsouffle au cou constamment enroulé dans de jolies écharpes colorées ; mais à la façon dont la fillette rougit et baisse aussitôt le nez, ce n'était pas le hasard qui avait amené ses prunelles à se poser sur son homologue Serdaigle – elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac pendant une observation qu'elle avait certainement espérée discrète. Un vent de panique remonte la colonne vertébrale d'Abigail. Elle vérifie qu'aucun flocon ou qu'aucune engelure ne s'est échappé de ses mains. Rien sur ses parchemins, rien sur sa table, rien autour d'elle. Elle se mord l'intérieur des joues, se maudissant intérieurement : Ivy Davies ne l'observe pas, ou du moins pas consciemment.

Les mains douloureuses, Abigail se lève pour ranger ses manuels, passe devant la table où Davies et un autre Poufsouffle travaillent, crispée. Jamais, de sa vie, elle n'avait rangé un livre aussi peu naturellement qu'à cet instant. Un bruit de plume brisée à la table des deux Poufsouffle lui fait tourner machinalement la tête, et, inévitablement, le temps d'une seconde trop longue, leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois, avant qu'elles ne les détournent si vite qu'Abigail sent son cou craquer. Davies enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, pendant que son voisin de table râle tout bas en posant sa plume cassée.

* * *

Adélaïde et Abigail passent le reste de leur journée en compagnie d'Autumn, Pearl et Mackenzie, dans un coin de la salle commune, près des immenses fenêtres desquelles elles peuvent observer le parc. Pearl et Mackenzie réussissent à convaincre la timide Adélaïde de retirer ses chaussures pour se faire masser les pieds par la moquette. Autumn s'assoit près d'Abigail, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de calme, comparé à la tornade que sont Pearl et Mackenzie réunies.

Abigail ne fait même plus semblant de lire l'épais ouvrage qu'elle a emprunté le matin-même à la bibliothèque et dans lequel elle espère trouver des informations – ou juste un petit indice caché entre les lignes – sur sa magie, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles – _encore_ des étoiles. Ses yeux parcourent sans les voir les étendues d'herbe, d'arbres et de fleurs brouillées par le rideau de pluie que les nuages crachent sans discontinuité. Elle ne voit ni le bal des feuilles dans les immenses chênes, ni le frémissement des roseaux au bord du Lac Noir, pas plus qu'elle n'aperçoit les gradins malmenés par le vent du terrain de Quidditch. Son esprit trop occupé plonge aux sous-sols, dans le couloir de la cuisine où se trouve la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et, de ce fait, la petite sorcière aux cheveux blond cendré, au nez tacheté et aux écharpes colorées.

Le regard d'Ivy Davies lui trotte dans la tête, comme une chanson que l'on ne parvient pas à oublier. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'en trouver ridicule – ou du moins, elle a _décidé_ qu'elle n'a pas le temps. Ce regard-là l'a frappée avec autant de force et d'incompréhension que le jour où Will lui avait malencontreusement envoyé un ballon de foot en pleine figure. Ce regard-là la fascine. Il la fascine sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'expliquer pourquoi. Ou plutôt, si – car son regard lui rappelle quelque chose, un événement, une sensation. Il lui rappelle quelque chose, mais elle est incapable de se souvenir quoi. Plus elle réfléchit, plus les souvenirs se mélangent dans son esprit embrumé par les images emmêlées dans sa mémoire, et plus ce _quelque chose_ lui échappe. Peut-être car ce regard lui rappelle leur arrivée à Poudlard, la peur, les odeurs, la lumière trop vive quand elles se sont rencontrées – ou plutôt _vues_ – pour la première fois ?

C'est sur cette sensation qui lui pique la langue, aussi pénible et frustrant qu'un mot auquel elle n'a plus accès après des années d'utilisation et qu'elle sait pourtant tapi dans sa gorge, qu'elle se couche. Les filles de première année de Serdaigle la regardent se lever de son fauteuil, son livre à peine entamé dans ses bras, mollement posé contre son ventre, et, le regard voilé, le visage éperdument concentré par elles ne savent quoi, elle passe devant elles sans les voir, sans leur accorder un regard ou une parole. Sans s'en offusquer, les quatre filles veillent à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte du dortoir sans heurt, se demandant d'un regard ce qui trouble tant leur camarade.

* * *

Le week-end passe sans qu'elle ne croise Ivy Davies de nouveau, et Abigail, même si elle est incapable d'oublier la frustration de ne pouvoir comprendre pourquoi croiser le regard de la Poufsouffle la met dans un tel état, a d'autres choses à penser : la perspective d'utiliser sa baguette dans la semaine rend ses gestes tremblants, sa magie difficile à contenir, ou encore le professeur O'Cuinn qui vient la trouver au milieu du petit-déjeuner du lundi matin pour lui remettre un parchemin, et Will qui le suit de près avec une lettre de leur père.

Quand il leur adresse un de ces sourires éclatants dont lui seul a le secret – ce genre de sourire qui fait penser à n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs qu'il se sent à l'aise avec eux, ce qu'Abigail sait faux –, Pearl recrache son thé par le nez, et rougit davantage quand, l'expression terriblement désolée, il lui tend lui-même un mouchoir en papier pour qu'elle se mouche et s'essuie les joues.

— Tiens, marmotte-t-il à Abigail en lui tendant la lettre. J'ai commencé à répondre, tu peux ajouter quelque chose et me l'apporter quand tu veux. Je l'enverrai pour nous deux.

— Merci, Will.

Un sourire – ou plutôt une espèce de sourire que ses lèvres refusent de mener à terme tant la voix de sa sœur lui semble faible et fatiguée – pince ses lèvres, et bientôt, son regard se pose sur la lettre que lui a donnée le professeur O'Cuinn. Elle sait qu'il meurt d'envie de demander ce qu'elle contient, de venir aux nouvelles, mais un coup d'œil aux autres filles le persuade de se taire.

— Bon, alors je euh… vous laisse. A plus tard !

Une fois Will parti, Autumn tapota doucement le dos de Pearl, toujours rouge pivoine, et, un instant, Abigail croit que sa gêne sera suffisante pour que les filles oublient que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui a personnellement apporté une missive – c'est sans compter sur Mackenzie, qui se penche vers le parchemin, dans l'espoir qu'Abigail l'ouvre devant elle, mais, rapidement, d'un coup suffisamment sec pour que les arabesques glacés qui s'y accrochent ne soient pas visibles, Abigail range la missive dans son sac. Mackenzie rougit de sa curiosité, sans insister.

* * *

Dans l'esprit des élèves de première année – ainsi que, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, dans l'esprit de beaucoup d'élèves de l'école tout entière –, _terrorisante_ est le mot idéal pour décrire le professeur McGonagall. Aux yeux d'Abigail, la directrice des Gryffondor dégage un mélange d'autorité, de cynisme et de patience, qui ne la rend pas moins terrorisante que performante dans son travail de professeure de métamorphose. Au fond, Abigail ressent une admiration sans bornes pour la sorcière, sans se l'avouer encore tout à fait.

Le silence retentit, tonitruant, dans la salle de classe, alors que le professeure McGonagall ferme les portes derrière elle. Ses bottines claquant le sol menacent de briser les tympans de ses élèves, pas assez audacieux pour gronder du regard ses talons trop bruyants dans le calme pesant de la pièce. Elle leur jettent à tous un coup d'œil rapide, vérifiant qu'ils ont tous terminé leur travail et l'ont tous posé sur leur table. Satisfaite de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a manqué à son devoir d'élève, elle s'autorise à relever un coin de sa bouche en même temps que son poignet - d'un coup de baguette, les parchemins s'élèvent et viennent se poser sur le bureau, en un parfait petit tas de feuilles.

— Avant de commencer, veuillez noter dans vos agendas qu'un cours de potions a été rajouté le lundi après-midi avant le cours de Botanique pour les Serdaigle, le mardi matin après les Sortilèges pour les Serpentard.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un regard strict envers ses petits élèves, qui, n'osant rien dire, fouillent leurs sacs à la recherche du carnet en cuir relié, distribué lors de leur premier jour. Abigail sort le sien, l'âme en peine, et entend Adélaïde pousser un soupir dramatique.

C'est tout naturellement qu'Adélaïde s'est installée à côté d'Abigail, ou l'inverse, elles ne savent pas bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles sont, sinon contentes, au moins satisfaites de se trouver l'une à côté de l'autre, car les deux filles savent, pour se l'être dit une fois sans détour, qu'elles redoutent la pratique.

Une fois les agendas en cuir noir tous rangés, le professeure McGonagall entreprend de faire apparaître devant chacun d'eux une allumette, pas plus longue qu'un pouce. Celle d'Abigail fait peine à voir ; le bois, abîmé, est inégal, à demi mangé. Elle déglutit, les poings serrés et douloureux sous la table. A ses côtés, Adélaïde observe la sienne, entre terreur et fascination. Des chuchotements percent enfin le silence de la classe.

— La tâche d'aujourd'hui est, je l'espère, simple, commence le professeure McGonagall, d'une voix tolérant l'échec, tant qu'il eût maintes fois été tenté. Vous débutez par un petit objet à métamorphoser. Il vous suffira de pointer votre baguette vers votre allumette, de la relever et de l'abaisser légèrement deux fois – elle joint le geste à la parole – en articulant « _Ictus »_. Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous aider. Des questions ? Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez, conclut-elle dans un pincement de lèvres impatient.

Il y a un brève instant de silence, vent de panique dans la classe, durant lequel les élèves se regardent, indécis, attendent que le plus courageux se décide à faire le premier pas. C'est un garçon de Serdaigle aux cheveux blond vénitien qui se racle la gorge le premier, et rugit « _Ictus !_ », incitant ses camarades à tenter à leur tour.

L'air se fige autour des élèves, alors que chacun se range dans sa bulle et que le monde alentour disparait pour leur laisser toute la place nécessaire au lancement de leur premier sort. Une sorte d'intimité qu'ils se créent, parfois sans le vouloir, parfois volontairement, parfois brisant leur bulle de solitude pour vérifier les faits et gestes du voisin, parfois à deux doigts d'abandonner. La salle de classe devient le théâtre d'une assourdissante révélation, pour la plupart d'entre eux : leur premier sort, la première preuve qu'ils appartiennent vraiment au monde des sorciers, pas seulement au travers de la lettre qu'ils ont reçue au début de l'été ni à la maison qu'on leur a attribuée, mais la preuve tangible, immuable, qu'ils ont leur place dans le château.

Les premières exclamations de joie, de déception, de colère ou d'espoir éclatent dans la classe, tintent aux oreilles d'Abigail comme un vrombissement désagréable. Au fond, elle n'a plus envie d'essayer, et il lui parait d'un ridicule – voire d'une _futilité_ – effarant de tenir au creux de sa main de céramique la baguette au manche gravé de feuilles de lierre.

En réalité, se rend-elle compte avec un pincement de lèvres mécontents, elle ne tient pas sa baguette au creux de sa main, mais la serre si fort de ses petits doigts qu'elle s'attend presque à apercevoir une flaque de flocons glisser sur le bois sombre.

Les exclamations dans la classe se changent en bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Des bourdonnements sourds, qui trouvent écho au fond de sa poitrine, remontent comme des trainées de poudre dans sa gorge, lui bouchent les sinus et frappent contre ses tympans. Sa magie se met à cogner impatiemment, presque furieusement, contre ses côtes, à couler jusque ses mains, à se déverser dans ses veines, et, un instant, elle sent sa baguette s'accrocher à sa peau, couler sur et en elle. Le bois se love, se greffe contre son épiderme, et c'est à ce moment-là que la peur disparait, remplacée par l'euphorie de l'excitation. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle lève le poignet, l'abaisse, et sa voix lointaine récite mécaniquement la formule.

Les derniers sons s'échappent tout juste de ses lèvres qu'un engourdissement saisit son poignet, remonte jusqu'à ses doigts, et, l'espace d'un instant si court qu'elle croit presque l'avoir rêvé, l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumine. L'allumette, devant elle, s'étire mollement, sa couleur se change en un argenté sale – l'aiguille brille bientôt devant elle. La surprise, ou l'incrédulité peut-être, lui fait presque lâcher sa baguette. Son cœur remonte jusqu'à sa gorge, gonfle de soulagement, l'étouffe à-demi. L'aiguille, bien que gelée, bien que trop tordue pour la satisfaire complètement, représente une si grande victoire qu'elle se sent plonger dans le vide, sa tête lui tourne si fort que quelques étoiles dansent devant ses iris. Les quelques défauts de son aiguille ne dérangent visiblement pas le professeur McGonagall, qui la récompense de dix points pour un résultat aussi rapide, et un sortilège presque parfaitement exécuté.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le château, au milieu des cris et exclamations, malgré la présence indéniable de magie qui cogne avec force dans sa poitrine et ses mains désireuse de s'échapper, elle se sent légitime. Si elle n'avait pas eu soudainement si mal aux mains, peut-être aurait-elle ressenti de la joie, ou peut-être se serait-elle tournée vers Adélaïde pour s'enquérir de son état.

Mais, trop concentrée sur le déchirement qui lui écorche les doigts, elle ne remarque pas le regard envieux de sa voisine, ni ne ressent le lien qui les unit se fissurer légèrement, alors qu'elle tourne le dos à ses angoisses, et laisse sa camarade nager seule dedans, cette fois.

oOoOo

L'allègement que certains cœurs viennent d'expérimenter n'a de limite que la déception des autres. Les sourires des uns ne rayonnent que par l'ombre sur les visages des élèves malchanceux. Le professeur McGonagall conclut le cours en rassurant tous ceux et toutes celles qui n'ont pas réussi leur allumette en aiguille, arguant qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire à ce stade de l'année.

— La métamorphose est l'art magique le plus compliqué, répète-t-elle pour la dixième fois, peut-être, depuis le début du cours.

Et, discrètement, elle tapote l'épaule d'Autumn qui, les larmes aux yeux, quitte la salle de classe la tête basse. Pearl passe une main à son bras pendant le trajet qui les mène péniblement aux cachots.

Le professeur Rogue leur offre son regard le plus méprisant quand les Serdaigle arrivent dans la salle de classe aussi mal éclairée qu'aérée. Les Poufsouffle, déjà installés, n'osent pas lever les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants, de peur de se faire rabrouer par le professeur, et les Serdaigle, honteux d'arriver en retard, se gardent bien de les saluer.

Comme une habitude établie, Adélaïde s'assoit à côté d'Abigail, sur une paillasse au deuxième rang. Le silence, lourd de terreur, pèse dans la salle de classe, s'infiltre entre chaque table, rend le moindre bruit angoissant.

Le professeur Rogue, debout près d'un chaudron sali par le temps, les bras croisés et l'air pincé, attend que les élèves soient enfin prêts pour débuter son cours.

— Je ne ferai pas la bêtise de croire que vous avez retenu quoi que ce soit du précédent cours, ni que vous avez lu la préparation de la potion que je vous ai demandé de lire pour aujourd hui, marmonne-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Il leur adresse son plus beau sourire – une espèce de rictus tordu qui n'inspire rien sinon l'impression qu'il va leur infliger les pires traitements. Ses yeux de rapace parcourent la liste de classe et s'arrêtent soudainement. Il se met à parler de plantes aux noms improbables, s'arrête parfois au milieu d'une phrase pour interroger un élève au hasard dans sa liste de classe. Abigail et Adélaïde se lancent un coup d'œil paniqué, et, derrière elles, Pearl répond piteusement qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la réponse attendue par le professeur, lui valant un plissement de lèvres dépitées. Le professeur Rogue continue sur son impitoyable lancée – il parcourt la liste des yeux tout en les traitant de cornichons incapables, et s'arrête soudainement.

— Miss Davies, reprend-il dans une lenteur insoutenable, tout en posant la liste sur la table. Pouvez-vous nous rappeler quelle est la quatrième étape dans la préparation de la potion Wiggenweld et la couleur que doit prendre la potion ?

Peut-être est-ce la mention de ce nom, ou l'incongruité de la question, ou le silence encore plus tonitruant qu'il n'est pas coupé d'un « euh… je ne sais pas, professeur », cette fois – Abigail ne peut s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Sa magie cogne brutalement contre sa poitrine lorsqu'un rictus à demi satisfait remonte le coin des lèvres de leur professeur.

— Miss Davies ? répète-t-il, avec une impatience si déplacée qu'Abigail serre les poings pour ne pas laisser le flux de magie s'échapper de ses doigts.

L'embarras est si palpable que certains élèves tournent lentement la tête et suivent le regard du professeur Rogue. Adélaïde se tord les mains. Certains commencent à trépigner, gênés par l'attente trop longue et l'horreur de la situation.

— Eh bien, Miss Davies, puisque vous êtes incapable de vous servir de votre langue pour répondre à une question basique, j'espère que l'échantillon que vous me rendrez à la fin du cours ne vous vaudra pas un travail supplémentaire, crache finalement Rogue, et le mépris suinte de sa bouche autant que de ses yeux.

Le soulagement palpable qui crève le malaise et rend aux élèves la capacité de respirer comme si rien ne venait de se passer enrage Abigail, et c'est avec honte et les mains lourdes et douloureuses qu'elle ouvre son livre, comme si de rien n'était, quand le professeur Rogue le leur demande – ou plutôt leur aboie dessus.

Les élèves commencent à se lever pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Dans le tumulte, Abigail tourne lentement la tête – celle d'Ivy est baissée vers sa table, ses cheveux lui tombent sur son visage en une protection trop précaire pour repousser les regards mauvais de Rogue ou les coups d'œil inquisiteurs des autres élèves. Elle remonte son foulard jusque sa bouche, et ses mains tremblantes le tripotent mécaniquement.

Son voisin lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Elle relève la tête et lui sourit, un sourire fatigué, si chagriné qu'il ne parvient pas à dissimuler sa détresse.

— Heureusement que j'ai précisé que l'implication était nécessaire.

Le reproche claque comme un fouet. Les cheveux d'Abigail se dressent sur sa nuque alors qu'elle sursaute pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec le professeur Rogue. Une douleur atroce à ses mains la fait grimacer.

— Cinq points seront retirés à Serdaigle.

Trop concentrée par ses mains si douloureuses qu'elle s'attend à une tempête de neige dans la salle de classe, Abigail ne s'indigne pas de son manque d'indignation. Adélaïde s'inquiète, n'ose pas demander si tout va bien, et continue sa potion, les larmes aux yeux par cette intervention soudaine. Deux minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue demande d'une voix funeste à Autumn et son voisin de table de lui rendre, eux aussi, un échantillon de leur potion – et pour l'occasion, il retire encore cinq points à Serdaigle.

Le supplice se termine finalement quand, _enfin_, la cloche sonne. Tous se hâtent de rassembler leurs affaires et de quitter les lieux, exceptés les quelques élèves qui remettent leurs potions à leur professeur.

Abigail et Adélaïde s'enfuient sans demander leur reste. Le corps d'Abigail la fait souffrir, mais, malgré les beaux discours qu'elle se répète, elle ne souhaite pas se trahir devant les autres élèves. Son secret lui appartient, alors elle serre les dents et les poings, se mord les joues et ravale le cri de détresse qui lui écorche la gorge.

— Il me dégoûte ! gronde Pearl avec colère, d'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas se faire retirer des points au cas où ses propos seraient entendus par la mauvaise personne. C'est du sadisme pur !

— Tu as raison, pauvre Davies, murmure Adélaïde.

— Je crois que Pearl parlait de sa punition et des points qu'il a retirés à Abby, et pas de Davies, rectifie Mackenzie avec un sourire malicieux, en apercevant le regard que lance la fillette à leur timide camarade.

— Oh ! rougit Adélaïde. D'accord.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour Davies, elle a eu sa revanche.

Les filles se tournent vers Autumn. La fillette hausse les épaules, un sourire content sur les lèvres.

— J'ai donné ma potion juste après elle, et la sienne avait l'air tellement parfaite que Rogue l'a laissée partir sans rien dire. Alors que moi, je dois faire un travail supplémentaire.

— Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

— Parce que Davies a l'air d'être une chouette fille et je suis contente qu'elle lui ait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

Pour appuyer ses propos, peut-être, ou pour se justifier d'utiliser son prénom dans une conversation dont la principale intéressée ne fait pas partie, Autumn sourit davantage et lève les deux pouces en direction de la Poufsouffle, qui, en entendant son nom, a levé les yeux vers le petit groupe.

Et, lorsque leurs regards s'accrochent l'un dans l'autre, Abigail comprend. Ce regard, c'est celui d'une douleur enfouie dont on ne veut pas parler, mais qui peut décider de s'échapper à tout instant. Ce regard, c'est celui qu'elle essayer d'éviter à chaque fois qu'elle fait face à un miroir, c'est un regard qu'elles partagent, qu'elles ont conscience de partager, c'est une promesse silencieuse et pourtant assourdissante de se comprendre au moindre coup d'œil, et tant pis si les mots ne viennent pas.

Et ça tombe bien, car Abigail a toujours trouvé les mots pénibles, vides, faux. Leurs intentions sont ambiguës, ils disent souvent le contraire de ce qu'ils signifient réellement. Les yeux n'ont pas besoin de prendre tant de précautions. Ils vivent, ils disent sans mots, ils font _ressentir_.

Ivy Davies ne parle pas, mais ses yeux hurlent.

* * *

La déception qu'elle ressent quand, en cours de Sortilèges, Ivy Davies est choisie comme binôme pour Autumn la surprend. Bien sûr, elle la ravale aussitôt, ne souhaite pas que ses camarades s'en rendent compte, surtout pas Bony, l'ami Poufsouffle d'Ivy, que le professeur Flitwick choisit comme son binôme à elle.

— Je m'appelle Napoléon Bonaparte**[1]**, se présente-t-il, un gentil sourire sur les lèvres. Mais appelle-moi Léon, ou Bony, s'il te plaît.

Ses pommettes rosissent pendant le long silence qu'Abigail préfère laisser planer entre eux plutôt que de répondre. Elle baisse les yeux vers sa main tendue, mais refuse de lui rendre son salut par autre chose qu'un hochement de tête discret et poli.

A la fin de la journée, elle est fatiguée. Fatiguée par toutes les émotions qu'elle a préféré enfouir plutôt que de perdre le contrôle de sa magie bourdonnante à ses oreilles. Fatiguée d'entendre Pearl et Mackenzie parler de ses _prouesses_ lorsqu'elles évoquent les sortilèges loués par les professeurs qu'elle a lancés, et que les autres ont ratés.

Alors, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour avancer leurs devoirs avant le dîner, elle tourne la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, et s'excuse auprès de ses amies. Là-bas, elle a reconnu la masse de cheveux noirs et mal coiffés de Will.

Elle s'avance entre les bancs de bois, mue par le désir – sinon le _besoin_, même si elle ne pose pas ce mot-là sur la volonté de son corps à la porter jusqu'à lui – de lui parler de sa journée, de renouer avec Stamford, d'imbriquer, par le biais de son frère, leurs deux mondes. Will, les mains tachées d'encre, comme d'habitude, est très concentré sur un parchemin, mais, alors qu'elle s'avance sans autre bruit que le tissu de sa robe frottant l'air, il relève la tête vers elle, sans que ses amis ne le préviennent de sa présence. Abigail n'aime pas trop quand ils sont là, surtout Stephen, qui lui rappelle toujours ce désastreux jour où elle l'a à demi assommé dans Fleury & Bott.

Comme un rituel qu'ils se seraient créé sans se le dire, Will sourit, de son doux sourire qui demande si tout va bien, et elle hoche la tête, lentement, pour lui répondre que oui. Par chance, ce soir, la place aux côtés de Will est libre, si bien qu'Abigail s'y assoit, son sac serré contre elle, sur ses genoux. Elle espère prendre le moins de place possible, mais malgré sa discrétion, les regards se relèvent, le temps de prendre connaissance de la perturbatrice du calme, et se détournent bien vite, indifférents à l'identité de la nouvelle venue.

Will délaisse son travail, range son sac et, murmure à ses copains qu'il les reverra à la Grande Salle pour dîner, ce soir-là. Il se lève, son sac calé sur son épaule, invite sa petite sœur à le suivre pour ne déranger personne dans son travail. Ils quittent la Grande Salle comme Abigail y est entrée, sans bruit, avec une indifférence sourde aux élèves autour d'eux – excepté pour le groupe de filles de première année de Serdaigle qui travaille consciencieusement.

— Tout va bien, Abbynette ? demande doucement Will alors qu'ils déambulent dans les couloirs sans but réel.

Il sent qu'elle tique à ce surnom, exactement comme il l'a prévu. Il ricane gentiment, et sa sœur pince les lèvres dans une attitude trop sévère pour son âge et sa carrure.

— Ce surnom ridicule est réservé à la maison.

— Mince, ça veut dire que tu ne te sens pas chez toi, ici ?

Elle laisse planer le silence, le laisse résonner contre les pierres froides. D'aussi loin que Will peut se souvenir, elle a toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Le silence est sa marque de fabrique, son arme favorite, comme si, avant de répondre, il lui faut d'abord analyser, peser tous ses mots, être sûre du poids de sa réponse. Faire patienter son auditoire lui avait déjà valu et lui vaudra encore de nombreux regards gênés, de nombreuses discussions avortées avec des voisins, ou la famille. Will se demande souvent si elle n'a pas simplement besoin de temps pour comprendre les différents sens possibles d'une même phrase, les intonations, les sous-entendus. Peut-être qu'à cet instant-là, elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de répondre, comme le prouve son regard fuyant sur la fenêtre, ou ses doigts qui s'agrippent à la lanière de son sac.

— Je te taquinais, Abby. C'était dur pour moi aussi, tu sais. Stamford me manque encore souvent, mais on s'y fait. Je te le promets.

— Je te crois, chuchote-t-elle après un silence que Will n'osa pas briser.

— À part ça, Abby, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ils savent l'un comme l'autre que ce '_tout'_ est trop vertigineux, rassemble trop de choses en si peu de lettres, pour qu'elle puisse y répondre. Le hochement de tête qu'elle lui offre comme réponse suffit largement pour le jeune garçon.

— J'ai lancé mon premier sort, aujourd'hui.

Sa voix plus basse qu'un murmure lui semble suffisamment explicite pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle lui offre là les secrets de son cœur les plus profonds sur un plateau. Pourtant, le regard qu'il lui lance est à demi étonné, à demi – et elle sent son cœur se tordre – moqueur. Elle lit dans ses iris bleus avant même que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire attendri qu'il ne perçoit pas toute l'ampleur de ses quelques mots, qu'il ne mesure pas toute la force dans sa phrase, qu'il ne comprend pas qu'en prononçant cette simple phrase, elle perce ses angoisses et les laisse s'envoler. Il sourit doucement, et, presque penaud, il hoche la tête.

— Tu dis ça comme si tu étais étonnée, mais, Abby, qui en doutait ?

Elle ne répond pas, ne prend pas le temps de lui répondre qu'_elle_ en doutait, et qu'elle en doutait pour les mêmes raisons que lui n'en doutait pas – son trop-plein de magie, qu'il devait voir comme un don du ciel, comme une aide précieuse dans le lancement des sortilèges. Ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Elle lui a donné l'information importante, elle s'en satisfait. Il ne comprend pas, peut-être qu'il ne comprendrait jamais toute la fierté et le soulagement que ces quelques mots gravent dans le cœur de la fillette, mais au fond, ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne lui en veut pas.

— C'est comment, Serdaigle ?

La curiosité mal contenue dans la voix de son frère, dans son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants achève d'effacer les hypothétiques traces de rancœur qui auraient pu se glisser dans la gorge de la fillette après la réaction navrante du jeune garçon.

— Étoilé, est le mot le plus adéquat qu'elle trouve à répondre.

Le rire de Will résonne contre la pierre froide.

Ils se remettent en route vers leurs salles communes. Will lui raconte son début d'année, les dernières frasques qu'il a faites avec Charlie, son désir brûlant et pourtant qu'il n'ose pas avouer à ses copains d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

— Parce que tu comprends, si je leur en parle, ils me pousseront à passer les essais, si, si, je les connais. Mais je ne veux pas les passer car je ne les réussirai pas.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Mon niveau. Je ne m'entraine pas pendant les vacances. Charlie le fait, lui, ajoute-t-il très doucement, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Le silence qu'Abigail laisse planer sur ces derniers mots le fait sourire davantage, et il hausse les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Peut-être comprend-il qu'elle accepte ses doutes sans insister comme il n'a pas accepté les siens, plus tôt, ou peut-être pense-t-il qu'elle n'a tout simplement rien à redire à cette assertion-là, comme une preuve qu'il a raison.

— Tu as demandé à Charlie s'il pouvait s'entrainer avec toi ? hasarde Abigail, en laissant son regard se faufiler sur le tableau d'une grande et belle sorcière dans les bras de laquelle une souris croque un fromage à pleines dents.

— Non, avoue Will après un temps de réflexion. Et je ne suis pas sûr de lui demander. Je verrai.

Abigail hoche lentement la tête. Le regard de Will s'allume d'un coup, et, en baissant la voix, il demande :

— Au fait, que te voulait le professeur O'Cuinn, ce matin ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond prudemment Abigail. J'avais oublié ça.

— Ouvre le message ! implore Will en trépignant d'impatience.

Seuls quelques mots sont griffonnés sur le parchemin, mais ils suffisent à illuminer le visage de Will et faire battre le cœur d'Abigail dans sa gorge :

_Miss Swann, _

_Retrouvez-moi vendredi soir à 19h dans la salle de Défenses. Veillez à manger avant. _

_O'Cuinn._

— Tu m'en parleras ? demande avidement Will, les yeux brillants. Il faudra aussi en parler à papa, tu sais.

— Je sais.

**oOo**

Avant de dormir, Abigail décide de répondre à la lettre de leur père. Will a déjà utilisé une grande partie du parchemin, mais, en bon gentleman, il a laissé un peu de place, en bas à gauche, et a même délimité un carré relativement droit pour que l'écriture de sa petite sœur ne se confonde pas avec la sienne – une écriture tellement chaotique qu'elle ne peut de toute façon être confondue avec _aucune_ autre, mais Will possédait un amour-propre et Abigail n'aurait jamais osé le blesser en lui faisant la remarque.

Elle se heurte à la page blanche, granuleuse, où les mots impatients attendent d'être posés. Elle ignore quoi dire, quoi écrire – elle a même déjà fait le deuil de lui _raconter_ quelque chose –, pour lui faire mesurer toute l'intensité du vertige qui la prend quand elle se promène dans le château, quand elle angoisse à l'idée que son secret soit découvert, quand elle prend sa baguette pour lancer un sort.

Et puis, lentement, elle plonge sa plume dans l'encrier, et écrit seulement :

_C'est nouveau, et grand. _

Elle s'arrête, indécise. Mais au fond, elle sait que c'est suffisant. Son père en a vu d'autres, elle le sait, malgré ses silences sur sa vie passée qu'il ne leur a pas racontée car ils sont encore trop petits. Il comprendrait le vide qui s'ouvre aux pieds de sa fille quand elle se réveille, la difficulté à s'intégrer, l'épuisement constant, la montagne de choses à découvrir.

* * *

Les jours passent, se répètent, se ressemblent. À la différence que, maintenant, les regards que s'échangent Abigail et Ivy ne sont plus gênés. Ils ne se font plus à la dérobée. Ils se cherchent, apprécient de se trouver. Le sourire timide qu'Ivy lui lance au début se transforme petit à petit, atteint ses yeux, s'élargit un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle ne comprend pas bien comment, le vendredi soir, elle réussit à quitter le petit groupe des filles de Serdaigle aussi facilement qu'avec un misérable « _le professeur O'Cuinn veut me voir_ ». Les filles n'insistent pas, ne posent même pas de questions – heureusement d'ailleurs, car Abigail a eu beau réfléchir toute la journée à une excuse plus élaborée, rien ne lui est venu d'autre que la vérité, aussi tronquée soit-elle.

Les joyeux bruits des verres, assiettes et autres couverts, des discussions et des rires fanent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avance – s'enfonce, même, a-t-elle l'impression – dans les couloirs, et disparaissent tout à fait quand elle s'aventure dans les escaliers.

La nuit est déjà tombée, et la lumière du château se tamise, comme un hommage silencieux de l'obscurité du dehors. Les torches s'allument sur son passage, s'éteignent à demi lorsqu'elle les dépasse, la plongent dans une espèce de paranoïa – elle sursaute plusieurs fois en croisant la malheureuse route de son ombre. Seuls ses pas et les battements précipités de son cœur résonnent, dérangent les tableaux. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression, mais il semble à la fillette que leurs regards se tournent vers elle à son passage, la transpercent de leurs yeux curieux, chuchotent dans son dos. Alors, elle baisse la tête et accélère.

Le professeur O'Cuinn répond aussitôt lorsqu'elle frappe timidement à la porte. Elle pousse le battant, le cœur dans la gorge, les mains douloureuses. Sa magie claque ses côtes, crispe ses mains, mais elle tient bon, et étouffe la panique qui lui intime de prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler dans la direction inverse.

Il lève la tête de la pile de parchemins qu'il étudie, s'enquiert inutilement de l'identité de la fillette, et se plonge à nouveau, presque aussitôt, dans son rangement, sans s'inquiéter de sa présence.

— Entrez, entrez, élude-t-il d'un geste impatient de la main. Je suis à vous dans une minute, asseyez-vous.

Abigail obéit. Elle choisit le premier banc qui se présente à elle, s'assoit sans bruit, de peur de déranger le bruissement des pages que tourne le professeur, et le claquement sourd quand il laisse brutalement tomber les ouvrages sur les piles qu'il trie. Sans crier gare, il attrape une des deux piles de livres, et monte vers son bureau, où il s'enferme un instant, laissant la fillette seule dans le silence.

La salle de classe l'intimide, l'a intimidée dès qu'elle y a posé un pied, quelques semaines plus tôt. Trop de créatures cauchemardesques empaillées y sont exposées, ses pierres sont gorgées d'une magie en laquelle elle n'a pas confiance. Elle attend, petite chose dans l'immensité de magie, que le professeur revienne. Ses yeux furètent partout, non par curiosité, mais plutôt par crainte que les créatures dont elle ne connait pas encore le nom s'animent et ne lui sautent dessus.

Le professeur O'Cuinn réapparait bientôt, et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se poster devant son élève. Son regard grave s'adoucit et un sourire étire ses lèvres sous l'épaisse barbe qu'il veut faire paraître négligée. A demi assis sur une table, il frappe ses paumes l'une contre l'autre :

— Bien. Par où commencer, hum ? Avez-vous dîné ?

— Oui, professeur.

— Parfait. Vous ne devriez jamais avoir le ventre vide, Miss Swann, si vous pouvez l'éviter. En réalité, personne, moldu ou sorcier, ne devrait avoir le ventre vide. Ça empêche de réfléchir, et le cerveau a besoin de plus de carburant qu'on ne le croit. Mais pardonnez-moi, je divague déjà. J'imagine, Miss Swann, que vous débordez de questions, peut-être d'appréhensions ?

— Oui, approuve la fillette d'une voix très basse.

— Avant toute chose, Miss Swann, je tiens à vous prévenir que je regrette de ne pas être en mesure de vous répondre avec exactitude ou détails, non que je ne le souhaite pas, mais vous devez me croire quand je vous assure que je suis physiquement incapable de vous donner de telles réponses.

Il s'octroie une pause, laisse la fillette froncer lentement des sourcils, digérer l'information, et reprend :

— Je vous écoute.

Sa voix s'est faite basse, aussi basse que celle de la fillette, et très douce. Elle ose lever les yeux vers lui ; il n'a plus rien du vieux professeur toujours impeccable, au visage grave et brillant d'intelligence. Elle n'a jamais encore vu cette bienveillance sur ses traits, est presque étonnée de la douceur qui émane de lui.

— Pourquoi vous ?

Le sourire figé sur ses lèvres s'élargit doucement, mais ce qu'Abigail remarque, c'est l'éclair sombre d'une mélancolie sourde qui passe dans son regard.

— Voilà une question fort pertinente, Miss Swann. Pourquoi moi, et pas un autre ? Le professeur McGonagall a une connaissance technique de la magie plus stricte que la mienne, le professeur Flitwick manie toutes sortes de sortilèges avec une aisance que je ne possède pas, le professeur Binns une connaissance des arts magiques dépassant de loin mes compétences… Pourquoi moi, vous dites ? Eh bien, je ne prétends pas tout savoir de votre magie, ni d'avoir _toutes _les compétences requises pour vous aider à la contrôler, mais je possède quelques… _rudiments_ en la matière, que les autres n'ont pas.

— Comment ?

Le professeur plisse les yeux, son demi-sourire toujours figé sur son visage partagé entre l'amusement et le chagrin : la petite fille qu'il a devant les yeux s'est penchée, pendue à ses mots. Dans ses yeux bleu tachetés de vert, le vieux sorcier aperçoit une curiosité immense, désespérée, un besoin de réponse presque viscéral, comme rarement il en a vu.

Dans le regard noisette du professeur, l'amusement a disparu. Abigail s'y accroche, perdue : pourquoi s'échine-t-il à sourire, alors que la seule lueur qu'elle perçoit dans ses iris est si triste ? Tout ce qu'elle croit comprendre des mots énoncés trop vite par le professeur se perd dans le tourbillon du chagrin au fond de ses yeux. Son cœur bat trop vite, l'étourdit. Et le professeur reste muet, pétrifié dans son sourire, dans ses mots que ses yeux font mentir.

— Vous n'avez pas la même magie que moi.

— En effet, approuve le professeur en hochant très lentement la tête.

— Vous ne l'avez pas connue dans les livres. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les livres.

— Un brin présomptueux de votre part, mais exact. Et vous ne trouverez rien dans les livres, confirma doucement le professeur O'Cuinn. Votre magie n'y est pas répertoriée.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'illuminent. Un instant, Abigail ne comprend pas, scrute les iris. Le chagrin a laissé place à autre chose, à ce que la fillette analyse comme du _défi_. Et ce défi, elle a déjà accepté de le relever.

S'il ne _peut pas_ lui donner les informations qu'elle veut, alors elle les devinera. Au fond d'elle, elle a déjà deviné, et son cœur chute dans ses chaussures.

— Vous avez connu quelqu'un avec la même magie.

Sa voix est misérable, basse et brisée. Quelques flocons s'échappent de ses doigts et s'étalent doucement sur le pupitre.

— Belle déduction, Miss Swann, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Ne me demandez rien de plus, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre. Cela dit !

Il lève un index victorieux entre eux, et se redresse, incitant la fillette à en faire de même. Encore une fois, elle obéit, hésitante, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Vous avez d'autres questions, que je vous demanderai de garder pour une prochaine fois… Car j'en ai aussi pour vous, et il vous faudra répondre avec toute la franchise que vous possédez. Vous possédez votre magie depuis votre naissance. Depuis quand vous effraie-t-elle ?

Le silence, pesant. Le visage pâle d'Abigail prend un teint blafard, sous ses cheveux noirs. Le masque de froideur qu'il lui a toujours vu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, fragilisé par leur échange, se fissure : elle grimace.

— Depuis que je peux m'en souvenir, avoue-t-elle.

Ses doigts se lient les uns aux autres, et son geste n'échappe pas au professeur - machinalement, elle passe une paume dans une autre, d'un même mouvement que si elle souhaitait retirer les flocons – pourtant inexistants – de sa peau.

— Quand se manifeste-t-elle ?

— Je pense que vous savez, chuchote la fillette, mal à l'aise.

— Oui, mais j'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire.

Alors, elle cherche ses mots, ferme les yeux, recolle les moments où elle s'est sentie le plus vulnérable, essaye de leur donner du sens, de les classer les uns avec les autres, d'éliminer ceux, solitaires, qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux.

— Quand j'ai peur, murmure-t-elle douloureusement.

— Oui ? l'encourage doucement O'Cuinn.

Nouveau silence. Abigail ferme de nouveau les yeux, fouille ses souvenirs.

— Quand je suis en colère.

— Quand vous ressentez des émotions fortes, conclut calmement le professeur. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas, Miss Swann ? Evitez tout ce qui vous contrarie, ou vous stimule trop !

Il frappe dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et rit tranquillement. Il constate bien vite que la plaisanterie ne fait rire que lui, mais c'est sans se départir de son sourire qu'il s'appuie de nouveau contre une table.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoue Abigail dans un froncement de sourcils confus.

— Je plaisantais, Miss Swann, je plaisantais ! Cela dit, nous avons deux pistes à travailler. Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec votre magie, et elle se manifeste sans votre accord lors d'émotions trop fortes, énumère-t-il doucement en utilisant ses doigts. En vérité, elle se manifeste tout le temps, ai-je tort ? Ne la sentez-vous pas vibrer à travers vous ? Ne la sentez-vous bouillir en vous dès que vous vous apprêtez à lancer un sort ?

Ses épaules, tout comme son enthousiasme, s'affaissent tout d'un coup, lorsqu'il prend conscience de l'air abattu de sa petite élève.

— Voilà ce que je vous propose, Miss Swann, dit-il très doucement. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine, en soirée, ou dès que vous aurez un créneau de libre que vous souhaiterez occuper. Nous allons commencer tranquillement, d'accord ? Pour être à l'aise avec votre magie, il vous faut la comprendre et l'accepter, jusque-là, nous sommes d'accord ? Ce qui signifie qu'il va vous falloir prendre votre courage à deux mains et la confronter. La deuxième partie viendra naturellement. En attendant, allez vite vous coucher, et reposez-vous. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

Abigail se couche, plus perdue encore. Ses pensées sont si bruyantes, contre ses tympans, qu'elle ne remarque ni n'entend ses camarades de dortoir se regrouper sur le lit de Pearl et chuchoter, inquiètes de son état si froidement réservé et hagard quand elle passe devant elles sans les voir et s'enferme dans ses baldaquins.

oOo

— Comment avancent tes recherches ?

A peine a-t-il fermé la porte, sans s'inquiéter d'entrer dans le bureau sans y avoir été annoncé, que le professeur O'Cuinn fait les cent pas, les bras croisés, une main à son menton qu'il frotte dans une réflexion boudeuse. Albus Dumbledore lève des yeux amusés de son parchemin et avise le sorcier au front plissé.

— Bonsoir, Alistair, prend-il le temps de saluer le professeur, qui envoie balader sa politesse d'un geste agacé de la tête.

— Excuse-moi, Albus, mais je ne suis pas venu échanger des banalités, marmonne-t-il, et il se tourne vers le directeur pour s'approcher. Comment avancent tes recherches ? As-tu eu une réponse ?

— J'en déduis que ton entrevue avec Miss Swann n'a pas été aussi concluante que prévue, répond doucement Dumbledore.

Le calme avec lequel il pose sa plume irrite le professeur, et le fait sourire.

— Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps avant que sa magie ne nous dépasse complètement.

— Et tu avais raison, le coupe O'Cuinn dans un soupir las. Albus, ce n'est pas pour sa magie que je suis inquiet, pas tout de suite, du moins. Ça n'a pas dû t'échapper, Albus, cette gamine est aussi froide et fermée qu'un tombeau, et je _sais_ de quoi je parle.

Dumbledore hoche la tête, doucement.

— J'ai presque cru que nous pourrions nous en sortir seuls, tu sais Albus, vu l'indifférence que cette petite dégage. Mais ce soir, Albus, je t'assure que j'ai vu ce que cette gamine a _vraiment_ dans le ventre, et je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que j'ai rarement vu un tel état de détresse. Cette enfant a besoin de réponses que nous ne pouvons pas lui apporter…

— Je partage ta frustration, Alistair.

— Je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que nos recherches aboutissent. Je ne supporte pas de laisser un enfant aussi malheureux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Albus, je _sais _que toi non plus, je n'insinuais pas le contraire.

— Mes recherches avancent, mais je crains qu'elles n'aient pas encore tout à fait abouti.

Le professeur O'Cuinn soupire, hoche la tête.

— Je ferai de mon mieux en attendant.

— Je sais, Alistair, répond tranquillement Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Je sais.

oOo

Évidemment, Will veut tout savoir de ce qui se trame entre Abigail et le professeur O'Cuinn, mais, entre leurs emplois du temps respectifs, leurs maisons différentes, ils ne se croisent pratiquement jamais, ne font que s'entrapercevoir. La fillette est de toute façon tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne parvient pas à rejoindre son frère après le dîner, et laisse les semaines s'écouler.

On lui répète qu'elle est douée. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'une espèce de fait auquel elle ne croit pas entièrement. Ce n'est qu'un fait établi par les professeurs quand ils la félicitent pour un sort réussi, ou par les regards des élèves, souvent impressionnés, parfois en colère, car, en réussissant aussi rapidement et aussi parfaitement, elle les renvoie à leurs propres échecs.

Parfois, elle veut répliquer qu'elle n'y peut rien, qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'être _douée_, qu'elle a l'impression de tricher – le professeur O'Cuinn a raison, elle sent sa magie s'animer dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle s'apprête à lancer un sort. Elle sent, elle _sait_ qu'elle se fait aider, que sa réussite n'est possible que grâce à ce que Will se met à appeler ''_son petit surplus de magie_''.

Elle voudrait leur dire à tous, que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle n'est pas _douée_, que ce n'est pas elle, mais elle préfère se taire. Elle a eu le malheur de réfuter le compliment quand Adélaïde le lui a chuchoté, en métamorphose, et le sursaut brutal du garçon de Serdaigle devant elles, le regard méchant qu'il lui a lancé en lui crachant de _ne pas faire semblant d'être humble_ l'a convaincue de ne rien dire. Elle préfère se taire, quitte à faire grossir le sentiment d'imposture qui a trouvé refuge dans son estomac, suffisamment près de l'endroit où est tapie l'angoisse pour que, parfois, ils se réveillent en même temps et s'attrapent la main.

Au moins peut-elle rassurer ses détracteurs – ou leur donner une raison supplémentaire de déverser leur haine envers elle –, elle est douée partout, sauf en potions et en vol. Et bien que ce constat crève ses quelques minces espoirs de se tromper sur le rôle de sa magie dans sa réussite, il est bien là, comme une touche d'amertume sur sa langue en entrant dans les cachots ou en foulant l'herbe de la cour du château.

Les filles de Serdaigle essayent bien de la rassurer, Adélaïde et Autumn l'encouragent à chaque essai raté, et, au fil du temps, Ivy Davies se rapproche, se poste à ses côtés, son regard brûlant de détermination l'encourage.

Abigail ne sait pas trop à quel moment elles deviennent amies. Peut-être au moment où elles commencent à s'installer côte à côte à la bibliothèque, ou alors quand Ivy lui fait passer son premier mot, écrit à la va-vite sur un papier. L'amitié lui a toujours paru trop compliqué, elle a toujours préféré se détacher de cette notion que, de toute façon, elle n'a jamais comprise. Mais ce soir-là, assise sur son lit, alors que ses jambes trop courtes pour atteindre le sol battent lentement l'air, elle relit les dizaines de parchemins sur lesquelles Ivy et elle ont échangé leurs premiers mots, et elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Au fond, elle avait peur de ce moment où les mots viendraient remplacer, saccager tout ce que leurs regards se disent sans bruit, mais elle se surprend à attendre chaque parchemin, chaque réponse avec impatience. Les mots d'Ivy n'ont pas trahi son regard.

* * *

**[1] Vous le savez certainement, mais ce personnage adorable est la propriété de Docteur Citrouille ! Il apparait dans sa trilogie sur Polly McBee que je ne peux que vous conseiller si vous n'êtes pas encore allé(e)s la lire !**

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de redite, mais merci encore pour le temps que vous prenez à lire. J'espère que le passage au présent vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour ceux et celles qui avaient lu la première version, que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? Les différences ne sont pas trop perturbantes ? Je prends beaucoup moins mon temps dans cette version, tout va plus vite haha.

Encore une fois, **merci**.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4, j'espère vous y retrouver.

Prenez soin de vous.

Apple


	5. Tome 1 IV - La Peau Froide

**Hello ~ **

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien (ou du moins pas trop mal) en ces périodes troublées et pour ainsi dire pas très agréables.

Je vous envoie des hugs si vous les acceptez.

Juste avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je tiens à remercier les lecteurices qui ont laissé des reviews, ou qui ont follow et fav l'histoire. Merci à la géniale **Docteur Citrouille** et à non moins super **Sun Dae V, **pour leurs encouragements, leurs petits mots quotidiens, leur présence !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 — La peau froide**

* * *

On la remarque, comme on l'a toujours remarquée : pour les mauvaises raisons.

Ses éternelles écharpes, au milieu de l'été, son mutisme appliqué, son sourire trop timide, son incapacité à trouver sa place. Poudlard ne fait pas exception, Poudlard ne fait pas changer les regards. Il les rend plus insistants, plus cruels. Car c'est vrai, après tout, que fait une pauvre gamine muette, de surcroît incapable de lancer un sort, dans une école de sorcellerie ? Elle aime parfois croire que ces regards ne l'atteignent pas, ne percent ni sa carapace trop fine pour se faire qualifier de telle, ni sa confiance en elle. Elle aime parfois croire que la présence de Bony à ses côtés la protège de l'impitoyable solitude dans laquelle l'enferment les coups d'œil trop longs, trop suspicieux, trop gênés.

C'est par nécessité, plus que par envie ou plaisir, qu'Ivy se lève le matin, descend à la Grande Salle, et que les jours se succèdent, souvent de la même façon. Au fil des jours qui passent, le mélange d'anxiété et de joie qui l'accompagne au moment de se lever n'a plus qu'une saveur morose d'attente, mais de quoi, elle ne sait même plus. Au moins le retour de l'automne et le début des saisons froides lui donnent une bonne raison de porter ses écharpes et foulards jours comme nuits, pense-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume sur la langue, alors qu'elle réajuste l'écharpe aux couleurs des Poufsouffle devant son miroir.

Ce matin-là de mi-octobre, elle sait ce qu'elle attend : Bony lui a donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune à neuf heures fracassantes, pour le petit-déjeuner, puis pour se mettre en route pour le terrain de Quidditch, essayer de chiper les meilleures places pour le match – le premier de la saison – qui se déroulera plus tard dans la matinée. Elle l'a tellement attendu que la culpabilité de se sentir si malheureuse ce matin-là grignote son cœur gonflé.

Elle abandonne l'écharpe des Poufsouffle, enfile et réajuste un autre foulard, écarlate et brodé d'étoiles dorées, cadeau de sa grand-mère qu'elle chérit comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et tente, tant bien que mal, de se coiffer : ses cheveux blond sombre tombent lamentablement sur ses épaules, en boucles trop lourdes pour se dessiner convenablement – ou du moins, comme elle le voudrait. Un soupir silencieux soulève sa petite poitrine, elle laisse ses mains tomber des deux côtés du lavabo. En sortant de la salle de bains, le visage misérable, elle se demande pourquoi elle essaye encore.

— Bon match, Ivy, marmonne une voix encore plein de sommeil derrière ses baldaquins jaunes encore fermés.

Ivy s'arrête dans son élan, veut lui répondre d'un sincère merci, mais les sons s'étouffent douloureusement dans sa gorge. Alors elle se contente du silence, de cet affreux silence, puis du claquement de la porte derrière elle.

Violet et Clara, ses deux camarades de dortoir, sont loin d'être méchantes, au contraire, mais les trois filles ne parviennent pas à passer outre leur communication précaire, ou plutôt leur manque de communication, qui dérive, inévitablement, en l'isolement de la petite Ivy.

Le silence, même s'il ne lui plait pas, lui est habituel. A force, elle a même réussi à lui faire des pieds-de-nez et à trouver des alternatives - mais c'est aussi là que s'engouffre l'isolement, par les trous parfois béants que ses solutions laissent ouverts, en attente d'être maîtrisées, ou tout simplement acceptées et assumées par la petite sorcière. Elle se moque bien de communiquer avec ses mains ou sa plume plutôt qu'avec sa voix, mais les regards, toujours ces mêmes regards, la pétrifient, la rendent aussi fragile que le verre, et, à force des années, elle a appris à préférer le silence plutôt que de se sentir se briser au moindre regard de travers.

Bony est déjà prêt. Il attend patiemment, assis sur un fauteuil vide à cette heure-ci, et tourne la tête quand il l'entend arriver. Son sourire sincère réchauffe un peu le cœur de la fillette. Elle lui répond avec autant de sincérité que possible : au fond, elle est vraiment heureuse de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Et dans sa poitrine, la culpabilité grossit, en mordant plus ardemment son cœur.

Quand ils arrivent près du terrain, Ivy tripote du bout des doigts son foulard rouge et or – elle commence à regretter son choix de couleur, car c'est sa maison qui bataille contre les lions, ce matin-là. Doucement, elle tapote l'épaule de Bony, lui montre avec une grimace l'objet de son tourment, mais il se contente de hausser les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Il est parfait, et il te va très bien. On n'aura qu'à se mettre près des Gryffondor, si ça te rassure. Ça laissera planer le doute sur notre équipe.

Ivy hoche la tête, amusée de la réponse – leurs capes au blason jaune et noir lui semblent largement suffisants pour en tirer des conclusions.

En vérité, ce n'est ni depuis les gradins de Gryffondor, ni ceux des Poufsouffle que la petite Ivy veut suivre le match : ses yeux furètent sans cesse vers les gradins des Serdaigle, mais elle est trop loin pour distinguer les visages. De toute façon, pense-t-elle tristement, elle sait déjà que celui qu'elle cherche ne s'y trouve pas.

Elle veut s'asseoir, mais les places sont chères. Les élèves se lèvent, piétinent, ne laissent pas le loisir ou le confort de choisir une place. De toute façon, les joueurs s'avancent sur le terrain. Ivy retient son souffle. Ses yeux pétillent, ses lèvres s'étirent dans son foulard, et se mains se rejoignent dans un mouvement guidé par une joie timide vers son cœur. Son cœur qui remonte dans sa gorge, qui y cogne, la malmène tant il bat fort. A côté d'elle, Bony applaudit, lui aussi très ému. Ils se regardent, se sourient, et rient de cette béatitude que leurs visages affichent, de cette joie insouciante qu'ils ne se sont jamais vue. Les premiers cris résonnent autour d'eux. Dans un accès de désespoir auquel elle ne donne pas encore de nom, Ivy s'accroche à ce bonheur, qu'elle sent marteler au fond de son ventre, le tire de toutes ses forces pour qu'il remplace le chagrin installé trop profondément dans sa gorge pour en être complètement délogé.

Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre a déjà assisté à un match, mais regarder les capitaines se serrer la main, observer les joueurs si jeunes et déjà si déterminés, faire partie des supporters sans faire tomber la moyenne d'âge de trente ans… C'est la première fois qu'Ivy se sent si impliquée. Qu'elle se sent si proche des joueurs, qu'elle s'y identifie. Ce qui lui semblait un rêve si lointain et inaccessible lui paraît maintenant si proche, qu'elle sent presque le vent dans ses cheveux, sa main tendue vers le Vif D'Or…

Ce qu'elle avait passablement oublié, c'est l'ambiance chaotique qui transforme les supporters en marée déchaînée lorsque leur impatience commence à les grignoter. On crie, on hurle, on gesticule. Les mouvements ne s'arrêtent jamais dans les gradins : ils serpentent, grossissent, écrasent les élèves. Ivy se retrouve ballottée dans tous les sens, frappe sans le vouloir Bony, et un garçon de Gryffondor qui s'excuse à sa place. C'est au moment où le coude de sa voisine du devant s'écrase dans ses côtes que l'air se bloque dans sa gorge, et le bonheur s'efface à l'arrivée de la panique, brutale, qui lui broie la trachée.

C'est par réflexe que ses mains agrippent son cou, dans un geste désespéré de relâcher la tension de sa gorge, d'en libérer l'air coincé. Là, au milieu des vagues d'élèves, elle se sent soudainement affreusement seule. Là, au milieu des vagues d'élèves déchaînés, elle panique au constat simple et glaçant qu'elle étouffe.

Les visages autour d'elle deviennent flous, les bruits se voilent. Elle essaye de retrouver Bony dans le tumulte, mais sa vision se coupe de points noirs. De toute façon, le jeune garçon a été emporté plus loin par le tumulte.

Alors qu'elle se sent sombrer, une poigne se referme brutalement sur son bras, et elle se sent aspirée en arrière. Les élèves s'écartent sur son chemin, et bientôt, autour d'elle, il n'y a plus personne.

— Je vais chercher Pomfresh, restez avec elle, crie une voix qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Les points noirs dansent devant ses prunelles, alors qu'elle papillonne des paupières. Elle n'aperçoit pas le garçon partir, seulement une masse noire ébouriffée sur un visage pâli par la peur qu'elle ne distingue que très mal.

Et, par elle ne sait quel miracle, dans une tentative d'avaler une bouffée d'air, elle sent sa gorge la brûler. Elle entend à peine le râle qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, et peu lui importe – l'air se fraye un chemin dans sa gorge obstruée, trop faible encore pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rend compte que son corps ne répond plus, que ses jambes ne la portent plus, et que sa tête est mollement posée sur une épaule.

— Dépêche-toi ! crie le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui la tient tout contre lui. Charlie, aide-moi, il faut l'asseoir.

Un garçon au visage tout aussi pâle et aux cheveux roux flamboyants l'assoit plus confortablement, mais elle ne tient que grâce aux bras du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui la serrent contre lui.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'air froid lui brûle la gorge et les poumons. Cette fois, Ivy entend son râle et la toux qui s'ensuit. Elle se hait de laisser ces bruits affreux s'échapper de sa gorge, autant qu'elle ressent une culpabilité tout aussi affreuse de se sentir soulagée de respirer enfin.

Le garçon – de Gryffondor, comme le laissent supposer les couleurs sur sa robe – baisse des yeux angoissés vers elle, des yeux clairs, bleu océan, ponctués de taches vertes. Des yeux si familiers sur un visage inconnu que la surprise laisse Ivy bouche bée. Son cœur bat si vite qu'elle se met à hoqueter, puis, alors que le garçon lui caresse doucement les cheveux, et que le dénommé Charlie aux cheveux roux lui prend gentiment les mains, elle se met à pleurer, laisse la panique s'évaporer au profit du soulagement d'avoir été secourue par ces bras-_là_, de la sensation qu'elle n'aura plus jamais rien à craindre.

Sa respiration se bloque de nouveau, et, en quelques secondes, elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée à maintes reprises, Ivy connait la sensation de la caresse glaciale d'un vent d'hiver. Elle connait les tremblements qui en découlent, l'engourdissement, la tension de chaque muscle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

C'est une sensation de froid qui la réveille. Un froid mordant, presque brûlant, un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses pieds. Un froid brut, qui s'accroche à sa peau et se love dans tous ses pores. D'un geste encore maladroit de sommeil, elle cherche les draps, sans les trouver, et pour cause, Madame Pomfresh n'ayant pas jugé utile de la couvrir n'en avait pas même pas doté son lit.

C'est une petite silhouette noire et blanche au pied de son lit de convalescente qui la propulse tout à fait hors de l'inconscience et lui fait momentanément oublier qu'elle a froid : une petite silhouette noire et bleue, plus exactement. Abigail est assise sur une des chaises miteuses dont est dotée l'infirmerie, trop droite, figée dans une attente patiente, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Ivy a froid, mais la présence de la fillette la fait sourire. Se redresser lui rappelle l'engourdissement de ses muscles, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, comparé à la joie de voir son amie à son chevet.

Au fond, elle ne sait pas si Abigail est son amie, ou du moins, si la Serdaigle la considère comme son amie. C'est pourtant une chose qu'Ivy souhaite de tout son cœur. La froideur et l'indifférence d'Abigail ne la rebutent pas : la froide quiétude qui émane d'elle et le calme assuré qu'elle fixe sur son visage l'impressionnent, jusqu'à la fasciner, parfois. Son regard n'a jamais ressemblé à celui des autres, celui qu'elle reçoit toujours. Au contraire, il dissimule – mal, selon les jours – quelque chose de plus profond, qu'elles partagent sans encore oser se l'avouer de vive voix.

Ce jour-là, dans la caresse glaciale de l'infirmerie, son regard bleu-vert est hésitant, dénote au-dessus de ses joues grignotées de cernes gris sale sur sa peau de porcelaine.

— Will m'a prévenue que tu étais ici, dit-elle finalement, à voix basse pour ne pas troubler le silence de la pièce.

Malgré la morsure du froid, Ivy sent ses joues chauffer : le souvenir des yeux clairs du garçon, de sa ressemblance si frappante avec sa sœur, de la douceur de sa voix et de la gentillesse de ses mots, fait battre son cœur tout autant que la honte d'avoir pleuré sans retenue sur son épaule encore inconnue. Un instant, elle se concentre pour essayer de se rappeler les événements, en vain. Seuls les yeux bleu clair tachetés de vert lui reviennent clairement en mémoire. Même les mots que ses sauveurs ont prononcés sont incertains : Ivy se souvient seulement de l'apaisement qu'ils lui ont procuré.

Entre elles, le silence est retombé, comme si, en ces quelques mots, Abigail avait tout dit, ou du moins, tout ce qui était important de dire. Son regard ne quitte pas la petite Ivy, son regard qui en dit bien plus que tous les mots que la petite Poufsouffle a pu entendre de sa bouche.

Elle veut lui parler, même avec les mains, mais ne peut s'y résoudre. Alors elle sourit, timidement d'abord, puis sincèrement, quand les prunelles claires de son interlocutrice s'illuminent et que le voile de chagrin se dissipe. Abigail ne répond pas à son sourire, mais même si son visage affiche la même austérité que la température et la sévérité des pierres, Ivy lit dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle-même est incapable de dire.

Et elles restent là, à s'observer, prostrées dans leur bulle froide et immobile. C'est peut-être là, dans un silence qu'elles ont toutes les deux adopté sans pleinement le vouloir, dans un silence dans lequel elles seules peuvent se comprendre, qu'elles deviennent amies.

* * *

Et les jours reprennent leur course insatiable, sans l'attendre dans son avancée hésitante. Ils se moquent bien de la voir trébucher là où les autres avancent, progressent toujours plus vite. Les regards changent, s'accentuent, lui brûlent le dos quand elle sort des salles de classe. Elle en vient à détester les encouragements de Bony ou d'Autumn, pourtant sincères, mais elle n'y croit pas, elle n'y croit plus. C'est en abandonnant un entraînement solitaire en Sortilèges, à l'abri dans ses baldaquins jaunes, qu'elle se trouve stupide de s'être accrochée aux futiles espoirs qu'ils ont glissés dans sa tête et son cœur.

De temps à autre, la colère qu'elle essaye d'étouffer dans son ventre se transforme en ressentiment envers le corps professoral, dont le silence coupable lui est insoutenable. Pire encore sont les sourires d'encouragement que peuvent lui adresser certains professeurs. Ceux-là lui restent en travers de la gorge, car ces sourires-là sont accompagnés de regards de vague pitié que lui réservent les adultes, eux qui clament comprendre, ressentir si bien ce qu'elle vit, eux qui refusent les méchancetés et moqueries lancées par les autres élèves, alors qu'eux-mêmes assistent à son naufrage et se taisent.

Ce silence-là est évitable, mais devient, dans le reflet des prunelles des adultes, inéluctable, d'une fatalité déplacée et malsaine. Ce silence-là lui laisse une amertume sur le bout de la langue, urge son besoin de fuite.

C'est par hasard qu'elle trouve un refuse où s'éloigner de toute cette hypocrisie, le temps d'un déjeuner ou d'une soirée. Décidée à écrire une lettre à ses parents, elle erre dans la bibliothèque, préférant son ventre vide aux discussions vaines de la Grande Salle, quand la sensation de morsure glaciale, la même qui l'avait réveillée à l'infirmerie quelques semaines plus tôt, remonte dans son dos. La curiosité l'emporte – là, dans un coin sombre et oublié de la bibliothèque, se trouve une table, laissée pour compte. Une table à l'abri des regards, que la lumière naturelle n'atteint même pas, dérangée dans sa course par les immenses étagères remplies à craquer de livres. Une table qu'elle n'aurait même pas remarquée si l'aura si particulièrement froide n'avait pas attiré son attention.

Ce qui l'étonne et ravit en même temps son petit cœur, c'est de constater que la table n'est pas vide – des livres y sont entreposés maladroitement, une petite silhouette noire et bleue lit tranquillement, sans se soucier du passage dans la bibliothèque, perdue dans l'obscurité.

Ivy n'hésite pas, et Abigail, si elle pose sur elle un regard aussi étonné que méfiant sur son installation, n'objecte pas. Elle se contente de pousser les livres pour lui laisser de la place.

C'est ici, dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, qu'elles se retrouvent – aux yeux de tous, dans leur abri de fortune que pourtant, personne n'envie, et que personne n'empiète.

Sans se concerter, elles s'y retrouvent avant ou après dîner, en semaine ou le week-end. Parfois, Autumn, Adélaïde ou Bony les y accompagnent, ne restent jamais bien longtemps. Parfois, Abigail ne s'y trouve pas, ou au contraire, y reste longtemps après le départ d'Ivy. Et plus les jours passent, plus Ivy la trouve fatiguée, les joues creusées de cernes gris sale. Son regard, souvent, trop souvent, se voile de découragement.

Ivy se demande souvent ce qu'Abigail fuit, pour se retrouver ici, seule et dans le noir. Longtemps, elle n'ose pas demander si elle s'échappe de la compagnie de ses amies de Serdaigle, de peur de se montrer vexante, jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'Abigail l'observe s'installer sans un mot, elle se heurte à son regard, son regard qui lui retourne sa question, sans jugement ni méchanceté :

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

Ce qu'elle fuit, Ivy ne le sait pas, du moins pas précisément, mais elle sait ce qu'elle vient chercher dans ce petit coin tranquille de la bibliothèque : l'assurance de laisser le poids qui lui pèse, sur le cœur et les épaules, en dehors de ce cocon sombre. Ses peurs n'existent plus, laissées sur le pas de la bibliothèque, rangées derrière les rayons qui entourent leur table. Le silence d'Abigail la rassure, son regard ne l'effraie pas.

C'est peut-être ça qu'elle fuit : la fatigue, celle que fait naître la peur, celle d'être découverte, celle de faire semblant.

* * *

_Ton frère est venu me voir. _

La réponse, succincte, qu'Abigail octroie à ce court message sur un demi-parchemin (« _Encore ?_ ») fait rougir Ivy. La fillette baisse la tête, les lèvres déformées en un sourire devenu grimace. Sa rencontre avec Will – elle ne fait pas allusion aux deux autres garçons de Gryffondor qui l'accompagnaient –, plus tôt dans la matinée, le sourire du jeune garçon, son inquiétude sincère sur sa santé, emballent son cœur – plus que de raison, peut-être.

_Il voulait savoir si j'allais bien. _

Abigail inspecte la réponse avant de répondre, elle aussi par écrit, pour ne pas déranger le silence de la bibliothèque :

_Ce n'est pas la troisième fois cette semaine ? _

_Si, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée. Je le trouve vraiment gentil. _

_Will est parfois un peu lourd, mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est vrai. _

_Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée… _

_Je le suis. _

* * *

Ce jour-là est froid et lugubre. Les nuages sont bas, noirs, chargés d'eau et de vent. La nuit tombe dès le début de l'après-midi, et la torpeur de novembre frappe le château sans douceur. Les soupirs résonnent contre les pierres, les visages se ferment, la fatigue ralentit le temps.

Abigail ne s'est pas rendue à la bibliothèque, ce midi-là, et Ivy a la mauvaise surprise de trouver la table vide même après son dîner. Penaude, la petite Poufsouffle fait demi-tour pour se rendre à son dortoir, le cœur lourd. Peut-être qu'Abigail s'est tout simplement rendue à sa salle commune dès la fin de son repas, au vu des cernes qui mangeaient son visage ces derniers jours. Pourtant, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Ivy s'inquiète.

Poudlard lui fait penser à une ruche qui ne s'arrête qu'une fois la nuit tombée – le bruit de ses pas s'étouffe dans les discussions des tableaux autour d'elle, alors qu'ils la mènent au premier étage, vers l'infirmerie, où elle a l'impression de quémander une potion pour lutter contre les douleurs qui l'assaillent depuis quelques jours. Mme Pomfresh lui lance ce regard qu'elle déteste, mais elle accepte la potion sans un mot et c'est d'un simple signe de tête que la petite Ivy quitte les lieux, s'apprêtant à remplacer le pesant silence de l'infirmière par le fourmillement des couloirs.

C'est un frisson qui l'arrête sur sa route, quelques mètres seulement après avoir quitté l'infirmerie. Un frisson qu'elle connaît, qu'elle commence à trop bien reconnaître. Cette sensation de vent glacial sur ses joues, de morsure dans sa peau.

Derrière elle, une porte s'ouvre. Par réflexe autant que par curiosité, elle se retourne. D'abord, la voix du professeur O'Cuinn s'élève depuis la porte entrouverte :

— Ne désespérez pas, et reposez-vous.

Puis, dans un claquement, le retour du silence.

Et, dans un mélange d'incompréhension, Abigail et Ivy se font face, séparées de quelques mètres. Ivy sent bien que l'incongruité de la scène aurait pu – et dû – la faire rire, elle, pétrifiée au milieu du couloir, sa potion encore dans la main, et Abigail, mortifiée, les doigts toujours crispés à la poignée de la porte. Mais, très vite, le semblant de sourire qui étire le coin de ses lèvres retombe : au-delà de l'horreur qui brille dans les yeux d'Abigail, elle remarque les sillons que des larmes ont creusés sur ses joues.

La sensation de vide glacé redouble dans ses entrailles, mais à ce moment-là, Ivy ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à faire un pas vers son amie pour la consoler, lui retirer la lueur affolée dans ses iris.

— Non, n'approche pas.

La supplication d'Abigail, teintée de détresse, l'arrête aussitôt dans son élan. Elle regarde, impuissante, son amie porter une main à la poitrine, la respiration douloureuse, et, mue de panique, elle se rue vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettent – pour l'avoir expérimenté de trop nombreuses fois, elle sait reconnaître l'étouffement dont est victime la petite Serdaigle.

Madame Pomfresh avise ses cheveux blonds désordonnés par sa course et ses joues rouges avec un étonnement qu'elle ne cherche même pas à dissimuler. L'inquiétude remplace bien vite la surprise, si vite qu'Ivy n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer le problème qu'elle se dirige déjà vers sa réserve de potions et en sort une :

— Allons Miss Davies, vous venez tout juste de m'en demander une que déjà, vous en avez besoin d'une autre ?

Les mouvements frénétiques de tête de la fillette n'apportent que la confusion dans les yeux de l'infirmière. Perdue, elle fronce les sourcils et repose sa potion, les lèvres pincées. Ivy ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir - là-bas, elle aperçoit une plume et un parchemin, abandonnés sur le bureau. La plume crisse sous l'urgence de ses gestes, alors que Madame Pomfresh s'approche pour lire par-dessus son épaule. A peine a-t-elle terminé que l'infirmière jure entre ses dents serrées :

— Oh, par Morgane et Merlin réunis. Restez ici Miss Davies, je reviens.

Et elle s'empresse de quitter la pièce.

Ses bottines résonnent longuement dans les tympans de la fillette. Elle prend place sur une chaise, près d'un lit, et attend, ses petites mains liées par l'inquiétude.

Abigail a le regard hagard, quand elle entre dans l'infirmerie, accompagnée de Madame Pomfresh. Elle ne résiste pas quand on lui demande de s'allonger sur un lit, et s'y écrase sans même apercevoir Ivy, un peu plus loin. L'infirmière lui fait boire une potion qu'elle avale sans rechigner, et, l'instant suivant, sa tête heurte lourdement l'oreiller.

D'abord, Ivy n'ose pas s'approcher. Elle observe de loin le visage détendu par le sommeil. L'émotion l'étreint soudainement, lui serre le cœur et fait monter les larmes à ses yeux. Dans le silence et le calme des pierres froides, l'adrénaline chute brutalement, elle réalise toute la violence de la crise et la tension dans ses épaules.

Madame Pomfresh, occupée à border Abigail, lève la tête au son d'un reniflement pourtant discret, et sourit doucement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Davies. Elle ira bien.

Ivy hoche lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le visage paisible de son amie, s'approche lentement. Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse trouver un semblant de réponses. Impuissante, elle s'éclipse pour mieux revenir le lendemain, comme lui a conseillé l'infirmière, et s'installe près du lit, gênée de briser le silence des pierres de l'infirmerie.

Leurs rôles s'étaient subitement inversés – non pas qu'Ivy appréciait se retrouver assise sur une chaise des moins confortable, à attendre le réveil de son amie avec une inquiétude pesante, mais la situation avait un air de déjà-vu d'un comique trop cynique. Au fond, Ivy sentait qu'elle se répèterait, sans savoir à quel point elle avait raison.

Le visage d'Abigail est paisible, ainsi plongé dans le pays des songes, paisible, mais plus blanc qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu - elle ressemble presque à une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses grands cils noirs, ses lèvres d'un rose trop pâle. Ivy la fixe, a l'impression de la redécouvrir sous un autre jour, où elle n'est que l'enfant pleine d'innocence qu'elle devrait être et pas ce masque d'indifférence et de froideur qu'elle porte habituellement.

Abigail bouge subitement dans son sommeil. Le cœur d'Ivy fait un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle se surprend à rougir en espérant que sa camarade avait ressenti la même excitation quand elle-même s'était réveillée après le match de Quidditch.

Les grands yeux bleus de la fillette papillonnent, de confusion d'abord, puis de lassitude, alors qu'elle pose ses iris autour d'elle, et enfin de surprise, quand son regard se pose sur Ivy et son sourire scintillant dans l'atmosphère lugubre de l'infirmerie.

Elles s'observent un instant, sans échanger un mot, puis Ivy lève une main dans un salut maladroit. Ses yeux noisette, ses taches brunes sur son nez et ses joues roses, son sourire rayonnant lui confèrent une aura tellement lumineuse qu'Abigail sent, au fond de sa poitrine, une petite bulle se former et grossir, chasser la panique au fond de sa grotte. Une petite bulle qu'elle ne ressent d'habitude qu'en compagnie de son frère, ou de son père. Une petite bulle qu'elle accueille avec surprise et plaisir. Une petite bulle qui fait du bien.

Ivy observe Abigail se redresser péniblement sur son lit, s'empresse de l'aider à tapoter son oreiller pour plus de confort. Elle sent la petite Serdaigle se crisper à son approche, se hâte de reprendre sa place, et leur jeu de regard reprend, faute de paroles. Fidèle à son habitude, Abigail ne sourit pas, mais son regard est doux, doux comme du coton, il glisse sur le visage d'Ivy comme un sourire, avec une gratitude qu'elle accueille en étirant davantage les lèvres. Elle voudrait arrêter de sourire aussi bêtement, mais en vérité, elle n'y parvient pas. Elle partage la petite bulle au fond de sa poitrine, une petite bulle de bonheur.

* * *

Abigail se doute bien que ses absences sont remarquées par ses camarades de Serdaigle, au point de commencer à éveiller leur curiosité, et peut-être un brin de rancœur de se voir ainsi laissées de côté. Elle surprend des regards de biais, des silences ou des messes basses. C'est désormais à elle de rejoindre les autres, au risque de ne pas être attendue en fin de cours. Autumn a cessé de travailler à la table sombre de la bibliothèque, et seule Adélaïde semble regretter le froid qu'Abigail a involontairement jeté entre elles, lui lance des regards incertains par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle part devant avec les autres, un sourire timide avant de fermer ses baldaquins, une parole pour s'enquérir de son état.

— Tu viens te coucher, Abby ?

La petite voix d'Adélaïde est encore plus basse que d'habitude, comme de peur de réveiller les étoiles au plafond, et de déranger les quelques élèves plus âgés encore présents dans la salle commune. Ce soir-là, les filles de première année se sont couchées tôt, laissant Adélaïde travailler un peu plus tard. Après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, la fillette s'est postée devant le fauteuil où Abigail est installée. Sa posture crie toute son incertitude, de ses bras ballants à ses pieds dansants, mais ses yeux brûlent de questions, ces questions qu'Abigail préférait ignorer et auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à répondre.

— Je vais rester encore un peu, chuchote-t-elle en désignant le livre d'astronomie qu'elle consulte, faute de pouvoir regarder les étoiles dans le ciel couvert de nuages. Mais vas-y, si tu es fatiguée.

— On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi, Abby, on a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Abigail se crispe, peut-être autant que son interlocutrice, figée devant elle, une grimace sur son visage pâli par l'embarras.

— Je peux tout entendre, tu sais, continue Adélaïde, et l'émotion fait trembler sa voix à ces mots. Tu t'es éloignée, ces dernières semaines. Tu ne nous parlais déjà pas beaucoup, mais c'est encore pire maintenant. On a fait quelque chose de mal ? _J'ai _fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, murmure Abigail après un temps de réflexion coupé par la respiration profonde d'Adélaïde. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

— Alors… Alors que se passe-t-il ?

En croisant de nouveau les yeux bleus de la petite fille, Abigail sent son ventre se serrer. Son silence, dans lequel d'ordinaire elle se complait tant, sa bulle protectrice, lui semble à cet instant peser bien lourd sur ses épaules. Dans sa poitrine, sa magie râle, lui coupe le souffle. Et son mutisme, l'indifférence que son visage affiche menacent de briser les derniers liens qui la rattachent avec Adélaïde, dont les yeux sont baissés vers le livre d'astronomie entre ses mains pétrifiées.

— Je crois que je comprends, mais je ne suis pas sûre, chuchote Adélaïde d'une voix minuscule. Je sais que tu as Ivy avec toi, et ton frère. Je crois que c'est important de ne pas être seul. Je- _on_ te laissera tranquille, dans ce cas.

Et c'est mortifiée qu'Abigail la regarde s'éloigner.

**oOo**

Allongée dans son lit, dans l'obscurité toute relative qu'offre le dortoir, avec ses étoiles scintillantes et les braises dans la cheminée de fortune, Abigail réfléchit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le nez de son ourse en peluche lui chatouille la joue, la pluie et le vent hurlent dans ses oreilles. Le lendemain ne lui fait pas peur : elle sait que les regards des filles de Serdaigle vont changer, et au fond, elle s'en moque. Elle avait pensé, naïvement, avec une espèce de crainte, que lorsque viendrait le temps pour ses camarades de dortoir de lui poser les questions concernant ses disparitions et son éloignement, elle aurait ressenti ce même sentiment que lorsqu'Ivy la questionnait de son regard noisette : le besoin, viscéral, de se confier, mais ne pas parvenir à mettre des mots sur ses tourments. Pourtant, c'est tout l'inverse qui vient de se produire. Sa magie, ses cours avec le professeur O'Cuinn, les désillusions et le découragement, les douleurs qui surviennent parfois suite à ses essais de contrôler la tempête au fond de sa poitrine : elle ne souhaite pas les mettre au courant. Elle ne souhaite pas leur raconter les monticules de neige qu'elle retrouve de plus en plus souvent sur ses draps, ses parchemins parfois recouverts de minuscules arabesques gelées, ses plumes cassées par la morsure du froid, tout comme elle ne souhaite pas leur avouer qu'elle se sent sombrer dans les incompréhensions, la peur et le sentiment qu'elle ne remontera jamais à la surface.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui la tient éveillée, c'est la culpabilité. La culpabilité de ne ressentir finalement qu'une profonde indifférence, et même peut-être un peu de soulagement à la pensée que, le lendemain, après seulement deux mois et quelques semaines, le petit groupe soudé des filles de Serdaigle se scindera en deux, et que leurs liens, déjà si faibles, ne seraient qu'un souvenir.

Les messes basses, les regards, les rumeurs qui pourront circuler sur elle, elle s'en moque, conclut-elle en écrasant ses paupières, dans l'espoir de s'endormir.

Mais le souvenir du regard d'Adélaïde lui fait brutalement ouvrir les yeux, et dans un soupir si lourd qu'il laisse échapper une fumée blanche de ses lèvres, elle se tourne, son ourse serrée contre elle, et se recroqueville dans ses draps brodés d'étoiles de bronze.

* * *

Évidemment, si Abigail ne s'inquiète pas de la distance que prennent aussitôt les quatre filles de Serdaigle, Ivy et Will s'en chargent à sa place, chacun à leur façon. Will abandonne ses copains le temps de quelques repas pour venir lui tenir compagnie, les jours où elle ne s'installe pas à la table des Poufsouffle avec Ivy et Bony. Mais même dans l'immensité de la Grande Salle, où les discussions se perdent aussitôt qu'elles ont lieu, ils n'osent pas discuter librement de la progression d'Abigail avec leur professeur de Défenses, s'en chargent à demi-mots :

— Et alors euh, ça avance ?

— Toujours pareil.

— Mais tu vas voir Madame Pomfresh, quand c'est trop douloureux ?

— Oui.

Parfois, Will prend le temps de se promener avec Abigail, au milieu des tableaux, dans le parc de plus en plus austère avec l'installation de novembre. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de leur père et leur petite sœur, leur vie moldue beaucoup plus aisée et paisible que celle qu'ils vivent dans le château, de l'actualité, via la _Gazette_ que reçoit Charlie le matin – mais seulement les grands titres à sensation, comme le cambriolage dans une bijouterie sorcière sur le Chemin de Traverse français, ou encore la découverte d'un scone ensorcelé, laissé si longtemps dans un coin d'une cuisine qu'il en était devenu agressif. En général, Will prend un air compliqué, comme un adulte trop vite grandi.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive.

— Ah ? Tu veux dire que ça arrive souvent de retrouver des pâtisseries devenues méchantes avec le temps ? Une chance que papa soit moldu.

— Mais non, proteste Will en éclatant de rire, et l'ombre sérieuse de son visage disparait aussitôt. Je parlais du cambriolage, pas du vilain scone. Tu te rappelles, cet été, quand le papa de Charlie était en retard au Chemin de Traverse ? Paf. Encore une histoire de bijoux ensorcelés volés. Mais sais-tu que, par rapport aux moldus, les bijoux sorciers peuvent être dangereux ? Stephen m'a parlé d'un bracelet qui rendait fou tous ceux qui l'ont porté. Les gens arrêtaient de manger car ils étaient trop occupés à les nettoyer ou les regarder.

— Hum. Du coup, tu crois que Tolkien était un sorcier et qu'il s'en est inspiré ?

— C'est qui celui-là déjà ? grimace Will, ennuyé.

— L'auteur du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

— Ah ! Oui, peut-être. Il m'a aussi parlé d'un collier tristement célèbre qui aurait tué tous ceux qui l'ont porté.

— 'Tristement célèbre', répète seulement Abigail d'une voix à demi moqueuse.

— Ses mots, pas les miens, se justifie Will en riant doucement.

— Je m'en suis doutée.

— C'est quand même injuste que dans toutes ces histoires, tu ne retiennes que ça.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure, leurs pas les mènent dans des couloirs insoupçonnés de Poudlard : des couloirs délaissés par les élèves, trop froids, trop vides ou au contraire trop désordonnés et remplis de meubles à demi brisés, mangés par l'humidité. A force de se perdre et d'explorer les couloirs vides, ils trouvent en un couloir du sixième étage constamment désert, par son impasse et l'inutilité des élèves de s'y promener, un endroit parfait pour profiter du silence, ou discuter sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. Un petit banc de marbre blanc installé près d'une colonne – dont ils soupçonnent vite la futilité par l'incongruité de son emplacement –, devant une grande fenêtre, devient rapidement leur endroit favori pour papoter.

Très vite, Abigail s'y rend même seule. Ces derniers temps, les douleurs qui fourmillent dans sa poitrine s'élargissent à son ventre, engourdissent parfois ses bras. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'a qu'une envie : se retrouver seule, dans le noir silence du couloir, là où les débordements de sa magie sont invisibles aux yeux des autres, et, par extension, inoffensifs. Parfois, elle souhaiterait amener Ivy dans ce couloir, lui montrer cet havre de paix dans la ruche qu'est Poudlard, et puis, à chaque fois, elle abandonne cette idée.

Elle n'a, de toute manière, pas le temps de trop y penser. Entre l'anniversaire de Will qui arrive à grands pas – elle a d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de lui trouver un cadeau –, son apprentissage de la langue des signes grâce à Ivy, toujours patiente et enjouée, les soirées dans la salle de Défenses et les devoirs à rendre, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Les jours avancent, se ressemblent, et sa morosité s'accentue au même titre que les nuages se forment dans le ciel et crachent la pluie ininterrompue depuis début novembre.

* * *

— Eh bien, Miss Swann, nous avançons.

Le sourire satisfait du professeur O'Cuinn s'élargit lorsque, à ces mots, Abigail le toise en haussant un sourcil aussi insolent qu'involontaire. Le vieux sorcier passe une main dans sa barbe, l'autre poing sur sa hanche, et embrasse du regard sa salle de classe saccagée : la plupart de ses murs sont recouverts d'une couche de gel si épaisse que les meubles semblent prisonniers d'un hiver éternel, et le sol est si glissant qu'il n'ose pas bouger de la place qu'il occupe. Autour d'eux, les flocons volent à leur guise, mais le froid ne parvient pas à attaquer la bonne humeur du professeur.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air satisfaite.

— J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi nous _avançons_, avoue la fillette en écartant d'un geste de la main une boule éthérée venue voleter trop près de son visage.

Le soupir que le professeur essaye de lui cacher l'agace, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, ou de même s'en apercevoir.

— Je vous le répète et vous le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour vous en convaincre, Miss Swann, mais nous avançons. _Vous_ avancez.

Le ton avec lequel il prononce ces mots ne fait qu'accroître la boule amère dans la gorge de la fillette. Depuis le temps qu'ils se voient, elle a compris que ses jolies phrases ne sont qu'un bel enrobage pour éviter de la décourager. Ce qu'elle croit, ce sont ses yeux, car ses yeux ne savent mentir, contrairement à sa bouche qui sourit alors même que rien ne prête à sourire. À ce moment-là, ses yeux sont las, mais sincères, et ce constat, loin d'encourager la fillette, écrase davantage ses espoirs, fait retomber ses épaules. Le regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et le découragement fait tristement sourire le professeur.

— Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss Swann, à quel point le travail que vous faites est difficile ? Canaliser sa magie, surtout quand vous en avez autant que vous, est une tâche des plus compliquée ! Vous avez l'impression de ne pas avancer, mais vous faites de gros progrès, à chaque fois.

Il se tait brusquement. Sa petite élève ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, comme il l'aurait espéré, mais son regard reste posé sur les étagères, les tables figées dans la glace. Le désespoir fait briller ses yeux pourtant secs, et c'est d'une voix presque brisée qu'elle chuchote :

— Alors est-ce que c'est normal que ça me fasse si mal, professeur ?

La surprise laisse le sorcier sans voix. Dans le silence feutré de la pièce, alourdi par les flocons qui volètent entre eux, Abigail baisse de nouveau les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser ceux de son professeur, de peur d'y trouver la confirmation de ce qu'elle craint, même si, finalement, son absence de réponse vaut tous les mots.

— Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit la première fois que vous êtes venue dans cette pièce pour bénéficier de mon aide ?

Abigail ne devine aucune trace de tristesse, ni de colère, encore moins d'agressivité dans sa voix : seulement une douceur, une compassion sans limites. Alors, seulement, elle lève la tête et croise le regard de son professeur, un regard brillant, presque suppliant.

— Je vais vous répondre aussi sincèrement que possible, Miss Swann : je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes censée souffrir. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, et je ne souhaite pas vous alarmer ou vous décourager, mais je considère que vous devez l'entendre, si toutefois vous ne le savez pas déjà… Ce que je sais, c'est que votre magie grandit, peut-être plus rapidement que vous, et cela pourrait expliquer… Partiellement vos douleurs. Mais je n'en sais rien. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais sachez que-

La fin de sa phrase meurt entre ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvre dans un craquement sinistre : si la fillette se retourne en sursautant, la panique hurlant dans son corps, O'Cuinn ne bouge pas d'un pouce, l'étonnement à peine lisible sur ses traits.

Au seuil de la porte, la poignée cassée par le gel dans le poing, se tient un homme confus par la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Il cligne des paupières, puis son regard passe de la fillette au professeur, du professeur à la poignée fracturée dans sa main, puis vers les deux individus figés dans l'immobilité de la salle de classe.

L'horreur étouffe Abigail alors qu'elle reconnaît ce grand homme aux lunettes trop grandes pour son visage, ces yeux verts et cet air rêveur - Stephen en était son portrait craché.

— Archibald ! salue le professeur O'Cuinn en ouvrant les bras, nullement perturbé par l'entrée de son visiteur ou l'état de la pièce. Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Miss Swann, nous avons la chance de recevoir la visite de M. Picadilly, l'archéomage le plus doué de notre époque.

Sa nonchalance donne envie de hurler à la fillette mortifiée au milieu d'un sol gelé. Peut-être que _lui_ ne considère pas cette intrusion au mieux gênante, au pire catastrophique, mais elle la plonge dans un état désastreux de panique. M. Picadilly cligne des yeux, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres.

— Ecoutez, je suis terriblement désolé de ce qu'il vient de se produire, bafouille-t-il. Je n'arrive visiblement pas au bon moment ?

Lui a bien remarqué que la petite fille tremble de tous ses membres, que ses poings remontés dans ses manches sont serrés, qu'elle semble prête à pleurer. Pire que tout, au regard qu'il lui lance, elle sait qu'il l'a reconnue. D'un mouvement maladroit, il sort sa baguette magique et répare la poignée. De son côté, le professeur O'Cuinn libère d'un coup de sa propre baguette les meubles de leur prison glacée, et se tourne vers Abigail, toujours pétrifiée :

— Miss Swann, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre frère à la Grande Salle et de l'aider à souffler ses bougies.

La fillette s'enfuit sans demander son reste, ni de quelle manière le professeur O'Cuinn s'est tenu au courant que Will fête son anniversaire avec ses amis ce soir-là.

— Je suis vraiment navré d'être arrivé à un moment aussi inopportun. Je pensais.. Que tu serais seul.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Archibald. Mais tu aurais pu frapper, fait remarquer O'Cuinn avec un sourire doucement amusé.

— Je suis désolé, marmonne son interlocuteur en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Que s'est-il passé ? Abby va bien ?

— J'ignorais que tu la connaissais, répond seulement O'Cuinn.

— Très mal. Je l'ai vue une fois. Son frère est un ami de mon fils.

Le professeur soupire, passe une main sur son menton, ennuyé. Voilà pourquoi son élève paraissait si effrayée. Sans doute avait-elle peur que les rumeurs commencent à circuler si le père de Stephen venait à raconter à son fils ce qu'il venait de voir.

— Il va falloir me promettre de garder ce dont tu viens d'être le témoin pour toi. J'aimerais que tu me promettes que ça ne s'ébruitera pas. Ne me pose pas de questions, je ne pourrai pas y répondre.

— Naturellement.

— Quant à Miss Swann… Elle ira bien.

Le temps qu'il emploie fait froncer les sourcils à son interlocuteur, mais il ne rebondit pas, referme simplement la porte. Aussitôt, l'épisode se clôt avec le battant de bois, et les visages des deux sorciers s'assombrissent.

— Pourquoi viens-tu me voir, Archibald ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'imagine que oui, si tu te déplaces à Poudlard, c'est que c'est plus qu'urgent.

— Tu vois juste. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, et j'ai besoin de toi.

— Que veux-tu dire, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ? demande O'Cuinn, soudainement très inquiet.

Mais le pauvre sourire que lui adresse son ami est tout sauf rassurant.

oOo

Ses pas ne la mènent pas tout de suite à la Grande Salle. Même si elle le voulait – et elle ne le veut pas –, elle ne pourrait pas s'y rendre. Son cœur bat trop vite, sa respiration est trop erratique, sa magie trop difficile à retenir. Elle ne veut pas – ne _peut pas_ – risquer de s'y rendre, alors elle profite du vide des couloirs pour courir au couloir du sixième étage et s'effondrer sur le petit banc de marbre. Là, protégée par l'obscurité et le silence, elle cherche à reprendre son souffle, à calmer les battements trop rapides dans sa poitrine, mais n'y parvient pas. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de son corps alors qu'elle essaye désespérément de repousser sa magie qui cogne contre ses côtes, les brutalise pour trouver le moyen de s'échapper. La douleur est telle que la fillette se sent perdre le contrôle de ses larmes, qui coulent et gèlent sur ses joues.

— Laisse-moi, laisse-moi tranquille, halète-t-elle, le menton contre sa clavicule.

Mais sa magie tempête toujours plus fort. La tentation de la laisser s'enfuir est tentante, lui titille le bout des doigts, mais elle ignore ce qu'il adviendra du couloir si elle se laisse aller, alors elle préfère essayer d'enfermer, d'endiguer tout ce qui hurle en elle.

oOo

Depuis ce matin-là, Will ne tient pas en place, et pour cause : ce jour-là, il fête ses treize ans.

Son petit côté superstitieux, qu'il refuse d'admettre, lui chuchote que ce chiffre-ci, il n'en est pas très content, même s'il doit bien y passer, et que son amour des anniversaires est plus fort que ces stupides croyances.

L'attente du repas du soir est interminable, d'autant plus qu'Abby lui a promis de venir s'installer à la table des Gryffondor pour l'occasion, elle qui déteste les anniversaires autant que lui les aime. La patience déjà bien fine du jeune garçon disparait dès les premières minutes du premier cours, mais, comme diraient Charlie et Stephen, Will a le don d'alléger les cœurs d'un simple coup de son enthousiasme, et même le professeur McGonagall lui souhaite un bon anniversaire quand il passe la porte après un cours aux résultats particulièrement catastrophiques.

Pourtant, aussi longue que puisse paraître la journée, Will rayonne de bonheur : plusieurs personnes de leur classe viennent lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Même son cousin Avalon, d'un an plus âgé et réparti chez les Serpentard. Le voir arriver vers lui, tout sourire, et lui souhaiter bon anniversaire en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, en laissant d'un geste les querelles d'adultes qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en âge de comprendre mais qui les avaient quand même éloignés, lui réchauffe le cœur.

Même le père de Stephen leur fait la surprise de passer à Poudlard, évidemment pour des affaires professionnelles, mais il ne pouvait pas passer sans leur dire bonjour et souhaiter au roi de la journée un bon anniversaire, leur dit-il avec un clin d'œil maladroit. Will apprécie sa présence, même furtive. Il apprécie cet homme trop grand et trop rêveur qui lui rappelle un peu son père. Malgré les échanges réguliers avec Stamford, Ian lui manque, et avec lui toute la douceur et la nostalgie de son enfance, les pâtisseries et ce qu'il appelle avec beaucoup de tendresse « la maison ».

Maintenant que l'heure du dîner est enfin arrivée, Will tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir sa petite sœur, qu'il attend avec impatience, puis soudainement avec inquiétude, quand il se rend compte qu'elle n'est nulle part, et que le professeur O'Cuinn n'est pas non plus à la table des professeurs. Abby n'est pas du genre à se débiner, quand elle fait une promesse, à moins qu'un imprévu surgisse, et Will ne peut s'empêcher de penser au pire, en termes d'imprévus.

Pourtant, il se laisse porter par la petite fête improvisée, mange avec appétit les petits plats disposés sur la table, papote gaiment avec Charlie, Stephen et les quelques Gryffondor près d'eux.

Mais au moment de découper le gâteau gigantesque dédié au jeune garçon, il doute. Son geste se suspend dans l'air au même instant qu'un frisson lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Charlie et Stephen se jettent un coup d'oeil inquiet.

— Will ?

L'interpellé, le couteau toujours en l'air, figé dans son dernier mouvement, le regarde à peine.

— Will tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Charlie semble réveiller tout à coup le jeune garçon, mais la lueur inquiète de son regard continue de briller.

— Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Abby… Abby n'est pas du genre à promettre quelque chose et à se débiner. Et elle… Elle… ne va pas très bien, vous savez ?

— Oh, elle est malade ? demande Charlie, une petite moue désolée sur le visage.

— Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, je veux dire…, ajoute-t-il plus doucement en croisant le regard étonné de Charlie à son éclat de voix. Oh, je ne sais pas, mais elle m'inquiète. Et j'ai peur que quelque chose se soit passé, si elle n'est pas là.

— Tu sais où elle pourrait être ? demande doucement Stephen.

— J'ai une petite idée, oui.

— Alors va la chercher. Ça te rassurera. Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

— Oh, non, pas besoin, merci beaucoup… Vérifiez plutôt que personne ne mange de mon beau gâteau !

Le premier réflexe de Will – l'infirmerie – se voit soldé d'un échec. Le jeune garçon doit, en plus de gérer la frustration de n'avoir pas vu juste du premier coup, rassurer Madame Pomfresh, qui s'inquiète aussitôt de l'état de la petite élève disparue. Après une dizaine de minutes d'excuses et de promesses de la retrouver au plus vite, Will s'échappe de son antre en soupirant profondément.

Abigail n'est pas non plus à observer les étoiles dans la cour de métamorphose, mais soudain, Will sait où elle se trouve, et râle entre ses dents de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, tout en courant à demi vers leur couloir du sixième étage. Il sait qu'il a vu juste quand une sensation de froid lui serre les entrailles et le fait tressaillir tout entier.

— Abby ?

Dans l'obscurité, il entend un hoquet, puis le silence, un reniflement, puis, de nouveau, le silence. Un soupir aussi long que silencieux lui échappe, alors que ses yeux penauds se posent sur le sol glacé devant lui.

— Abby ? répète d'une voix incertaine. C'est moi.

Le silence qui suit cette annonce le fait grimacer de honte, et c'est timidement qu'il ajoute :

— Enfin, c'est moi. Will. Ton frère.

D'abord, il n'entend rien, puis la silhouette noire s'agite, sans bruit d'abord, puis lâche une exclamation moqueuse.

— Merci de ta précision, mais je sais reconnaître ta voix.

Il rit d'abord de sa bêtise, s'approche, et remarque alors les cercles gelés aux pieds de sa petite sœur, les marques glacées sur le mur dans son dos, les flocons qui volent entre ses doigts figés. Une tristesse sourde lui serre le cœur, et, lentement, en vérifiant les mouvements qu'Abigail pourrait faire pour lui signifier qu'elle refuse sa présence, il s'avance. Elle ne le regarde pas, n'essaye pas non plus de le chasser. Quand il s'assoit à ses côtés, elle ne tourne qu'à peine la tête, les lèvres pincées, le visage fantomatique à la faible lueur du couloir.

— Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir descendre, chuchote-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas, Abby, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Mais si je peux t'aider, je le ferai.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, plongée dans une douloureuse réflexion. Will attrape doucement un flocon qui vole vers lui et le fait tournoyer entre ses paumes ouvertes. Alors elle lui raconte, les yeux baissés, joue avec ses doigts dans lesquels des flocons duveteux dansent. Elle se heurte aux mots, hésite et bégaye :

— Je… J'étais avec O'Cuinn.

— Oh. Ça se passait bien ? demande gentiment Will, quand bien même il redoute la réponse.

— Pas trop, non.

— Ah.

— Et, un moment, quelqu'un est entré sans frapper.

La voix de la fillette flanche. Son regard est attiré par ses mains pâles, et, malgré son visage fermé, Will aperçoit son frisson d'horreur lui secouer les épaules.

— C'était le papa de ton copain Stephen.

Une lueur stupéfaite passe dans les yeux de Will, avant qu'il ne murmure :

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Certaine. Et… je pense qu'il m'a reconnue.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, incertaine, le silence que Will préfère laisser planer écrase l'air trop lourd autour d'eux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Abbynette, chuchote-t-il finalement, avec beaucoup de douceur. O'Cuinn lui aura certainement fait promettre de ne rien dire.

— Kat te fait promettre de ne rien dire, quand elle te dit des secrets, et ça ne t'empêche pas de les répéter.

— Ah euh, moui, marmonne-t-il dans une grimace embarrassée. Pas tous, quand même. Et je pense euh, que le papa de Stephen garde peut-être mieux les secrets que moi, tu sais. C'est un adulte, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules, en réponse au coup d'œil hésitant d'Abigail. Si tu veux je lui écrirai une lettre où je lui demande de ne rien dire.

— Non, je ne préfère pas, marmonne Abigail d'une petite voix pensive.

— Tu pourras me redemander plus tard, si tu changes d'avis, alors.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, sans rien dire. Will sourit doucement, se gratte la tête et roule des épaules, dans le maigre espoir de se réchauffer. Abigail a l'air si perdue qu'il se sent bien impuissant à la rassurer. Alors, d'un ton qu'il essaye d'alléger, il propose :

— Un peu de gâteau, ça te dit ? J'ai demandé à Charlie et Stephen de nous en garder.

Il sait qu'il a gagné : elle lève les yeux vers lui, incertaine d'abord, puis hoche la tête, penaude.

— Je t'avais promis.

— Je sais bien que tu ne reviens pas sur tes promesses, la rassure Will avec un doux sourire.

— J'espère qu'il y a de la crème ?

— Plus que tu n'en as jamais vu de ta vie.

— Même avec papa ?

— Même avec papa.

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps, murmure-t-elle en désignant ses mains encore couvertes de flocons. Et j'arrive.

C'est ainsi que novembre s'achève. Les premiers jours de Décembre sont paisibles. La fatigue à l'approche des vacances se fait ressentir, et même les professeurs s'adoucissent. Poudlard revêt ses plus belles décorations, et de gigantesques sapins brillants sont apportés par Hagrid depuis la forêt.

Abigail et Ivy passent toujours plus de temps ensemble, dans un petit coin de la cour de métamorphose, que les élèves ont déserté depuis les premiers coups de froid. Ivy lui enseigne toujours avec patience les rudiments de la langue des signes, qu'elle commence doucement à comprendre, ou du moins les phrases les plus simples. Souvent, Bony se joint à elles. Et chaque soir, en rentrant à la salle commune, Abigail aperçoit du coin de l'œil les filles de son dortoir l'ignorer.

Ce soir-là, elle est allongée sur son lit, son ourse serrée contre elle, et elle écoute les respirations paisibles de ses camarades, le cœur lourd. Les étoiles peintes au plafond se sont elles aussi endormies, scintillent d'une lumière suffisamment forte pour se détacher du bois sombre, trop faible pour que la fillette aperçoive chacun de leurs détails. Ses pensées sont, de toutes manières, bien loin de son lit dans la tour des Serdaigle, bien loin du vent qui frappe les carreaux, bien loin de l'odeur de bois et du feu qui brûle dans la cheminée : elles flottent vers Stamford, vers sa petite chambre bleue, elle imagine les brioches à la cannelle que son père pâtisse dès les premiers jours de décembre, la douceur des plaids qu'il aura sortis pour les soirées télé avec Katie.

Encore quelques jours, et elle serait en route pour les retrouver, songe-t-elle en serrant plus fort la peluche dans ses bras, et, en fermant les paupières, elle accueille le sommeil à bras ouverts, emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

Un bruit aussi doux qu'une bulle de savon éclatant dans l'air la réveille. D'abord confuse, elle cligne des yeux, persuadée d'avoir rêvé. Puis, très doucement, une clochette tinte dans l'air, suivie d'une multitude de sons, qui se mélangent, et se transforment bientôt en une mélodie, la plus belle mélodie qu'Abigail ait jamais entendue. Une mélodie si apaisante qu'elle ressent aussitôt une irrépressible envie d'en connaître la provenance. Alors elle écarte les draps très lentement et entrouvre ses baldaquins avec beaucoup de précaution, mais il n'y a aucun mouvement dans le dortoir. C'est lorsque la mélodie s'intensifie en une délicieuse cacophonie que son regard se bloque sur la fenêtre, derrière laquelle elle aperçoit des dizaines de flocons voler – il neigeait.

Son cœur s'affole tant qu'elle se sent trembler, mais ça n'a aucune importance – sans se soucier une seconde des arabesques glacées qui se dessinent sous chacun de ses pas, elle s'élance sans bruit à la fenêtre et s'assoit sur le rebord, le nez collé à la vitre.

Une curieuse sensation s'empare de son corps, détend lentement ses muscles, délie sa gorge étouffée par les angoisses du quotidien. Le dortoir et ses habitantes s'effacent peu à peu, mais elle n'est pas seule, pas vraiment. Les flocons tombant près de la fenêtre y semblent irrémédiablement attirés. Ils volettent vers elle, ralentissent à sa présence, puis s'écrasent sur le toit dans des sons chaque fois différents – c'est de là que provient la mélodie. Abigail ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et laisse son regard vagabonder sur les perles blanches, au dehors, l'esprit apaisé. Elle n'a plus qu'une seule hâte – sortir, et sentir le vent chargé de neige sur son visage. L'hiver est revenu – enfin.

oOo

Ivy n'a pas vraiment compris l'engouement d'Abigail pour travailler la Langue des Signes en plein milieu de la cour de métamorphose, le matin suivant les premières neiges, mais elle accepte quand même de bon cœur. A peine protégées par une colonne de pierre, elles travaillent en silence – les élèves ayant préféré débuter leur week-end au chaud dans leurs salles communes –, jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités les déconcentrent : Will, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges, l'air horrifié, débarque devant elles. Son écharpe entoure mal son cou, et sa chemise débraillée prouve à quel point il s'est habillé à la va-vite. La panique dans sa respiration alerte aussitôt les deux fillettes. Charlie, derrière lui, est aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et ne dit rien, le souffle court de l'avoir suivi en courant.

— Je… Je t'ai cherchée partout, halète Will. J'aurais… J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais ici avec la neige, et je…

Il se tait, les larmes aux yeux, déplie un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et le tend aux deux filles d'une main tremblante.

— Ils… Ils sont venus chercher Stephen ce matin, on n'a pas su pourquoi tout de suite, explique-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix. Mais… Je… Je suis _désolé_, j'avais… j'avais besoin de te voir. J'avais besoin de te le dire. Imagine… Imagine ce qu'il peut vivre maintenant. Imagine ça aurait été papa.

Et il se met à pleurer pour de bon. Ivy se lève aussitôt et s'approche timidement pour lui caresser doucement le bras.

Abigail lance un regard inquiet et perdu à Charlie, qui déglutit et murmure en pointant du doigt un petit encadré sur la première page :

— Là.

Confuse et terrifiée, Abigail suit son doigt du regard, et sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque en lisant le titre d'une froideur glaçante :

_Archibald Picadilly, archéomage aux nombreuses découvertes majeures, retrouvé décédé près de son domicile. Les Aurors envisagent la piste criminelle. A lire en page 2. _

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre ! **

J'ai trois petites choses à vous dire suivant ce chapitre.

**La première, **c'est que le chapitre 5 est en court d'écriture. Il sera découpé en deux parties car il est plus long que prévu, mais ces longueurs sont nécessaires à l'histoire, et aussi parce qu'il y a encore de nouveaux personnages et que je préfère prendre mon temps pour les présenter et les faire vivre, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas. J'espère pouvoir le sortir avant la mi-avril.

**La deuxième**, et je n'aime pas dire ça, c'est que j'ai mine de rien beaucoup de lecture par chapitre, et très peu de retours. Je **sais** que ce n'est pas évident de laisser un retour, qu'on se dit que l'auteurice ne sera satisfait.e si on ne commente pas ligne par ligne voire mot par mot, qu'on n'a pas toujours la tête à ça et qu'on se dit qu'on a oublié des détails du chapitre et que du coup notre commentaire est inutile. En fait, vos reviews ne seront jamais inutiles, elles nous aident, pauvres petit.e.s auteurices, à garder le moral et à garder la motivation et l'envie d'écrire. Je veux dire, si je publie ici c'est pour pouvoir papoter avec vous, de pouvoir savoir ce qui vous a donné envie de continuer à lire, de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou ce qui vous a étonné.e.s, fâché.e.s, etc. Un seul petit bonjour et un signe que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire, ça donne un sourire béat pendant toute une journée, vraiment. Surtout en ces temps difficiles, on a .s besoin de soleil et pas seulement au sens littéral du terme. **Merci** d'être venu.e.s à mon Ted Talk.

**La troisième**, c'est, si comme moi vous avez du mal à calmer les angoisses et que vous avez l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais, promis, on s'en sortira! On est là pour se serrer les coudes. Gardez espoir!

Et prenez grand soin de vous (physiquement et moralement), de vos proches.

A bientôt!

Apple


	6. Tome 1 V (1-3) - Noël sous la Tempête

Holà holà~

Je ne pensais pas publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui (enfin, **si, **mais j'avais l'espoir de publier les deux parties d'un coup), mais aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial car c'est l'anniversaire de Bybynette qui fête ses quarante-six ans donc elle mérite bien un petit chapitre pour fêter ça hihi~

**Merci** aux personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédant, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a donné le sourire et ça m'a fait du bien. Même si ce n'était qu'une phrase, quelques mots, quel bonheur d'avoir vos retours.

Je ne vous tiens pas davantage la jambe, j'espère juste que vous allez bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 — Noël sous la tempête**

* * *

_Partie 1_

* * *

C'est au moment où leur père leur annonce, au détour d'une phrase qu'il veut rendre enjouée par son ton anecdotique, qu'ils se rendraient à Carlisle pour fêter Noël avec leur grand-mère et leurs cousins, qu'Abigail comprend d'où vient la lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux cernés. Elle sait, par ces quelques mots, que si pour elle ils ne signifient que le début des ennuis, pour son père, ils témoignent de jours d'angoisses et de nuits d'insomnies.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas. Son sourire est sincère quand il accueille la joie de Katie et celle, plus modérée mais franche, de Will. Mais Abigail remarque bien ses épaules basses, son visage épuisé, ses mains mangées par des plaques rouges. Elle remarque bien que malgré le bonheur de les retrouver, il laisse tomber son masque lorsqu'il se croit seul. Elle est même persuadée de l'avoir entendu pleurer, une nuit qu'elle ne réussit pas à dormir et doit se lever pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Alors, assise à l'arrière de la Ford Anglia secouée par la vitesse et le vent sur l'autoroute qui les éloigne de Stamford, elle observe les mains de son père, crispées sur le volant, et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, après cinq ans de silence, sa grand-mère a décidé d'ouvrir les blessures du passé.

La radio crache des morceaux de rock malmenés par le mauvais signal. Ian et Will chantonnent par-dessus, quand bien même ils entendent davantage la pluie et les centaines de voitures qui, comme eux, empruntent l'autoroute pour les fêtes. Combien, comme eux, laissent derrière eux le confort, la tendresse et la sécurité promise par le cocon de leur maison, ça, Abigail l'ignore. Une boule de chagrin de loge dans sa gorge, alors que son père et son frère imitent les interférences de la radio, arrachant un rire à Katie. Incapable de se joindre à leur bonne humeur, elle se blottit davantage sur le siège, et écrase sa joue contre son écharpe bleu et bronze, glissée entre l'appuie-tête et la vitre. Ses yeux surveillent la route qui défile à toute allure, ponctuée de façades de maison ou de grandes surfaces décorées d'une multitude de guirlandes électriques.

La pluie est bientôt remplacée par des flocons, si timides que leur chanson s'entend à peine Abigail doit se concentrer pour en percevoir la mélodie. Will a définitivement éteint la radio, finalement agacé par la mauvaise réception. Le silence dans l'habitacle les enveloppe, alors qu'un clocher au loin sonne quinze heures trente, et que la nuit tombe à toute vitesse.

Katie finit par réclamer le paquet de madeleines que Ian a cuisinées avant leur départ, et, sans qu'ils sachent trop comment, la petite barquette se retrouve vidée même de ses miettes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour s'en apercevoir. Rassasiés, ils décident de faire une pause pour permettre à leur père de somnoler avec eux.

Les lumières de l'aire sur laquelle ils s'arrêtent sont sales, sauvées par les guirlandes lumineuses accrochées sur la façade du restaurant implanté là ils ne savent pas trop comment ni pourquoi. Katie et Will, contents de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, s'amusent à faire crisser la neige sous leurs pas. Adossée à la voiture, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Abigail les observe de loin, sans oser prendre part à leur jeu, puis son regard se pose sur leur père, emmitouflé dans son manteau, occupé à réchauffer ses mains, les yeux dans le vide. Un coup d'œil à sa montre indique à la fillette qu'ils ont déjà trainé dix minutes de plus que prévu, et, dans un soupir malheureux, elle se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait involontaire.

Elle comprend aisément que son père souhaite atermoyer leur arrivée - elle non plus n'a pas hâte de terminer le périple. Elle préfèrerait faire demi-tour, fuir ces personnes auxquelles elle ne s'identifie pas, fuir leurs regards laids chargés de jugements, fuir leurs messes-basses lorsqu'elle et ses frère et sœur essayent d'appartenir au nom de ces belles personnes. Quand Ian appelle finalement Will et Katie pour remonter dans la voiture, son regard croise celui d'Abigail, et c'est avec un sourire un peu honteux et penaud qu'il hausse les épaules, comme pour s'excuser de ce que les yeux bleus de sa fille l'accusent sans bruit.

Lorsqu'ils repartent enfin pour engloutir les derniers kilomètres, Will baille, s'étire, et fait remarquer avec un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres :

— Tu sais, papa, ça me fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde. Je suis content que mamie nous ait proposé ça.

Sa voix enjouée se heurte à la grimace froide qu'esquisse son père sans oser rencontrer son regard, si bien que le _moi aussi !_ ravi de Katie se perd dans l'air soudainement lourd de l'habitacle. Mortifié autant que surpris d'une telle réaction, Will fronce des sourcils confus, et s'inquiète d'une petite voix :

— Ça ne va pas, papa ?

—Si, si, mon grand, ça va. Et toi ?

— Euh, oui, ça va.

— Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Stephen ?

Le changement de conversation, trop peu subtil pour ne pas être remarqué par le jeune garçon, le laisse un instant silencieux, puis il secoue brièvement la tête.

— Non. Tu sais, je le comprends. Il a eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers jours.

— Evidemment, murmure Ian doucement.

Soudainement plongé dans ses pensées, Will ne répond rien qu'un silence réservé, plisse seulement les lèvres, le regard posé sur les mains rouges et sèches de son père. Un éclair las de chagrin mêlé d'inquiétude brille dans ses iris, mais, avec lenteur, il détourne la tête pour regarder les flocons tomber sur la route autant que pour fuir un éventuel croisement de regard avec son père.

Abigail remarque, le cœur lourd, qu'il cherche à camoufler son soupir. Le mouvement malaisé de leur père trahit son intention de cacher qu'il remarque l'embarras de son fils, et, dans l'obscurité percée par les phares dansants des autres véhicules, il propose sa main à son aîné, lequel lui attrape aussitôt et la serre doucement.

* * *

Ian regarde sans les voir les magasins, les rues, son ancienne école primaire, défiler comme dans un cauchemar. Il se sent étouffer. Chaque détail, chaque réminiscence accrochée à ces pierres rouge et ocre se détache et le poursuit pour lui ravir tout le bonheur qu'il a péniblement réussi à construire, le draine de toute la maigre volonté qu'il possède encore. Les souvenirs sont trop vifs, trop douloureux, et il sent, il _sait_, au fond de sa poitrine compressée, qu'il n'est pas revenu pour s'en créer. Du moins, pas des positifs.

La maison qui leur fait face n'a rien d'effrayant, au contraire : des guirlandes de couleurs vives volent dans le vent, accrochées aux murs, aussi festives que les autocollants de Noël déposés sur la boîte aux lettres. Une couronne de gui et de bois pend sur la porte, protégée du vent par le petit porche. A la fumée qui s'échappe du toit, ils peuvent deviner qu'un feu a été allumé dans la cheminée, et les lumières tamisées brillent derrière les rideaux de dentelle blanche aux fenêtres.

Pourtant, elle n'inspire qu'effroi et détresse à Ian. Tout dans l'aspect propre et rangé de cette maison lui serre les entrailles et la poitrine. Tout n'est qu'enrobage d'hypocrisie mielleuse et de mensonges, tellement qu'il en ressentirait presque un haut-le-cœur.

Autant que la peur – ou peut-être plus, il ne parvient plus à penser correctement –, c'est la culpabilité qui fait palpiter son cœur trop vite contre ses côtes. A quel moment, et de quel côté ça a merdé pour que les choses s'enveniment à ce point ? Il n'ose même pas regarder ses enfants s'agiter sur leurs sièges. Et lui, que ressentirait-il si Will, Abby ou Kat freinaient des quatre fers à l'idée de lui rendre visite, ou tout simplement de lui parler au téléphone ?

A quel moment tout avait foutu le camp ?

— J'ai vu mamie !

Le cri de la petite Katie, encore attachée, le raccroche à la réalité, et c'est avec un air amusé plaqué sur son visage qu'il suit le doigt de la fillette, pointé vers la fenêtre. L'ombre de Mrs Swann se détache en effet dans la cuisine et s'efface bientôt.

L'épouvante se mélange à la colère, mais c'est avec un sourire que Ian attrape la main de Katie pour l'embrasser joyeusement.

— Allons-y alors, annonce-t-il d'une voix décidée alors que la petite fille rit de la caresse inattendue.

En sortant de la voiture, il décide de garder courage, ne serait-ce pour que le sourire édenté de Katie ne fane pas, ou pour que les yeux de Will continuent de briller mais en refermant sa portière, il se rend compte que tous ses membres sont secoués de tremblements qu'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser, et que ces tremblements n'ont rien à voir avec le froid. Le constat le glace, accentue l'angoisse qu'il sent grossir dans son ventre et plante ses racines pointues dans la chair de ses jambes. Une seconde, il espère profiter d'un moment pour reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration trop profonde pour ne pas alerter ses enfants, mais leur impatience et leur désir de récupérer leurs sacs ne lui laissent aucun répit.

Pour maquiller son agitation, ses gestes se font brusques, sa voix incertaine dans sa gorge tendue. Le coffre de la voiture, capricieux depuis quelques mois, lui donne une bonne excuse pour camoufler la panique dans son souffle. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait - le coffre finit par s'ouvrir sous les cris aigus de Katie qui se jette sur son petit sac de voyage _comme une grande_. Elle emmitoufle quand même sa peluche pendante à la lanière dans son manteau pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, et Will est obligé de la suivre au pas de course pour la rattraper.

Alors que Ian attrape son sac et le met sur son dos, Abigail s'approche. D'abord, il la sent à la caresse du vent sur ses joues, plus mordant et peut-être plus saisissant, puis elle surgit dans son champ de vision, alors qu'il referme le coffre de la voiture et la verrouille.

Sur son visage froidement fermé, ses lèvres sont légèrement pincées et ses sourcils à demi froncés, mais c'est sur son regard que s'arrêtent les iris de Ian : son regard brille si fort qu'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'un geste lent, elle lève une main à son cou et dénoue l'écharpe rayée bleu et bronze, et, sans une hésitation, lui tend.

— Prends-la, murmure-t-elle si bas qu'il lit plus sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entend.

La surprise le laisse sans voix, et, confus, il papillonne des paupières, ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt.

— Mais…, proteste-t-il finalement.

— Prends-la, insiste Abigail d'une voix plus déterminée. Elle ne me sert à rien. Et garde-la.

Ian sent ses lèvres trembler, mais il accepte bien vite de prendre l'écharpe : elle est froide, sans surprise, mais ce froid-là lui semble si doux qu'il se sent aussitôt apaisé, et l'accroche autour de son cou, par-dessus la sienne.

— Merci, ma chérie, souffle-t-il. Je te la rendrai…

— Quand il sera temps, coupe-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il acquiesce doucement, ému.

Au milieu de l'allée, Will et Katie les attendent de pied ferme, tout tremblants dans leurs manteaux trop fins pour le vent glacé. Ian soupire tellement fort pour se donner du courage que ses épaules se relâchent, et quand il croise de nouveau le regard d'Abigail, il se sent pris d'une force nouvelle. Même ses tremblements se sont tranquillisés.

— Ensemble ? propose-t-elle.

— Ensemble, acquiesce-t-il, comme le jour où ils ont passé la barrière magique du quai neuf trois-quarts.

Katie se réserve le privilège d'appuyer sur la sonnette. L'impatience que lui confère sa joie de retrouver sa grand-mère lui plaque un immense sourire sur les lèvres, si bien que Ian ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main attendrie sur son épaule et de la blottir contre lui pour la réchauffer. La fillette effleure du doigt l'étiquette que leur grand-mère a accrochée au-dessous de la sonnette, et sur laquelle elle a écrit son nom pour annoncer aux visiteurs chez qui ils ont atterri.

L'excitation retombe bien vite quand la porte reste fermée et que personne ne vient leur ouvrir. Ils ne voient même pas la lumière du vestibule s'allumer derrière la petite vitre floutée de la porte d'entrée. Will se met à trembler de froid, le nez dans son écharpe rouge et or.

— Eh ben alors ? râle Katie, mécontente.

— Elle est peut-être aux toilettes, hasarde Will, frigorifié et pressé d'entrer.

— Ou peut-être morte, marmonne Ian suffisamment bas pour que seule Abigail l'entende.

Le sérieux avec lequel elle lève une main, son index et son majeur croisés dans une prière silencieuse, dénote tant avec la lueur mutine qui brille une seconde dans son regard bleu que Ian ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, Katie sonne de nouveau, s'impatiente, tremblante contre Ian, tapote le paillasson du pied. Will claque des dents, alors qu'elle s'apprête à tambouriner à la porte. Même la lumière automatique au-dessus de la porte s'éteint. Ian laisse s'échapper un rire nerveux.

— Bon, c'était sympa, mais il est grand temps de rentrer, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Mais enfin papa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? réplique Will, pas du tout amusé par la situation.

— Eh bien, visiblement votre grand-mère ne nous attend pas, je propose donc de repartir d'où nous venons pour lui éviter des désagréments supplémentaires.

— Mais on lui a dit qu'on partait, ce midi, elle devrait nous attendre, pleurniche Katie en soufflant sur ses doigts gantés.

— Le jour où je percerai les mystères de votre grand-mère n'est pas encore arrivé.

Alors que Katie commence à réclamer la chaleur de la voiture et d'un bon repas, la lumière s'allume dans le vestibule, et une ombre se dessine derrière la vitre – Prudence Swann entre-ouvre prudemment la porte, et l'ouvre complètement quand elle s'est enquise de l'identité de ses visiteurs.

La surprise, plus que l'enthousiasme, illumine son visage poudré, et, derrière ses lunettes trop grandes, ses yeux bleu clair s'écarquillent.

— Oh ! C'est vous !

Ian, dont le cœur se gorge de colère, lui adresse un sourire plus proche de la grimace désabusée, mais elle ne relève pas, et s'écarte de la porte pour les laisser entrer. L'odeur du mauvais vin chaud lui donne la nausée, et c'est dans un réflexe qu'il se tourne vers Abigail, dont le visage pâle est froncé dans une tentative pour ne pas vomir.

— C'est nous ! rugit Katie, trop contente de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri et de revoir sa grand-mère pour s'indigner de sa réaction.

— Mes chéris, comme je suis contente de vous voir. Oh, ma chérie, comme tu as grandi, et comme tu es belle, minaude-t-elle en embrassant Katie.

Et cette fois, ses lèvres se mettent à sourire, un sourire que Ian exècre, et qui l'écœure, mais Katie est tellement contente de montrer à sa grand-mère à quel point elle a grandi qu'il se raccroche à cette vision d'elle, tournoyant sur elle-même avec le sourire, pour ne pas sombrer dans la colère.

— Et toi, William, oh, quel beau petit jeune homme tu deviens ! Quel âge ça te fait, maintenant ?

— Treize ans, mamie.

— Treize ans ! répète Prudence en lui tapotant les joues, et Ian admire la patience de son fils qui ne bronche pas, un sourire content quoique timide au bord des lèvres. Entrez, entrez, il fait un froid de canard dehors. Oh, que tu es beau, et grand ! On dirait ton père au même âge.

Pendant sa tirade, elle embrasse les deux enfants, montre le meuble à chaussures à Will, leur désigne un portemanteau flambant neuf, débarrasse Katie de son manteau et se tourne vers Ian.

— En parlant de ton père, ajoute-t-elle, un trémolo dans la voix. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, mon chéri.

— Mère, raille-t-il dans un sourire tordu.

Le sobriquet la fait tiquer, mais elle n'y répond pas et s'approche, les deux mains tendues vers lui, prête à le prendre dans ses bras, ou, pire, l'embrasser. Son mouvement de recul est évidemment remarqué, et c'est dans un monumental effort qu'il laisse sa mère s'approcher, tous les sens à l'affût, le regard particulièrement attentif à ses mains.

Il se force à ne pas grimacer quand ses doigts pressent ses épaules, et à ravaler son désir de fuite. C'est maladroitement qu'il lève ses propres mains, incapable de savoir où les poser. Alors il tapote le dos de sa mère, pendant qu'elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

— Cinq ans, Ian, lui lâche-t-elle dans un murmure désapprobateur. Cinq ans…

— Je sais, je sais, répond-il, tâchant de ne pas faire ressentir trop d'impatience dans sa voix.

— C'est trop long, Ian, c'est trop long.

Alors qu'il lève les mains tout en haussant les épaules d'un air vaguement coupable, Prudence se tourne vers sa dernière petite-fille occupée à retirer son manteau et l'expression froissée de son visage s'efface au profit d'un sourire que Ian trouve, sinon aimant, au moins _poli_. Son hésitation ne passe pas inaperçue - Abigail réfrène son envie de s'enfuir, lance un regard à son père, lui aussi tendu, dans l'attente du prochain geste de sa mère.

— Et toi ! chantonne-t-elle en levant les mains avec trop de brusquerie, faisant presque sursauter la fillette. Toi aussi tu as sacrément grandi.

— Prudence ? lance une voix féminine et inquisitrice depuis le salon.

— J'arrive ! C'est mon fils et mes petits-enfants qui sont arrivés !

Tout en posant son manteau et celui qu'Abigail lui a timidement donné sur celui de Will, Ian se tourne vers sa mère, déjà las.

— Qui est-ce que tu as invité ? Cette voix est bien trop sénile pour appartenir à Coleen, quoique je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis cinq ans mais enfin…

— Non, non, répond Prudence en haussant les épaules. Ce sont les copines de mon club de tarot. Ecoute, chéri, je ne vous attendais pas avant dix-huit heures, ajoute-t-elle tout en adressant un petit sourire et une caresse à Katie.

— Il est dix-huit heures dix, raille Ian avec une méchante grimace. Mais je comprends que le tarot soit si prenant. A moins que tes invitées n'aient des ragots croustillants, auquel cas je comprends d'autant mieux pourquoi vérifier l'heure ou attendre tes petits-enfants n'est pas ta priorité.

— Mais enfin, ne dis pas de bêtises, Ian. Allons, venez, je vais vous les présenter.

Elle attrape le bras de Will d'un côté, celui de Katie de l'autre, et les entraine au salon.

— Oh, oui, avec plaisir, j'espère que tes copines ont gardé quelque histoire polissonne pour nous, lance Ian avec colère. Alors, combien de fois M. Smith a perdu son dentier, la semaine dernière ? Oh, je ne peux pas attendre une seconde de plus !

Ses épaules s'affaissent soudainement, quand sa mère a disparu dans le salon, et c'est d'une main terriblement lasse qu'il se frotte le visage et les cheveux, avant de se tourner vers Abigail, toujours pétrifiée dans l'entrée.

— J'y vais, chuchote-t-il. Je n'aime pas trop laisser Will et Kat seuls avec cette harpie. Monte directement, d'accord ? Ça sentira moins fort, à l'étage. Laisse-nous juste le temps de dire bonjour à ces vieilles pies et nous arrivons. Tu te rappelles quelle chambre c'est, la mienne ? Celle la plus à gauche quand tu viens de monter les escaliers.

Le minuscule hochement de tête que lui adresse Abigail lui fend le cœur. Elle est si pâle et si frêle dans le décor si hostile qu'il s'en veut de l'avoir amenée ici, de les avoir amenés tous les trois. Mais leur expérience n'est pas la sienne, et il les sait plus en sécurité que lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espère de tout son cœur.

— Bon courage, murmure Abigail en prenant le chemin inverse, vers la cuisine où mène le chemin vers l'étage.

— Pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Avec un sourire penaud, il désigne l'écharpe bleu et bronze toujours à son cou.

Abigail hoche la tête, puis s'éclipse en mettant une main sur son nez. Ian la regarde s'éloigner avec un soupir malheureux, et, avant de s'aventurer dans le salon, décroche l'écharpe rouge et or de Will. Il aura bien besoin d'une double dose de courage pour affronter sa mère et ses copines du club de tarot.

* * *

— Tu aurais pu faire un petit effort.

La voix claque comme un reproche, dans l'air froid du salon. Ian ferme les yeux une seconde et expire dans un geste théâtral des plus dramatiques pour signaler à sa mère son agacement, mais celle-ci répond seulement d'un 'Bah !' encore plus agacé, et poursuit sa tâche. Ian l'observe ranger ses cartes dans leurs étuis, puis dans leur tiroir dédié.

— De quel moment de la soirée parles-tu ? A moins que tu ne parles de l'entièreté de ma vie ? Dans les deux cas, il va falloir préciser.

— Fais attention à la nappe, s'il te plait, ou elle sera toute fripée. Je parle de ton comportement de tout à l'heure.

— Avec tes copines ? J'ai été poli, il me semble.

Prudence émet un son de langue qu'il ne connait que trop bien et qui le met hors de lui, mais c'est sans faire de commentaire qu'il attend la suite du sermon, les mains crispées sur la nappe qu'il replie pour la ranger.

— Bah !

— C'est toujours peu précis, mais soit.

— Tu peux replier la nappe s'il te plait ? Elle est fragile, et tu as laissé un pli.

— Je remarque d'ailleurs, non sans surprise, ni sans fâcherie, que tu profites du fait que les enfants soient montés se laver pour m'accabler enfin de reproches. Tu t'améliores.

— Tu te trompes, marmonne Prudence en secouant tristement la tête.

— Comme toujours, commente Ian en haussant des épaules désintéressées.

— Je suis contente de te voir, chéri, continue sa mère sans se soucier de son interruption, comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

— Ça, j'ai cru comprendre, quand tu l'as répété dix fois au moins à table. Mais j'avais compris dès la première fois, tu sais.

— Bon, c'est vrai que tu as été poli tout à l'heure…, avoue encore Prudence sans donner l'impression d'écouter les protestations de son fils, suivant seule son fil de pensées incohérent. Je trouve ça juste dommage qu'Abigail ne soit pas venue se présenter et dire bonjour. Ça aurait été la moindre des choses.

— Abby était fatiguée du voyage. Sache aussi qu'elle a du mal à supporter les odeurs trop prononcées, et on ne peut pas dire que le vin chaud de ta copine était subtil de ce point de vue-là.

— Si tu le dis. Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?

— Non, soupire Ian. Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. De quoi tu vas m'accuser, encore ?

— Je veux juste te parler, chéri. Et tu pourrais juste, s'il te plait, avoir la gentillesse de m'écouter.

Ian attend qu'elle soit partie dans la cuisine pour rejeter la tête en arrière et soupirer longuement, la poitrine serrée.

— La gentillesse, répète-t-il dans un murmure désabusé.

Prudence, ironiquement, a sorti ses plus belles tasses, et sa pire théière. Elle sert Ian sans remarquer son regard las, s'assoit à ses côtés et avale une première gorgée d'un geste si ridiculement précieux que son fils se retient à grand peine de faire un commentaire. Puis, sans douceur, elle repose sa tasse et se tourne vers lui :

— Comment vas-tu ?

— C'est vaste, comme question, ronchonne Ian en touillant son thé nonchalamment. Ecoute, à Stamford, ça va.

Prudence hoche la tête, décide de ne pas rebondir sur le sous-entendu de son fils, et reprend, comme si de rien n'était, les yeux posés sur les mains de Ian :

— L'eczéma est revenu.

— Ça n'est jamais vraiment parti. Ça revient de temps en temps.

Une seconde, il hésite à lui rappeler ce que les quelques médecins qu'ils avaient consultés lui avaient trouvé comme cause concernant son apparition, mais au pincement de lèvres de sa mère, il sait qu'elle s'en souvient parfaitement. Elle hausse lentement les épaules, ajoute un sucre dans ton thé, un peu de lait, et continue, sans s'émouvoir :

— Est-ce que tu arrives à sortir un peu ? A rencontrer des gens ?

— Oh wow, ça t'intéresse, ça, maintenant ? J'étais resté sur le fait que je devais me concentrer sur mes enfants et sur d'autres études pour faire un 'vrai métier'. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était moins effrayant.

— Oh, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Mais je te connais, et je pense que sortir de ta solitude te ferait le plus grand bien, en plus de changer ce désagréable cynisme.

— Je n'aime pas du tout le tournant que prend cette discussion.

— Je pensais seulement qu'en cinq ans, tu aurais pu te trouver une gentille femme avec qui partager tes obligations. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

Le soupir qu'il lui adresse n'a pas l'air de l'émouvoir outre mesure, pas plus que la main qu'il passe sur ses yeux, espérant chasser l'horrible malaise teinté de colère de son cœur, et ainsi retrouver son sang-froid. Mais Prudence attend, patiemment, trop patiemment peut-être, qu'il lui réponde, ses yeux bleus agrandis par ses lunettes fixés sur lui. Ian voudrait bien lui faire ravaler son demi-froncement de sourcils et les doigts qu'elle a posés sur son menton dans une posture détaillant chaque réaction, chaque pore de sa peau. Au comble de l'impatience, il hausse une main en même temps que les épaules et marmonne :

— Ok.

— Ok ? répète Prudence lentement, et ses sourcils se haussent d'un air las.

— Mais enfin, que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? Oh, merci Mère de me faire part de cette excellente idée, heureusement que vous faites encore partie de ma délicieuse existence ?

— Parfois, oui, j'aimerais que tu te rappelles que je suis ta mère et que je fais partie de ta délicieuse existence, répond-elle dans un léger sourire tordu, puis reprend une gorgée de thé avant de continuer tu ne peux quand même pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

— Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu t'inquiètes de ma situation amoureuse et du fait que je ne rentre pas dans tes critères d'idéaux, et je t'assure que tu n'as vraiment aucun intérêt à mettre ton nez dans ces affaires-là.

Prudence ne bouge toujours pas, mais la lueur qui s'est illuminée dans son regard ne prédit rien de bon. Un frisson remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ian, et d'un seul coup, un poids s'écrase dans son estomac : il connait ce regard, et il le hait de toutes ses forces, ce regard pétillant de méchanceté brute, ce regard qui lui signifie sans colère ni effusion de voix qu'il est allé trop loin, et qu'il va le regretter.

Prudence sait appuyer là où ça fait mal, et ce regard, ce regard carnassier, malveillant, c'est un avertissement que le coup va porter. Et malgré toutes les fois où elle l'a gratifié de ce regard, malgré le fait qu'il sait ce qui va s'abattre sur lui, Ian n'a jamais réussi à se protéger de ces coups-là.

— Tu sais, je comprends que tu aies du mal à oublier Alison. C'était une femme d'exception.

Et, lentement, elle s'agite, porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et boit longuement. Ian ne répond rien, ne peut rien répondre. Ses lèvres ont été scellées avec le même plomb qui s'est logé dans sa gorge et l'empêche de respirer ou déglutir correctement. Il refuse même de lever les yeux vers sa mère, de peur de croiser la cruelle lueur de victoire dans ses prunelles, et tant pis si garder le regard baissé le fait passer pour un lâche. Il n'est plus à ça près.

— Pourtant il va falloir. Elle est partie, c'est un fait. J'espère qu'elle a refait sa vie de son côté, mais maintenant, c'est à toi de refaire la tienne, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je…

— Je comprends aussi que ce soit délicat pour toi, avec…

La soudaineté avec laquelle crisse de la chaise de Ian, brusquement reculée, l'interrompt. Ian se lève, attrape sa tasse d'une main qu'il espère ferme, et, sans lui montrer son soulagement de l'avoir fait taire aussi facilement, il plonge finalement son regard furieux dans celui de sa mère :

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, et surtout pas avec toi. Bonne nuit.

C'est après avoir balancé sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle qu'il entend la voix de sa mère, restée dans le salon, une voix calme, satisfaite :

— Bonne nuit, chéri.

* * *

Les bruits de pas, d'agitation dans les escaliers, de Prudence dans la salle de bains se sont tus depuis un moment déjà. Pourtant, Ian, allongé sur son misérable lit, garde les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ne parvient pas à dormir. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il déteste cet endroit, suffoque au milieu des souvenirs et des murs à la peinture aussi morne et vieille que les meubles que Prudence a laissés toutes ces années, comme un pied de nez à son fils qui lui avait assuré ne plus jamais vouloir y revenir. Dans cette chambre d'adolescent figée dans le passé, il lui est impossible de fermer les yeux se retrouver dans le noir : ses paupières closes lui renvoient toutes les images alimentées par ses peurs d'enfant, trop vivaces, trop cuisantes.

L'obscurité somme toute relative de la chambre ne lui offre pas non plus un répit dans la panique qui lui secoue le cœur et crispe ses muscles : la fenêtre manque des rideaux que Prudence n'a pas daigné faire réparer, et le lampadaire juste en face de la fenêtre perce les ténèbres avec trop de puissance pour ne pas devenir dérangeant.

Comme à peu près chaque centimètre carré de cette maison, Ian déteste ce lampadaire, et il le déteste d'autant plus que c'est la raison pour laquelle on lui a attribué cette chambre quand il était enfant : il était hors de question pour sa sœur de dormir avec tant de lumière, elle qui avait le sommeil déjà trop léger. En tout cas, c'est ce que ses parents lui avaient dit, lui refusant également la possibilité de s'y installer eux-mêmes. Ian déteste ce lampadaire car il est la cause de si nombreuses terreurs lors de ses réveils nocturnes, il était et est toujours le monstre projetant des ombres effroyables sur ses murs qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître suffisamment vite pour se moquer de la panique qui le saisissait à chaque fois.

Dans un soupir de résignation silencieux, il se redresse et se lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Katie, mais la petite fille dort profondément, la bouche entrouverte, sa peluche blottie dans ses bras. Ian contourne ensuite le matelas de Will, posé à même le sol, dans lequel le garçon a insisté pour dormir et laisser le lit à son père et sa cadette. Lui aussi dort à poings fermés, la couette remontée jusqu'à son nez.

Maintenant qu'il a abandonné la protection de ses couvertures chauffées par les bouillottes qu'il a piquées à sa mère, Ian frissonne dans l'air froid de la pièce. Son regard s'arrête un instant sur la silhouette menue d'Abigail, de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle aussi allongée sur un matelas de fortune. Il ne saurait dire si elle aussi rêve de plus beaux endroits que la chambre aux couleurs passées - elle lui tourne le dos, est suffisamment immobile pour qu'il la pense endormie, mais il la connaît assez pour ne pas en être persuadé. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance, un bruissement de draps dans une chambre voisine ou un bruit de pas à l'étage du dessous suffisait à la réveiller.

Sans un regard pour sa piètre bibliothèque datant de son entrée au CP, il s'installe sur ce qu'il a toujours appelé son 'canapé', espèce de banquette trop vieille pour être encore confortable – mais l'a-t-elle seulement été un jour – qu'il avait récupérée à l'âge de sept ans d'une tentative de vide-maison de ses parents. Un sourire amer étire ses lèvres alors qu'il passe une main sur le revêtement rêche. Il se souvient d'avoir bataillé pour garder cette horreur, comme l'appelaient sa mère et sa sœur. Il se souvient de son sentiment de victoire immense quand il l'avait finalement déplacée dans sa chambre, en face de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue – et par extension, sur ce maudit lampadaire –, il se souvient de la fierté inondant sa poitrine quand il s'était assis dessus, de l'agacement dans le regard de ses parents, de l'insolence avec laquelle il les avait nargués d'avoir réussi, et eux d'avoir échoué à lui enlever cette affreuse banquette. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ne pouvaient pas comprendre que cette monstruosité lui servirait de refuge, de canapé attitré quand viendraient les moments de lecture solitaires. Personne ne pouvait lui retirer cette victoire-là.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette victoire-là lui laisse un arrière-goût amer sur la langue.

Même dans le calme endormi de la maison, même assis à cette place, il ne se sent pas en sécurité, comme si le danger se jouait de lui, lui faisait cruellement croire qu'il s'était endormi pour mieux le surprendre.

En regardant la rue vide et ensommeillée, Ian se rend compte qu'il est épuisé, et que tout l'épuise. La tension dans son cou rend sa nuque si raide qu'elle lui fait mal sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais c'est peut-être la peur dans son ventre ou tout simplement ses pensées chaotiques dans son crâne en ébullition qui l'assomment. A force de chercher, de ressasser, de _penser_, il ne sait même plus exactement à quoi il pense, et cette confusion de réflexions, en plus de l'embrouiller, renforce la panique grondante dans son cœur.

Ses mains rongées d'eczéma tremblent. Cette fois, il n'essaye pas de stopper ses tremblements, ferme seulement les yeux, accueille toute sa détresse comme une vieille amie, lui demande pardon de l'avoir si vivement rejetée ces dernières heures. Elle passe ses bras décharnés autour de lui, pose sa joue contre son cou. Elle ne lui veut pas, chuchote-t-elle à son oreille, mais il la sent lui attraper le cœur et le faire sauvagement remonter dans sa gorge.

Alors qu'il inspire profondément toute sa peine et considère qu'il est peut-être temps de laisser sortir les pleurs que la tension a gardés enfermés toute la journée, un frisson hérisse les poils de ses avant-bras. Un frisson aussi froid qu'un glaçon, aussi doux qu'une boule de coton. Une petite voix aussi absurde que naturelle lui glisse à l'oreille que les nuages ont recouvert les étoiles et qu'il s'est mis à neiger.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit. Son cœur retrouve sa place entre ses côtes, et, aussi prudemment qu'elle est apparue, sa détresse glisse, se fond dans les ombres des murs et disparait.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, son sourire s'élargit, et malgré le froid glacial qui s'est abattu dans la chambre, sa poitrine le brûle.

Dehors, il neige.

Silencieusement et méthodiquement, de peur de réveiller ses frère et sœur, Abigail se glisse et s'assoit à ses côtés, serre son ourse en peluche contre sa poitrine. Ian la suit du coin de l'œil, sent qu'elle l'observe aussi discrètement que lui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir échanger de regard, du moins pas tout de suite. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour reconnaître et accepter leurs chagrins.

Ils ignorent combien de temps ils restent immobiles et silencieux, à surveiller la neige tomber, et ils s'en moquent finalement bien.

Ian sent soudainement quelque chose de froid, et de doux, très doux, aussi doux qu'un flocon de neige, se poser sur la peau nue de son avant-bras. Tous les mots que ce contact rassemble sans bruit se diffusent dans ses veines, remontent à son cœur, le gonflent d'un bonheur serein un sourire heureux étire ses lèvres. Il ne tremble plus.

La petite truffe noire de l'ourse en peluche est délicatement, si délicatement que Ian sait que ça n'a rien d'un hasard, posée sur lui. Et, dans la semi-obscurité, il sait qu'Abigail, du haut de ses onze ans et de son mètre quarante, veille sur lui.

Dehors, le lampadaire s'éteint.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Je réitère, vos retours sont un rayon de soleil, même les plus petits ! Si vous pensez que c'est plus facile quand vous avez des questions du style : qu'avez-vous pensé de telle scène / tel personnage (d'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de Prupru hihihi ?), dites-le moi huhuhu.

Papa Swann prend tous les câlins que vous voudrez bien lui donner ! Et encore un bon anniversaire à Abbynette hihihi.

Merci d'ailleurs à mes partners in crime d'écriture **Docteur Citrouille** (allez lire ses histoires, mon nouveau coup de coeur : Jayne Feyre, sa réécriture de Jane Eyre), et **Sun Dae V **! Merci merci merci !

Prenez soin de vous.

Apple


	7. Tome 1 V (2-3) - Noël sous la Tempête

Hola !~

J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien. Ici, on vient d'avoir une averse orageuse hardcore et le soleil et les oiseaux sont revenus, c'est déroutant, héhé.

Me voilà donc à la veille du début du déconfinement (courage à tout le monde, vraiment) pour vous apporter du soleil et de la bonne humeur !

Ça, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire haha.

Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre devient incontrôlable et je suis désolée de sa longueur, tellement désolée que j'ai décidé de couper en trois parties. Pour une fois que je donne la parole à Ian, il veut plus la rendre aux autres, tiens. Mais Apple, me direz-vous, c'est toi qui contrôles tes personnages ! Ahah. Ahahah.

Je m'étais promis d'attendre d'avoir terminé la partie 3 pour vous donner les deux parties d'un seul coup, mais étant donné que j'ai déjà bien avancé et que je me suis promis de terminer pour mon anniversaire dans neuf jours, allez, je peux m'autoriser à poster ce soir huhu.

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'était pas très évident à écrire, car il aborde des sujets qui sont un peu délicats, et que certains propos sont un peu durs (notamment sur la gestion du deuil et de la relation à la famille). J'ose espérer quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis un peu inquiète de vos réactions, je crois.

Avant de vous lâcher dans la nature, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et aussi celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, vous êtes des rayons de soleil !

Bonne lecture, et moi je vais me mordre les doigts en attendant de savoir si ça vous a plu ou pas haha (et oui, vous avez bien lu, cette partie de chapitre se déroule sur une seule journée je- ça me fatigue xD)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

Merci beaucoup Une Lectrice ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de recevoir ce genre de commentaire, je suis ravie si le début de cette réécriture te plaît, et j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 — Noël sous la Tempête  
**

**_Partie 2 – 24 décembre 1985_**

* * *

S'il lui est moins étrange de concevoir _comment_ les gens s'attachent les uns aux autres, elle ne parvient pas à saisir le _pourquoi_.

Elle a beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il lui reste encore trop abscons pour qu'elle trouve une explication, ou même qu'elle effleure un début de réponse.

Plus que l'attachement lui-même, c'est le manque qui en découle qu'elle trouve vicieux, à la limite du malsain, et virant méchamment au cruel.

Pourtant, et c'est peut-être là le cœur de sa tourmente, elle se sait attachée à beaucoup de choses, et, à son grand malheur, à beaucoup de monde. Son père, Will, Katie – malgré l'embarras certain entre elles –, ce qu'elle appelle 'la maison', son ourse en peluche, Ivy.

Ivy.

A cet instant précis, Ivy lui manque.

Ce constat, aussi simple que glaçant, l'effraie. Toute à sa mauvaise humeur, elle se débarrasse de son t-shirt de pyjama qu'elle plie pour le poser délicatement sur une chaise, et entre dans la douche en tirant le rideau aux couleurs passées par les nombreux lavages. C'est d'un réflexe agacé qu'elle ouvre le robinet d'eau froide sans jeter même un coup d'œil intéressé ou envieux à celui de l'eau chaude – autant la laisser aux autres, puisqu'elle n'est pas en mesure de ressentir la moindre chaleur.

Les premières gouttes d'eau touchent à peine sa peau nue et blafarde qu'elles se transforment en neige fondue et glissent le long de son corps pour atteindre le bac de douche dans un bruit de chute mou. Elle n'y fait pas attention — ce phénomène-là ne l'inquiète plus, et à cet instant précis, elle ne songe pas aux canalisations de sa grand-mère.

Elle pense à Poudlard, où elle avait vu Ivy pour la dernière fois avant sa disparition soudaine, une semaine avant les vacances. Ivy avait littéralement disparu. Personne ne l'avait vue partir, ni ses camarades, ni Autumn, qui avait dû faire équipe avec Bony et Abigail pour les derniers cours. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait, et pourtant, le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall, qu'Abigail avait osé déranger dans un couloir pendant la pause pour leur faire part de ses inquiétudes, lui avaient seulement répondu que la fillette allait bien mais devait manquer la classe.

Abigail ferme les yeux et serre les paupières pour essayer d'oublier le sourire indulgent du professeur Chourave autant que la lueur presque attendrie dans le regard du professeur McGonagall, sur son visage pourtant effrayant de sévérité et d'indifférence.

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle est attachée à Ivy. Pire, que son absence a un arrière-goût amer du manque. Abigail n'aime pas cette pensée-là, elle ne l'aime pas _du tout_. Pour l'avoir expérimenté quelquefois, pour avoir vu ses frère et sœur – et parfois son père, malgré ses tentatives de s'en cacher – le vivre, elle sait que le manque fait mal, parfois vraiment _très_ mal. Et ce manque, ou plutôt cette douleur qui en résulte, lui fait peur. Elle sait que ses douleurs aux mains passent toujours, que la gêne dans sa poitrine s'estompe au bout de quelques minutes suivant sa posture. Mais le manque ? Elle préfèrerait ravaler tout son attachement et rester indifférente à tout, quitte à ne plus rien ressentir, et surtout pas ce vide affreux au fond de sa poitrine qui s'ouvre comme un gouffre et avale tout. Car ce vide-là, elle n'est pas sûre de quand il va se résorber. _S'il_ va se résorber.

Le gel prend racine dans un joint grignoté par l'humidité et grimpe le long du mur comme une branche laissant éclore ses bourgeons. Abigail la suit du regard sans la voir. Voilà trois semaines qu'Archibald Picadilly, archéomage aux découvertes souvent majeures des dix dernières années et professeur éminent de l'Université Magique de Londres – la fillette s'est renseignée avec Ivy après la funeste annonce dans la _Gazette_ –, a tragiquement disparu, et le même temps qu'O'Cuinn délaisse sa petite élève.

Au fond, elle ne lui en veut pas — si Archibald Picadilly est venu voir le professeur quelques jours avant de mourir, O'Cuinn doit avoir affaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'histoire – du moins c'est ce que Will et elle en ont conclu après une longue discussion dans le couloir du sixième étage. Le professeur doit lui aussi crouler sous les occupations, et c'est de ce fait normal qu'il ait préféré annuler leurs entrevues, les derniers jours avant les vacances.

Elle a beau se répéter ce discours encore et encore, elle ne parvient pas à faire taire la petite voix qui lui souffle que rien n'ira en s'arrangeant, et le frisson qui la secoue brutalement dans la cabine de douche de sa grand-mère n'a rien à voir avec les glaçons à demi fondus qui coulent le long de sa peau.

Un son étouffé par le bruit de l'eau brise le fil de ses réflexions — on frappe prudemment à la porte. A l'incertitude des petites tapes, la fillette sait que ce ne peut être ni son père, ni son frère – encore moins Katie qui n'a pas froid aux yeux quand vient son tour de réclamer la salle de bains, peu importe son occupant.

— Abigail ? Tu as bientôt terminé ?

La voix de sa grand-mère se veut détachée – en tout cas suffisamment douce pour ne pas paraître impatiente –, pourtant, quand Abigail éteint le robinet pour répondre sans trop élever la voix, elle entend clairement le grognement exaspéré de son père :

— Mais enfin, elle _vient_ de commencer. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu la déranges cinq minutes seulement après qu'elle est entrée là-dedans ?

— Il me faut mes pinces.

— Tes- Pardon ? Tes _pinces_ ? Tu ne peux pas attendre dix minutes le temps qu'Abby se lave pour te coiffer ?

— Figure-toi que nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer avant que ta sœur et les cousins arrivent.

— D'accord, mais enfin tu peux attendre dix minutes qu'elle soit sortie, bon sang.

— C'était seulement une _question_, j'ai encore le droit d'en poser, que je sache.

L'eau qu'Abigail fait couler de nouveau étouffe la dispute et l'empêche d'entendre la réponse que son père réserve à sa grand-mère. C'est avec un soupir dont elle n'a qu'à peine conscience qu'elle attrape le savon.

Un détail attire soudainement son attention, un détail qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Sur son avant-bras, là, depuis ses poignets à son coude, serpentent veines et artères, d'un bleu trop clair sous sa peau pâle comme la neige.

Son geste se fige dans l'air, ses yeux suivent le chemin de ces fils bleus. Alors que le clapotement de la neige mouillée continue à ses pieds, la petite flaque de lassitude dans sa poitrine, qui ne la quitte pas depuis leur arrivée à Carlisle, s'étale et se transforme en mare, dans laquelle le monstre d'angoisses et de tristesse boit sans vergogne, au fond de son cœur.

**oOo**

— Attends, ma puce, ne prends pas ce couteau, il coupe vraiment très fort.

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, mamie, j'ai l'habitude, à la maison.

Sentant le reproche arriver, Ian lève les yeux et les pose sur sa mère avec défi – et peut-être une pointe d'insolence ravie – : Prudence lui lance, depuis le plan de travail où Katie attend patiemment son couteau, un regard désapprobateur, celui qu'il connaît par cœur, qui fait froncer les sourcils de sa mère, et plisser ses lèvres.

Ian, depuis la table où il découpe consciencieusement des légumes sous la coordination silencieuse d'Abigail, lui adresse un sourire aussi tordu qu'effronté, ravi de la réponse assurée de la petite fille. Le visage de Prudence s'assombrit, puis elle se tourne vers Katie et lui caresse doucement la joue, jouant la carte de l'étonnement.

— Ah, vraiment ? Mais c'est dangereux pour toi, ma chérie.

— Ah ? répond Katie, et Ian jubile de son ton peu convaincu. Pourtant il faut juste faire attention et le tenir comme ça… tu peux me le donner ? Je peux te montrer, je m'entraîne avec papa.

— Je ne préfère pas, chérie. Si tu veux bien, je préfère le faire, ou bien Will.

Et, ignorant les réclamations bruyantes de la fillette, elle laisse place au jeune garçon et lui tend le couteau. Will, pourtant occupé à sortir les couverts, laisse les assiettes et accepte l'outil sans trop comprendre, pendant que Prudence se détourne pour chercher les oignons et l'échalote qu'ils ont décidé de faire revenir dans la poêle qu'ils ont mise à chauffer. Peu habitué à tenir ce genre d'ustensile, il le soupèse prudemment, avant de jeter un coup d'œil prudent à sa petite sœur — ses yeux émeraude sont furieux, ses sourcils froncés, et le rouge lui monte aux joues.

Sa moue mécontente n'échappe pas à sa grand-mère qui lui caresse les cheveux avant de se faire brusquement rabrouer par le mouvement de recul de la fillette.

— Oh, chérie, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de bouder.

— Oh, penses-tu ? réplique Ian très calmement, sans lever les yeux de la pomme de terre qu'il épluche. Je trouve au contraire qu'il y a toutes les raisons du monde de bouder. Par exemple, pourquoi t'échines-tu à lui demander son consentement quand tu sais pertinemment que tu ne le respecteras pas ? Pour ensuite lui reprocher d'exprimer sa frustration de ne pas être écoutée ?

Cette fois, il lève la tête et croise le regard ahuri de sa mère qui hausse finalement les sourcils dans une expression de surprise hébétée. En passant près de Will pour déposer ses légumes sur la planche de bois que Katie a sortie, elle lui sourit et lui caresse le dos avec tendresse. Le jeune garçon, gêné par l'échange, lui répond timidement, toujours un peu embêté par la fureur qui émane de sa petite sœur, partiellement calmée par son père. Celui-ci lui adresse finalement un clin d'œil complice, et elle se met à glousser, rassurant ainsi son frère.

Prudence reste un instant muette, se lave les mains pendant que Will pose le couteau sur le plan de travail et aide Katie à éplucher les échalotes – '_regarde, comme ça c'est plus facile, papa m'a montré. Vous n'avez pas de cours de cuisine à Poudlard ou quoi ?_'. Ian sait qu'elle rumine ses paroles, attend le bon moment pour lui répondre d'une pique assassine ou d'une réplique qui le fera taire, ou, au mieux, passer pour un imbécile.

— Mais enfin, tu ne peux quand même pas tout leur laisser passer quand ils se mettent à bouder, Ian, reprend finalement Prudence avec impatience.

— Ce n'était pas du tout mon propos, soupire-t-il exagérément fort. Mais Kat te dit qu'elle sait se servir de ce truc-là en faisant attention, ne peux-tu pas la croire, et, _au pire_, la surveiller ?

Et avant que Prudence ne puisse répondre, Will sourit malicieusement à sa petite sœur :

— Peut-être que tu peux m'apprendre, Kat ? Moi je ne sais pas faire. Mamie, tu peux faire avec nous, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr mes chéris.

Ian les observe un instant, attarde son regard sur ses enfants concentrés. Will suit les directives aussi précises qu'impatientes de faire à sa place de Katie. Un sourire attendri étire ses lèvres en voyant l'air impressionné de son aîné, mais il fane bien vite quand ses yeux se posent sur sa mère qui cajole ses petits-enfants à grand renforts de caresses, tout en gardant un discours moralisateur qui fait gronder la colère dans sa gorge.

— Papa, regarde ce que tu fais, s'il te plait.

Surpris, Ian se tourne vers Abigail, dont la voix claque froidement à côté de lui. La fillette lui indique d'un hochement de menton sa main, vers laquelle il baisse les yeux, et rapidement, il éloigne ses doigts que son épluche-légumes – d'une qualité plus que douteuse et d'une vétusté notoire – s'apprête à couper.

— Merci, murmure-t-il doucement.

Le petit hochement de tête qu'il obtient en réponse le fait sourire, alors que, cette fois, Will accepte de céder sa place à Katie sous l'œil peu ravi de Prudence. La fillette se met à découper à toute vitesse, avec précision et assurance. À côté d'elle, Will, gêné par les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux, papillonne des paupières sans grâce.

— Tu sais pourquoi les oignons font pleurer ? Papa me l'a expliqué la dernière fois, c'est parce que les oignons stockent le soufre de la terre, et quand on le coupe, on déchire les cellules et y a un truc qui entre en contact avec un autre truc, et ça fait du gaz qui fait pleurer, pas vrai papa ? Pour éviter ça il faut… Non, pas dans les yeux, tes doigts, ça va être encore pire !

**oOo**

Chaque minute qui passe le crispe un peu plus.

Le repas est prêt depuis déjà trop longtemps, le sentiment d'attente devient pénible. Même Prudence, qui refuse de déjeuner, arguant que Coleen et sa famille ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, commence à s'impatienter, tourne en rond dans sa maison trop grande pour elle, essaye de tromper l'ennui en regardant ses petits-enfants jouer aux petits chevaux sur un plateau de bois mangé par les années et l'humidité, pour finalement demander à son fils de la suivre à la cave.

Y sont entreposées des bouteilles de vins par caisses de quatre, six ou huit, dans un joyeux bazar. Ian soupire, marmonne qu'il n'a pas le temps ni l'envie de voir ça, et surtout pas d'en ramener chez lui. C'est comme un voleur qu'il s'échappe de la vigilance de sa mère et remonte au salon pour se réfugier avec ses enfants.

Un sourire lui chatouille les lèvres dès qu'il pose les yeux sur eux, et le soulagement ronronne dans sa poitrine. Il les trouve beaux, tous les trois penchés sur le plateau. Il les trouve drôles, quand Will imite le hennissement d'un cheval en le faisant avancer, quand Katie rit à gorge déployée de sa bêtise et quand Abigail garde son air trop concentré en esquissant toutefois une espèce de sourire trop faible pour être considéré comme tel. Il les trouve rayonnants, quand ils se tournent tous les trois vers lui en sentant sa présence et l'invitent avec plaisir à les rejoindre.

Eux seuls peuvent réchauffer son cœur et lui rendre ses couleurs, entre ces murs gris.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepte les chevaux jaunes, s'amusant du fait que Will et Abigail ont gardé les couleurs de leurs maisons de Poudlard, et que Katie lui réplique qu'elle n'a choisi que sa couleur préférée, et qu'elle se moque bien de la maison dans laquelle elle sera elle-même envoyée.

Ian se prend rapidement au jeu, même si lui-même le déteste et se souvient des heures atroces qu'il a passées avec sa sœur et ses parents à jouer, les dimanches pluvieux. Mais, à cet instant, tout, surtout si ce _tout _implique ses enfants, lui semble plus raisonnable que de rester à observer la pièce où les souvenirs sont trop écrasants – là, les photos de vacances de son enfance, ici les tableaux qu'il connaît par cœur et que sa mère n'a jamais daigné bouger ou enlever.

— J'ai faim, papa.

La plainte de Katie, qu'elle agrémente d'une grimace entendue, fait soupirer lentement Ian. Il hausse lentement les épaules, impuissant, joue avec son petit cheval de bois jaune sans trouver une réponse qu'il juge satisfaisante. Sa moue ennuyée fait soupirer sa benjamine. Elle rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant, arrachant à Abigail un froncement de sourcils et à Will un petit rire attendri.

— Les cousins devraient arriver bientôt, lui dit-il tout doucement.

— C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a une heure, proteste sa petite sœur en massant son estomac vide.

— On peut peut-être prendre du pain dans la cuisine ?

L'intervention, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, les fige une seconde de surprise. Le ton qu'Abigail emploie, suffisamment hésitant pour paraître hasardeux mais trop détaché pour qu'elle n'ait pas mûrement réfléchi à la proposition, arrache à Will et à Ian un éclat de rire. Même Katie glousse doucement, sans oser toutefois approuver totalement la proposition.

— Je suis sérieuse, proteste Abigail, vexée.

— Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, ma puce, rectifie Ian avec un sourire tendre auquel elle répond d'un froncement de sourcils incertain. On ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout.

— Mais c'est une excellente idée ! approuve Will, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

— Je vais monter la garde, propose Katie sur le ton de la conspiration, rassurée par l'enthousiasme de son frère. Allez-y, mais ne prenez pas le pain aux graines s'il vous plaît.

Et pendant que Will, Abby et Katie se lèvent, chacun prêt à se mettre à son poste dans l'espoir de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, Ian rit encore, et secoue la tête, amusé.

— Aurais-je élevé trois petits chapardeurs ?

Sa voix calme, son sourcil moqueur à demi haussé et ses bras désormais croisés sur sa poitrine arrêtent aussitôt ses trois petits voleurs dans leur élan. Will et Katie affichent des visages penauds et peinés de se voir ainsi qualifiés, mais la réprimande cachée rebondit sur Abigail sans l'atteindre elle fixe longuement son père, le regard brillant de malice.

— Personne n'a parlé de chaparder.

— C'est vrai papa, rebondit aussitôt Will alors que leur père leur adresse un regard des plus dubitatif à présent. Abby a juste dit 'prendre', on n'a pas dit qu'on allait 'piquer' du pain, ni qu'on ne comptait pas avouer notre faute.

Katie, prise en sandwich entre son frère et sa sœur, lève les yeux vers l'un, puis vers l'autre, incertaine. Son regard se pose de nouveau sur son père, et le sourire follement amusé qu'il leur adresse à tous les trois achève sa confusion :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, à la fin ? ronchonne-t-elle. On va prendre du pain ou quoi ? J'ai faim, moi. En plus, mamie m'a grondée parce que j'ai essayé de prendre des cacahuètes tout à l'heure, alors que j'ai juste faim ! Je sais que le grignotage c'est mal, mais c'est fait pour ça, les cacahuètes ! Alors pourquoi les sortir si on n'a même pas le droit d'en prendre un peu ?

— J'ai une meilleure idée, propose Ian d'une voix tendre en se relevant, et d'un geste maladroit, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit, ses yeux passant de ses enfants à la table à manger dépourvue de tout couvert. Eh oui, chérie, tu as bien compris, au boulot tout le monde, Will aux assiettes, Abby aux couteaux et fourchettes, Kat avec moi pour les verres. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, nous aurons le droit de picorer dans les cacahuètes, et tant pis si Mère-Grand nous surprend.

Et, au moment où il frappe gaiment dans ses mains en essuyant d'un sourire le regard assassin de sa benjamine, ses trois petits chapardeurs se dirigent vers la cuisine avant que Katie ne se souvienne que les verres sont entreposés dans le buffet de la salle à manger, vers lequel s'avance son père sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle plisse les lèvres pour lui montrer son mécontentement, ce qui n'a pour autre résultat que de le faire rire joyeusement, et, alors qu'il grimace lorsque le grincement des portes leur arrache les tympans, il la voit passer ses petits doigts sur les gravures du vieux meuble, dans un geste à la fois rêveur et symptomatique de sa tentative d'évitement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui n'a pas sa place sur son visage, tant son regard s'est voilé de tristesse, et c'est les mains pleines des verres passés de mode de sa mère qu'il chuchote :

— Je faisais ça aussi, quand j'avais ton âge.

Un sourire chatouille le coin des lèvres de la fillette.

— Ça m'étonne pas, commente-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Une petite voix qui n'a rien d'habituelle. Une petite voix presque attristée. Une petite voix que Ian n'aime pas.

Les doigts de Katie se sont arrêtés sur une rose gravée dans le bois. Son index caresse puis gratte la feuille sombre, dans un mouvement trop répétitif pour ne pas en être devenu mécanique. Ian remarque que sa mâchoire crispée bouge en même temps qu'elle serre les dents, et que son regard pourtant si polisson est devenu dur et malheureux. Il n'entend plus que le reniflement provoqué par le rhume de la fillette, alors que dans la cuisine, Abby et Will se chamaillent gaiement pour obtenir la meilleure chaise pendant le repas.

— Katie ma chérie, aurais-je l'audace de te demander ce qui te tracasse si brusquement ?

— Tu as déjà l'audace de penser que quelque chose me tracasse, répond-elle de ce ton cassant qu'elle sait si bien adopter lorsqu'elle est ennuyée.

— C'est vrai, admet doucement Ian en refermant le buffet. C'est que tu évites mon regard, et c'est suffisant pour m'alarmer.

— Ça ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude perce la voix de Will, fraîchement revenu de la cuisine et suivi de près par la présence discrète d'Abigail. Le coup d'œil interrogateur qu'il jette à son père ne trouve de réponse que dans un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Le jeune garçon pose ses assiettes et s'approche d'un air décidé.

— Tu veux un câlin, Kat ?

— On peut essayer de deviner le sujet de tes tourments, amorce leur père alors que Will attend que sa petite sœur hoche la tête pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est-à-dire que cette maison _entière_ a des relents de moisissures et de mauvaises ondes.

Le haussement de sourcil dubitatif de Will le fait bafouiller, et, plein de mauvaise foi, il hausse les épaules de nouveau, avant de chercher l'approbation en se tournant vers Abigail, restée à l'autre bout de la table. Son visage pâle ne reflète qu'une profonde fatigue, et la lueur lasse dans ses yeux bleus alarme Ian tout autant que la mauvaise humeur soudaine de Katie, mais à peine a-t-il le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'elle tend un doigt vers le buffet, juste au-dessus de la tête de sa petite sœur — Ian tourne tout juste la tête vers l'objet de tous les tourments qu'aussitôt, il sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Un méchant frisson lui remonte le long de son dos et lui lacère le cœur.

Sur le buffet trônent des photos de son père. Des photos qu'il n'avait pas remarquées, mais qu'il est sûr de n'avoir pas vues la veille, alors qu'il se souvient parfaitement avoir regardé chacune d'entre elles avec un sentiment proche du dégoût. Des photos que Prudence a certainement mises en évidence le matin-même.

Une première photo où ses parents sourient en direction de l'appareil, peut-être trente ans plus tôt — Ian se reconnaît, avec son sourire édenté, en arrière-plan. Une autre où son père est assis, un verre de vin rouge dans la main, en grande conversation avec un homme – certainement un ami, il n'en est pas sûr. La dernière lui glace le sang — son père sourit encore, pire, même, il rit aux éclats, son rire atteint ses yeux, alors qu'une de ses mains tapote le dos d'un Ian de quinze ans de moins tout frais et pimpant dans son costume de marié, et que l'autre est posée sur le cœur de son fils. Le souvenir éclate devant les yeux de Ian, et, l'espace d'un instant, il lui semble que la main de son père est encore incrustée sur sa poitrine et le brûle.

L'air lui manque brutalement, et c'est avec la sensation de se réveiller d'un cauchemar qu'il détourne le regard. Will, Abby et Katie l'observent dans un silence soucieux, presque tendu. Il se rend compte que sa main s'est posée sur son cœur, là où se tient celle de son père sur le dernier cliché. Les secondes qui suivent s'étirent et se perdent dans une éternité écrasante.

Puis, tout doucement, Katie repousse son frère et se poste devant Ian. Son inspiration est tremblante, mais décidée.

— Je suis désolée.

Ian ne répond pas immédiatement. Sa main quitte sa poitrine, lentement.

— De quoi, ma chérie ?

— Ben, c'est ma faute si on n'a pas pu aller à l'enterrement.

Un nouveau silence accueille ses propos, mais cette fois, il ne les accable pas de lourdeur et de non-dits. Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite Katie a percé le nuage délétère au-dessus de leur tête, et Ian, quand bien même navré de constater qu'elle comprend sa réaction comme de la tristesse alors qu'il n'en est rien, achève de le chasser en murmurant très doucement :

— Comme si ça avait été ta faute.

Il ouvre lentement les bras pour lui offrir un cocon dans lequel elle se blottit aussitôt avec un soupir rassuré. Ian s'accroupit, la serre plus étroitement contre lui, lui caresse les cheveux. Elle répond à ses caresses en miroir, profitant de leur taille similaire pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, puis pour poser sa joue contre son crâne.

— Et même si ça avait le cas, ma chérie, sache que personne ne t'en aurait voulu.

— C'est vrai, ça, ajoute Will à voix basse, et Katie sent sa main se poser sur son dos avec tendresse.

— Je suis quand même désolée.

— Et personne ne t'enlèvera ce sentiment-là, lui promet Ian quand elle se détache de son étreinte, et elle hoche lentement de la tête. Mais personne ne t'en veut un seul instant.

Le petit sourire que lui adresse Katie clôt l'incident et c'est tout joyeusement qu'elle propose de taper dans les cacahuètes, maintenant que la table est mise, en même temps que Ian se redresse et se masse les genoux. Tous les quatre s'y jettent, rient de leur bêtise, Will imite Abigail en léchant ses doigts plein de sel, Katie s'amuse à taper l'estomac de son père alors que celui-ci avale une poignée indécente de cacahuètes en leur promettant qu'ils iraient au supermarché en racheter l'après-midi même.

La bulle dans laquelle ils se sont tous les quatre plongés, que Ian avait pourtant espérée incassable, éclate en même temps qu'un claquement sourd retentit dans le jardin. Un claquement qui résonne méchamment dans le cœur de Ian, qui l'affole et transforme le bonheur en terreur pure. Alors que Will et Katie s'approchent de la fenêtre avec impatience, il se reprend – il reprend le contrôle de sa respiration, de son expression, fait disparaître le début de grimace et calme les battements dans sa poitrine. Un vilain réflexe lui fait tourner la tête vers Abigail pour s'enquérir de son état — elle est immobile et trop droite, dans l'attente catastrophée de l'arrivée dans le salon des nouveaux venus. Ian lui trouve un visage douloureusement dur et fermé ils échangent un regard, un regard dans lequel la panique brille suffisamment pour qu'ils reconnaissent leur terreur respective.

— Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal, cette fois, lui promet-il à voix très basse, suffisamment basse pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Elle le regarde un instant, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

— Je le sais.

Katie glousse timidement car Ellanaëlle, sa cousine, l'a aperçue et lui a adressé un signe de main enjoué. Quant à Will, il est déjà parti vers le couloir où donne la porte du jardin, entraînant sa petite sœur à sa suite.

Les cris de souris extatique de Prudence et les affreux bruits de baisers claquant sur les joues résonnent bientôt derrière la porte que Katie a fermée d'un réflexe. Un instant, Ian songe à s'enfuir, quitte à aller n'importe où, mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette famille dont il ne veut pas, dont il ne veut plus. Même le sapin décoré par ses enfants le matin-même à grands renforts de joyeuses batailles de guirlandes lui semble funeste, posé dans un coin du salon sans réel intérêt.

La voix de sa sœur, étouffée par le battant, retentit comme un coup de feu. Ian ferme les yeux et jette la tête en arrière, persuadé de ne pas survivre à cette semaine. Seule la présence glaciale d'Abigail à ses côtés lui donne encore la force de rouvrir les paupières et de secouer ses bras pour chasser l'affreuse sensation d'engourdissement et de panique.

Et puis soudain, Prudence ouvre la porte et enjoint à son fils et sa petite-fille d'un geste impatient de la main de les rejoindre.

On s'affaire, dans le petit hall. Les mots s'emmêlent, ricochent sur les murs. On parle en même temps, les voix deviennent des cris, les sourires des monstres, les rires des hurlements. Katie est déjà dans les escaliers avec sa cousine, Will suffoque avec le sourire lorsque son oncle Tobias lui assène une grande tape supposément amicale dans le dos.

Puis son beau-frère hurle son prénom sur un ton qu'il analyse dans son effroi comme _enjoué_, et, malgré l'horreur que la situation lui fait brutalement remonter dans le dos, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éviter, son regard rencontre celui de sa sœur, alertée par l'appel de son mari.

Lui qui s'était juré d'endiguer ce regard rempli de mauvais souvenirs, de cris et de pleurs à tout jamais, lui qui s'était promis de ne plus le croiser de sa vie, de ne plus se laisser hanter par l'ironie amère de ses iris, il y reste pourtant accroché, incapable de s'en détourner maintenant que ces yeux de rapace l'ont agrippé entre leurs serres.

Il ne sait pas comment ils se sont retrouvés dans ce cauchemar. Comment ses jambes avancent sans qu'il leur demande de se mettre en mouvement. Tout tourne au ralenti, et pourtant, tout va trop vite. Tobias le salue d'une grande accolade accompagnée d'un tonitruant « _T'as une petite mine, toi !_ », son neveu l'embrasse sans qu'il réussisse à lui renvoyer son sourire, sa nièce lui adresse un « _Salut tonton !_ » joyeux depuis l'escalier, et la seule chose qu'il parvient à marmonner dans les festivités que sont les retrouvailles est un misérable reproche :

— Une heure trente de retard, c'est un record.

S'il entend sa mère râler aussitôt qu'il exagère à toujours s'arrêter sur le négatif, il ne voit aucune lueur de surprise dans les yeux de sa sœur – elle étire juste un sourire, un sourire aussi attendri que méchamment cynique. Elle accompagne sa réponse d'une petite série de tapes sur son torse et d'un rire indulgent qui lui donne la vilaine impression de rajeunir brutalement de trente ans :

— C'est toujours mieux que tes cinq ans de retard à toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Et, alors qu'il se force à ne répondre que d'un plissement agacé des lèvres, Coleen jette un coup d'œil au salon, dans lequel Abigail est restée figée près des cacahuètes, plus pâle que les bols en porcelaine de Prudence. Un sourire moqueur déforme ses lèvres :

— Ça fait en tout cas plaisir de voir que ta gosse et toi vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours aussi polis, à ce que je vois.

**oOo**

Ian touche à peine son assiette. Du bout de sa fourchette, il joue avec un morceau de pomme de terre, écarte une fleur de brocoli trop cuite, émiette les pièces de poulet que sa mère a tenu à lui servir malgré ses vives protestations et les commentaires désobligeants de sa sœur.

Il aimerait, pourtant, réussir à détourner son attention des voix de Coleen et de Prudence qui discutent de rien mais surtout de tout comme si personne autour de la table ne pouvait les entendre.

Il aimerait écouter son fils commenter le dernier match de Quidditch avec son cousin Avalon, match dans lequel le jeune garçon de troisième année à Serpentard s'est fait remarquer et acclamer par son équipe pour l'avoir menée à la victoire.

Il aimerait pouvoir s'attendrir du fait que Katie discute si facilement avec Ellanaëlle, pourtant de six ans son aînée, et alors qu'elles ne partagent a priori rien en commun, et du fait que la jeune fille parvienne à dépasser les vieilles querelles et blessures en essayant d'arracher à Abigail quelques mots, sans une once de jugement ou de peur dans le regard.

Il aimerait même parvenir à s'intéresser à son beau-frère et ses dernières nouvelles du département de la justice magique dans lequel il travaille, mais c'est peine perdue — les seuls sons qu'il entend, en plus du grincement de ses dents serrées, sont les voix de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Il aimerait ne pas attendre, dans cet état proche de la fébrilité, l'étincelle qui fera tout exploser. Mais il les connait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle arrivera un moment ou un autre, et le repas a commencé depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle tarde encore.

— Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai vu que tu avais ressorti quelques vieilles photos, remarque soudainement Coleen en boudant un morceau de potiron du bout de sa fourchette.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent ici et là, pour terminer leur course sur le buffet, au-dessus de son frère — Ian soupire le plus discrètement possible, mais sa main s'est arrêtée de jouer avec sa nourriture. Sa gorge déjà serrée refuse même d'avaler sa salive.

— Oui, je les ai retrouvées hier avant de me coucher. Je me suis dit que ça manquait, explique-t-elle doucement, et Coleen esquisse un sourire plein de nostalgie.

— As-tu réussi à aller sur sa tombe, comme tu le voulais ?

— Non, mais merci de demander, chérie, répond Prudence avec un sourire et une caresse tendre sur la joue de sa fille qui manque d'arracher une grimace dégoûtée à Ian. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous attendre, plutôt.

Ian s'étrangle aussitôt avec sa salive, laisse s'échapper une toux terrible – dans la surprise, les enfants cessent leurs conversations et les regards se croisent, interloqués.

— Ça va papa ? s'exclame Katie en se levant de sa chaise, prête à lui porter secours, mais il lève une main pour la rassurer, et lentement, elle se rassoit.

— Ian, tout va bien ? s'inquiète Prudence en fronçant les sourcils.

— Comment ça, tu _nous attendais_ ? s'indigne-t-il, la voix grondante d'une colère trop rapide pour s'en trouver justifiée aux yeux des enfants qui, cette fois, brillent d'incompréhension paniquée.

Will échange un regard puis une grimace préoccupée avec ses petites sœurs – que leur père reprenne des mots qu'il a pourtant parfaitement compris dans une question alarmée ne présage jamais rien de bon.

— Eh bien oui, je vous attendais, répète Prudence d'un ton bien trop défensif pour que Ian parvienne à calmer les battements de son cœur. Bien sûr que je vous attendais. Surtout vous quatre qui n'avez pas tenu à lui dire au revoir, il me parait normal que vous m'accompagniez le voir.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la table. Même les respirations se font discrètes. Katie fixe son assiette, le visage rouge pivoine, et Will a perdu ses couleurs. Prudence, à ses côtés, lui caresse tendrement la joue en murmurant « _tout va bien, chéri, ce n'était pas votre faute_ » Ian préfère ne pas rebondir sur les reproches aussi ostensibles qu'irritants :

— Mais- tu ne songes pas- c'est _Noël_, pas Halloween, on ne va pas aller au cimetière…

— Noël se fête en famille, le coupe brusquement Prudence, non sans lâcher une exclamation indignée. Ton père fait partie de la famille.

Ian veut lui hurler qu'il ne sait foutrement pas de quelle famille elle parle, ou bien qu'il trouve horriblement glauque de considérer son père coincé dans le caveau familial comme faisant suffisamment partie de la famille pour aller lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, mais l'indignation et la colère bloquent tout dans sa gorge et il répond en grinçant des dents :

— Tu dis que nous n'avons pas _tenu_ à le voir. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous ne sommes pas venus.

— Ça n'a duré qu'une journée, Ian.

Cette fois, c'est sa sœur qu'il assassine du regard, la mâchoire de plus en plus crispée. La tentation de lui envoyer à la figure qu'il espère que ses enfants ne seraient jamais hospitalisés d'urgence avec une mère capable de les laisser seuls avec leurs angoisses est grande, mais il retient les mots avant qu'ils ne passent ses lèvres — malgré toute l'amertume qu'il voue à Coleen, il ne souhaite pas impliquer ses neveu et nièce.

— À rajouter à ça deux demi-journées de voyage. Entre rester avec ma fille hospitalisée et _dire au revoir_ à mon père déjà entre quatre planches, mon choix était vite fait, et serait le même aujourd'hui.

Ses derniers mots claquent dans le silence stupéfait, alors que les enfants ne savent plus vers quel adulte se tourner pour trouver une lueur rassurante à laquelle se raccrocher. Même la main que Tobias tend vers sa femme pour la calmer et retirer la grimace de colère outrée qui lui fait plisser les lèvres n'a aucun effet — elle le dégage d'un mouvement impatient, sans quitter son frère des yeux.

— Tu n'as vraiment rien compris aux enjeux ou aux subtilités, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

— Au contraire, je les comprends parfaitement.

— Tu te trouves si plein d'esprit à me répondre ça, hein ? Tu peux faire le fier, mais je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important dans ton équation. Oui, tu peux sourire, oui. As-tu seulement pensé à tes enfants ?

La surprise autant que la fureur le laissent un instant muet, incapable de répondre par autre chose qu'un clignement de paupières hébété.

— Pard-

— As-tu seulement pris en considération qu'ils voudraient peut-être se recueillir ? Dire au revoir à leur grand-père, faire leurs adieux à un membre de leur famille ?

Le demi-sourire de triomphe qu'elle esquisse avant de le ravaler dans une humilité toute feinte lui donne envie de hurler, mais, dans un élan de courage, il ravale toutes ses insultes et répond aussi calmement que l'adrénaline le lui permet :

— Nous en avons discuté ensemble, et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour dire que notre Kat bien vivante de six ans et demi faisait davantage partie de la famille, ou du moins avait plus besoin de notre présence qu'un homme de soixante-dix qui n'aurait de toute façon pas eu grand-chose à faire de nos jolies larmes d'adieu.

— Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

Mais le souffle douloureux de Prudence ricoche sur le visage désolant d'impatience que lui accorde son fils, malgré les larmes derrière ses lunettes rondes et le peu de couleurs sur ses joues pâles.

— Oui, répond-il, tout à l'insolence que la colère ne lui permet pas de maîtriser, malgré la vilaine lueur qui illumine le regard de sa mère.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas tu peux peut-être imaginer ce que ça te fera quand tes enfants auront le même discours envers toi.

— Ouch, touché, murmure Coleen en noyant son commentaire dans son verre, répondant à l'œillade meurtrière de son frère d'un haussement d'épaules et de sourcils.

— Sache, _mère_, que j'ai au moins trois contre-arguments à ça, mais j'aimerais qu'on évite d'évoquer ma mort à table devant mes enfants.

— Kat avait besoin de nous, réagit Will d'une voix forte avant que sa grand-mère ou sa tante ne puisse répliquer, et lorsque tous les regards se tournent vers lui, il sent ses joues se colorer. Je ne regrette pas d'être resté avec elle. C'est mal tombé, c'est tout. Et j'irai sur la tombe de papi avec plais- je veux dire, ajoute-t-il en rougissant aussi fort qu'il se recroqueville sur sa chaise, j'aimerais bien aller… enfin, vous voyez.

Et, après que Prudence, les yeux humides, lui a caressé la joue en lui susurrant que « _oui, chaton, nous voyons parfaitement, et puis ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas passer outre les décisions de ton père à l'époque _», Will se tourne vers son père, avise sa mâchoire encore trop crispée, et murmure :

— S'il te plait, papa.

Ses derniers mots percent le cœur de Ian avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine – sa supplication lui renvoie au visage qu'il n'a pas le droit de perdre son sang-froid. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas devant ses enfants. Ses poings se desserrent lentement, et c'est en laissant retomber ses épaules qu'il se rend compte de l'état de contraction dans lequel il vient de passer les dix dernières minutes – qui lui ont semblé pourtant des heures. La honte comble les trous de son cœur, et d'une voix coupable, il bafouille :

— D'accord, chéri, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que je t'aurais- que je _vous_, ajoute-t-il avec un regard pour Abigail et Katie, toutes deux pâles et le nez dans leur assiette, aurais empêchés d'aller le voir.

— Oh, commente Coleen d'un air sincèrement – même s'il la connaît suffisamment pour déceler tout le sarcasme qu'elle y met derrière – surpris. C'est drôle car il me semble que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. C'est Noël, pas Halloween, après tout.

Le coup fait drôlement plus mal que Ian aurait pu le prévoir. Coleen profite de son silence pour siroter innocemment son verre de vin, et il préfère vérifier que Katie va bien plutôt que de répondre à la pique – la fillette est concentrée sur un morceau de pommes de terre réduit en purée, les yeux résolument baissés, même quand son père lui chuchote que ce n'était pas sa faute.

— Oui, chaton, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir de tomber malade pile à ce moment-là, renchérit Coleen d'un ton trop ironique pour en devenir rassurant. Et puis si mon frère avait décidé de m'appeler suffisamment tôt, on aurait pu t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour te guérir plus vite, mais bon.

— Ça suffit, maintenant, marmonne Tobias avec un soupir agacé. Je crois qu'on a compris vos arguments, à _tous les deux_.

Mais le sourire de Coleen ne s'efface que lorsque Ian lui refuse toute parole et tout regard, et d'un geste brusque, elle montre son verre à son mari pour qu'il lui serve un peu de vin.

— Je crois qu'on n'a jamais su ce que tu avais eu, Kat ? s'enquit soudain la voix d'Ellanaëlle dans le silence qui suit.

La fillette lève un œil suspicieux vers sa cousine, mais celle-ci sourit doucement.

— Euh, je sais plus exactement, c'était l'appendicite, mais en pire, répond-elle en appuyant son regard sur son père pour vérification.

— Péritonite.

— Ah, oui, voilà, bredouille Katie, déconcertée par la lassitude dans la réponse de Ian. Ils ont mis six heures à tout m'enlever, brrr.

— Tu t'en souviens ?! s'exclame sa cousine, l'horreur dans les yeux.

— Non, non, le docteur m'avait endormie avant. Quand même !

— Et… comment ils t'ont endormie ? renchérit Avalon, mi curieux, mi dégoûté. Je veux dire, ils t'ont donné une potion ou quelque chose ?

Katie ne peut s'empêcher de glousser à l'idée, vexant par la même occasion son cousin renfrogné, et, toute fière de se rendre compte qu'elle détient un savoir qu'il n'a pas, reprend, perdue dans ses souvenirs :

— Non, non, ils n'ont que des _médicaments_, mais pas de potions. On m'a mis une énorme aiguille dans le bras-

— Une perfusion.

— Ah, oui. Le docteur avait un masque du coup j'ai rien compris, mais je me souviens qu'il m'a dit que j'allais sentir un liquide dans mon bras, que ça allait me faire tousser et que j'allais m'endormir.

Sa pause dramatique dans son récit fait ricaner Will, pour qui l'histoire n'a plus aucun pour l'avoir entendue une dizaine de fois, et même Ian esquisse un semblant de rictus amusé. Pendus à ses lèvres, Avalon et Ellanaëlle ne sourient pas du tout, impressionnés par le courage de leur cousine.

— Et ? s'enquit Avalon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il se montre un peu trop empressé de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

— Et j'ai senti un liquide dans mon bras, j'ai toussé et paf, je me suis endormie, récite Katie en haussant les épaules. Quand je me suis réveillée j'avais un tuyau dans la gorge pour m'aider à respirer.

Ce détail, qui avait tant horrifié ses frère et sœur au moment où elle leur avait raconté, après son réveil, lui arrache un sourire triomphant en même temps qu'une exclamation de dégoût de la part de ses cousins et de son oncle. Pourtant, au moment où la fillette sent le regard de sa tante sur elle, son sourire s'efface et ses épaules s'affaissent, et seule la main que sa cousine pose sur son bras l'empêche de sombrer dans ses remords.

— Tu as été super courageuse.

— Une vraie Gryffondor, renchérit Will, le visage inondé de fierté.

— On t'accueillera à Serpentard avec autant de bonheur, évidemment, ajoute Ellanaëlle avec une œillade amusée à son cousin. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus chouette ? Quand tu entreras en première année, je serai encore là. Certes pour une seule année, mais au moins pour applaudir à ta répartition et à ton entrée chez nous, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à la fillette, cette fois.

— Ou Serdaigle, peut-être, murmure Abigail d'une petite voix intimidée.

La petite Katie rougit sous le coup de l'émotion et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur allégé. Trop occupés à promettre à leur plus jeune sœur ou cousine de lui montrer les mille et une merveilles de Poudlard, les enfants ne remarquent pas le regard ni le haussement de sourcil perplexe qu'adresse Coleen à son frère.

**oOo**

— C'est vrai, ça, Ian, qu'est-ce que ça te fera quand tu seras le seul moldu de la famille ?

Ian fige son geste pour soupirer, puis referme le lave-vaisselle et se redresse pour faire face de toute sa hauteur à sa sœur. Coleen avise la machine avec un plissement de lèvres désapprobateur. Dans un rictus désabusé, il enclenche le démarrage et hausse les épaules :

— Et dans quelle catégorie ranges-tu nos parents ?

— Aussi fort que votre père et moi aurions aimé être des sorciers, je dois avouer que ton frère a raison, confirme Prudence avec un sourire tordu, perdue dans ses pensées, occupée à passer ses doigts sur la nappe fraîchement repliée, sans répondre au '_tiens, c'est nouveau ça_' étonné de Ian. Ton père ne le disait pas, mais je sais que lui aussi aurait adoré pouvoir fouler le sol de Poudlard et avoir sa propre baguette.

— La vraie question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de savoir que tu n'étais plus la seule sorcière de la famille ? attaque ensuite Ian avec un rictus moqueur. Pas trop déçue ? Perdre l'exclusivité n'était pas trop douloureux ?

Le sourire triomphant qu'il lui adresse brille dans l'ombre sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle lui tire la langue alors que Prudence grommelle sèchement tout en retirant une poussière d'un cadre photo :

— Je ne compte pas mourir avant que Katie n'entre à Poudlard en plus, merci bien. Ce qui ne fera pas de Ian le _dernier_ moldu de la famille.

Alors que Ian se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'avec une pustule de plus sur le nez, elle pourrait ressembler aux sorcières de ses livres d'enfant, un horrible sourire étire les lèvres de Coleen, effaçant celui de Ian pour le remplacer par un froncement de sourcils méfiant.

— A condition que Katie entre à Poudlard un jour.

Le sous-entendu n'échappe pas à Ian, dont la bouche s'assèche soudainement, mais il préfère serrer les dents plutôt que de l'agonir. Tobias émet un bruit de bouche à mi-chemin entre le dédain et la surprise, avant d'objecter en posant les couverts que la machine ne pouvait contenir dans l'évier :

— Et pourquoi donc n'irait-elle pas à Poudlard, cette petite ? Ses frère, sœur, cousin et cousine y sont.

— Oui, pourquoi ? répète Coleen, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, suffisamment bas pour que seul Ian l'entende. Après tout, ses _frère _et _sœur, cousin_ et _cousine_ y sont.

— Prudence, ne voulez-vous pas plutôt que je m'occupe de la vaisselle ? s'enquit Tobias, pour qui l'échange et la grimace de son beau-frère ne sont qu'une dispute parmi tant d'autres. Un coup de baguette et le tour est joué.

— Non, non, j'ai lu que le lave-vaisselle était moins gourmand en eau que lorsqu'on lave couvert par couvert.

Tobias hausse les épaules en échangeant un regard avec Coleen — elle roule des yeux impatients et lui intime que ce soir-là, ils feront la vaisselle à renfort de magie avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte et râler.

— Will a sacrément grandi, dit-elle encore sur le ton de la conversation, pendant que Ian range le reste du dessert dans le réfrigérateur avec peut-être un peu de regrets de ne pas plonger ses doigts dedans pour se perdre dans un réconfort sucré. Hein, Ian ? ajoute-t-elle, comprenant que l'interpellé ne répondrait pas.

— Hum ? Pardon ? Ah, on fait dans ce genre de chose, maintenant ? Depuis quand on se _parle_ pour échanger ce genre de… de banalité ?

— Ou alors tu pourrais juste répondre, ça t'arracherait pas la gueule.

Prudence claque la langue lorsqu'elle prononce son dernier mot, mais la remontrance ne l'atteint pas. Le visage froncé dans une expression incrédule, Ian hausse les épaules et les mains, arrachant un soupir désabusé à sa sœur et un rire de Tobias :

— Mais je suis censé répondre quoi à ça, enfin ? '_Oui_' ? Oui, il a grandi, comme… tous les adolescents du monde entier ? Je relance comment, alors ? En demandant si Naëlle est bien en cinquième année ? Ça ne marche que si on pose une question à laquelle on sait déjà répondre ?

Le deuxième claquement impatient de Prudence le fait tiquer, et même Coleen, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, lui lance un regard agacé. Seul Tobias s'amuse de l'insolence de Ian, se faisant une joie d'acquiescer et d'en rajouter une couche :

— C'est bien ça. Les Buses en fin d'année, ah, que de souvenirs. Et Avalon est en troisième année.

Et, en s'échangeant un regard, ils se mettent à rire de l'absurdité de la situation. Ian ne peut s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, de s'interroger sur l'existence même du couple que forment sa sœur et Tobias. Coleen est grande, droite, fière, toujours impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, si tirée à quatre épingles qu'elle en devient aussi ridicule que sévère. Ses grands yeux bleus sombre sont à la fois stricts et arrogants, luisent de cet abominable sarcasme tinté de condescendance. Même ses sourires ont un arrière-goût de mépris. Comment lui, un homme sans histoires au physique des plus quelconque et au regard pétillant de malice s'était retrouvé marié à une harpie comme Coleen ? Quelquefois, une partie de Ian ne doutait pas que l'arrivée hâtive d'Ellanaëlle avait précipité leur mariage, puis il se souvenait que Tobias pouvait se montrer redoutable et troquer la douceur de son regard pour une dureté qu'il trouvait souvent injuste, ou du moins injustifiée. Et dans ces moments-là, il comprenait _parfaitement_ comment ces deux opposés qui ne l'étaient qu'en façade pouvaient s'être trouvés.

— Et Abby, alors ?

La rapidité avec laquelle Ian perd son sourire fait papillonner Tobias des paupières et arrache un demi-sourire satisfait à Coleen. S'il s'était méfié dès le début, il ne doute plus : son but premier – piéger son mari et son frère dans un jeu auquel elle excelle bien plus qu'eux – est atteint. Il se sent idiot. Lui qui avait pensé désamorcer la bombe en se moquant ouvertement de la tentative de sa sœur de lui arracher des informations sans en avoir l'air, voilà qu'il avait finalement plongé dedans la tête la première et, en entraînant Tobias avec lui, n'avait fait que monter davantage pour chuter d'encore plus haut.

— C'est vrai, ça, renchérit aussitôt Prudence, et son ton trop sérieux complètement à côté de la plaque fait ricaner Coleen discrètement. Comment ça se passe pour elle ? Elle ne nous a rien expliqué. On ne sait même pas dans quelle maison elle est.

Elle pince des lèvres quand Ian roule des yeux agacés et fusille sa sœur du regard. Depuis le coin où elle est adossée, les bras croisés, Coleen adresse un sourire éclatant à son frère et lève bientôt les mains en signe de rédemption, accompagnant son geste d'un '_Je n'ai rien dit_' bien plus irritant que tous les '_C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'est lui !_' de Katie aux moments où, prise la main dans le sac d'une bêtise, elle préfère accuser son frère de ses méfaits.

— Tu n'as rien demandé, remarque-t-il à sa mère en haussant les épaules, bien conscient de sa mauvaise foi.

— Will m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire, lui, réplique Prudence, et d'un coup il se souvient d'où il tire justement cette mauvaise foi.

— Et il me semble que Will m'a toujours rapporté que tu n'avais pas répondu. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu n'aurais pas demandé s'il ne t'avait pas gentiment envoyé de nouvelles. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : demande directement à la concernée.

— Bah ! Farouche comme est ta fille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me répondra.

Une petite moue sur les lèvres, Ian se retient de lui expliquer qu'avec un tel jugement et une telle méfiance, il lui semble _évident_ qu'Abigail ne lui accordera aucune réponse, mais il se tait, grommelle entre ses dents serrées qu'elle n'en sait rien avant d'avoir essayé.

— Et sa magie ? s'enquit Coleen sans pouvoir attendre qu'on demande à sa place. Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre ta fille en main ou bien Dumbledore n'est pas encore au courant ?

— C'est marrant, ça, je m'y attendais mais je préférais quand même le moment où, je te cite, tu me laissais 'me débrouiller tout seul'.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir utilisé un ton si diplomate, marmonne-t-elle en omettant de répondre au '_ah ça, non_' dépité de Ian. Alors ?

— Écoute, Coleen, je te répondrai la même chose que j'ai dit à ta mère hier soir : je ne souhaite pas parler de ça, et encore moins avec toi.

Sur ces mots, et ignorant l'œillade assassine de sa sœur, Ian tourne les talons, bien décidé à profiter de la compagnie bien plus agréable de ses enfants et ses neveu et nièce. Les derniers mots qu'il entend avant de fermer la porte sont néanmoins suffisamment pernicieux pour lui arracher un soupir impatient :

— Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? Eh bien il n'a vraiment pas changé.

A l'étage où il se réfugie, il trouve Will et Katie dans la chambre qu'occuperont Avalon et Ellanaëlle. Les rires et les discussions vont bon train, réchauffent le cœur de Ian après leur déjeuner catastrophique – il s'étonne d'ailleurs de l'absence de remontrances après leur dispute sur leur visite au cimetière, mais, en souriant à la vue du visage lumineux de Katie, il décide de ne pas y songer. Pas maintenant, du moins. Les reproches arriveront en temps et en heure, il fait entièrement confiance à sa mère là-dessus.

Pour l'instant, il préfère s'enivrer du rire de ses enfants, s'émerveiller de la facilité avec laquelle ils se sont tous retrouvés et apprécier la complicité joyeuse dans leurs voix. Même Abigail répond présente, malgré son retrait évident et l'air méfiant au fond de son regard.

— Eh, tonton, si on fait un concours de bonhomme de neige, tu le fais avec nous ? l'appelle sa nièce en le voyant dans le hall.

— Qui ça, moi ? s'étonne Ian en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine, et le sourire moqueur de Will le fait rougir.

— Oui, toi, répond-il en haussant des sourcils amusés alors que Katie pouffe dans ses mains.

— D'accord. Mais je veux Abbynette dans mon équipe.

Il se rend compte de l'incongruité de sa plaisanterie – ou peut-être son mauvais goût, songe-t-il ensuite avec panique – quand les enfants lui lancent un regard étonné, mais une petite voix froide et suffisamment taquine pour le faire sourire de soulagement et faire éclater de rire son frère et sa cousine s'élève dans la chambre :

— C'est flatteur, mais c'est aussi ce qu'on appelle tricher, papa.

**oOo**

La journée n'en finit pas.

Il ne sait même plus s'il exagère. Lui qui se plaint que les jours sont trop courts, qu'il lui faudrait soixante-douze heures en une seule journée – et l'énergie allant avec –, voilà à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'ils sont arrivés et déjà, ces vingt-quatre heures ont été plus longues que les cinq dernières années.

Coincé devant un dîner qu'il n'arrive de toute manière pas à avaler, Ian regrette la tranquillité et le confort de sa maison. Il se sent englué dans le temps, privé des moments de bonheur et de complicité avec ses enfants, obligé de subir les papotages incessants de sa mère et sa sœur, les guirlandes – les plus moches qu'il ait jamais vues – trop lumineuses pour ne pas agresser l'œil sur un sapin qu'il trouve funeste, les repas que sa mère refuse qu'il cuisine, les minauderies de Tobias lorsqu'il propose du vin chaud à Will et insiste jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon abdique et accepte sans en vouloir vraiment – et c'est là que Ian se souvient vraiment de la légitimité du couple que forment Coleen et lui.

Au moment où, _enfin_, les enfants se lèvent pour aller se laver et se préparer à dormir, il répond à peine à Katie qu'il arrivera plus tard. Il repense à leur après-midi, à leurs rires, à leurs yeux brillants, à leurs bonshommes de neige encore debout dehors mais son découragement lui troue la poitrine trop fortement pour qu'il réussisse à puiser dans le bonheur de ce petit moment. Il n'accueille le départ de Prudence pour l'étage – pour _profiter de ses petits-enfants_, leur dit-elle – qu'avec un rictus soulagé de la voir s'éloigner, sans se méfier. Même Coleen se tient tranquille et a décidé de l'ignorer – pour le mieux. L'horloge indique _seulement_ vingt heures quand il arrive dans la cuisine, ses mains abîmées chargées de vaisselle, et c'est avec un gros soupir qu'il se détourne pour éviter de se faire narguer par les aiguilles noires.

— Un verre, ça te dit ? propose Tobias en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

— Un verre de quoi ?

— Je sais pas, ton père avait suffisamment de liqueurs pour qu'on en choisisse une, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ian retient de justesse la grimace et le soupir qui chatouillent ses lèvres, se contentant d'un rictus méchamment sarcastique auquel Tobias répond d'un rire amusé en lui tapotant l'épaule. Un instant, Ian est tenté de décliner, d'aller au lit pour que la journée se termine plus vite, puis il soupire et abandonne :

— J'en pense que tu peux sortir un verre pour moi, mais l'alcool me donne pas du tout envie, je suivrai avec un truc plus doux. Et je voudrais m'assurer que Kat est prête à aller au lit avant. C'est toujours quelque chose, la veille de Noël.

— Évidemment, lui sourit Tobias avec un clin d'œil complice. Je suis plutôt content que les gosses soient plus grands et que Noël soit moins… disons _magique_. Au moins, on n'a plus besoin de nous bagarrer pour qu'ils aillent au lit.

— Hum, marmonne distraitement Ian, sans ajouter qu'il n'est pas sûr d'approuver cette idée de _bagarre_.

— Je t'attends pour le choix de la liqueur ou du truc plus doux, bien sûr.

— C'est ça.

Mais Tobias ne l'entend pas, occupé à siffloter tout en ouvrant le placard où est rangée la vieille collection de verres à pieds de Prudence et son défunt mari.

Ian monte les escaliers, le pas lourd. Il n'a qu'une hâte : se coucher, faire disparaître plus rapidement les heures qui le séparent de leur départ. Il a presque honte d'avoir accepté la proposition de son beau-frère, bien persuadé que se regarder dans les yeux et échanger des banalités affligeantes n'aidera pas – au contraire – la lourdeur à disparaître de sa poitrine. Au moins, le moment qu'il s'apprête à vivre avec ses enfants lui réchauffe un peu le cœur.

Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment lui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébral au moment d'atteindre le palier du premier étage — Prudence sort de sa chambre en compagnie de Katie, la main sur son épaule dans une caresse tendre. Le regard brillant de la fillette est posé sur un petit cadre photo qu'elle tient entre ses doigts.

— Elle te plaît ? murmure Prudence avec un sourire que Ian a aussitôt envie de lui faire ravaler.

— Oui, merci mamie. Tu es sûre que je peux la garder ?

— Bien sûr, chérie. Elle est à toi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Ian d'une voix trop tendue pour paraître innocente.

Son cœur remonte dans sa gorge quand Katie protège son petit cadre d'un réflexe, surprise de l'arrivée impromptue de son père – et la grimace fugace autant que la lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux émeraude lui font craindre le pire. Prudence fait tinter ses bracelets en enfonçant son poing dans sa hanche, alors que sa main encore posée sur l'épaule de Katie referme sa prise. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de son fils et répond d'un ton sans réplique.

— Un cadeau pour ma petite-fille. Allez, à demain ma belle.

— A demain, mamie.

Et la fillette trottine jusqu'à la chambre, sans accorder le moindre regard à son père qui la suit, après une œillade pour le moins meurtrière à sa mère – laquelle lui répond d'un sourire bien trop satisfait.

— Katie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Ian sitôt la porte fermée sans parvenir à contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix.

— Tu as entendu mamie, c'est un cadeau.

Mais elle aussi est trop méfiante, les épaules et les mains trop crispées, elle refuse son regard et lui tourne délibérément le dos, sans dévoiler la photo qu'elle cache contre sa poitrine. Au moment où Ian ferme la porte derrière lui, Abigail lève les yeux de son livre, alarmée.

— Je m'attends toujours à tout avec ta grand-mère, tu sais.

— C'est une _photo_, c'est tout, papa.

— Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si effrayée de me montrer ?

La fillette se fige une seconde, puis se tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés. Ses joues sont rouges de colère.

— Et _toi_, pourquoi tu insistes à ce point pour que je te dise, hein ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir des cadeaux rien qu'à moi ?

C'est au tour de Ian de s'arrêter dans son élan. La honte l'étouffe. Lentement, il inspire, expire longuement. Katie le défie toujours du regard, des larmes dans les yeux, quand bien même il ne sait pas si ce sont des larmes de colère ou de tristesse. Abigail reste mortifiée, sur son lit, à l'affût.

— Si, ma chérie, bien sûr, répond Ian en s'adoucissant. Je suis désolé. Range ça dans ton sac s'il te plaît et mets-toi au lit, d'accord ?

La respiration trop lourde et trop rapide, Katie ne le quitte pas des yeux – un regard qui le pétrifie, un mélange de haine, de déception, de terreur et d'hésitation. Un regard qui lui crie sans mots qu'elle sait qu'il a compris. Le cadre tremble entre ses doigts, et Ian espère qu'elle réussit à comprendre dans ses yeux à lui à quel point il regrette chacune de ses réactions.

Au moment où elle laisse ses épaules retomber avec une lenteur toute calculée, la porte s'ouvre sur Will, les cheveux encore humides et le pyjama débraillé, ses vêtements de la journée en boule sous son bras. Lorsque les regards se tournent vers lui dans l'hostilité de la pièce, il se fige, la main encore sur la poignée, et fronce les sourcils :

— Wow. Il se passe quoi, là ? Vous allez bien ?

— Ferme la porte, Will, s'il te plait.

Le jeune garçon s'exécute, alerté par la voix fatiguée de son père. Ses yeux se posent d'abord sur Abigail, puis se dirigent vers Katie, et s'arrêtent sur le cadre photo entre ses mains. Pressentant que l'objet du délit se situe entre les doigts de sa petite sœur, il referme lentement la porte, une expression de franche incompréhension toujours gravée sur ses traits.

— Sans blague, il se passe quoi ? insiste-t-il, son regard oscillant entre son père et sa sœur.

— Rien, répond Ian et aussitôt, il regrette cette réaction-là aussi.

— Rien ? répète Will en fronçant à demi ses sourcils noirs et il papillonne des paupières, peu convaincu. Vous vous êtes vus ? Y a pas _rien_, clairement.

— Will…

— Vous êtes hyper flippants, vraiment. Il se passe quoi ? Kat ? ajoute-t-il en faisant un pas vers sa sœur, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte de lui expliquer la situation.

Et, alors que l'air de la pièce devient irrespirable, que la pression sur ses épaules pèse trop lourd, la fillette se crispe violemment et jette le cadre sur le lit, face cachée. La virulence de son geste foudroie son père et son frère sur place, et, dans un cri furieux, elle serre les poings :

— C'est une photo de maman, là, tu es content ?!

Will ouvre de grands yeux épouvantés et pâlit brutalement, les yeux soudainement fixés sur le rectangle de bois verni sur les draps, mais Katie ne le regarde déjà plus. Ses yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes que ceux dans lesquels Ian a tant aimé se perdre bien des années plus tôt, brûlent de hargne.

La panique le pousse presque à se jeter à genoux devant elle, à pleurer tout son chagrin, à lui crier que non, il n'est pas content, qu'il est désolé de tout, _tout_, de la supplier de l'excuser, que c'est elle qui a raison et qu'il n'est qu'un bon à rien, surtout pas à se prétendre son père, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'amorcer un geste ou une parole, elle se met à hurler, les larmes aux yeux :

— T'es bizarre depuis qu'on est ici, t'es tout le temps en colère, tu t'énerves super vite ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais peur ! Et t'es pas tout seul à être en colère ! Moi aussi je suis en colère ! Très en colère !

Sa voix se brise en même temps que son sanglot explose. Ses bras moulinent dans l'air avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans son lit et ne mette son oreiller sur sa tête pour dissuader son père de s'approcher. Mortifié, Ian ne peut même pas ordonner à ses membres de bouger. Sa gorge se serre jusqu'à l'en étouffer et c'est incapable de prononcer la moindre parole qu'il regarde les épaules de la fillette s'agiter au rythme de ses pleurs.

— Kat…, tente-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il doute lui-même de l'avoir entendue.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurle-t-elle en se recroquevillant sous les draps.

Il remarque à peine le sursaut de Will ni le hoquet de surprise d'Abigail, derrière lui.

— D'accord. D'accord, je te laisse tranquille.

Le cœur en miettes, la rage au ventre, il se détourne, déterminé à sortir le plus vite possible autant qu'à faire taire le malaise et la culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Il ne prévoit ni la main de Will qui se referme sur son bras, ni le regard perdu que le jeune garçon pose sur lui.

— Tu vas où, papa ?

— Kat a besoin que je m'en aille. Et… moi aussi j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul.

La fatigue et la tristesse qu'il lit dans les yeux de son fils alors que celui-ci le lâche lentement en hochant la tête lui donne envie de hurler. Avec douceur, Ian pose ses mains sur ses joues, embrasse son crâne et le serre brièvement contre lui. La façon avec laquelle Will s'agrippe à son pull menace ses larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. D'une voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas trahir son chagrin et ne pas que Katie l'entende, il murmure à son oreille :

— Vous avez l'air épuisés, mettez-vous au lit et on reparlera de tout ça demain.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Un peu rassuré, Will le lâche et c'est sans attendre qu'il sort de la chambre. Au moins les pleurs de Katie se sont taris et son petit corps ne tremble plus.

C'est l'adrénaline qui porte ses jambes jusqu'au salon où Tobias, Coleen et Prudence sont attablés. La respiration tremblante de colère, il doit s'obliger à ne pas renverser les quatre tasses de thé que Coleen ou Prudence ont préféré à la liqueur. Son beau-frère tire une petite tête, mais Ian s'en moque complètement c'est vers sa mère qu'il se dirige en premier, et vers qui sa colère qu'il sait démesurée sans pouvoir la raisonner est tournée.

— Ah ! s'exclame Tobias, soulagé. Ian ! Comm-

— Ah il était beau ton discours à base de 'il est temps que tu tournes la page et que tu refasses ta vie' si _même toi_ tu es incapable de laisser mon ex-femme derrière toi ! gronde Ian sans lui laisser le loisir de terminer, et il se rend compte qu'il crie dans le silence du salon.

— Ton ex-femme a un nom que tu peux utiliser, remarque Coleen trop calmement.

— Je te conseille _vraiment_ de te taire pour les prochaines minutes, cette conversation ne te concerne pas, crache son frère entre ses dents, et cette fois, en croisant son regard, elle préfère ne pas relever, et se taire.

Prudence repose sa tasse dans sa soucoupe dans un tintement de porcelaine qui ne fait qu'augmenter l'irritabilité de Ian et plisse les lèvres en passant sa cuillère dans son thé, raclant volontairement les bords.

— C'est Katie qui m'a posé des questions, tout à fait légitimes soit dit en passant, sur sa mère, se défend-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Ian éclate d'un rire sans joie. Dans l'ivresse de sa colère, il ne remarque pas sa mère se crisper sur son siège, ni la lueur inquiète dans son regard, trop vite remplacée par sa froide arrogance et l'assurance qu'elle n'en démordra pas, quoi qu'il puisse lui envoyer à la figure.

— Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas _tout fait_ pour qu'elle te pose des questions !

— Je te _jure_, Ian, que c'est elle qui a demandé en première.

— Et quelle joie tu t'es fait de t'empresser à lui répondre, hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mes enfants en paix, en fait, c'est ça ? C'est pas croyable ce besoin que vous avez de foutre la merde partout ! M'emmerder vous suffisait plus, il faut que vous vous attaquiez à mes enfants, maintenant ?

— Oh mais enfin ! s'agace Prudence en laissant tomber son masque de patience, et ses yeux brûlent autant que ceux de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

— Vous avez l'air de croire que je ne parle pas à mes gosses, c'est quand même incroyable ! continue Ian sans s'émouvoir.

Ses muscles trop crispés le poussent à aller et venir devant la table où sont installées sa mère et sa sœur, dans une ronde fulminante qu'il déteste mais qu'il ne peut se résoudre à cesser. Il préférerait se taire, les planter là, partir ailleurs. Il sait que s'il continue, tout ce qu'il pourra dire sera répété, amplifié, déformé, et il exècre ce besoin de justifier ses choix, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils ne seront jamais les bons, que le seul soutien qu'il obtiendra ne sera jamais qu'au mieux du mépris, ou au pire, des reproches. Pourtant, essayer de retenir les mots qui sortent de sa bouche dans un flot interrompu seulement par les remarques acerbes de sa mère lui semble au-dessus de ses forces.

— Vous pensez _vraiment_ qu'en neuf ans, ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de me poser des questions sur leur mère et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de leur en parler ?

— Ecoute, Ian, te connaissant, et au vu de la situation, de la réaction de Katie et de la tienne en ce moment, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune certitude, assène Prudence, les yeux plissés, les doigts serrés sur sa tasse. J'aime mes petits-enfants et j'estime qu'ils ont droit de savoir, et surtout d'avoir la vérité.

Son air aussi pincé qu'assuré du bien-fondé de son discours lui donne un air aristocratique que Ian trouverait presque drôle si l'attaque ne lui laissait pas un goût âcre sur la langue et ne le faisait pas bégayer de colère.

— Fais mon procès, si ça te chante, se reprend-il, soudainement très las. Accusez-moi des pires horreurs, de toutes les conneries que vous voulez, mais laissez mes enfants tranquilles. Mes choix et mes responsabilités ne sont pas les leurs.

— Ian, soupire Prudence après un moment de silence pendant lequel Coleen lâche un reniflement de mépris et un sourire outré dans un hochement de tête scandalisé, nous cherchons seulement à ce que tes enfants aient des réponses sincères.

— Mais vous le faites exprès ! Vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ! C'est invraisemblable ! Je leur parle sincèrement, à mes gamins ! Je ne leur mens pas, ils ont toujours eu la vérité !

— Ah ? raille Coleen, un affreux sourire figé sur les lèvres en un rictus sarcastique. Laquelle ? La tienne ? Les pauvres.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _ça_ ?

— Tu sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire, tranche Prudence sèchement.

Elle se tait brusquement, détourne le regard, mais ses mains ne tremblent pas quand elle ose boire une gorgée de thé tiède. Au moment où Ian s'impatiente, papillonne des paupières en haussant des épaules sans comprendre, prêt à répliquer qu'elle et ses énigmes ne s'arrangent pas avec l'âge, Coleen lâche un soupir désabusé par la bêtise de son frère, et reprend, de son ton le plus condescendant, celui qui a rythmé l'enfance et l'adolescence de Ian et le mortifie de rage :

— Ça veut dire qu'il va être temps de faire ce pourquoi on se bagarre depuis des années, il va falloir ouvrir les yeux et accepter la réalité. Tu as vu Abby ? Tu as vu la _pâleur_ de ta gosse ? Tu es aveugle au point de ne pas te rendre compte de la façon dont sa magie a évolué ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce que _cette fois _il ne s'est rien passé que cela illégitime mes propos. Tu n'arrives pas à te rendre compte du froid qu'elle apporte partout avec elle ? C'est bien ce qu'il nous semblait et pourtant c'est effrayant et je suis bien tentée de briser la promesse que je t'ai faite et l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ! Alors _ça_ veut dire qu'il va être temps d'accepter le rôle qu'a eu et qu'a encore ta fille dans tes malheurs, qui ne te touchent pas seulement, d'ailleurs, et être temps de le dire _clairement_, de percer la bulle néfaste pour pouvoir avancer plus sereinement, tes enfants et toi, car plus tu attends, et pire ce sera.

— Mais vas-tu laisser Abigail tranquille, à la fin ?! C'est une _enfant_ ! C'est de l'acharnement, ce que tu fais. Et tu oses me dire que ma gamine est impolie ? Tu as vu comment tu la traites, comment tu la considères ? Ma fille n'est pas le monstre que tu aimerais voir en elle, elle n'est pas le monstre que tu aimerais que tes copains médicomagiciens ou peu importe voient en elle. Elle te fait peur ? Merci de ne pas la condamner pour ça, qu'elle te fasse peur est de _ta_ responsabilité, pas de la sienne, bordel de merde ! Tu trouves qu'elle est dangereuse ? Grand mal t'en fasse. Et tu crois qu'elle ne le sait pas ? Tu l'as regardée, au moins ? Tu crois qu'elle n'en a pas conscience ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on l'approche de trop près ou qu'on la touche, à ton avis ? Ta fille à toi refuse-t-elle tes câlins parce qu'elle a peur de te geler jusqu'à, au pire la mort ou au mieux l'amputation ? Et pourtant elle pourrait t'en parler, de l'un comme de l'autre ! C'est invraisemblable comme tu es incapable de voir qu'elle le _sait_ parfaitement que sa magie est dangereuse, et qu'elle en crève ! C'est une gamine, _ma _gamine, et je la vois s'esquinter un peu plus tous les jours depuis sa mère est partie et depuis que mon connard de père a décidé que tous mes malheurs, les vôtres et ceux de la Terre entière étaient sa faute, mais tu sais quoi ? Même quand elle m'aura crevé dans les mains parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle, et tu _sais_ que _personne_ ne peut rien faire, pas même tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle et que son frère et sa sœur lui portent, pas même ton grand Dumbledore, pas même tes putains de médecins, _même là_ quand je la tiendrai morte dans mes bras, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher, et de préférence quelque chose qui n'est en aucun cas de sa responsabilité, ou je saurai que je n'ai pas affaire à la grande Coleen Swann.

— O'Brien.

Ian s'arrête brutalement, abasourdi, le souffle court, le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il ne voit ni Prudence trembler, les yeux baissés et la mâchoire crispée, ni Tobias passer une main aussi coupable que fatiguée sur son visage. Seuls les iris brillant d'indifférence de Coleen n'existent à cet instant précis.

— Pardon ? souffle-t-il entre deux respirations.

— O'Brien. Ça fait quelques années que je me suis mariée. Tu étais là, d'ailleurs.

— Je m'en fous, Coleen. Je veux juste que vous laissiez mes gamins tranquilles. Réfléchissez un peu, aussi. Vous pensez pas que c'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour eux pour que vous veniez leur balancer à la gueule tout ça ? Vous croyez pas que c'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour eux ? Je veux juste… _juste_ que vous laissiez mes enfants tranquilles.

Sa voix brisée lui semble trop lointaine, la honte accompagne la prise de conscience soudaine de sa respiration hachée et des battements trop rapides de son cœur, au point de cogner dans sa gorge, lui refusant toute déglutition. En passant une main fébrile sur sa joue, il se rend compte qu'il pleure, mais depuis quand, il n'en a aucune idée — le peu de sang-froid qui lui reste le quitte en laissant un long frisson glacé lui remonter le dos.

— Ian ? Ça va ? tente Tobias d'un air misérable alors que Ian s'agrippe au dossier d'une chaise pour chasser le vertige et les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux.

— Ça y est, tu es calmé ? baille Coleen sans s'émouvoir que son mari se lève pour soutenir son frère, dont le teint pâlit à vue d'œil. On peut discuter plus tranquillement ?

L'œillade outrée que lui adresse son mari lui arrache seulement un rictus plein de défi.

— Ça va, ça va, marmonne Ian en se dégageant lentement de l'emprise de Tobias, avant de se tourner vers sa mère et sa sœur. Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous. Je sais foutrement pas pourquoi je suis encore ici et encore moins dans cette maison.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère pétrifiée – de peur, de tristesse, de honte ou de colère, il l'ignore et ne souhaite même pas le savoir – sur sa chaise, un dernier '_oui, ça va, je t'assure'_ à son beau-frère et pas un regard pour sa sœur, il se détourne, s'accrochant à la perspective de ne plus les voir jusqu'au lendemain pour se donner la force d'atteindre la porte. Quand il attrape la poignée, la voix de Coleen, toujours trop calme dans l'air orageux de la pièce, s'élève et le frappe comme un poignard en plein cœur :

— Tu restes parce que tu préfères rester que d'avouer à tes gosses pourquoi tu es vraiment là.

— C'est vrai, admet-il à voix basse, trop fatigué pour s'énerver encore. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas à pâtir de nos conneries. Parce qu'ils pâtissent déjà trop de nos bêtises. Et s'ils sont contents de vous voir et de voir leurs cousins, alors je resterai aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudront.

L'air froid du couloir lui griffe la peau quand il referme la porte derrière lui et que s'élève aussitôt la voix colérique de Tobias. Ian ne sait même plus ce qu'il ressent : du soulagement, de la culpabilité, peut-être un peu des deux ou pas du tout. A cet instant, il veut juste retrouver le sourire de ses enfants, son lit, leur maison, oublier. Confronter ses enfants qui l'attendent certainement, parfaitement réveillés après ses éclats de voix, lui semble si difficile, si hors de sa portée émotionnelle, qu'il songe un instant à fondre de nouveau en larmes dans l'espoir de ne faire plus qu'un avec le carrelage – pourtant trop moche pour qu'il s'abaisse à ça –, avant de rassembler tout son courage, refusant à sa détresse de s'engouffrer dans son cœur – même s'il la sait déjà là, par le long frisson qui lui parcourt tout le corps au moment où il souffle un grand coup et se promet d'être fort.

Il a déjà du mal à se rendre compte qu'il a tenu tête à sa mère et sa sœur, et même s'il sait que ça n'aura été que de l'énergie gaspillée et qu'elles auront dispersé ses reproches dans le vent de leur mépris, il est déjà fier de lui, se rend-il compte en montant les escaliers.

— Eh, psst, tonton.

Ian sursaute si fort que son genou frappe violemment le mur, dans un bruit sourd. Son insulte, lâchée par la douleur autant que la surprise, se perd dans un grommellement mécontent, avant que la silhouette d'Ellanaëlle se découpe dans l'obscurité du palier. Timidement, elle se racle la gorge, et murmure :

— Ça va ?

— Tu m'as fait peur, marmonne misérablement Ian.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas. On vous a entendus crier alors…

Elle grimace en même temps que Ian soupire en passant une main sur son visage las. Ellanaëlle se tait une seconde, joue avec une mèche de cheveux sans oser continuer.

— Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Désolé pour le raffut.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien. Je connais maman, tu sais…

La grimace qu'elle lui adresse, suffisamment éloquente, le fait à demi sourire, et d'une voix plus douce, il lui intime :

— Merci, Naëlle. Va vite te coucher avant qu'elle ne débarque pour te houspiller.

— J'y vais. Bonne nuit, tonton.

— C'est ça. Bonne nuit ma grande. Et merci.

Elle lui adresse un dernier sourire et se détourne sur la pointe des pieds.

L'air de la chambre est si glacial quand il y entre qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer le long frisson qui lui secoue les épaules et lui hérisse les poils des avant-bras. La pièce est plongée dans le silence seulement dérangé par la respiration régulière de Will et les ronflements de Katie, toujours prise du nez. La fillette s'est roulée en boule dans les bras de son grand frère, lequel a piqué la place de son père dans le lit. Tous deux sont recroquevillés, main dans la main, la peluche de Katie entre eux deux, comme le protecteur qu'elle s'est toujours amusée à décrire.

Soulagé, et terriblement honteux de l'être, Ian s'adosse un instant à la porte, profitant du calme après la tempête, le cœur en miettes, les muscles affaiblis par le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas s'ils ont entendu sa dispute avec sa mère et sa sœur, ne souhaite même pas le savoir. Tout ce dont il veut se souvenir, c'est leur air serein dans le sommeil.

Son regard se pose sur le matelas où il s'attend à – ou du moins où il espère – voir dormir Abigail, et, dans un soupir teinté de découragement, il ferme les yeux : le matelas est vide, les draps tirés, la petite ourse abandonnée sur l'oreiller. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il avait espéré, qu'elle n'ait rien entendu non plus, elle dont le sommeil n'est que trop similaire au sien, trop fragile et trop léger.

C'est une sensation glacée sur son nez qui le fait ouvrir les paupières brusquement — en passant une main sur son visage, il se rend compte qu'un flocon s'est posé sur sa peau, un flocon qui, à peine a-t-il été dérangé par sa main, se met à danser entre ses doigts dans un ballet malicieux, bien décidé à ne pas fondre au contact de sa peau encore chaude.

Alors que le flocon s'envole pour jouer autour de son visage, Ian en avise un deuxième, un peu plus loin, puis un troisième, près de la fenêtre.

Dehors, la neige tombe avec une lenteur tout exagérée, s'aventure près de la fenêtre, tourbillonne et retombe en pluie de boules de coton éthérées dans la pâleur du lampadaire.

Dans un élan de courage, alors qu'il ne souhaiterait que se rouler en boule par terre et s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, Ian avance vers la banquette — dissimulée par le dossier, Abigail y est allongée, les mains cachées dans ses manches, posées sur son ventre. Son visage, sur lequel Ian cherche sans les distinguer des larmes, est tourné vers la fenêtre, lui refuse le moindre regard, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, décide-t-il finalement.

Sans bruit, il contourne son affreux canapé, passe devant elle, et s'assoit à même le sol, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, les yeux levés vers le lampadaire au dehors. Ainsi adossé à son horrible banquette, son dos le fait souffrir, mais il s'en moque. Il s'échappe des mains de la fillette, directement derrière lui, une aura si froide qu'il ne regrette pas le pull en grosses mailles qu'il a choisi pour ce soir-là, quand bien même il ne l'empêche pas de sentir ses muscles se tendre dans le maigre espoir de se réchauffer.

Et pourtant, cette froideur-là, même dans toute sa puissance brute, ne le gêne pas — au contraire, il l'accueille à bras ouverts, la trouve presque apaisante. Cette froideur-là, qui l'enveloppe tout entier, représente tous les contacts que lui refuse la fillette, toutes les caresses qu'il s'oblige à garder pour lui et qu'elle n'ose pas lui donner.

Les minutes passent sans que les flocons au dehors ne cessent de voleter vers eux et de s'effondrer sur le sol gelé. Ian n'ose amorcer le moindre dialogue. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, de toute manière, surtout après tous ses cris. La journée était déjà trop forte en émotions, et il sent la lourdeur du découragement gagner sa gorge peu à peu. Abigail ne bouge pas, derrière lui, le visage toujours concentré sur la chute de neige derrière la vitre. Ian retient à grand peine un bâillement, passe une main sur son visage, enfonce sa joue dans sa paume, soupire.

Abigail reste si tranquille qu'il se surprend à douter qu'elle ne soit pas endormie. Il s'étonne de s'en trouver presque déçu, puis, dans le froid silence, la minuscule voix de la fillette s'élève :

— Merci de m'avoir défendue. De nous avoir défendus.

Le souffle de Ian se bloque dans sa gorge, et, lentement, il serre les paupières, alors qu'un poids lui oppresse la poitrine – de quoi, il ne sait pas. De soulagement, peut-être, ou de peine d'entendre la voix si mélancolique de sa fille, ou peut-être qu'il se sent déborder d'amour pour ce petit être si frêle et pourtant si courageux, à braver la tempête dans laquelle il l'a - dans laquelle il les a tous les trois - entraînée sans le vouloir.

— Tu as tout entendu, hein ?

— Oui, admet-elle doucement. Je… me suis mise dans l'escalier, Ellanaëlle est venue avec moi. Je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, ma puce.

— Je sais. Je suis désolée.

— Ça ne fait rien, chérie. Pour ta défense, on va dire que je n'ai pas été très discret.

Il tourne lentement la tête, mais elle ne lui accorde aucun regard. Alors, sans insister, il suit ses yeux et observe le ballet des flocons.

— Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il enfin, après une éternité.

Le soupir est presque imperceptible, mais retentit comme un coup de canon dans les oreilles de Ian.

— Pas très bien.

— J'imagine. Découragée ?

— Oui.

Ian n'ose rien répondre, surtout pas que lui-même n'a plus aucune motivation.

— Mais ça ira, chuchote Abigail après un instant de silence.

— Ça ira ? répète son père en haussant des sourcils penauds. Ce n'est pas très encourageant, ça.

— Je ne crois pas non plus. Mais c'est ce que tout le monde me répète.

— Je ne sais pas qui est ce tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas une flèche.

Ses derniers mots marmonnés entre ses dents, auxquels Abigail ne réagit pas, se perdent dans l'ambiance feutrée de la chambre, mais Ian n'attend pas de réponse. Les secondes puis les minutes passent. Libéré de l'adrénaline, bercé par la froide quiétude de la chambre et le calme ballet des flocons au dehors, Ian se sent épuisé, ses muscles pèsent une tonne, et pourtant, il sait, il _sent_ que le sommeil lui échappe, et ce constat, aussi pénible que prévisible, l'exaspère. Bien décidé pour autant à profiter de la sérénité du moment et se laisser étourdir par les caresses glaciales de l'aura qui émane de sa fille, il s'installe plus confortablement, la tête posée dans ses paumes.

— J'aimerais bien que tout le monde soit comme toi, papa, chuchote soudainement Abigail d'une petite voix dans laquelle perce la fierté. Toi, tu comprends.

L'étonnement plus que la flatterie fait tourner la tête à son père et cette fois, elle lui accorde son regard. Ses yeux faiblement illuminés par le lampadaire brillent sur son visage fantomatique trop grave. Les lèvres de Ian s'étirent faiblement en un sourire attendri, et, pour éviter de se tordre le cou, il pivote, le coude posé sur la banquette, prenant soin de ne pas toucher la fillette. Sa joue se pose à nouveau dans sa paume, et d'un geste tenant davantage du réflexe que de la réelle nécessité, il se gratte l'arête du nez.

— Je n'ai pourtant pas cette prétention, objecte-t-il doucement.

— Bien sûr que tu n'es pas prétentieux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répond lentement Abigail, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

— Non, ricane sans bruit Ian, le poing contre sa tempe. Je voulais dire que même si j'essaye de toutes mes forces, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens ou que tu vis.

Abigail l'observe longuement. Ses sourcils froncés se détendent lentement, et une lueur farouche scintille dans ses yeux :

— Vraiment ?

Le sourire de Ian fond aussitôt. Il ignore pourquoi les larmes lui montent aussi vite aux yeux, ou pourquoi déglutir lui est soudainement si difficile. Peut-être parce que la voix froide de la fillette s'est faite aussi douce qu'une boule de coton glissant sur son visage, et qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'y accroche désespérément, dans cette maison où seuls règnent la violence et le ressentiment. Peut-être parce qu'il lit dans ses yeux que, sans méchanceté ni malveillance, elle ne le croit pas, et par la même occasion lui ouvre une fenêtre dans laquelle il peut choisir ou non de s'engouffrer : celle d'accepter que ses sentiments, bien que différents des siens, n'en sont pas moins lourds, et qu'ils peuvent se comprendre malgré tout. Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprend pas d'où vient sa chance de pouvoir s'appeler le père des trois merveilles que sont ses enfants.

Son souffle s'emmêle, et plusieurs fois, il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer sans parvenir à formuler une réponse cohérente. A cet instant, ainsi couvé du regard par sa fille, il a l'impression que toutes les tempêtes au fond de sa poitrine trop lourde pourraient éclater, mais même s'il sait qu'il en aurait besoin, ce n'est pas le moment, et Abigail n'est pas la personne devant laquelle il souhaite décharger ses angoisses.

En retenant à grand peine ses doigts d'effleurer les joues de sa fille – et il regrette amèrement d'avoir laissé l'ourse en peluche sur son lit de fortune, avec laquelle il aurait pu lui prodiguer un ersatz de caresse –, il murmure finalement :

— Tu penses ?

— Non, je le sais.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré ne pas comprendre, alors. Je ne t'aurais jamais espéré un tel fardeau, tu sais.

— Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

La formulation arrache un sourire bien vite fané sur le visage de Ian.

— Je te croirai quand tu croiras que ce n'était pas la tienne non plus.

Dans ses manches, Abigail se met à jouer avec ses doigts. Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur les flocons, derrière la fenêtre. Ian les trouve plus gros, plus désordonnés. Un gros soupir soulève sa poitrine. Il a froid, et terriblement envie d'enlacer sa fille.

— Pour quelles fois ? chuchote-t-elle douloureusement.

— Toutes les fois.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il souhaiterait ajouter, il se sent incapable de continuer sur sa lancée, parvient à peine à déglutir. Elle garde son regard dur et blessé sur la fenêtre, et, si elle ne pleure pas et garde un visage trop fermé pour qu'il comprenne sans le deviner ses tourments, il sait vers quoi sont tournées ses pensées, mais garde le silence.

— J'ai encore rêvé de papi, la nuit dernière.

— Oh, chérie..., chuchote son père dans un souffle malheureux. Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve ?

— Rien. Il me regardait, je crois qu'il souriait. Mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, que ce n'était pas normal, tu vois ?

— Je vois.

— Papa, est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est pas revenus avant ?

La voix d'Abigail n'est ni suppliante, ni chagrinée, et pourtant Ian sent un frisson lui glacer les entrailles, l'empêcher de déglutir ou même de répondre.

Au loin résonnent les cloches de l'église – il est minuit.

— Joyeux Noël, papa.

Un sourire échappe à Ian. Il passe une main sur son visage, ses cheveux, baille, puis répond dans un murmure :

— Joyeux Noël, chérie.

— On reparlera de tout ça demain. Ce serait bien qu'on ne passe pas notre semaine à parler toute la nuit ici, ajoute-t-elle d'une petite voix préoccupée.

— Ce serait bien, en effet.

Abigail étire un peu son cou avant de reprendre sa position et d'écouter le clocher, immobile.

— Papa ?

— Oui, chérie ?

— Il faudra que je te parle d'Ivy et d'Adélaïde, un de ces jours.

— Avec grand plaisir.

— Papa ?

— Oui, ma chérie ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kat, elle t'aura pardonné demain matin. Will aussi.

Avec une grimace, Ian jette un coup d'œil à son lit où dorment paisiblement les deux enfants, et soupire longuement, l'âme en peine.

— J'aimerais en être aussi persuadé que toi.

— On n'a qu'à parier un gâteau pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Faisons ça, rit doucement Ian, une fois passée la surprise. Si tu as tort, je veux une tarte à la mélasse.

— Beurk, parfois tu me dégoûtes. Moi je veux ton crumble aux pommes, ajoute-t-elle sans relever le ricanement discret de son père.

— J'espère que tu l'auras. Tu sais, ma grand-mère maternelle m'a dit une fois, j'étais petit mais je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je pense, enfin, elle m'a dit une fois : on pardonne à ses parents. Mais je crois… je crois que je ne suis pas aussi sage qu'elle. Ou pas assez vieux. Je pensais… je pensais que la mort de mon père m'aurait un peu apaisé mais ça n'a rien changé. J'espère que vous aurez la force de me pardonner. Je crois…, murmure-t-il encore plus bas après un instant de silence, je crois que ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Que vous ayez peur de moi au point d'en être aussi en colère que je ne le suis. De ne pas me pardonner mes erreurs.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, papa.

Ian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire attendri, plein de regrets et de nostalgie, alors que la voix d'Abigail pourtant confiante trahit son besoin encore enfantin de sécurité et de certitude que leur relation à tous les quatre ne se détériorera jamais. Tous les remords que Ian garde enfermés dans son cœur pour éviter de sombrer manquent de s'échapper, rattrapés par un souffle d'amour incommensurable pour ses trois enfants.

— Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

— Papa ?

— Oui, mon cœur ?

— On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là, et je crois que ce n'est pas ici que je veux l'apprendre, mais…

Elle se tait, cherche ses mots. Ian attend, redoute la suite, puis un soupir gonfle la poitrine d'Abigail et elle souffle dans le froid silence :

— On t'aime. On est de ton côté.

* * *

Bon. On y est, alors premièrement, j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu comme lecture. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre (dans son intégralité, ahah, quel monstre ce chapitre, il doit faire 40 000 mots en tout) malgré le yoyo émotionnel que vit Ian. Je sais que je ne suis pas tendre avec lui, mais après tout ce qu'il a pu vivre (il y a quelques petits indices cachés par-ci par-là, même s'ils sont parfois un peu trop bien cachés haha, je suis nulle en jeu d'énigmes pardonnez-moi), c'était une évidence, en fait, qu'il n'allait pas en sortir avec cuicui les petits oiseaux et zéro séquelles. Et petit à petit des chapitres, vous aurez plus de réponses claires sur une bonne partie de sa vie, car Ian est évidemment MON CHOUCHOU.

Je crois que j'avais (et ai toujours) très peur d'avoir mal annoncé Coleen, et la scène où Ian et elle se revoient m'a bloquée pas mal de temps. D'ailleurs il a fallu que je me freine de ne pas réécrire ce chapitre entièrement car je trouve Coleen vraiment méchante, et il m'aura fallu me rappeler qu'elle ne sort pas de nulle part pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas SI exagérée que ça, ou en tout cas pas inventée de toute pièce.

Comme la dernière fois, les retours (même petits, ne vous prenez pas la tête, on se la prend suffisamment dans la vie de tous les jours) sont plus que bienvenus et mon coeur se gonfle de bonheur à chaque fois que je reçois un mail de feufeunet, vraiment ! Je passe un temps fou sur les chapitres (parfois ça doit se sentir d'ailleurs que j'en ai marre haha) et vous êtes mon seul salaire, alors lâchez-vous ! ;)

Avant de m'arrêter là, et parce que je me sens d'humeur lyrique ce soir, je voudrais remercier vraiment les copines d'écriture, **Sun Dae V **et ses gifs plus loufoques les uns que les autres (et les fous rires qui vont avec haha), **Aliete, Orlane Sayan **et les battle d'écriture !

Et bien sûr, je n'oserais terminer sans un grand, que dis-je, un immense merci à **Docteur Citrouille**. Si je n'avais pas laissé ce petit commentaire bien insignifiant sur les _Pensées Pittoresques_, je serais passée à côté de ton amitié (quand même, c'est le plus important), de ta bonne humeur, de tes idées (et secrets!) saugrenues et toujours bienvenues, de ton enthousiasme (et je n'aurais **jamais** pu penser qu'Abbynette and co apporte autant d'enthousiasme à quelqu'un de ma vie), de tes doutes parfois, mais toujours de tes encouragements, de ta patience. Sans toi, Abbynette n'aurait pas toute la profondeur qu'elle a aujourd'hui, ni même tous les personnages qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de publier, ni même de continuer si longtemps sur cette lancée, ni rien du tout ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas connu Polly, Archie, ni tous les autres qui me font rêver, pleurer ou parfois grimacer (coucou et hugs Jayne). Je suis fière de beaucoup de choses dans notre amitié, mais je pense que je ne serai jamais aussi fière d'être ton amie !

Merci encore, à tout le monde. Je vous donne rendez-vous le 19 mai pour mon anniversaire (héhé, sortez les ballons et vos plus beaux gâteaux, ça va être le goûter d'anniversaire le plus fou que vous ayez jamais vécu), d'ici là, faites attention à vous (dans la situation actuelle comme tout le temps en fait !)

Des hugs si vous en voulez bien, sinon, prenez bien soin de vous !

Apple


	8. Tome 1 V (3-3) - Noël sous la Tempête

**Hello !~ **

J'ai réussi ! Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible de publier aujourd'hui, et pourtant ! quelle fierté héhé. Un immense merci à **Docteur Citrouille** d'avoir relu et donné son feu vert si vite ! Je ne peux encore une fois que vous conseiller sa page.

Cette troisième partie est encore plus longue que la deuxième, je suis navrée, mais on finit sur les chapeaux de roue avec le meilleur personnage de cette histoire (après Ian, évidemment).

Merci aussi à **Sun Dae V, **ses gifs, sa super histoire !

Sur ce, merci à vous d'être encore au rendez-vous ! Vous verrez que papa Swann a décidé de donner des indigestions à tout le monde, et moi je vous dis à très vite, je vais aller manger mes propres gâteaux héhé.

En espérant que ma journée d'anniversaire sera aussi douce pour vous toutes !

* * *

**Noël sous la tempête **

** Partie 3 — 25 décembre 1985**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est la mélodie entêtante des flocons qui la propulse hors de son cauchemar.

Elle les entend lui hurler dans les oreilles alors qu'elle papillonne des paupières et que les images de son rêve se mélangent avec celles du plafond de la chambre, lui font perdre tous ses repères et alimentent son angoisse et sa sensation de tomber dans le vide. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouve et calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Ses muscles tendus, prêts à fuir, sont pourtant encore engourdis de sommeil. Elle serre son ourse en peluche contre sa poitrine pour se rassurer, pendant que ses yeux furètent partout dans le maigre espoir d'analyser son environnement — sa couverture est tombée de la banquette sur laquelle elle s'est endormie, formant un petit tas au sol. Si son dos lui fait un mal de chien quand elle tente de rouler sur le côté, son cou a au moins été épargné par l'oreiller que son père a dû glisser sous sa tête dans son sommeil.

La neige chante de plus en plus fort, derrière la vitre. Elle n'ose pas jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, n'en a pas besoin pour savoir que les flocons sont énormes et qu'ils tombent sans relâche, certainement à ne plus voir le bout de son nez.

Elle se redresse, une grimace sur les lèvres – son dos la fait vraiment souffrir, et elle se trouve bien bête de ne pas avoir regagné son lit pour y dormir plus paisiblement, avant de se souvenir que les douleurs dont son corps était perclus la veille ne lui auraient de toute façon pas permis de le faire.

Un simple regard dans la pièce lui apprend que son père ne s'y trouve plus – en revanche, elle entend la respiration ronronnant de Katie et les ronflements discrets de Will, dans le lit double. Prudemment, elle se lève, étire autant qu'elle le peut ses muscles endoloris, et, à petits pas de souris, se dirige vers la porte. Le spectacle que lui offrent ses frère et sœur l'aurait presque amusée si les douleurs dans ses articulations n'étaient pas si vives : la main de Katie couvre pratiquement l'entièreté du visage de Will, et pourtant, il continue de rêver comme un bienheureux, étalé en diagonale sur près des trois-quarts du matelas.

C'est au moment où elle attrape la poignée de porte que Will s'agite, se libère de la poigne de Katie et ouvre les paupières pour papillonner des yeux, bailler de toutes ses forces et rouler sur le ventre. Horrifiée de l'avoir réveillé, Abigail l'observe sans oser bouger, dans l'attente qu'il regagne le pays des songes, mais il l'aperçoit entre ses yeux plissés, et marmotte, la bouche si pâteuse qu'Abigail, d'abord, ne comprend pas un mot :

— Quoi ? chuchote-t-elle confusément.

— Abby ? grommelle-t-il d'une voix plus claire quoique toujours enrouée.

— Oui ? marmotte-t-elle dans un murmure ennuyé.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Six heures moins le quart, tu peux te rendormir.

Will, en plein combat avec ses yeux encore trop lourds pour parvenir à s'ouvrir, abandonne aussitôt que l'information lui est donnée, et s'écrase sur l'oreiller sans grâce, laissant pendouiller son bras au bord du lit. Restée immobile, une main sur la poignée, Abigail attend, incertaine.

— Attends-nous pour les cadeaux, s'il te plait.

Son gargouillement se perd dans un soupir de sommeil alors que son visage se détend et qu'il se rendort comme une pierre. Abigail garde son regard sur lui un instant, et secoue doucement la tête – comme s'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir qu'elle n'oserait jamais leur faire un tel affront.

Si le petit hall et les escaliers sont encore plongés dans la pénombre, privés des bruits dont les rythment les journées, l'ambiance feutrée de la nuit s'efface à l'instant où la fillette, son ourse en peluche serrée contre elle pour se donner du courage dans la funeste obscurité, aperçoit la porte de la cuisine, derrière laquelle résonnent des bruits de casserole, d'eau bouillante, de cuillères, et surtout – _surtout_ – d'où s'échappent mille odeurs plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Des odeurs de cannelle, de beurre, de sucre, de citron, de café, de pommes et de poires, d'œufs, de levure, de petits pains et de chocolat.

Abigail ouvre doucement la porte, partagée entre la bulle de bonheur de trouver son père cuisiner, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières quarante-huit heures n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve, et l'inquiétude, si forte qu'elle lui tort le ventre, de se rendre compte que son père n'a certainement pas dormi de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle jette un œil discret sans oser ouvrir tout à fait le battant, elle l'aperçoit, penché sur une casserole dans laquelle il prépare une crème pâtissière, à en juger par la bonne odeur de lait, de sucre et de vanille qui s'en dégage. Trop concentré par sa crème et son long bâillement qu'il tente pourtant de camoufler, il ne l'entend pas s'approcher, et elle ne prend pas le temps de s'annoncer, abasourdie par la quantité de petits plats sur la table – ici, un cake au citron encore fumant, là, quand elle soulève le torchon doucement, une pâte à brioche encore en pousse, plus loin, des cookies à l'avoine, un pain d'épices à demi enveloppé dans une serviette, une crème au chocolat sur une couche de génoise, une compote de poires et une autre de pommes, des choux prêts à recevoir la crème pâtissière, des petits pains saupoudrés de sésame, une pâte à pancakes, et là, sur le coin de la table – et c'est peut-être le plus encourageant –, un crumble aux pommes.

Ian éteint finalement le feu et se détourne pour verser sa crème dans un bol en verre — à la façon dont il se crispe et sursaute au point de pratiquement en lâcher sa casserole quand il se rend compte de sa présence, elle recule d'un pas, penaude :

— Pardon, murmure-t-elle, peu fière.

— Non, non, marmonne son père en reprenant son souffle, une main sur le cœur. J'étais juste… dans mes pensées, et j'avais oublié comme tu peux être discrète.

Il esquisse une grimace coupable quand le regard d'Abigail balaye une nouvelle fois la table, et, en transvasant la crème dans le bol, il hausse les épaules et grommelle :

— Ah, _ça_… c'est euh… c'est arrivé comme ça. En quelque sorte. Tu n'es pas gênée par les odeurs ?

— Ça va.

— Tant mieux.

La violence avec laquelle il jette sa casserole vide dans l'évier fait grimacer Abigail, et dans un chuchotement embêté, elle cherche son regard, sans le trouver :

— Tu n'as pas dormi, papa.

Au soupir qu'il lui adresse, elle comprend qu'elle a vu juste, et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de creuser davantage le sujet. Alors qu'elle se retient à grand peine de plonger un doigt dans la pâte à brioche toute lisse pour y laisser son empreinte, son père émet un reniflement dégoûté en avalant une gorgée de café.

— Ce truc sent bon, mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse. On devrait l'autoriser uniquement dans le tiramisu. Et pas la peine de me demander au combientième je suis, j'ai perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, papa ?

Ses épaules qui s'affaissent en même temps qu'il baisse les yeux au sol et soupire longuement, plusieurs fois de suite pour se donner du courage, écrasent le cœur de la fillette. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la fourrure blanche de sa peluche, et quand il relève la tête, les yeux dans le vague et humides de fatigue et de chagrin, il chuchote douloureusement :

— À part remonter le temps et empêcher Katie de répondre au téléphone, je ne sais pas bien ce que tu pourrais faire.

Lentement, il passe une main sur son visage, évite une nouvelle fois son regard et vide sa tasse de café dans l'évier sans une once d'hésitation. Le soupir qu'il lâche dans sa main, alors que ses doigts passent encore sur son visage, fait remonter brutalement les larmes aux yeux d'Abigail — son corps tremble d'envie de faire un pas vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, mais le monstre de panique à l'idée de le toucher au fond de son ventre lui mord les entrailles si fortement qu'elle ne peut s'y résoudre, et se laisse noyer dans les remords, la gorge nouée.

— Tu as faim ? murmure soudainement son père, d'une voix aussi faible que douce.

La fillette ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres sur la table, et si son regard s'attarde sur le crumble aux pommes que son estomac réclame, elle se sait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

— Non.

— Alors viens.

D'un coup de tête, il lui désigne le salon, où elle le suit sans trop comprendre, effrayée par le découragement qui lui pèse sur les épaules. Il commence par déplier une multitude de plaids tous plus ou moins passés de mode et pelucheux, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé et de déposer un tartan bleu et vert assorti à son pull en laine à mailles épaisses sur ses jambes. Avec douceur, il tapote la place libre à ses côtés, un petit sourire sur son visage épuisé. Abigail s'y hisse et accepte la couverture rouge parsemée de hiboux, trop douce pour douter de son acquisition récente.

D'abord, Ian ne dit rien, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du sofa, et Abigail n'ose pas amorcer de conversation. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, elle n'a jamais vu son père dans un tel état de fatigue ou de détresse. Elle caresse sans s'en rendre compte son ourse, le museau posé sur son menton, quand son père soupire, ferme les yeux et pose ses mains sur son visage. Abigail se risque à vérifier leur état, et sa prise sur sa peluche se resserre en se rendant compte qu'il a dû les gratter, au vu des coupures ici et là. Il respire tellement fort et sporadiquement que la fillette craint un instant qu'il pleure, mais lorsqu'il les laisse tomber sur ses genoux, ses joues sont sèches.

— Je suis très inquiète pour toi, papa, lui avoue-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Je suis désolé, chérie. Je n'ai dormi que trois heures ces dernières quarante-huit heures, et pas beaucoup plus la semaine d'avant, c'est uniquement pour ça.

Pourtant, contrairement à toutes les fois où il souhaite les rassurer, il ne sourit pas, continue de fixer le plafond, les yeux brillant de ce que la fillette comprend comme du désespoir.

— J'ai honte, Abby. J'ai honte et je suis fatigué.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Abigail observe du coin de l'œil son visage pâle et cerné se froncer en même temps que ses sourcils, alors qu'il ferme encore les yeux pour soupirer et les rouvrir, et que sa main droite amorce un mouvement vers la gauche pour la gratter.

— Ta tante a peut-être raison, finalement, chuchote-t-il encore, et la fillette se crispe en cachant cette fois ses lèvres dans la fourrure de sa peluche. Peut-être que je préfère… _ça_ que de vous dire la vérité sur notre présence ici.

— Non, papa, elle n'a pas raison.

— Pourtant me voilà à geindre alors que ce serait si simple de… de vous expliquer.

— Ça n'a pas l'air si simple que ça, proteste Abigail, plus froidement que prévu.

Elle se retient de justesse d'ajouter que rien n'est simple, avec sa famille, en se rappelant qu'elle-même en fait partie et ne souhaite pas les mettre, elle, sa sœur, son frère et son père dans le même panier que ses grands-parents ou sa tante. Ian hausse les sourcils en faisant la moue, sans oser la regarder, et de sa petite voix, elle continue, tout en malaxant les pattes de son ourse :

— Et puis tu me l'as dite tout à l'heure, la raison.

Elle profite du regard stupéfait, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et le chagrin, qu'il lui adresse pour accrocher ses yeux aux siens. L'incompréhension, l'espoir puis la fierté passent dans ses yeux, bien vite avalés par une tentative de chasser les larmes au coin de ses yeux par un clignement de paupières. Attristée par le regard de son père et sa propre impuissance, elle hausse les épaules :

— Mais je ne peux pas remonter le temps, et je ne peux pas empêcher Katie de répondre au téléphone.

— Non, tu ne peux pas, lui répond doucement Ian.

Et il lui adresse un sourire, son sourire rien qu'à lui qu'elle aime tant, son sourire dans lequel il fait passer toute sa tendresse, duquel elle puise tout son amour et sèche les chagrins de son cœur. Un sourire comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis leur arrivée à Carlisle. Émue, la fillette enfouit sa joue contre sa peluche, espérant que son père comprendrait que par ce geste, c'est lui qu'elle souhaite enlacer. Lentement, il soupire, tend la main et la pose, paume vers le plafond, à côté d'elle, dans l'attente de son consentement, mais au regard plein d'horreur qu'elle lui lance, il comprend vite que c'est peine perdue.

— Je ne suis pas mon père, Abbynette, murmure-t-il alors que sa main reprend sa place initiale avec résignation. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

— Tu ne sais pas, objecte-t-elle tout aussi bas, et, après un silence, elle ajoute douloureusement : lui aussi, il pensait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Il l'observe un instant puis rejette sa tête sur le dossier du canapé dans un long soupir discret. Pendant de longues secondes rythmées par l'horloge qu'ils entendent résonner depuis la cuisine, ils rendent au salon l'ambiance feutrée de la nuit, puis Ian baisse les yeux sur ses mains qu'il s'est remis à gratter machinalement.

— Tu sais, Abbynette, si tu penses que c'est à cause de toi et à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé qu'on n'est pas revenus ici tout ce temps… Sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça a forcément fait pencher la balance, mais c'était une décision purement égoïste, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'aurais dû t'en parler, vous en parler, depuis très longtemps. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répond pas, surtout pas qu'elle-même n'est pas convaincue de n'avoir réellement rien à se reprocher, mais ne rebondit pas. Elle ne souhaite pas insister. Elle préfèrerait oublier cet épisode-là de leur vie, quand bien même elle sait qu'il est bien trop grave et gravé dans toutes les mémoires.

— Je suis content de voir que les cousins arrivent à passer outre tout ça.

— Il n'y a qu'Ellanaëlle qui me parle, proteste doucement Abigail, mais elle n'ajoute pas que le fait que tous les autres l'ignorent lui convient parfaitement.

Ian hausse les épaules, hoche la tête, grommelant entre ses dents, hésitant quant à quoi répondre.

— Avalon n'est pas un méchant garçon, se décide-t-il finalement à soupirer. Il écoute juste un peu trop sa mère.

C'est au tour d'Abigail de hocher la tête sans bruit, sans relancer sur le fait que n'importe qui de sensé n'aurait pas besoin d'écouter Coleen pour se méfier d'elle et de sa magie. L'horloge égrène les minutes dans son balancement inlassable, quand Ian ricane dans le silence. D'un regard, Abigail l'interroge sur les raisons de son amusement, et, l'œil brillant, un rictus sur les lèvres, il répond :

— J'imagine la tête de ta grand-mère quand elle se rendra compte que j'ai vidé ses provisions à pâtisserie. Oh, Ian, tu n'aurais pas dû, oh, Ian, on ne va jamais manger tout ça, oh, Ian, ça va se perdre, c'était une folie, oui chéri c'est vraiment gentil mais tu aurais pu me garder un peu de farine et des œufs, je n'ai pas prévu de faire des courses avant demain, ajoute-t-il en singeant sa mère, la voix haut perchée.

Mais, aussi parfaitement l'imite-t-il, la perspective n'amuse pas du tout Abigail. Elle sent, elle _sait_ que son père a raison, et que Prudence lui reprochera tout ce qu'il vient d'énoncer, peut-être à la virgule près, encore des réprimandes sur la liste déjà trop longue de ses erreurs. Visiblement, Ian songe à la même chose, car son sourire s'évanouit, et dans un énième soupir, il se frotte les yeux.

— Tu voulais me parler de tes copines, hier soir ?

— Oui.

— Tu te sens capable de le faire maintenant ?

Il a beau lui sourire avec tendresse, elle comprend bien, à son ton et sa posture, qu'il essaye assez désespérément de désamorcer une crise de panique qu'il ne parvient plus à retenir. Elle hoche la tête, et, sans un mot, se lève. Devant son air étonné, elle lui désigne sa place devenue libre sur le canapé.

— Allonge-toi, papa. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, mais je peux essayer de te faire dormir.

Son père la dévisage un instant d'un air stupéfait, déglutit péniblement alors que ses yeux se chargent de larmes. Abigail, occupée à lui créer un semblant d'oreiller en entassant deux coussins, ne le remarque que lorsqu'il y pose sa joue. Le cœur lourd mais déterminée à ne pas le montrer, elle le recouvre d'un, puis de deux, puis de trois plaids, s'installe par terre, face à lui, et s'emmitoufle elle-même dans sa couverture hiboux, se couvrant même les cheveux, arrachant un sourire à son père.

— Tu nous as fait de chouettes igloos.

— Attends, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, rebondit-elle en quittant la douceur de son abri. Ou plutôt j'ai _oublié _le meilleur, ajoute-t-elle, un peu maussade du constat.

Et, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son père, elle glisse son ourse en peluche entre ses bras. Il sourit, soupire, embrasse le museau noir en attendant qu'elle reprenne sa place.

— Je t'écoute, chuchote-t-il en disposant l'ourse de façon à ce que ses pattes ne soient pas coincées dans ses bras, et Abigail hausse le coin de ses lèvres en le remarquant.

La petite moue qui suit son espèce de demi-sourire le fait doucement rire, puis, tout en se tapotant les cuisses, plongée dans ses pensées, elle marmonne :

— Par où commencer…

Et, malgré ses hésitations, ses temps de réflexions qu'elle trouve elle-même trop longs, ses phrases qu'elle trouve trop courtes, la difficulté avec laquelle elle bute sur certains mots, elle lui raconte Poudlard, son dortoir, les filles avec qui elle a partagé les premiers mois de sa scolarité. Ian l'écoute avec attention, les yeux brillants, la bouche étirée en un sourire attendri contre la fourrure blanche de la peluche, répète dans un souffle les prénoms des petites sorcières avec lesquelles Abigail vit : Pearl, Autumn, Mackenzie, Adélaïde.

Pearl et son amour inconditionnel pour les traditions écossaises – surtout les tartans, avait remarqué Abigail –, Autumn et sa connaissance intarissable sur les composants des baguettes magiques, Mackenzie et son franc-parler à s'en attirer des ennuis, Adélaïde, son sourire inimitable et son accent londonien.

— Je l'ai rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express, tu sais.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Elle s'est moquée de moi quand je me suis mis de la mousse à la fraise sur le nez.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'attend à une expression désolée sur le visage de son père à l'évocation de ce souvenir – quand bien même exagéré, car Abigail n'imagine pas une seule seconde Adélaïde se moquer de quelqu'un de sa vie – Ian éclate de rire, d'autant plus quand elle hausse un sourcil vexé.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de mousse dans la balle au chocolat ! se défend-elle piteusement.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tiens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je veux dire, Abbynette, que même si tu étais invitée à déjeuner avec les plus grands magiciens de tous les temps, et que ta vie ou du moins ta dignité était en jeu, tu réussirais à te mettre de la crème sur le nez, les joues, le menton ou même le front.

— Oh, comme tu exagères, proteste la fillette dépitée et pourtant résignée, drapée dans les derniers restes de son amour-propre.

Et tandis que son père admet que peut-être, mais que ça l'amuse follement, elle s'assombrit et se plonge dans des réflexions moins légères que de s'imaginer à table avec Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, les joues couvertes de mousse à la fraise. Les dernières semaines d'œillades et d'ignorance réciproques entre ses camarades de dortoir et elle lui pèsent sur le cœur. Une petite voix lui chuchote que les filles de Serdaigle lui _manquent_, et un frisson d'horreur lui remonte jusqu'à la nuque à cette idée.

— Tu sais, papa, elles sont gentilles, mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

Ian cesse aussitôt de rire, et, alors qu'il repose plus confortablement sa joue sur son oreiller de fortune, il fronce à demi les sourcils dans une expression mi inquiète, mi désolée :

— Une bêtise, chérie ? répète-t-il, toute trace de moquerie évanouie dans sa voix.

— On ne se parle plus.

— Oh…, murmure encore son père, sans cacher son étonnement, après toutes les jolies choses qu'Abigail lui a racontées plus tôt. Vous vous êtes disputées ?

Elle secoue lentement la tête, et frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement destiné à chasser les flocons – pourtant inexistants – de ses paumes. Les yeux dans le vague, elle soupire :

— Même pas. J'ai juste…, commence-t-elle, mais elle se tait brusquement pour plisser les lèvres.

— Tu t'es éloignée, complète Ian doucement, et elle acquiesce sans un mot. Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ? Quelque chose avec ta magie ?

L'inquiétude dissimulée dans la question dissuade la fillette de lui parler de la fatigue, du découragement, du mur dans lequel elle a l'impression de courir à chaque cours avec O'Cuinn, des douleurs toujours plus fortes et longues.

— Je ne crois pas. Poudlard est fatigante, et elles ont une énergie que… que je ne réussis pas toujours à gérer.

— Oh. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ça t'a fatiguée alors tu as eu besoin de t'isoler, mais tu n'as pas réussi à revenir vers elle et encore moins leur expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Un gros soupir mi soulagé que son père la comprenne si bien et si rapidement, mi honteux soulève la poitrine de la fillette, alors qu'elle hoche la tête et ajoute à demi voix :

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire à quelqu'un qu'il ou elle est fatigant.

— Je dirais surtout, rebondit Ian en se tournant sur le dos dans une grimace d'inconfort, l'ourse en peluche toujours coincée dans ses bras, que ça peut être très mal interprété. Surtout à votre âge. Je te connais comme ma poche, Abbynette, je te fais confiance pour trouver le bon moment pour en discuter avec elles. Si tu veux, on fera un gâteau à partager dans le Poudlard Express ou dans votre dortoir.

La proposition arrache une exclamation aussi perplexe qu'amusée à la fillette, aussitôt suivie d'un regard aussi vexé que taquin de Ian. En jouant avec ses doigts, elle secoue la tête et remarque en même temps que son père bâille :

— Tout se résout autour d'un gâteau, à t'entendre.

— Cite-moi un seul moment de chamaillerie, de tristesse ou de colère qui ne s'est pas arrangé avec un de mes gâteaux ?

Et, alors qu'elle admet d'un hochement de tête qu'il a parfaitement raison, il enchaîne en jouant avec les pattes de la peluche :

— Si je n'ai le droit qu'à une seule prétention dans cette basse existence que je mène, c'est bien que mes gâteaux résolvent tous les problèmes.

— J'espère que ce sera le slogan de ta pâtisserie quand tu auras décidé de l'ouvrir.

— J'y songerai, promis.

Un autre bâillement soulève sa poitrine alors que sa tête roule sur le côté. Abigail observe ses mains cesser de jouer avec les pattes de son ourse, et, en papillonnant des paupières pour tenter de rester éveillé, il chuchote :

— Et Ivy ?

— Tu devrais dormir, plutôt.

— Non, non, tu voulais me parler d'Ivy, proteste Ian en se frottant les yeux. Et il faut encore que je lave des trucs dans la cuisine.

— Je le ferai.

— Mais-

— Dors, papa. Je pourrai te parler d'Ivy plus tard. Je te le promets.

Il hoche la tête faiblement, déjà emporté par le sommeil, et bientôt, ses yeux se ferment, sa respiration ralentit, son visage s'apaise. Abigail jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge – sept heures moins le quart. Si elles ont gardé leurs vieilles habitudes, Prudence ne se lèvera qu'à neuf heures – si elle appelle ça la _tradition de Noël_, Abigail soupçonne qu'elle n'aime tout simplement _pas _Noël ou l'excitation provoquée par l'attente chez les enfants, et veille à être la dernière debout pour ne pas devoir ronger leur frein, Ian préfère, lui, raconter qu'elle aime juste qu'on l'attende comme le messie –, Coleen aux alentours de huit heures trente pour poser les cadeaux sous le sapin.

Sans un bruit, Abigail replace sa couverture sur ses épaules. Dehors, les flocons tombent doucement.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'à huit heures moins dix, une porte s'ouvre et se referme à l'étage, Abigail lève les yeux du livre sur l'histoire moldue de Carlisle qu'elle a piqué dans le bureau de sa grand-mère, à l'affût. Ses épaules s'abaissent pourtant aussi vite que ses sourcils froncés par la méfiance se détendent – ce ne sont pas les pas ou les voix de Prudence et Coleen qui résonnent dans les escaliers et le couloir, mais ceux de Will et Katie. Elle les écoute descendre, se chamailler, se diriger d'abord vers la cuisine, attirés par les bonnes odeurs – et ce n'est pas elle qui les en blâmerait. Quand les chuchotements de Katie se transforment en exclamations stupéfaites, Abigail saute sur ses pieds, laisse glisser son plaid, et trottine aussi vite que possible à la cuisine – Will et Katie sursautent en l'apercevant, un doigt sur la bouche pour leur intimer le silence, et Katie s'écrie d'une voix si forte que sa sœur grimace, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle réveille leur père :

— C'est papa qui a-

— Chhhht, il dort !

Si la fillette ouvre de grands yeux catastrophés et plaque une main sur ses lèvres si fort que le bruit claque et résonne longuement, Will se contente de froncer des sourcils soucieux. Eux aussi ont l'air épuisés, se rend compte Abigail en avisant leurs cernes creusés sur leurs teints pâles.

— Il est dans le salon, répond-elle à la question que s'apprête à poser Will.

— Mais c'est lui qui a fait tout ça ? chuchote Katie tout bas cette fois, les yeux écarquillés, autant d'incrédulité que d'admiration. Il est fou, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton sans appel lorsqu'Abigail acquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête.

Will, resté silencieux, sourit aussi tristement qu'il soupire, et, après avoir découvert puis recouvert la pâte à brioche, il murmure en gratifiant Abigail d'un regard fatigué qu'elle trouve trop ressemblant à celui de leur père pour ne pas lui serrer le cœur :

— Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, c'est ça ?

— Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, regrette Katie après qu'Abigail a approuvé les dires de son frère d'une petite moue ennuyée.

Puis elle glousse doucement et ajoute :

— Dommage que le Père Noël n'existe pas, il aurait pu le voir.

Et, sans remarquer le sourcil moqueur que hausse Will en souriant ni le plissement d'yeux incertain d'Abigail, elle picore un cookie – aussitôt, le sourire de son frère se tort en une grimace et ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur :

— Kat ! chuchote-t-il, indigné. On n'a peut-être pas le droit !

— Le droit ? répète la fillette, étonnée. Mais qui t'en empêcherait ? Papa ? Depuis que vous êtes tous les deux à Poudlard, il cuisine encore plus que d'habitude, et il me répète tout le temps qu'il ne fait pas de plats pour qu'on reste à les regarder.

Will plisse les lèvres en une petite moue déconcertée, lance un regard à Abigail dans l'espoir d'obtenir son approbation à elle aussi, mais elle hausse simplement les épaules, si bien qu'il l'imite et passe une main embêtée sur sa nuque :

— Mamie et les cousins veulent peut-être qu'on les attende…

— Ils ne sauront pas, ricane Katie. Deux gâteaux qui disparaissent dans cette montagne, personne sauf papa peut-être ne s'en rendra compte.

Face à ce constat sans appel, Will glousse mais, avec beaucoup de volonté, il se détourne et adresse un sourire en coin aussi mutin que désapprobateur à sa sœur :

— Comme si on allait se limiter à un gâteau chacun, Kat.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle éclate de rire, se couvre aussitôt la bouche quand Will et Abigail lui intiment le silence. Bientôt, l'air s'apaise autour d'eux, immobiles, dans l'attente d'un bruit qui trahirait le réveil de leur père – rien. Rien que le balancement de l'horloge, et leurs soupirs soulagés. Puis, sans un mot, d'un seul échange de regards, ils se décident à se rendre au salon.

Si Abigail s'imagine que Will leur fait signe de passer les premières et qu'il fermera la marche comme une preuve qu'il prend son rôle de grand-frère très à cœur, elle se rend compte en tournant la tête avant de quitter la cuisine qu'il ne s'agit que d'une ruse pour chiper un cookie et l'engloutir d'une seule bouchée – en se rendant compte qu'elle s'est arrêtée et le regarde, les sourcils à demi haussés de surprise, il fronce les siens et rougit furieusement, s'étrangle à demi dans une tentative de faire disparaître plus vite l'objet du délit.

Leur père dort toujours paisiblement, la peluche d'Abigail en équilibre dans ses bras détendus par le sommeil. Katie s'est déjà approchée quand ses frère et sœur arrivent à sa suite. Elle s'agenouille près de lui, pose ses joues dans ses petites mains et l'observe longuement, un brin de remords dans ses iris. Debout entre la porte et la table du salon, Will et Abigail la regardent sans un bruit, même si la fillette entend son frère soupirer plus fort, et le sent plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Un instant, elle se demande si sa nervosité est due au fait qu'elle l'ait pris les mains dans le sac de chapardage de gâteaux, est tentée de lui chuchoter qu'elle ne dira rien à Katie et encore moins à leur père. Se sentant dévisagé, il tourne la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de sa sœur, et fronce de nouveau les sourcils, incertain :

— Ça ne va pas, Abbynette ? chuchote-t-il en plissant les yeux, mi alarmé, mi méfiant.

— C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander, réplique-t-elle, tout aussi bas et prudemment.

— Chut tous les deux, vous allez le réveiller, les houspille Katie, les yeux grondeurs.

Will lève des mains coupables et hoche la tête en passant son pouce et son index sur sa bouche, dans un signe de son mutisme. Rassurée, Katie leur lance une petite moue et détourne le regard pour repositionner mieux l'ourse en peluche. Aussitôt, Will se tourne vers Abigail et chuchote si bas qu'elle doit lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre :

— Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à Kat pour le gâteau, répond-elle si bas qu'il se penche pour comprendre.

Un éclair de confusion passe sur son visage avant qu'un sourire coupable ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres, et il hausse les épaules.

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe un peu trop fine de Katie — la petite fille se tourne vers eux, un sourire drôlement mutin sur les lèvres, et, les yeux plissés dans une tentative de transpercer le crâne de son frère pour lire ses pensées, le faisant rire sous cape au passage, elle lui adresse un hochement de tête complice – et son expression de petit diablotin fait pouffer davantage son aîné.

Mais la fillette se désintéresse vite de ses frère et sœur ou même du fait que malgré son beau discours, son frère a chipé un biscuit. Elle reporte son attention sur leur père, et, lentement, passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire désordonnée en murmurant :

— Il est beau quand même, papa.

Elle se moque bien des grimaces que lui lancent Will et Abigail, ni du '_Tu vas le réveiller !_' paniqué de Will – de là où ils se tiennent, ils ne peuvent pas voir le sourire amusé sur le visage de leur père.

— J'ai entendu, chantonne-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire rouler sur lui alors que Katie glousse comme une bienheureuse et s'accroche à son cou comme à une bouée en pleine mer.

— Je sais bien ! claironne-t-elle pendant que son frère et sa sœur s'approchent, désormais certains qu'ils ne réveilleront plus leur père, et s'installent respectivement sur le deuxième minuscule sofa qui jouxte le premier et par terre. Will et Abby sont tellement pas là qu'ils ne savent plus reconnaître quand tu dors plus.

La remarque, pourtant pleine de l'innocence taquine de la fillette, frappe les deux concernés de plein fouet — Ian remarque bien leurs regards malheureux, car il sourit doucement et caresse les cheveux roux de Katie :

— Ils auront le temps de réapprendre.

La fillette rit, cache son nez dans le cou de son père qui la serre fort contre lui, le cœur gonflé au bord des lèvres. A contempler la scène, il leur semble à tous les quatre que la dispute de la veille n'est qu'un lointain – et mauvais – souvenir.

— Tu as assez dormi, papa ?

La voix de Will brise le silence dans lequel ils se sont enveloppés. Ian gratifie son aîné d'une œillade et d'un sourire éloquent.

— Assez, non, mais j'ai dormi, et c'est déjà ça.

Et, au moment d'énoncer ses derniers mots, il adresse un regard tendre à Abigail, laquelle reste immobile, les mains liées l'une dans l'autre. Puis, souhaitant certainement détourner la conversation, il tapote le dos de Katie, toujours blottie contre lui, et murmure :

— Et toi, chérie ? Est-ce que tu es toujours en colère ?

Son soupir, contre le cou de Ian, résonne longuement dans le silence qu'elle laisse planer. Will et Abigail restent muets, échangent un regard, hésitants à intervenir après de longues secondes à attendre dans un état trop proche de la fébrilité la réponse, mais le calme et la patience dont fait preuve leur père les enjoint à laisser à leur petite sœur le temps de choisir ses mots, et de répondre si l'envie lui vient.

— Je crois que non, souffle-t-elle finalement, et elle relève la tête, chatouillant le visage de Ian de ses cheveux en bataille au passage.

Le sourire soulagé sur les lèvres de leur père s'élargit. Il cesse de caresser le dos de la fillette et la serre contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle glousse. Ses petits bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout doucement. L'ourse s'écrase entre leurs corps, arrachant une grimace mécontente à Abigail.

— Je suis désolé pour hier, murmure Ian sans s'émouvoir du sort de la peluche.

— C'est rien, papa. Will a raison, on a été étonnés parce que d'habitude, tu nous dis quand ça va pas, et là, tu nous as rien dit.

— On a un peu discuté avant de se lever, explique le jeune garçon quand leur père lui adresse un regard tenant davantage de la surprise que de la réelle curiosité.

Will hausse lentement les épaules, le visage baissé – quoiqu'illuminé d'un petit sourire fier de celui que lui adresse son père –, et doucement, d'une voix suffisamment basse et lente pour ne pas trembler, Ian s'enquit avec une curiosité non dissimulée :

— Et ça vous a fait du bien d'en discuter entre vous ?

— Oui, confirme Will en accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

Ian l'imite, plisse les lèvres dans un mouvement de réflexion. Abigail lui trouve un instant le regard bien triste, avant qu'il ne chuchote plus bas encore :

— J'avais promis qu'on en parlerait ensemble aujourd'hui. Vous voulez qu'on en parle ?

— Oh, oui, papa, s'il te plaît, répond aussitôt Katie en se redressant. Je vais chercher la photo !

Et, ni une, ni deux, sans attendre ni entendre la demi protestation qui s'échappe des lèvres grimaçantes de son père, elle se lève et court à demi vers les escaliers. Ian soupire discrètement – pas suffisamment pour éviter que Will fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude autant que de chagrin –, se redresse pour s'asseoir, prend sa tête entre ses mains au moment où des étoiles dansent devant ses iris. Will s'approche, remet son plaid sur ses épaules et s'installe à côté de lui. Plusieurs fois, Abigail le voit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, renonçant à ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Sans un mot, le jeune garçon pose sa joue sur l'épaule de son père, lequel en profite pour passer son bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

— Ça va, chéri ?

— Bof, j'ai pas très bien dormi non plus, mais ça ira.

— Ça ira, grommelle Ian, et il lève les yeux vers Abigail, qui hausse lentement les épaules. C'est nul de dire ça ira, ajoute-t-il, arrachant un haussement de sourcil amusé à Will.

— Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve que ça me donne au moins cet espoir-là, réfléchit-il tout haut.

— C'est une façon de voir la chose. Eh, Willy, merci d'avoir parlé avec Kat.

— C'était rien, répond doucement Will en attrapant l'ourse en peluche avant qu'elle ne dégringole au sol.

A l'exclamation étouffée que lance Abigail, il lui adresse un sourire goguenard, et ricane en apercevant son visage tordu en une grimace d'indignation de voir sa peluche ainsi traitée. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui enjoindre de ne pas lui écraser les pattes de cette façon, il la dépose sur ses genoux et la caresse doucement en lui passant un morceau de plaid de leur père sur le dos. Rassurée, Abigail plisse les lèvres et hoche la tête en agrémentant sa posture d'un '_c'est mieux_' trop solennel qui arrache un rire à son frère.

Ian suit leur échange avec un sourire. Il se garde bien d'avouer à Will que pour lui, convaincre une Katie en colère n'a rien de _rien_, justement, mais sans doute la présence de son grand-frère autant adoré que trop peu présent y était-elle pour quelque chose. Il embrasse encore son fils, débordant de fierté et d'amour, s'amuse de l'expression à demi scandalisée et méfiante qu'Abigail leur offre, les yeux toujours fixés sur son ourse, mais son cœur bat trop fort, cogne contre sa gorge et résonne dans ses oreilles. Il redoute le moment où Katie redescendra, où il posera les yeux sur Alison. Il ne se sent pas prêt, et pourtant, il déglutit courageusement – les petits pas de sa benjamine tapotent la moquette des escaliers, et elle entre dans le salon en fermant la porte derrière elle, le cadre photo entre les mains. Ian entend Will inspirer longuement, les épaules soudainement tendues et le dos très droit. Abigail reste immobile, sur le deuxième canapé.

Katie garde son regard fixé sur la photographie quand elle demande à Will d'allumer le luminaire à côté de lui, puis quand elle s'assoit près de son père. Will, la peluche dans ses bras, se penche pour mieux la voir, et Ian ferme les yeux une seconde pour se donner du courage.

— Mamie m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore mariés. Vous aviez quel âge ?

Il ouvre les paupières au moment où la petite voix de Katie tonne dans le silence. Son cœur rate un battement quand, lorsqu'il baisse la tête, ses yeux rencontrent le cliché. En passant ses doigts sur le visage figé de sa mère dans une caresse fantasmée, la fillette murmure :

— Elle est belle.

Et son murmure est si plein de tendresse qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tristement et de glisser sa main dans celle, chaude et douce, de la petite fille.

Alison les regarde, indifférente à leurs cœurs gonflés, les enveloppe de son sourire canaille qui avait tant fait chavirer le cœur de Ian. Ses yeux verts brillent, sa tête à demi renversée sur son épaules alors que lui, à côté, dans l'ombre de la jeune femme si lumineuse, garde la tête baissée sur son livre ouvert, trop concentré sur sa lecture pour remarquer l'appareil photo. Alison, fidèle à elle-même, ne rate pas l'occasion de crever l'écran, sa peau dorée, ses cheveux flamboyants, son regard aussi intelligent qu'espiègle brillant sous le soleil.

Katie a raison, elle est belle, belle comme dans chacun de ses souvenirs et de ses rêves, belle comme les sentiments qui le protégeaient de tous ses malheurs quand elle posait ce même regard, ce même sourire sur lui. Belle comme les battements douloureux de son cœur au fond de sa poitrine béante. Belle comme tous les regrets qui se coincent dans ses entrailles.

— Oui, répond-il dans un souffle étranglé après un silence, quand il comprend qu'elle attend une réponse.

— Tu crois qu'elle est aussi belle maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas, chérie, mais j'en suis sûr.

— Vous faisiez quoi, papa ? Vous aviez quel âge ? Vous aviez déjà acheté la maison ? Tu lisais quoi ?

Un petit rire s'étrangle dans la gorge de Ian. La douleur dans son cœur se referme doucement au fur et à mesure que la fillette l'assaillit de questions, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissent. Il serre sa main plus fort, aussi fort que les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais il se rend compte que ces larmes-là ne sont pas des larmes de chagrin. Il serre sa main aussi fort qu'il la supplie de l'aider à panser les plaies qu'elle est déjà en train de l'aider à refermer. La boule qui l'étouffe n'a plus rien à voir avec le désespoir dont il avait si peur il se sent serein, _soulagé_. Alors il serre plus fort, et elle lui répond avec autant de force.

Will se déplace pour s'installer derrière lui, et mieux voir le visage de sa mère – et Ian se rend compte que lui aussi la dévore des yeux.

— Je… non, on n'avait pas encore acheté la maison, ma puce, et je ne sais plus ce que je lisais, mais je me rappelle qu'elle aimait beaucoup que je lui lise à voix haute. Nous avions vingt-deux ans, tu vois la bague qu'elle a au doigt ? On s'était fiancés quelques mois plus tôt. On allait se marier début janvier.

— Elle était déjà enceinte de Will ? s'enquit Katie, les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

— Non, ma chérie, pas encore, répond Ian sans retenir un sourire ni un regard tendre vers son aîné. Là, c'était l'été, on était venus passer quelques jours ici, tu peux reconnaître le jardin, regarde. Ça n'a pas fondamentalement changé. Mes parents l'adoraient, tu sais.

— Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, papa ? continue la fillette, inlassable, et ses doigts parcourent la photographie, doucement, tendrement.

— Oh, le plus banalement du monde. J'avais dix-huit ans, elle en avait dix-neuf. Elle étudiait l'architecture, tu sais, je t'en avais parlé, et un de mes copains de l'époque était dans sa classe. Un soir, ils sont sortis dans un pub avec leur groupe d'amis, et gentiment, mon copain m'a invité. Je me suis assis un peu par hasard à côté d'elle, et on a parlé toute la soirée.

— Et comment tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Le regard de la fillette se tourne vers lui – un regard si curieux, brûlant de tout savoir, et pourtant dépourvu de malice ou de malveillance que Ian n'a pas le cœur de lui refuser ce souvenir-ci non plus. Il aimerait avoir le cœur de ne plus rien lui refuser, et même si ses blessures cicatrisent, il y en a des encore trop cuisantes, se rend-il compte en inspirant dans une hésitation.

— À cette époque, on habitait tous les deux à Londres, elle vivait dans une espèce de boui-boui pas loin de Paddington, moi je dormais dans un placard à balai à deux pas de Covent Garden. Un soir, nous sommes allés nous promener près de Westminster, sur la Tamise. Et on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait sous Big Ben.

— Ooooooooh, chuchote Katie, les yeux flamboyants, alors que derrière elle, Will grimace en haussant un sourcil.

— Eh oui, je ne faisais pas les choses à moitié, à ce moment-là.

— Et tu l'as demandée comment en mariage ?

— Oh, c'est elle qui m'a demandé, sourit-il alors que les yeux de Katie scintillent littéralement d'admiration. C'était un dimanche. Je venais de mettre des macarons au four, c'est là qu'elle m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai euh… j'ai dit oui.

— C'est tout ? s'insurge la fillette.

— Écoute, chérie, si c'était à refaire, j'avoue que je ne dirais pas non, rit-il doucement, omettant de lui avouer qu'ils avaient passé le reste de leur journée à faire l'amour et à manger des macarons.

— C'était ta première amoureuse, papa ?

— Non, sourit-il encore de son obstination. Mais c'était la plus importante. Celle de laquelle j'étais le plus amoureux. Celle qui m'a donné trois merveilleux enfants.

Les mots s'étouffent en même temps que son sourire à ces derniers mots. La culpabilité lui tort les entrailles, alors que Katie ne quitte plus sa mère des yeux. Il a l'affreuse impression de mentir, alors que c'est pourtant vrai — s'il n'est pas le géniteur de la petite fille, avec laquelle il ne partage rien – la peau dorée, la mâchoire un peu plus carrée, le nez en trompette, les cheveux ondulés, les yeux légèrement creusés, ce n'est pas lui qui les lui a donnés –, il n'a aucune honte ou sentiment d'illégitimité à se considérer comme son père.

Doucement, il embrasse son front. Coleen peut insinuer ce qu'elle veut, peut croire que, par son lien de parenté différent, Katie n'ira pas à Poudlard, il s'en moque. Elle est sa fille au même titre que Will et Abby partagent son sang, et personne n'aura jamais le droit de l'en convaincre du contraire.

— Et elle, papa, elle t'aimait ?

La question, posée d'une voix trop petite pour en être aussi légère que toutes les autres, le pétrifie, d'autant plus que les épaules de la fillette s'abaissent brusquement. Le cœur en miettes par tous les souvenirs qui défilent devant ses yeux et la gorge trop sèche pour que la déglutition qui précède sa réponse ne lui arrache pas une grimace, il répond dans un murmure qu'il espère plus tendre que nerveux :

— Je crois que oui.

— Alors pourquoi elle est partie ?

S'il s'était attendu à la question et l'avait redoutée, la légèreté de leur conversation avait endormi toutes ses frayeurs mais à peine Katie a-t-elle débuté sa phrase qu'une sueur froide lui remonte le dos. Avec un mélange d'horreur et de découragement, il prend conscience, aussi violemment que si on lui avait asséné un coup dans les côtes, que la température de la pièce vient de chuter de quelques degrés.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle la pose, dans toute sa naïveté et son incompréhension d'enfant, mais ce souffle de déception et cette étincelle de désillusion pleine de colère contenue n'ont jamais percé dans la voix de la fillette. Elle n'ignore pas que la réponse sera toujours la même, trop cruelle peut-être pour qu'elle l'accepte encore totalement, lève les yeux vers ceux de Ian, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir elle aussi les souvenirs de ce jour-là danser devant ses prunelles. Lui n'est pas mécontent de les garder jalousement pour lui. Il ferme une seconde les yeux, cherche à se débarrasser du regard d'Alison imprimé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à, il en est certain, la fin de ses jours, et s'apprête à la rassurer quand elle baisse brutalement les yeux. Ses doigts serrent plus fort le cadre photo :

— C'est pas très juste. Ou alors elle nous aimait pas ? On n'était pas assez bien ?

— Non, ma chérie, s'empresse de protester Ian d'une voix plus faible que prévue. Vous étiez et vous êtes toujours parfaits.

Un terrible besoin de la serrer tout entière contre lui écrase son cœur, et dans un mouvement désespéré de leur faire comprendre à tous les trois qu'ils sont plus précieux que tout l'or du monde, il se tourne vers Will puis Abigail, les couvre de son regard fatigué, mais tous deux gardent les yeux baissés. La grimace que Katie lui offre en retour, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'agacement depuis son haussement de sourcils à ses lèvres pincées achève de lui scier le cœur. Les voir si peu conscients de la valeur qu'ils ont à ses yeux remplit tant sa gorge de larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à formuler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une autre minute, peut-être cinq ou même vingt passent dans le silence. La pièce a encore perdu quelques degrés, et sous son plaid, Will frissonne mais ne dit rien. Ian ne sait même plus s'il a froid ou s'il est trop malheureux pour ressentir autre chose que la terreur glacée qu'il sent grimper depuis son ventre jusqu'à son cou. Le chagrin dans les yeux de Katie oscille entre le découragement et la colère, et ses doigts, ses épaules, son petit corps tout entier se crispe selon l'émotion qui la submerge et prend le pas sur toutes les autres.

— Vous êtes des merveilles, vraiment, de pures merveilles, chuchote Ian en brisant le silence glacial. C'est juste qu'elle… elle…

— Elle n'aimait pas la magie, on sait.

— Elle en avait peur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous. Nous n'étions que des moldus de rien du tout. Mes parents n'étaient que des moldus de rien du tout. Nous ne pensions pas que… nous ne pouvions pas imaginer un seul instant…

— Mais on n'a pas choisi d'avoir de la magie ! s'exclame Katie en levant la tête, un éclat d'indignation dans le regard.

— Bien sûr que non, personne ne pouvait prévoir que vous seriez des sorciers. Ce n'était la faute de personne.

Et, en prononçant ces mots, même si la honte l'étouffe, il refuse de tourner la tête vers Abigail et n'ose même pas rencontrer le regard de Katie. Le froid s'insinue sous son pull, lui mord la peau aussi fort qu'il regrette de ne pas oser leur avouer certaines de choses – beaucoup de choses. Et le souvenir du regard désolé, effrayé, détruit d'Alison au moment où il n'amorce aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de passer la porte réveille son angoisse et grignote méchamment son sang-froid. Les larmes si durement retenues s'amoncellent au coin de ses yeux et il bredouille :

— Je vous jure que ce n'était la faute de personne.

— Tu pleures, papa ?

L'inquiétude brise toute trace de colère dans la voix ou l'expression de la fillette. Délicatement, elle lâche le cliché et lève la main pour essuyer la larme sur la joue de son père, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser furtif sur les petits doigts de la fillette.

— Oui. Parce que vous avez l'air malheureux. Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir de partir. Parce qu'à cause de moi, vous n'avez pas grandi avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas la retenir, tu comprends, mon cœur ? Je ne pouvais pas.

Le reste de ses sanglots s'échappe dans l'air immobile du salon. Un instant, personne n'ose bouger, puis la main de Will se pose sur l'épaule de son père, et, tout doucement, il lui entoure le cou de ses bras et pose sa tête sur la sienne. Ian s'agrippe à son bras, aussitôt rasséréné, murmure comme une litanie qu'il est désolé, car, au fond, c'est tout ce qui lui importe – qu'ils lui pardonnent. C'est tout ce que son cœur meurtri réclame. Le bond dans le passé que Katie l'a obligé à faire par ses si naïves questions lui a prouvé qu'il ne veut plus de l'amour de leur mère, qu'il ne subsiste dans son être plus que les regrets qu'il éprouve envers ses enfants. Elles lui ont prouvé qu'il a cicatrisé depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croit, que maintenant, c'est à eux de refermer les blessures si insidieuses dont ils n'ont même pas forcément conscience - et surtout à lui de les aider à le faire.

— Papa, tu nous as dit que c'était la faute de personne, comment ça pourrait être la tienne ? riposte Katie en abandonnant tout à fait la photo sur le rebord de la cheminée, cette fois.

Et, lentement, elle se lève, lui fait face et laisse passer ses doigts sur le sourcil de son père, de la même manière que lui quand elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille et que seule cette caresse parvenait à la calmer.

— C'est gentil, ma puce, mais les choses que je me reproche sont quand même là. Mais il est hors de question de vous donner ce fardeau-là.

Pas encore, du moins. Quand ils seront plus grands, quand les choses seront différentes. Il s'en veut, bien sûr, de leur refuser ces révélations-là, il sait que percer l'abcès serait plus sain pour eux comme pour lui, mais il n'en a pas la force, et eux n'ont pas encore le bagage émotionnel suffisant.

— Je vous aime tant, tous les trois, vous savez ? Vous êtes mon soleil, ma vie, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Vous m'avez donné la force de me relever et de repartir à chaque fois que j'ai pu trébucher, et vous me donnez toujours la même force encore aujourd'hui, et ce, sans rien avoir à prouver, ajoute-t-il en posant doucement ses mains sur les joues de Katie. J'aimerais vous enlever ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, et j'essaierai de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Vous comprenez ? Vous êtes des trésors inestimables. Vous êtes en or. Le départ de votre mère, sa peur de la magie, ce n'était pas de votre faute.

— Oui, papa, souffle Katie, les yeux brillants. D'accord.

— Hier j'étais en colère parce que j'avais peur. Je suis désolé.

— Peur de quoi, papa ?

— Peur d'être malheureux en voyant votre maman. Peur de vous voir malheureux. Peur de revivre le moment où elle nous a dit au revoir.

— Elle te manque ? s'enquiert encore Katie dans un souffle.

— Je- J'avais peur qu'elle me- qu'elle _nous_ manque, parce que même si elle nous manque, on ne pourra pas la faire revenir. Et le manque, ça fait mal, ça rend malheureux. Ça fait peur d'être malheureux.

Un long soupir soulève sa poitrine, et, doucement, il avoue :

— Non, elle ne me manque pas. Chérie, il faut comprendre que ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté qu'elle ne m'aimait peut-être plus avant de partir. Elle ne me manque pas, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je serais toujours amoureux d'elle aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup changé, et elle aussi, j'en suis sûr. Si elle me manque, c'est pour vous.

— Si elle revenait, papa…

— Chérie…

— Attends ! Si elle revenait, et qu'elle voulait refaire une famille avec nous, avec _toi_, tu accepterais ? Ou on devrait aller une semaine chez l'un et une semaine chez l'autre ?

Un sourire illumine le visage las de Ian il n'ignore pas qu'elle fait référence à sa copine Charlotte, qu'elle ne l'admet pas mais que le chagrin de son amie avait largement aidé à ce qu'elles se cherchent et s'apprivoisent pour atténuer leurs peines communes, mais que l'idée même de changer de maison chaque semaine et par extension assister à la rancœur de ses parents l'un pour l'autre la terrifie.

— Pour vous, mon cœur, j'irais chercher de la poudre d'étoile, je décrocherais la lune, je me battrais contre des loups-garous ou des vampires. S'il faut vivre de nouveau avec ta mère pour vous, je le ferais sans réfléchir.

Katie ne le quitte pas des yeux en même temps qu'elle digère cette information-là, et hoche doucement la tête avant de pleurer silencieusement, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres plissées dans une colère noire alimentée par la fatigue.

— Sauf que ça existe pas, les loups-garous et les vampires.

— Allons nous recoucher, propose Will, un sourire dans la voix, avant que Ian ne la contredise. Tous les quatre.

— Sauf si Abby veut voir la photo ? Tu ne l'as pas vue, je crois ?

Abigail se tend violemment lorsque la petite fille se tourne vers elle. Ian remarque ses mains cachées dans son plaid, et les quelques flocons qui s'y sont accrochés. Lentement, alors que Will le lâche et que Katie lui donne la photo, il se lève, et, les jambes endolories, s'approche de la fillette.

— Tu veux la voir ? murmure-t-il.

Il lui tend le cadre, lui laisse le choix de le prendre ou non. Après un temps de réflexion, elle l'attrape sans un mot, sans oser rencontrer son regard. Ses doigts tremblent, et, un long moment, elle se perd elle aussi dans l'observation silencieuse de sa mère, avant qu'une grosse inspiration ne trahisse la tempête dans son cœur, et, au moment où son visage se fronce, elle ne parvient plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle n'entend pas Katie intimer à son frère de poser le plaid sur ses épaules, ni les murmures rassurants de son père. Elle n'entend que son cœur battre dans ses tympans, que sa magie hurler dans ses doigts douloureux. Ses pleurs redoublent lorsque de minuscules cristaux gelés s'échappent de ses doigts et courent sur le cliché, recouvrent lentement sa mère, s'épaississent. Pourtant, c'est contre sa poitrine qu'elle cache son visage souriant, et en la serrant contre elle, elle hoquette des excuses à n'en plus finir. Le monstre de chagrin au fond de son ventre griffe chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque organe, chaque muscle. Le fourmillement de ses mains atteint son coude, ses épaules, elle sent sa magie crier, et la neige, dehors, la neige hurle.

Puis, aussi brutalement que sa panique a éclaté, tout s'arrête.

Les flocons se taisent, leurs grondements se transforment en murmures. Le monstre dans son ventre, chassé par l'ouragan de détermination qui la fait suffoquer tant son corps est trop frêle pour le contenir tout entier, se retranche dans sa grotte et s'y enferme en grognant, s'endormant d'un seul œil. Incapable de relever la tête pour croiser les regards de Will, Katie et de son père, pourtant agenouillé devant elle, elle cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, passe une main tremblante – et elle se rend compte que tout son corps tremble – sur ses joues pour y chasser les larmes gelées. Si son souffle tressaute en même temps que ses membres, elle trouve sa voix presque trop calme et trop forte quand elle déclare, avec toute la gravité qu'ils lui connaissent :

— Je travaillerai dur pour que ça n'arrive plus, je vous le promets.

— Abby, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et ce n'est pas _ta_ faute, proteste faiblement Ian.

— Mais les autres choses, le chien de maman, papi, ça n'arrivera plus.

— On le sait, Abbynette, chuchote Will, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. On y croit depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

**oOo**

Il est onze heures passées quand Ian est brutalement jeté hors du sommeil par un bruit de chute dans la salle de bain et une injure colorée. En se redressant brusquement, il réveille Katie, blottie contre lui, fait tomber Will du côté du lit où il s'est entortillé, et arrache un sursaut paniqué à Abigail, sur son matelas de fortune.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? marmotte Will, allongé sur les coudes, et dont seule la tête dépasse du matelas.

— Je crois que Mère-Grand en a marre de nous attendre, grommelle Ian en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le matelas si mou que Katie manque de s'envoler.

— En même temps, c'est Noël ! hurle-t-elle en chassant la main que son père a laissé tomber sur elle, et son hurlement déstabilise Will, à peine remonté sur le lit.

— Et alooooooors ? râle Ian, et d'un mouvement rageur, il attrape son oreiller et le plaque contre son visage. Je veux dormir ! _dormir_. Me re-po-ser.

— On aura tout le temps de se reposer quand on sera morts ! rouspète Katie en le secouant.

— Mais ! quelle horreur, s'exclame-t-il en écartant l'oreiller de son visage, les yeux écarquillés. Où as-tu entendu un truc pareil ?

Katie soupire de la façon la plus théâtral possible pour lui signifier que la question la plus importante n'est clairement pas de savoir où elle a appris une telle expression mais plutôt quand ils pourraient descendre _ouvrir les cadeaux_.

— Chez Charlotte, admet-elle finalement de mauvaise grâce. Son grand-père arrête pas de le dire. Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est Noël, et j'ai faim !

— Moi aussi, j'ai faim, renchérit Will en portant une main à son estomac vide. J'ai rêve de tes pancakes.

— Moi aussi, renchérit Abigail en baillant. Et je veux du crumble.

Ian soupire pour leur faire comprendre qu'il baisse les armes, sans toutefois retenir son sourire, et se redresse bientôt sur un coude. Il dévisage un instant ses trois enfants aux visages gonflés de sommeil et aux cheveux ébouriffés, ricane sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

— Vous ressemblez à trois hiboux tombés du nid.

— C'est un peu le cas, proteste Will, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, la tête à demi hochée alors que Katie rejette la sienne en arrière dans un long râle excédé, et qu'Abigail passe ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller, son ourse calée sous son bras. Et puis franchement, papa, tu t'es pas vu pour dire ce genre de chose.

Ellanaëlle et Tobias pouffent quand Ian pousse le premier la porte du salon, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux à demi clos et les joues creusées de cernes par le manque de sommeil, mais il remarque aussitôt que les traces gelées sur le canapé et le tapis, qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux en remontant se coucher, ont été effacées – par Tobias ou Coleen, peu lui importe. Il préfère rire avec eux et désamorcer sa mauvaise humeur par un petit geste élégant de la main :

— Vous nous attendiez, nous sommes là, les annonce-t-il en laissant ses enfants, Will le premier, entrer à sa suite, arrachant un éclat de rire à son beau-frère et un sourire amusé à son neveu.

— Un peu qu'on vous attendait ! s'agace Prudence, alors que Katie s'écrie en tirant sur la manche de Will '_Tu vois ! Ils nous ont pas attendus pour manger !_' et que Coleen les observe derrière son journal, à la table. Bonjour mes chéris, ajoute-t-elle en recevant les baisers que lui offrent les deux enfants, quand bien même c'est l'impatience qui tire ses traits où aucune ombre de sourire n'apparait. Prenez à manger et ouvrez vos cadeaux. Oh, ils ont été bien mignons d'accepter de vous attendre, vous avez de la chance qu'ils soient plus grands…

— Mais mamie, commence Will en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de l'accueil qu'elle leur réserve.

— On s'est rendormis parce qu'on était fatigués ! se défend Katie.

Mais Prudence ne répond pas à leurs protestations, se contente de s'approcher de Ian, lequel soupire, sourcils haussés et lèvres pincées, et adresse un hochement de tête à ses enfants pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est inutile d'argumenter avec sa harpie de mère — sa harpie de mère qui s'approche un peu trop près, et se moque bien de l'air stoïque et désabusé qu'il lui renvoie au moment où elle lui touche le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuira pas quand elle déposera un baiser sur sa joue.

— Joyeux Noël mon chéri. Vous avez pu parler ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Il aurait mieux fallu dormir que de nous préparer tous ces gâteaux, Ian. Ça va se perdre, on ne va pas tout manger.

— Oui, oui, oui, oui Mère, oui, très bien, Joyeux Noël, ronchonne Ian d'une voix si exagérée qu'il fait rire ses nièce et neveu, et Katie glisse à Will, la bouche pleine de crème pâtissière qu'il est horrifié de la voir manger à la petite cuillère '_Ah, papa fait le pitre, c'est bon, ça va mieux !_'

— Oh, écoute, moque-toi de moi si tu veux, je m'en fiche, rouspète Prudence en lui tapotant le bras avant de retourner à la table, la tête haute.

— Me moquer, me moquer, c'est un bien grand mot pour une bouche si raffinée que la tienne. Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu veux qu'on se lève, frapper à la porte suffit, pas besoin de casser ta salle de bains pour nous réveiller.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se défend sa mère avec mauvaise humeur. Le sèche-cheveux m'a glissé des mains. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, qui veut du thé ?

— Je m'en occupe, coupe Ian en acceptant avec un clin d'œil l'assiette de crumble aux pommes que lui tend Abigail. J'ai des pancakes à faire cuire et- Kat, Will, pourriez-vous nous laisser un peu de crème s'il vous plaît ? s'esclaffe-t-il alors que la fillette se fige dans son élan, sa cuillère bombée de crème à demi dans sa bouche, et que le jeune garçon se ressert sans vergogne, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je voulais la mettre dans les choux.

— Ooh ! marmotte-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Il fallait pas la faire aussi bonne, aussi ! Voilà ce qu'on peut faire, papa, on n'aura qu'à mettre la mousse au chocolat dedans, et puis au _pire_, on met du sucre, mamie tu as des boules de sucre quelque part, non ?

Sa grand-mère secoue lentement la tête, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles, et replace ses lunettes rondes d'un geste décidément trop distingué pour l'occasion — son air pincé arrache un rictus moqueur à Ian, qu'il camoufle en se grattant le nez et en toussotant quand le regard bleu électrique de rapace de sa sœur se pose sur lui. Tout en reprenant sa lecture et en même temps que Katie fait la moue en commentant que tant pis, ils feraient leurs chouquettes avec du sucre en poudre, Coleen se racle la gorge et interpelle son frère, d'une voix grinçante de cynisme :

— Ne profite pas d'être seul pour empoisonner l'eau.

— Gnagnagna, ronchonne-t-il, tenté de lui tirer la langue. Maintenant que je suis percé à jour, non, je ne le ferai pas.

— Et dépêche-toi, on vous a attendus jusque-là pour les cadeaux, mais je crois que ça commence à être vraiment long.

* * *

Les pancakes que Will et Katie ont aidé à cuire pendant que Ian apprenait à Ellanaëlle et Avalon à utiliser une poche à douille, sous l'œil avisé de leur père, et qu'Abigail préparait une crème chantilly sont à peine posés sur la table qu'ils disparaissent. Rassasiés, les enfants jettent un coup d'œil à leurs parents dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'autorisation d'_enfin_ découvrir leurs cadeaux. Lorsque Will, la bouche encore pleine de chantilly et de pancake, aperçoit son père acquiescer avec un sourire et Katie se ruer sous le sapin, il s'étouffe d'indignation et se lève en avalant aussi rapidement que possible son repas, espérant écourter son passage à table. Même Abigail lève la tête avec inquiétude lorsqu'il s'étouffe à demi et que son père lui tapote les épaules avec une moue compatissante, en attendant que son hoquet passe.

— Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué le paquet que tu as mis pour moi, se défend le jeune garçon après une longue gorgée d'eau qui manque de l'étrangler de nouveau.

— Et ça justifie le fait que tu t'étouffes avec _mes _pancakes le jour de Noël ? se moque Ian en secouant lentement la tête.

— Peut-être, réplique Will en s'éloignant d'un air trop digne pour ne pas faire rire son cousin.

Abigail se lève à son tour, pose son assiette et ses couverts sur le petit tas sale qu'ils emmèneraient plus tard à la cuisine, mais à peine a-t-elle fait un pas vers le sapin que son père l'interpelle d'un aussi léger qu'amusé '_hep hep hep !_' — elle se tourne vers lui, surprise, et c'est lorsqu'il se tapote le bout du nez et lui tend une serviette en papier qu'elle comprend qu'il lui reste de la crème sur le visage.

— Au fait, vous avez reçu du courrier, marmonne Coleen en désignant trois lettres sur la table.

— Qui ça ?

— Will et Abby. Les hiboux sont repartis aussitôt.

— Ce n'est rien, murmure Will, quand même un peu déçu, tout en prenant connaissance de sa lettre. On répondra avec mon hibou à Stamford. C'est Charlie ! Et toi, Abby, qui t'a écrit ?

La fillette attrape les lettres que lui tend son père, étonnée de son succès. Le cœur battant, elle reconnait l'écriture ronde et encore enfantine d'Adélaïde, et celle, tout aussi jolie, d'Ivy.

— Ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné qu'Ivy ne t'envoie rien, avoue Will avec un sourire taquin, et il retourne s'asseoir par terre pour prendre connaissance de la missive.

Abigail lève les yeux vers son père : il lui sourit tendrement, et, la tête dans les nuages, elle s'installe sur le canapé et ouvre la première lettre :

_Chère Abby, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes un joyeux Noël. Ici, ça va, ça fait du bien de revoir ma famille. Tu trouveras un petit cadeau dans le paquet, j'espère qu'il te plaira, je l'ai fait moi-même, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça tienne longtemps. _

_Encore un joyeux Noël, à ton frère et à tes parents. On se revoit à la rentrée. _

_Adélaïde_.

Au moment où ses yeux s'arrête sur le petit cœur qu'Adélaïde a dessiné près de son prénom, le regard de son père lui chatouille la joue, et, alors qu'elle lève les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne l'espionne pas, leurs regards se croisent. Une grimace sur les lèvres de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, Ian détourne aussitôt la tête, soudainement plongé dans la contemplation de ses ongles, et c'est avec une apparente innocence qu'il l'interroge du regard en la voyant insister dans son observation. Le sourcil qu'elle hausse le fait rougir et bégayer.

— C'est pas beau de lire par-dessus l'épaule, papa.

— Quoi ?! Pff, non, je- je n'ai pas lu, marmonne son père, drapé dans une mauvaise foi tellement évidente qu'Abigail hausse son deuxième sourcil, pas convaincue pour deux noises.

— C'est Adélaïde, tiens, tu peux lire.

Agréablement surpris, il prend la lettre que sa fille lui tend, pendant qu'elle se concentre sur l'examen consciencieux d'un petit bracelet aux perles bleues qu'elle enfile aussitôt. Le bracelet est beau, et c'est le cœur rempli de bonheur qu'elle ouvre la deuxième lettre, celle d'Ivy :

_Coucou Abby, joyeux Noël ! comme je n'avais pas trop d'idées de cadeaux (tu verras que je suis nulle pour ça) j'ai pensé à ce petit truc. Je ne suis pas bien sûre qu'il te plaira mais sache que je ne me vexerai pas si tu ne l'aimes pas ! Ici c'est calme, Jacob boude un peu mais je sais qu'il est ravi que je sois rentrée. Mes grands-parents sont là pour quelques jours, je leur ai parlé de toi, ils te disent bien bonjour, et mes parents ont hâte de te rencontrer (et moi de te revoir !). Ils m'ont offert une chouette écharpe, je la mettrai pour le trajet en train, pour que tu la voies ! On se revoit vite. Ivy _

_PS : peux-tu dire bonjour à Will de ma part ? _

— Elles ont l'air adorables, toutes les deux, commente doucement Ian.

— Elles le sont, acquiesce Abigail d'une petite voix heureuse.

— C'est qui, Jacob ?

— Son petit frère.

— Ah, d'accord. On leur fera des gâteaux, si on ne trouve pas de cadeaux pour elles, d'accord ?

— Avec plaisir.

Quand elle se relève pour montrer à son père le petit collier au pendentif d'ambre, il lui sourit tendrement, tout ému de la savoir si bien entourée, et détourne bientôt le regard pour observer Katie délaisser son cadeau – pourtant impeccablement empaqueté, contrairement aux siens, mais la science des papiers cadeaux resterait un mystère toute sa vie – pour s'enquérir du kit de plumes et d'encres toutes plus belles les unes que les autres – et _magiques_ – qu'Ellanaëlle avait reçu de ses parents. Les enfants débordent tant de joie qu'il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à quitter la table où Prudence boude et où Coleen joue l'indifférence, s'assoit en tailleur par terre pour s'émerveiller avec eux. Le petit cri de Katie, les sourires d'Avalon et d'Ellanaëlle et le clin d'œil de Will au moment où il s'installe gonflent son cœur, et bientôt, Tobias les rejoint, fuyant lui aussi le silence morne de sa femme et sa belle-mère.

Will gargouille de plaisir en découvrant le cadeau de sa grand-mère – un comics Star Wars que Ian feuillette avec lui, les yeux tout aussi pétillants. Abigail ne manque pas de pencher discrètement à son tour, et Katie, tout en enfilant son nouveau pull à paillettes, leur intime que c'est elle qui a soufflé l'idée à leur grand-mère.

— Wow, Kat, tu es trop belle ! siffle Ellanaëlle en étudiant sa cousine sous toutes les coutures.

— C'est papa qui me l'a offert ! chantonne l'interpellée en tournoyant comme une danseuse sous le regard attendri de son frère – et même Abigail la suit des yeux et la trouve rayonnante.

— Je dois avouer que j'étais soulagé que tu préfères celui-là à cet affreux livre sur les zombies.

— Il était pas _affreux_, proteste la fillette, mécontente, en cessant aussitôt de danser. Ooooh, qu'est-ce que tu as eu, toi ?

Ian soupire de soulagement que la conversation s'arrête là, et Avalon, en retrait derrière Will, bafouille, surpris du vif intérêt que lui porte soudainement sa cousine. Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, il lui montre non sans une pointe de fierté son nécessaire à balai dernier cri dans une magnifique boîte en bois verni. Will fourre son comics dans les mains de son père et glisse sur le sol pour s'approcher d'Avalon, lequel bombe le torse, les yeux pétillants.

— Wow, chuchote Will sans oser passer ses doigts sur la boîte. Charlie rêve de ça !

— Charlie ? Ton copain roux ou celui à lunettes ?

— Ouais, le roux.

Derrière eux, Ian ouvre le comics et démarre sa lecture. Un léger courant d'air froid sur son épaule le fait frissonner, et Abigail s'installe bientôt à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans l'épaisse robe de chambre bleue que Katie et lui avaient choisie pour elle. Ses mains jouent avec ses manches mais ses yeux scintillent.

— Merci, papa, murmure-t-elle doucement. C'est un chouette cadeau.

— Ohh, comme j'aimerais avoir un balai, soupire au même moment Will en laissant ses doigts passer sur le chiffon spécial de son cousin.

— Oh non, je suis désolé, j'ai déjà promis de donner mon ancien balai à un copain, grimace Avalon en pâlissant.

— Ton _ancien_ balai ? réagit aussitôt Coleen en délaissant son journal. _Quel_ ancien balai ? Depuis quand ton balai est ton _ancien_ balai ?

— Ça, c'est entre Avalon et moi, réplique Tobias d'une voix sans réplique alors que le jeune garçon grimace de sa bêtise, et au vu de l'œillade noire que Coleen réserve à sa tasse de thé, Ian ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer, peiné pour son neveu de la discussion que sa mère est déjà en train de planifier.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Ellanaëlle marmonne à Katie et Abigail que sa mère '_fait de toute façon la gueule'_ depuis la veille, Will tapote le bras de son cousin en le rassurant :

— T'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de- enfin d'avoir un balai.

Il rougit malgré lui à ce mensonge – alerté par son ton, Ian lève les yeux de sa lecture et échange un coup d'œil à Abigail, laquelle reste si stoïque qu'un instant, il est tenté de croire son fils. La petite moue que lui adresse sa fille quand il lui demande discrètement si elle est au courant de quelque chose, ou du moins si Will lui en a déjà parlé, le convainc que la véracité des propos du jeune garçon reste à prouver.

— Tu pensais à quoi comme balai ?

— Je pensais à un balai de style Comète, ce sont les plus rapides sur le marché et les plus maniables, ça serait un vrai atout pour les matchs.

— Waouh ! s'exclame Will sans remarquer les lèvres plissées de sa tante, à table. Un comète, carrément ?! La chance. Enfin je veux dire…, bredouille-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

— Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse, Willy ? propose aussitôt Tobias avec un sourire lorsque le sobriquet arrache une grimace au jeune garçon.

Celui-ci rougit brusquement, tire sur son pull dans sa gêne, et papillonne des paupières, adressant un regard à son père.

— Parce que euh- Je ne suis pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et je- on n'a pas de quoi payer un balai… pas vrai ?

— Et pourquoi on ne t'en offrirait pas un ? avance Tobias sans s'inquiéter du hoquet de Ian et du journal que sa femme chiffonne dans son sursaut de surprise.

— Avec quel argent, Tobias ? s'agace-t-elle, incapable de retenir son impatience.

— Ben, le nôtre ? réplique-t-il insolemment, et Katie pouffe dans ses mains, bien vite reprise à l'ordre d'un regard de son père.

— Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Tobias, le sauve-t-il d'une nouvelle argumentation de Coleen. Je refuse de vous devoir quoi que ce soit.

Mais il voit bien, au regard brillant de Will, à sa respiration fébrile, qu'ils ont ouvert la porte d'un rêve que le jeune garçon garde fermée par la force de sa volonté, volonté si ébranlée que tous ses fantasmes s'en étaient échappés et miroitaient devant ses yeux.

— Je sais, marmonne Tobias.

— Je suis prêt à t'offrir un balai, mon grand, je t'assure, mais- ce sera au détriment de cadeaux pour ton prochain anniversaire ou ton prochain Noël, et Kat et moi on mangera peut-être des pâtes pendant un mois.

— Oh ! C'est pas grave pour mon anniversaire et mon Noël, papa, murmure Will, un sourire immense aux lèvres et les épaules tressautant d'excitation alors que Katie hurle son contentement d'un '_Ouaiiiiiiiiis !_' sonore.

— Des pâtes au beurre, Kat, sans rien d'autre dedans, précise Ian en fronçant les sourcils devant son bonheur.

— Encore mieux ! couine-t-elle.

— Quelle spontanéité, ça fait plaisir. Bref, on en reparlera ensemble plus tard, d'accord ? Rien ne t'empêchera d'aller faire du repérage avec Avalon.

Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui promet de lui offrir un nécessaire lorsqu'il aurait acquis son balai. Derrière, Ellanaëlle pousse un couinement en déballant un pull mauve aux manches brillantes, et embrasse Ian sur la joue, manquant de le faire tomber.

— Trop beau, merci tonton !

— Remercie plutôt Kat, c'est elle la styliste ici. Moi je ne suis que le portemonnaie.

— Plus ça brille, mieux c'est, s'exclame la fillette en tournoyant encore, après avoir réclamé à sa grand-mère un peu plus souriante de lui accrocher le collier de perles qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Il voulait te prendre un truc horrible, brrrr, j'en fais encore des cauchemars !

**oOo**

Une montagne de papier cadeau s'amoncelle bientôt dans le salon. Prudence commence à le ramasser en râlant que Noël c'est quand même bien du gâchis, mais personne ne lui répond — Abigail est trop occupée à lire le livre de contes moldus qu'elle lui a offert, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre et les chaussettes épaisses de sa tante aux pieds, assise seule sur le canapé. Katie commence à décrire leur journée sur le carnet bourré de jolies pierres aussi fausses que précieuses offert par Coleen et Tobias avec la plume et l'encre qu'Ellanaëlle lui a prêtées. Avalon et Will commentent la biographie des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre – Will, absorbé par la lecture et les connaissances si poussées de son cousin qu'il admire, ne s intéresse pas tout de suite au dernier paquet mal emballé à son nom, si bien que Ian se racle la gorge et lui balance sous le nez :

— Oh, pardon, papa.

— Ouvre-le, ouvre-le.

Son excitation si similaire à celle de Katie le surprend avant que son éclat de rire n'alerte ses sœurs, sitôt intriguées. Ian sait qu'il ressemble à un enfant, mais il s'en moque – et il se moque tout autant du regard de sa mère et de sa sœur. Son sourire s'élargit quand celui de Will s'efface et qu'il écarquille les yeux en poussant un cri abasourdi. Alors que Katie glisse sur le parquet pour découvrir avec lui son cadeau, Abigail se lève et approche à petits pas de souris. Bouche bée, Will sort deux épais livres, les observe, passe ses doigts sur les couvertures, bafouille d'émerveillement.

— Ils sont sortis quand ? couine-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

— Le Manuel des Monstres, l'année dernière, mais les Arcanes Déterrées ? répond Ian, jubilant à laisser un temps de silence pour créer le suspens. Il n'y a pas deux mois !

— Oooooh, c'est Donjon et Dragons ? s'écrie Katie en applaudissant. Tu m'avais rien dit, papa !

— C'était une surprise pour toi aussi, penses-tu.

— Tu exagères quand même, à pas vouloir m'offrir les livres de monstres mais _ça_, ça passe ? accuse-t-elle en lui appuyant sur le nez, riant de la langue qu'il tire en réponse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Avalon, intrigué, en attrapant un des livres.

C'est au tour de Will de bomber le torse, et, fier comme un lion, il ouvre et feuillette les premières pages :

— C'est un jeu de rôle.

— En même temps, un jeu qui n'est pas drôle, c'est dommage, commente Prudence, et son air sérieux amuse beaucoup Katie.

— Mais non, mamie, un jeu de rôle, c'est un jeu où tu incarnes un personnage et tu le fais jouer dans une aventure.

La précision de Will ne l'éclaire pas beaucoup plus — elle lâche juste un '_ah_' peu convaincu et hausse les épaules.

— On n'attendra pas la Fête des Fleurs pour jouer, hein, papa ? susurre Katie en lui secouant les épaules.

— Non, bien sûr que non, c'est promis.

— C'est quoi la Fête des Fleurs ? s'étonne Avalon, et Ellanaëlle écoute attentivement, de l'autre côté du sapin.

Katie soupire d'une façon si théâtrale et dramatique que Will éclate de rire, et Ian explique en haussant les épaules :

— C'est une espèce de fête dans notre quartier, en août, où les vieux se réunissent pour manger des gâteaux trop ou trop peu cuits en mettant des fleurs sur les tables. Comme même moi je fais baisser la moyenne d'âge de quarante-cinq ans, on est un peu les bêtes de foire, et on s'amuse très peu, voire pas du tout, donc on n'y va pas, on préfère s'enfermer et jouer.

— Tu plaisantes, enfin ! s'insurge Prudence. C'était une belle fête, les fois où nous sommes venus.

— Tu vois ? plaide Ian avec un geste de la main vers sa mère, faisant rire ses enfants et ses neveu, nièce et beau-frère.

— En même temps, c'est Alison qui s'en occupait, si mes souvenirs sont bons, coupe Coleen.

Le froid que son intervention jette dans le salon coupe aussitôt toute envie de rire aux enfants. Ian voit Will, Katie et Abigail se renfrogner si vite que son cœur dans lequel battait l'allégresse de leurs réconciliations se gangrène de toute la colère qu'il s'était promis de laisser de côté ce jour-là. Pourtant, quand Tobias soupire et grommelle des remerciements cyniques à sa femme, Ian hausse les épaules et sourit en attrapant la main de Katie toujours sur son épaule.

— C'est vrai, c'est Alison qui s'en occupait. Elle était bien plus douée que moi quand il s'agissait de socialiser, surtout avec les vieux.

— Bon, ça suffit, gronde Prudence en se levant, la voix pleine de colère. Mettez vos chaussures et vos manteaux, on va voir votre grand-père.

La surprise les cloue sur place, mais les gestes brusques, l'agacement sur le visage de Prudence les dissuade de protester, et, lentement, Ellanaëlle et Avalon se lèvent, déposent leurs petits trésors sur la table basse pour laisser le sol libre, et vont eux aussi enfiler leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous prêts, dans un silence de mort dans lequel l'orage menace d'exploser à tout moment, Coleen profite du fait que Ian reste derrière et veille sur Will qui, maladroitement, doit s'y prendre à deux fois pour faire ses lacets, et que les autres sont dehors pour glisser à son frère, un affreux rictus aux lèvres :

— On a cru comprendre que tu avais parlé à tes gosses de leur mère, ce matin, tu savais que c'était de plus en plus difficile de faire disparaître la glace que ta gamine a laissée par terre ?

— Tu ne mérites même pas que je réponde à ça.

— Avoue que ça fait du bien de parler clairement. Et Will adorait la Fête des Fleurs gamin, peut-être qu'il aurait envie de savoir pourquoi l'arrivée d'Abby a tout arrêté. Après tout, chaton, tu sauras faire tes déductions tout seul. Après toi.

Hésitant, les lacets mal faits et le teint plus pâle qu'un linge, Will passe devant son père et sa tante dans le couloir trop étroit. Ian ne parvient pas à le regarder, trop concentré à serrer la mâchoire et les poings pour éviter d'agonir sa sœur de toutes les insultes qu'il connait devant ses yeux, mais le jeune garçon, en atteignant la porte, se retourne, et, des larmes dans les yeux, il fusille sa tante du regard :

— Je m'en rappelle pas, que j'aimais bien, de toute façon.

Si Coleen lui adresse un sourire suintant de moquerie, Ian sent toute sa colère fondre, et lui adresse un regard dans lequel il espère que son fils lit toute sa fierté, tout son amour, toutes ses excuses de ne pas réussir à riposter. Will finit par s'éloigner d'un pas vif, et Ian le voit accepter de mauvaise grâce le baiser de sa grand-mère sur sa joue.

— Oh, je sais ce que tu penses. Je ne suis qu'une horrible personne, aussi détestable que notre _connard de père_. Comme ça doit t'arracher ton orgueil d'aller lui rendre visite.

Ian ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se posent sur ses enfants, tous les trois près de la voiture, Will adossé contre la portière, le visage baissé vers le sol et les mains dans les poches, Abby postée un peu plus loin, droite et immobile, et Katie qui s'impatiente et joue dans la neige avec ses pieds.

— Un jour, Coleen, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites, et crois-moi, ce jour-là, je me ferai un plaisir de m'installer au premier rang et de ne surtout pas intervenir.

**oOo**

Les grandes grilles se dressent comme un cauchemar dans lequel Prudence s'engouffre, accrochée au bras de sa fille et d'Ellanaëlle, à laquelle s'est accrochée Katie. La fillette a enfoncé son bonnet jusqu'à ses yeux mais son corps tout entier est pris de tremblements. Tobias et Avalon les suivent, Ian ferme la marche avec Will. Abigail les distance d'un mètre à peine, tourne de temps en temps la tête pour s'enquérir de leur état, mais son père garde un visage dur, détaille les tombes d'un regard de pierre, et Will reste pâle comme la neige, l'air vaguement nauséeux.

Les flocons tombent lentement, s'écrasent au sol dans une litanie lugubre. Le cœur lourd, Abigail en accueille quelques-uns dans ses paumes, avant d'entendre Will chuchoter son prénom, derrière elle. Il ne la regarde pas directement, préfère observer ses mains dans lesquelles tourbillonnent les boules blanches avant de retomber au sol. Prise de honte, elle ramène ses mains pâles l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts dirigés dans ses paumes.

— Hey, Abby, ça va ? Papa arrive, il m'a demandé de continuer sans lui pour l'instant.

— Je crois que oui, chuchote-t-elle en réponse, préoccupée par l'air si malheureux et malade de son frère.

— Tu as remarqué qu'on voit pas tes pas dans la neige ? ajoute-t-il tout doucement, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

Elle papillonne des paupières confuses et baisse les yeux, mais ignore quoi lui répondre quand elle se rend compte qu'effectivement, ses pieds ne s'enfoncent pas comme les siens dans la poudreuse. Un élan de désespoir lui tiraille la poitrine et affecte ses mains déjà élancées. L'abandon d'O'Cuinn lui semble si lourd d'un seul coup qu'elle a presque envie de pleurer, mais préfère hausser les épaules et se détourner pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes sur son visage figé.

— Eh, Abbynette, tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que son souffle se brise, et les flocons autour d'eux s'immobilisent. La fillette se tourne tout à fait vers lui, cette fois, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Will lui semble si triste, si désemparé. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, et les causes de son chagrin pourraient être tellement nombreuses qu'elle ne parvient pas à les deviner.

— Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer ou ce qui pourra arriver, Kat et toi je vous aimerai toujours, et c'est important que tu le saches.

— Je le sais, Will. Et c'est pareil de mon côté et de celui de Kat, tu le sais aussi.

— Je le sais, répond-il doucement avec un sourire las. J'ai peur, tu sais. J'ai peur de pleurer.

En voyant leur grand-mère s'arrêter devant une pierre toute neuve, il se fige, obligeant Abigail à l'attendre. Elle se tort les mains, et son masque de froide indifférence se fissure, alors que ses sourcils se froncent à demi sous la concentration et la tristesse :

— C'est normal de pleurer quand quelqu'un que tu as aimé meurt.

Elle le voit déglutir et frissonner, le nez dans son écharpe, les mains dans ses poches.

— Peut-être.

— On n'est pas obligés d'y aller si tu as peur.

— Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?

La supplication cachée détruit tout à fait la neutralité de son visage, et, toute peinée, elle cligne des yeux et secoue lentement la tête. Elle aimerait lui avouer qu'elle a peur de beaucoup de choses, mais qu'à cet instant, entourée des pierres si paisibles et bercée par la neige, la seule chose qui la terrorise, c'est son impuissance face à son chagrin.

— Papa a raison, tu sais, ça fait peur d'être malheureux.

— Mais tu n'as pas peur.

— Si, admet-elle à demi voix. Mais pour d'autres choses.

Will plonge ses yeux bleus tachetés de vert dans les siens, fronce lentement les sourcils dans l'espoir de comprendre, mais à son hochement de tête, elle sait qu'il n'y parvient pas.

— J'ai peur pour toi, pour Kat, pour papa.

— Papa viendra certainement pas, marmonne Will avec une rancœur qui la cloue sur place. Tu as pas à avoir peur pour lui. J'y vais. T'es pas obligée de venir non plus. Je sais que c'était difficile, toi et papi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ajoute-t-il plus doucement. C'est pas méchant quand je dis ça.

— Will, chuchote-t-elle, mais il s'éloigne sans répondre.

Son appel sonne à ses oreilles aussi douloureusement que si elle l'implorait, et c'est peut-être ce qu'elle fait, quand bien même elle ignore de quoi. Le jeune garçon se contente de lui adresser un signe impatient de la main, continue son chemin et s'arrête près de Katie pour lui permettre de se blottir contre son ventre. Abigail les observe un instant, déchirée, quand son père la dépasse sans un mot.

Katie retient ses larmes, il le sent. La joue appuyée contre son flan, elle renifle doucement. Lui n'ose pas pleurer, quand bien même les larmes sont coincées dans sa gorge. Sa salive se transforme en plâtre, lui écorche la gorge et résonne depuis sa mâchoire crispée jusque dans ses oreilles. Il a peur, il a honte de l'amas de larmes qui remonte d'un seul coup au coin de ses yeux. Autour de lui, personne ne pleure. Et il déteste l'immobilité et le silence des autres. Ils l'angoissent, font grandir dans ses jambes et ses bras le besoin urgent de sortir de cette paralysie. Il les trouve lugubres, et il les hait presque, et cette haine-là lui fait peur. Personne ne parle. Personne ne bouge. Personne ne pleure. Lui voudrait parler, bouger, pleurer, mais sous ce nuage funeste, il n'ose pas, ne s'en sent pas le droit, il a honte de ces larmes qui ne sortent même pas encore.

Puis, tout doucement, presque timidement, la main de son père se pose sur son épaule. Un frisson secoue son corps tout entier quand il la presse tendrement et murmure d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que seul lui l'entende :

— Pleure, mon grand garçon.

Ces quatre mots murmurés et aussitôt emportés par le vent glacé font alors éclater les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge, et, en se blottissant contre son père, quitte à mouiller son manteau, il se laisse aller à son chagrin, un chagrin dont il ne comprend pas lui-même la violence. Les mains de son père lui caressent les cheveux et le dos, alors que Katie, en voyant son frère, se met à pleurer et réclame une place dans ses bras.

— Pleure, mon amour, chuchote encore son père, et ne me laisse jamais devenir comme lui.

Un flocon tombe sur le nez du jeune garçon, et, dans un hoquet, il serre sa petite sœur dans ses bras, autant qu'il souhaiterait qu'Abigail, entourée de boules blanches éthérées et légèrement en retrait, ses yeux bleus braqués sur eux, vienne elle aussi se blottir contre eux.

**oOo**

Quand Coleen annonce qu'elle préfère se promener plutôt que de rentrer s'enfermer à la maison, un gros soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la poitrine de Ian – d'autant plus que Prudence déclare aussitôt qu'elle l'accompagne. Tobias s'échappe du traquenard en prétextant avoir trop mangé au déjeuner et qu'il se sentirait mieux à se reposer. Quant aux enfants, ils choisissent le salon chauffé après l'heure qu'ils ont passée dans le froid, pour profiter de leurs cadeaux.

Ellanaëlle et Katie se ruent sur le carnet et les plumes sitôt rentrées, Avalon propose à Will de continuer leur lecture des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre – ce à quoi le garçon répond qu'il arrive, mais qu'il doit aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre d'abord –, Tobias s'installe sur le canapé avec son roman policier. En retirant ses chaussures et son manteau, Abigail observe son père claquer la porte au nez de sa sœur, retirer rageusement ses affaires et balancer ses chaussures dans un coin, puis, après avoir suffisamment grommelé entre ses dents et avoir fait les cent pas, il lève les mains au-dessus de sa tête et dans un râle agacé, marmonne :

— Il faut que je cuisine quelque chose.

Et il s'éloigne dans la cuisine, d'où parviennent soudainement des bruits de casseroles, de couverts et de bols en verre.

Abigail soupire longuement, lasse comme rarement elle se souvient d'avoir été. Le salon ne l'intéresse que très peu, elle se sent si découragée par leur promenade au cimetière, tellement hantée par le regard malheureux de son frère et celui, dur comme la pierre, de leur père, qu'elle n'a même pas envie de lire. Elle aurait envie de sortir pieds nus, de se laisser enivrer par la mélodie des flocons, de plonger ses mains dans la poudreuse pour sentir toutes ses imperfections et se consoler de la voir s'accrocher à ses doigts. Pourtant, en entendant son père ronchonner, une irrépressible envie de lui tenir compagnie et voir son sourire capable de lui raccommoder son cœur lui saisit les entrailles.

Alors, à petits pas, elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Ian l'y accueille avec un air étonné mais heureux, tout en accrochant un tablier d'un rouge criard. En remontant ses manches bien plus adroitement qu'elle, il vérifie d'un œil expert le garde-manger :

— Bon, Abbynette, on n'a plus beaucoup de farine, donc il va falloir faire un dessert avec ce qu'on a.

— Il reste quoi ?

— Ça, marmonne Ian en sortant un paquet dans lequel se battent cent grammes de farine. Ou alors on fait une crème…

— Ou un brownie ?

Ian l'observe une seconde avec surprise, puis un sourire étire lentement sa bouche, ses yeux se plissent avec malice et il hoche la tête plusieurs fois, en pleine réflexion. Ses doigts tapotent le plan de travail et son regard furète un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame avec ravissement :

— Ah ! Regarde.

Et il lui balance un paquet de noix de pécan sous le nez. Abigail hoche à demi la tête, et bientôt, la petite bulle de bonheur lacérée par toutes les mauvaises ondes de la maison s'agrandit dans sa poitrine au moment où leurs regards se rencontrent, où un accord complice et muet se tisse entre eux, son père sourit, ce sourire dont elle avait tant besoin.

— On exagère, maugrée Ian quelques minutes plus tard, maussade, alors qu'il fait fondre le chocolat et qu'Abigail mélange le sucre, le beurre et le reste de compote de pommes. Personne n'a faim ici.

— Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour manger tes gâteaux.

— C'est vrai, héhé.

Quelques minutes encore plus tard, alors qu'elle mélange vigoureusement la mixture après qu'il a versé la farine et quelques cuillères à soupe de poudre de noisettes, il s'installe pour couper les noix et rit doucement de la voir plonger le bout de son index gauche dans la pâte.

— Mais veux-tu bien arrêter ? s'esclaffe-t-il encore alors qu'elle plonge l'intégralité de son index droit cette fois, avant de le porter avidement à sa bouche.

Le regard plein de défi qu'elle lui lance le fait rire tout à fait, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'imite – et il jure apercevoir un début de sourire sur le visage de la fillette, bien vite remplacé par la concentration lorsque vient le moment de vérifier qu'elle n'a laissé aucun résidu de pâte au chocolat sur sa peau. Bien vite, une petite grimace lui assombrit le visage, mais Ian, même s'il sourit discrètement, se garde bien de se moquer — lui-même n'apprécie pas vraiment la sensation d'humidité et de salive laissée sur ses doigts.

— Où vas-tu ? demande-t-il, étonné, en la voyant faire demi-tour.

Dans une petite moue ennuyée, les mains toujours soigneusement levées pour éviter de tacher ses vêtements ou tout autre parcelle de sa peau, elle lui indique l'évier d'un coup de menton.

— Me laver les mains, et chercher du savon. Il n'y en a plus.

— Oh. D'accord.

C'est quand il referme le four d'un geste satisfait et balance d'un geste nonchalant son torchon sur son épaule que la silhouette aussi silencieuse qu'un chat d'Abigail se détache du couloir sombre et s'avance dans la lumière déclinante de la cuisine, un paquet de savon dans ses mains propres. Ian lui sourit tendrement tout en époussetant les siennes, pleines de farine.

— Merci, Abbynette.

Le hochement de tête qu'elle lui accorde et le regard qu'elle lui refuse lui paraissent bien trop distrait pour ne pas s'en alarmer, et c'est en délaissant son amorce de nettoyage qu'il s'appuie contre le plan de travail, un poing sur sa hanche :

— Tout va bien, Abbynette ?

Le silence qui suit son interrogation confirme ses soupçons, et c'est en plissant les lèvres qu'il observe ses gestes tout calculés pour ouvrir le carton et poser le bloc de savon sur son support – une vieille grille de bois dont la couleur était depuis longtemps passée.

— Abbynette ?

Cette fois, elle tourne aussitôt la tête vers lui et l'interroge du regard les sourcils à demi froncés et la moue sceptique sur les lèvres de son père la font papillonner des paupières.

— Tout va bien ? répète lentement Ian en attrapant sa lavette pour débarrasser le plan de travail du beurre et de la farine dont ils l'avaient tapissé.

— Tout ira mieux quand ton gâteau sera cuit, répond-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, et dans un geste lent, elle s'accroupit devant le four et enfonce ses poings dans ses joues, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Ian rit doucement, la corrige – '_notre_ gâteau, tu veux dire' –, mais elle ne réagit pas. Alors que son père pose le bol sale plus loin et nettoie l'horrible toile cirée de sa mère avec une éponge humide, elle se relève, et murmure, le coupant dans son début de chansonnette :

— Papa, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Will.

— Comment ça, ma chérie ? demande Ian doucement, mais le ton et le visage soucieux qu'elle affiche ne le rassurent pas.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aille bien.

— Oh.

Après la journée qu'ils viennent de passer, rien n'est moins étonnant, lui murmure une petite voix qui résonne péniblement dans son crâne et vient serrer son cœur de culpabilité rien n'est moins étonnant, et il s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait, de n'avoir engagé aucune conversation aussitôt rentrés, pour que son fils se sente mieux, pour lui éviter de souffrir encore.

— Où est-il ?

— Sur ton canapé, dans la chambre.

Ian plisse les lèvres, hoche doucement la tête, plongé dans des réflexions qu'elle ne peut et veut pas saisir, et dans un claquement de langue aussi préoccupé qu'involontaire, il quitte l'îlot de cuisine et détache son tablier.

— Je lave ça, et je vais le voir, la prévient-il en désignant le bol abandonné près de l'évier.

— Je peux m'en occuper, propose Abigail innocemment, déjà absorbée par ses doigts raclant les derniers restes de la pâte.

— Mais ! Vas-tu donc arrêter ? Si ta grand-mère te voyait ! Sans blague, Abbynette, tu n'auras plus faim pour son dîner, ajoute-t-il d'un ton amusé, agrémentant sa fausse réprimande d'un clin d'œil si exagéré que la fillette lève un sourcil confus.

— À moins que ce ne soit toi qui cuisines, j'avoue que je m'en fiche pas mal. Ses légumes sont toujours trop cuits, ajoute-t-elle quand son père porte sa main à sa bouche dans une expression faussement outrée.

— Je suis d'accord, marmonne-t-il avec une grimace.

— Papa ?

— Oui, chérie ?

— Si tu ne reviens pas… Disons… Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite, dans combien de temps je dois arrêter le four ?

— Trente minutes devraient faire l'affaire.

— Merci.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, sans lui avouer qu'il espère tout de même redescendre avant.

La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte quand il déboule des escaliers et s'arrête brusquement dans le petit hall. Le temps d'arrêt qu'il marque avant de frapper doucement lui semble bien idiot, en plus de lui donner un sentiment d'hypocrisie qu'il déteste – comme si Will ne l'avait pas entendu monter et attendre derrière la porte, se fustige-t-il en entrant le plus doucement possible.

Will est assis sur le petit canapé, comme l'a prévenu Abby. Sa tête est bien basse, et Ian l'entend renifler sans s'en cacher. Il se fige une nouvelle fois, la honte au ventre et le cœur en miettes, puis s'approche lentement, suffisamment pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon, et s'assurer que sa présence est acceptée.

— Abby m'a prévenu que tu avais l'air malheureux.

— Je le suis.

Ian soupire discrètement, se tort les mains. Will garde la tête baissée, ses doigts triturant ce qui reste d'un mouchoir.

— Ai-je une place dans ton chagrin ?

Pour toute réponse, Will acquiesce sans bruit, et tapote la place libre à ses côtés, sur laquelle Ian se glisse, le regard sur le lampadaire pour laisser l'intimité nécessaire à son fils et l'assurance qu'il pourra faire le premier pas quand il sera prêt. Pendant un long moment, ils n'échangent aucune parole, aucun regard. Puis Will murmure :

— Je comprends pas comment tu as eu cette horreur.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe des lèvres de Ian, et avec une grimace, il répond :

— Il est un peu rêche, pas d'une super couleur, il fait mal aux fesses et au dos, mais je ne dirais pas que c'est une _horreur_.

Sans chercher à rencontrer son regard, Will plisse les yeux dans une expression des plus perplexe qui fait sourire tristement son père. Un nouveau silence s'élève entre eux, que Ian n'ose pas briser en lui avouant que c'est davantage pour embêter ses parents que pour autre chose qu'il a gardé cette monstruosité, mais au dernier moment, il considère qu'il préfère épargner Will de ce genre de détail.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, marmotte le jeune garçon après un reniflement. Je suis triste, et en colère.

— En colère ? rebondit doucement son père après un moment d'attente.

— En colère car je ne devrais pas être triste. C'est Noël. Les cousins sont là. Je suis content de les voir. Je suis content d'être ici. Il y a Kat. Il y a toi. Et pourtant je vois les jours défiler et bientôt on devra retourner à Poudlard et on ne vous verra plus et la seule chose dont je me souviendrai, c'est que pendant ces vacances, j'étais _triste_. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste. Je ne suis pas censé être triste.

Il se tait brusquement, réprime un sanglot et se mouche. Ian laisse plusieurs secondes s'écouler, les yeux baissés sur ses mains rouges et sèches.

— Pourtant, je te comprends, murmure-t-il finalement, la voix pleine de mélancolie.

Will hausse un sourcil incertain et cette fois, son regard se tourne vers son père, plein d'hésitation et d'incompréhension.

— Vraiment ? marmonne-t-il finalement.

— Oui. Au hasard de ces derniers jours : nous sommes allés sur la tombe de ton grand-père, nous avons retrouvé une photo de votre mère, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ton ami qui a eu de très _très_ mauvaises nouvelles dernièrement. Nouvelles plus que choquantes, même pour moi, ajoute-t-il alors que Will papillonne des yeux soudain embués de nouvelles larmes, et j'ai vingt-quatre ans de plus que toi. Et ce n'est peut-être que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, il y a certainement des choses que je ne sais pas.

Il se tait, accepte les larmes que ses mots font couler sur les joues de son fils, le berce lorsqu'il réclame l'abri de ses bras. Puis, finalement, après que le mouchoir qu'il triture dans ses mains est devenu inutilisable et avoir essuyé ses yeux, Will admet du bout des lèvres :

— J'en ai peut-être un peu gros sur la patate, c'est vrai. J'ai l'impression… d'avoir une bulle dans la poitrine.

— Alors faisons-la éclater, tu es d'accord ?

Will déglutit, puis, une petite moue sur les lèvres, approuve sans bruit, d'un signe de tête, d'abord.

— On peut essayer, oui, murmure-t-il ensuite.

— Bien. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, alors. Que veux-tu percer en premier ?

Will réfléchit longuement. Ian l'observe, le cœur battant péniblement contre sa gorge. Il n'est pas sûr de se sentir prêt à discuter de choses qui le mettent lui-même en difficulté émotionnelle, mais pour son fils, son grand garçon qu'il trouve si beau et si fort, il sent qu'il peut faire cet effort. Qu'il veut faire cet effort.

Ses doigts passent doucement dans les cheveux de son fils, qui accepte la caresse avec un soupir, un soupir si lourd qu'un nouveau sanglot gargouille dans sa gorge.

— Je crois que… Que j'ai peur, pour Stephen, bredouille-t-il. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, aucune. Et- il est venu, quelques jours avant… avant sa mort, le papa de Stephen, il est venu à Poudlard parler au professeur O'Cuinn, c'était le jour mon anniversaire, et il est venu nous voir. Et son regard, papa, son _regard_ juste avant de partir, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Il était si fier et si triste, comme si… comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Ses pleurs reprennent. Impuissant, Ian lui prend doucement la main et la serre avec tendresse.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal quand je repense à son regard, ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure encore. J'ai déjà beaucoup pleuré, tu sais.

— Et c'est normal que tu continues, c'est très choquant.

— Peut-être que tu as raison. C'est juste que… tu imagines ce qu'il a dû vivre ? Quand on était devant la tombe de papi, je me suis dit… et si… si on me l'avait annoncé à moi, bredouille-t-il, et sa voix se brise. Je vois Stephen devant la tombe de son père à lui, et je n'imagine pas… papa, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû vivre, et pourtant ça me fait si mal.

— Je sais, chéri. Je sais. Je comprends. Viens là, mon amour. Personne n'en a après moi, chéri. Même mes collègues ou le chef, promis. Tu m'auras encore longtemps dans les basques.

Un petit rire s'étrangle dans la gorge de Will. Ian le serre contre lui, incapable de trouver les bons mots, lui assurant seulement d'une voix très basse et très douce que sa souffrance est normale, saine, et qu'il restera avec lui le temps que ses larmes tarissent et que son cœur s'apaise. Les minutes s'égrènent, la nuit s'installe tranquillement, mais aucun d'eux ne prend la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Puis, alors qu'une douce odeur de chocolat s'engouffre dans la chambre, et qu'en bas, ils entendent les voix étouffées de Katie, d'Abigail et d'Ellanaëlle, Will se redresse, renifle encore, et souffle doucement.

— Ça va mieux ? s'enquiert son père avec un doux sourire.

— Oui, un peu mieux. C'était une grosse bulle, renifle-t-il sans grâce, et Ian hoche tristement la tête, persuadé que ce qui arrive ensuite n'a rien à envier à ce premier chagrin. Papa ?

— Oui mon chéri ?

— Tu n'as pas pleuré devant la tombe de papi.

Sa voix est basse, triste, presque hésitante, et même si Ian n'y entend aucun reproche, son cœur déjà trop lourd se coince dans sa gorge. Un moment – un long moment –, il reste muet, le regard posé sur le lampadaire, derrière la fenêtre. Plusieurs fois, il essaye d'amorcer une réponse, mais ses lèvres restent désespérément scellées.

— C'est vrai, murmure-t-il finalement.

Le silence, de nouveau. Will lui laisse un temps de parole qu'il ne veut – ne _peut_ – pas s'autoriser à prendre. Son regard brûle la joue de Ian, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et reprenne, soulageant son père de réponse autant que de la tension qui crispe et agite sa mâchoire.

— Les cousins non plus n'ont pas pleuré.

Et cette fois, la rancœur perce sa voix, une rancœur que Ian ne comprend que trop bien. Une rancœur qui lui coupe le souffle un instant tant il la sent s'agiter dans son ventre, remonter et tempêter dans sa poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas parce que les cousins et moi n'avons pas pleuré que tu n'étais pas légitime de le faire. Tu avais le droit de réagir de cette manière-là, et personne n'a le droit de te le reprocher.

— Je sais, murmure Will après un temps de réflexion, incertain quoique soulagé. Mais…

— Tes cousins ont eu plus d'occasions et de temps pour faire leur deuil.

— Tu as raison.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir permis d'aller à l'enterrement. Peut-être que ça t'aurait aidé.

— C'était la faute de personne, et je regrette pas d'être resté avec Kat, au contraire. Mais…

Il se tait, hésite, tort ses mains, puis plonge son regard que Ian trouve horriblement malheureux dans celui de son père :

— Je sais que tu pleures quand tu es triste, que tu n'as jamais honte de t'en cacher. Mais là, tu n'as pas pleuré.

L'insinuation à peine dissimulée coupe aussitôt Ian dans son élan. Ses mains tremblent, l'air lui brûle la trachée et la poitrine. Dans un élan de désespoir, il fuit le regard de son fils, mais dehors, la silhouette sombre et funeste des souvenirs vole dans les branchages des arbres et fait vaciller l'électricité des lampadaires. Il sent même celle de sa détresse ramper dans son dos, installer son visage sur son épaule, lui lacérer les poumons et planter ses griffes dans son cœur. L'attente de Will, que celui-ci cherche à dissimuler dans sa politesse naïve d'enfant, est pire que les regards de sa mère et de sa sœur, pire que tous ces mots qu'ils peuvent s'envoyer pour garder la face, garder intact ce mur d'hypocrisie qu'ils ont mis tant de temps et d'énergie à bâtir, et ne pas sombrer dans leurs imbécillités d'adultes restés bloqués par leurs incompréhensions et sensibilités d'enfants.

Il ignore avec quel courage il se tourne vers Will et lui attrape sa main, cherchant son regard qu'il obtient aussitôt. Le chagrin si bouleversé qu'il y lit l'empêche une seconde de parler, puis il proteste, d'une voix très basse :

— Will, mon amour, ton deuil n'est pas le mien.

La confusion dans les yeux bleus de son fils embuent les siens, mais Will se débarrasse de son mouchoir – que Ian voit à peine rouler sur le sol – et pose sa main libre sur les siennes, lui enjoignant silencieusement de continuer :

— Ma relation avec mon père n'était pas celle que tu as eue avec lui, ni celle que nous avons toi et moi.

— Tu ne l'aimais pas, c'est ça ?

— Je… dirais qu'on se reprochait beaucoup de choses, tous les deux.

— Et mamie ? C'est pareil, hein ?

— Oui. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas grave.

Sa réponse quasi immédiate laisse Will un instant sans voix, puis, finalement, il murmure, une petite moue sur les lèvres :

— Ça me paraît bien irréel. Mais je crois… Enfin, tu sais, mes copains… Je veux dire, marmonne-t-il en grattant négligemment le bout de son nez, tous mes copains adorent leurs parents.

— Tant mieux pour tout le monde, répond doucement Ian, un sourire lui chatouillant le coin de la bouche.

— Certes, marmotte encore Will, et un sourire plus paisible, presque amusé éclaire son visage. Je veux dire…

— Ta représentation de la famille n'avait qu'un modèle.

— C'est ça. Je m'en rendais pas compte, avant, je crois.

— Ravi de savoir que ton vieux père te réserve encore quelques surprises. Et désolé que ce ne soient pas de belles surprises. Mais tu sais, ce n'est que mon expérience à moi. Je ne souhaite jamais avoir une relation aussi mauvaise avec vous trois que celle que j'ai eue avec mes parents. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

Will acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, sourit à son père, puis, d'un seul coup, il s'assombrit et, en cherchant son père du regard – ce regard plein de sérieux et de détermination qu'il partage sans trop vouloir se l'avouer avec Abigail –, il chuchote :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien, papa ?

La gentillesse de sa question et sa voix, empreinte d'une gravité trop lourde pour un enfant de treize ans, déstabilise Ian le temps d'une seconde pendant laquelle il est tenté de lâcher ses épaules et de s'effondrer. Il est tenté de lui avouer que non, il ne va pas bien, qu'il est fatigué de sentir son corps hurler alors que sa bouche sourit, fatigué de se voir avancer parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, fatigué de se sentir si épuisé.

Puis, décidant que ce poids n'est que le sien, et que ses inquiétudes n'ont pas à parasiter ses enfants, il se reprend, et sourit tendrement :

— Ça va, bonhomme, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autres, et j'ai déjà survécu à plus d'une semaine avec ta harpie de tante et ta banshee de grand-mère.

— Me parle pas de banshee, elles sont au programme de cinquième année, et je n'ai pas hâte, brrr.

Ils rient ensemble, et ce rire-là leur fait tellement de bien qu'ils sentent chacun le poids de leurs tracas s'effacer lentement jusqu'au moment où le chuchotis de Will brise leur petite bulle :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, papa ?

La surprise laisse Ian sans voix. Will inspire bruyamment, hésite à continuer, lâche l'air contenu dans ses poumons d'un seul coup et bafouille avant de se lancer :

— T'as pas envie d'être là. Tu détestes être ici. Tu détestes cet endroit. Tu détestes ta famille et elle te le rend bien. Tu ne perds pas une occasion pour insulter tout le monde, et tata…

Il se tait, grimace en butant sur le mot, avant de décider qu'il n'a ni l'envie ni la force d'en chercher un autre.

— Tata ne loupe pas une occasion pour te contredire, te rappeler et _nous_ rappeler qu'on n'a pas de maman, que personne ne peut aider Abby. Je la trouve parfois méchante avec elle. Je comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici, répète-t-il d'une petite voix malheureuse. Pourquoi mamie a attendu si longtemps pour nous réinviter, pourquoi maintenant.

— Ta grand-mère n'a pas attendu si longtemps pour nous réinviter.

Le regard étonné de Will se tourne aussitôt vers son père – lui a les yeux fixés sur le sol, et passe une main crispée depuis l'arête de son nez à son front avant de fermer les paupières et de soupirer lourdement.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as raison, Will, je déteste cette maison, comme je n'éprouve pas de grande tendresse ou sympathie pour ta grand-mère ou ta tante. Je m'étais juré d'encaisser, pour vous épargner ces histoires d'adultes stupides, mais je n'y arrive pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu.

Les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge que sa détresse tient serrée entre ses longues griffes, coulent et se mélangent dans l'océan de culpabilité et de honte, dans lequel se noient déjà ses poumons. Ses mains tremblent et le brûlent, il n'a qu'à demi conscience qu'il s'est mis à les tordre violemment, à s'en arracher la peau. C'est dans un souffle à peine discernable qu'il laisse s'échapper son murmure :

— Je suis désolé.

C'est avec un mélange de surprise et de soulagement qu'il sent Will lui attraper la main pour lui éviter de se les gratter jusqu'au sang, et doucement, il secoue la tête, penaud.

— Ne sois pas désolé, papa. Je crois que ce n'est pas grave. Comme tu dis souvent, on fait tous ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. On en parlera plus tard, si c'est trop dur.

— Tu es sûr ? chuchote Ian d'une petite voix déconcertée.

— Oui. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler avec Abby et Kat, aussi. Ça t'évitera de te répéter, comme ça. Et puis je suis fatigué.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes de soulagement au coin des yeux, Ian l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement sur le front. Les mains de Will entourent son cou, chassant et remplaçant par la même occasion celles de l'ombre de ses angoisses.

— Et ta mère ? Veux-tu qu'on en parle ?

— Non, répond tranquillement Will en haussant les épaules. On en a déjà parlé.

— D'accord.

— Je me sens déjà un peu mieux, tu sais.

— Tant mieux, alors.

— Papa ?

— Oui mon chéri ?

— Il y a, je crois, une dernière chose que j'aimerais éclater.

— Je t'écoute.

Cette fois encore, il fuit son regard, les lèvres serrées, et son soupir lourd et bruyant n'inspire que de la crainte à son père, après leur trop court moment de répit.

— Je crois… Je crois que j'ai un peu honte de te dire ça.

— Honte, mon grand ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis un peu malheureux car… car vous me manquez, Katie et toi, quand on est à Poudlard. Les moments où tu nous apprends des choses toutes simples me manquent. J'ai honte parce que je ne devrais pas être malheureux que tu ne nous aies pas appris à Abby et à moi pourquoi les oignons font pleurer ou parce que Kat sait mieux reconnaître que moi quand tu ne dors plus. Par exemple. J'ai honte parce que j'apprends à utiliser la magie, j'apprends des tas de choses que Kat et toi ne savez pas, et j'ose me plaindre de ne pas partager de choses avec vous.

— Je comprends, tu sais. Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de vous voir partir, de ne pas pouvoir partager tout ce que Kat et moi partageons avec vous. Peut-être que nous pourrions hum… écrire dans un petit carnet toutes les choses qu'on aimerait vous raconter, et vous envoyer plus de lettres ?

— Ça me ferait vraiment beaucoup plaisir, chuchote Will dans un rire mouillé.

— Viens-là, mon grand garçon.

Il ne se fait pas prier pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, et soupire de soulagement quand ses grands bras lui offrent un abri. La joue de Ian vient tranquillement se poser sur son crâne, et ils restent longtemps enlacés, se repaissent du silence.

— Tu vois souvent Abby, à Poudlard ?

— J'essaye de la voir tous les jours. Parfois c'est elle qui vient me voir.

— Tant mieux.

— Oui. C'est plus simple depuis qu'elle est là, tu sais. Tu viens ? On va manger du gâteau avant que Katie ait tout mangé ?

**oOo**

Dumbledore n'émet ni objection, ni remarque quand O'Cuinn s'introduit dans son bureau – le professeur de Défenses a pourtant préparé et répété plusieurs insultes ou réponses à une quelconque attaque sur le chemin le séparant de sa salle de classe à l'antre du directeur. Voilà plusieurs dizaines minutes qu'il s'est avachi sur le meilleur fauteuil à observer sans la voir la voûte céleste enténébrée.

Sans prévenir, alors que Dumbledore est plongé depuis un temps fou sur un parchemin dont la teneur lui est autant égale que sa dernière paire de chaussettes, il s'extrait douloureusement du siège qu'il occupe, près de la fenêtre, et s'y approche, le regard perdu dans le ciel dégagé. Les milliers d'étoiles illuminent l'océan noir de la nuit.

— Comment peut-on profiter d'un tel spectacle quand on sait quelles horreurs se trament dehors ?

— Sont-ce là les premiers mots de tes mémoires, Alistair ? Souhaites-tu me confier la lourde tâche de leur relecture ?

— Regrettes-tu beaucoup de choses, Albus ? attaque O'Cuinn sans relever la moquerie ostensible.

Dumbledore pose son parchemin, lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur. O'Cuinn lui tourne à demi le dos, la mâchoire crispée, les sourcils démesurément froncés. Comprenant qu'il ne prononcerait aucun autre mot avant d'avoir reçu une réponse, Dumbledore reprend sa lecture. Fumseck piaille doucement à ses côtés.

— Certaines, répond-il lentement.

— Certaines, répète O'Cuinn dans un murmure dont la fureur perce pourtant le calme. Comme avoir menti ?

— Il va falloir expliciter tes propos, Alistair.

— Tu nous as juré que tu t'en étais débarrassé, Albus. Tu nous l'avais juré. Et ce mensonge aura coûté la vie de ce pauvre Archibald. Ce mensonge aura privé des gosses de leur père, et le monde d'un homme et d'un archéomage exceptionnel. Sans parler de cette pauvre Nora qu'il laisse seule avec la responsabilité de leurs enfants.

— Oh. Tu parles de-

— De ta putain d'Obsidienne, oui.

Cette fois, O'Cuinn plonge ses yeux brillant de colère dans ceux de Dumbledore. Celui-ci repousse lentement son parchemin et lie ses longs doigts entre eux. La lueur malicieuse de son regard s'est éteinte, remarque O'Cuinn, et, dans un réflexe presque belliqueux, il se crispe, plein de défi.

— Ce n'était pas ma « putain d'Obsidienne », comme tu le dis si bien.

— C'était à toi de la détruire. À toi de t'en débarrasser !

— Et cela, comme promis, je l'ai fait, rétorque Dumbledore d'une voix aussi grave que sévère, aussitôt que son interlocuteur a vomi ses derniers reproches.

Une grimace furieuse déforme les traits de O'Cuinn, qui se remet à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, un bras contre sa poitrine, sa main libre sur son menton. Ses gestes brusques trahissent sa nervosité, ses claquements agacés de langue brisent le silence par à-coups. Plusieurs fois, il se fige, fusille Dumbledore du regard, puis reprend son manège.

— Je suis navré au-delà des mots que M. Picadilly soit tombé dessus, reprend le directeur d'une voix adoucie.

— Bien sûr que tu es navré, marmonne O'Cuinn entre ses dents. Tout comme j'imagine que tu es navré de jouer constamment sur les mots. T'en débarrasser ne voulait pas seulement dire la _cacher_, Albus !

Et d'un seul coup, il cesse de s'agiter. Immobile devant une armoire remplie d'instruments plus abscons les uns que les autres, il soupire, et la lassitude lui écrase les épaules.

— Les hommes de l'équipe d'Archibald meurent les uns après les autres, Albus. La presse ne va pas tarder à comprendre que quelque chose cloche. On va investiguer sur cette foutue excavation. Des gens vont continuer à mourir, à cause de…

Il se tait, les joues pâles, et passe une main sur ses yeux avant de les fermer en soupirant dans ses doigts.

— Détruire l'Obsidienne, maintenant ou plus tard, ne changera rien au problème, remarque Dumbledore calmement, ignorant le rire teinté de cynisme que lâche O'Cuinn, le dos toujours tourné. L'individu qui la recherche ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée ou d'avoir la confirmation et la preuve qu'elle est belle et bien détruite. Même avec la preuve sous les yeux, je doute que cela suffise. Tu comprendras que je ne souhaite pas faire remonter la piste jusqu'ici, et mettre mes élèves en danger.

— Je ne le souhaite pas non plus, Albus. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Le psychopathe responsable du meurtre d'Archibald apprendra un jour ou l'autre qu'il s'est arrêté ici pour m'apporter cette foutue relique. Que je reste ou que je parte ne changera rien au fait qu'il nous passera une petite visite, et qu'il ne croira personne quand on lui dira que l'Obsidienne n'est plus ici. Nous devons impérativement prendre des mesures de sécurité dès aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

— Je m'en suis déjà chargé, Alistair.

Le professeur hoche la tête, doucement, se détourne, fait quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Fumseck piaille encore, sur son perchoir, et au-dessus de leur tête, les différents instruments magiques cliquettent, tintent, marmonnent. Une grimace déforme soudainement les traits d'O'Cuinn alors qu'il passe une main sur son visage. Dumbledore l'observe fermer les yeux, soupirer, puis rouvrir les paupières sous ses sourcils froncés par la réflexion et le désespoir.

— De même, Alistair, si cette relique m'appartenait réellement, comme tu le prétends, commence-t-il d'un voix trop calme, et à ses mots, O'Cuinn se met à trembler de tous ses membres, serais-tu alors la personne vers laquelle M. Picadilly se serait tourné en premier ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir que ce soit à moi qu'il ait légué la lourde tâche de garder l'Obsidienne en sûreté.

Cette fois, O'Cuinn ne répond rien. Son souffle s'est bloqué, le sang a disparu de son visage déjà terreux. Il pose son regard sur le sol sans le voir.

— Nous la détruirons quand il sera temps.

— Je pense surtout, Albus, et arrête-moi si je me trompe, que si tu ne l'as pas détruite il y a toutes ces années, c'est que tu ne sais pas comment faire, murmure O'Cuinn d'une voix malheureuse.

Le silence qui accueille ses paroles le fait soupirer une nouvelle fois.

— Il savait, Albus. Il a su dès qu'il a posé les yeux dessus qu'il était condamné. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

— Je suis désolé, Alistair.

— Tu le serais peut-être si tu étais venu à l'enterrement.

Lentement, il lève la tête, le regard oscillant entre détermination et découragement.

— Je terminerai l'année, Albus, pour nos élèves. J'attendrai cet olibrius qui nous a privé d'un si grand homme et qui poursuit ses méfaits pour une horreur qui me répugne au-delà des mots. Il faut seulement me promettre que le jour où il nous contactera, tu laisseras au moins quelques jours de répit à nos petits élèves, qu'ils restent cachés dans leurs salles communes pour éviter le moindre désagrément.

— Cela me semble évident.

— Mais sache que si je t'ai promis de rester plus longtemps que tes autres professeurs de Défenses, je pense ne pas pouvoir honorer ma promesse. Dès la fin de l'année, si personne ne s'est manifesté d'ici-là, je prends cette abomination avec moi, et je prends ma retraite au bout du monde, là où personne ne pourra me retrouver.

— Je comprends, Alistair.

— Peut-être que la rumeur est vraie, finalement. Peut-être que le poste est vraiment maudit.

Dumbledore s'autorise un sourire indulgent, et hausse les épaules, écartant les mains d'un mouvement faussement défaitiste.

— Peut-être, admet-il lentement.

Les deux hommes retombent dans le silence. La posture hésitante d'O'Cuinn hurle toute son incertitude quant à la suite de leur conversation, qu'il sait pourtant inévitable, et c'est de mauvaise foi qu'il retient une grimace quand Dumbledore lui sourit et s'adresse à lui comme ce qu'il est un vieil ami.

— Voilà presque quatre semaines que le drame s'est produit, Alistair, quatre semaines que tu gardes jalousement cette relique dans le secret, quatre semaines que tu refuses de communiquer, et c'est maintenant que tu te décides à venir discuter.

— Je me suis dit qu'à mon âge, rester cloîtré dans ma chambre pour fuir mes responsabilités n'était pas des plus courageux, ni des plus honorant. Surtout que mes responsabilités ne sont pas minimes.

— On ne change pas, dit l'adage.

Si Dumbledore ne lance qu'un regard amusé au portrait responsable de la remarque cinglante, O'Cuinn adresse à son ancien directeur un rictus mécontent et préfère se détourner pour s'approcher du bureau.

— Tu me demandes où je garde jalousement la relique. Je pourrai te montrer, mais il est hors de question que des oreilles mal intentionnées le découvrent, peu importe vivants ou morts, ajoute-t-il en fusillant le tableau de Phineas Black. Je voulais aussi discuter d'une autre responsabilité que j'ai pour ainsi dire délibérément délaissée et peut-être envoyée paître avec un peu trop de ce que tu pourrais appeler de l'_impolitesse_, avant les vacances.

Le sourire que lui octroie Dumbledore le fait grommeler dans sa barbe et c'est en levant les mains d'un air coupable qu'il admet :

— J'imagine que tu as compris de qui je parle.

— Je pense.

— N'est-elle pas venue te trouver avant de repartir chez elle ? Ou Minerva ? Je l'ai vue discuter avec Pomona et elle, quelques jours avant le départ des élèves.

— Je pense que tu la connais mieux que moi, mais Miss Swann n'est pas le genre à venir se plaindre ou réclamer quelque chose qu'on lui a promis, malheureusement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille de l'avoir envoyée paître, pour reprendre tes mots, si cela peut te rassurer.

— Ma conscience est tout à fait claire là-dessus, Albus. Que mes élèves m'en veuillent un moment ou un autre de leur cursus scolaire, que ce soit pour une chose que je comprends ou pas, serait tout à fait normal et même sain. Je ne cherche pas à laver ma conscience là-dessus. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est de faillir à un devoir. Et mon devoir était d'aider cette jeune fille.

Une méchante grimace déforme son visage, et, d'une expiration volontairement exagérée, il marmonne :

— Ne nous voilons pas la face, Albus. Sa magie grandit trop vite, je ne peux rien pour elle. Comment avancent les recherches, de ton côté ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit, atteint ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que O'Cuinn ne connait que trop bien, et dont il a appris à se méfier largement – mais ce soir-là, ce regard de triomphe lui arrache un peu d'espoir.

**oOo**

La musique se joue toujours en trois temps.

Le grincement du rocking-chair, le miaulement d'un chat, son soupir plein de fumée blanchâtre.

Et sitôt terminée, elle recommence.

Le grincement du rocking-chair, le miaulement d'un chat, son soupir plein de fumée blanchâtre.

Le grincement du rocking-chair, le miaulement d'un chat, son soupir plein de fu-

Le tapement sec d'un bec contre le bois.

-mée blanchâtre.

Le rocking-chair hésite. Une seule seconde.

Trop tard, la valse est brisée, sa quiétude envolée. Le silence la remplace. Le silence suspend l'air. Lourd. Furieux.

Puis la musique reprend.

Le grincement du rocking-chair, le miaulem-

Le tapement sec et impatient d'un bec contre le bois.

Le fracas du rocking-chair, les feulements mécontents des chats, son insulte ponctuée de fumée blanchâtre.

La pauvre chouette, moins rapide que les chats habitués aux sautes d'humeur soudaines de la sorcière, hulule faiblement, les ailes battant avec précipitation.

Le calme revient brusquement, tout aussi brusquement que le chaos provoqué par l'agitation inattendue une seconde plus tôt. La sorcière, pensant que ses mouvements soudains auraient suffi à mettre le pauvre volatile en fuite, s'est immobilisée au milieu de l'unique pièce que compose son abri. Ses yeux fous sont bloqués sur l'enveloppe scellée d'où s'échappe une mélodie de Noël entrecoupée d'un rire joyeux, accrochée à la patte de la chouette, une chouette comme elle n'en a jamais vue par ici. Mais ce sceau, cet affreux sceau, elle le connait par cœur.

La cigarette à demi consumée entre ses lèvres craquelées glisse et tombe à terre.

Mais la sorcière garde son attention sur la chouette. Son souffle rauque résonne en rythme avec le rocking-chair encore incandescent, dont les grincements ont été remplacés par les soupirs du bois consumé par les flammes, puis s'accélère, alors que sur son visage se succèdent surprise, réalisation, désespoir puis colère, une colère noire, si furieuse que ses mains puis son corps se mettent à trembler.

La petite chouette hulule en ouvrant ses ailes, prête à s'échapper par la fenêtre sans vitre, mais la sorcière est plus rapide – elle amorce à peine un mouvement que déjà, elle se trouve près du battant de bois et ses doigts s'enroulent à la patte du volatile. Cette fois, c'est de douleur que la chouette se débat — lorsque la sorcière se désintéresse d'elle, les traces de ses doigts ont brûlé ses plumes.

— Va-t'en, oiseau de malheur !

Mais le hurlement ne trouve écho que dans le vide – la chouette s'est déjà enfuie.

Quelques chats audacieux sortent leur museau alors que la sorcière ouvre la missive, brûlant chaque recoin que ses doigts tremblants touchent. Certains s'enfuient par les quelques trous et fenêtres, et les autres, en réalisant le danger et que la chaleur du sol s'accroît jusqu'à leur brûler les coussinets, les suivent aussi vite que les volutes de fumée qui les aveugle désormais leur permet.

Au centre de la pièce, la sorcière lâche le parchemin, dont les derniers morceaux fondent et se carbonisent avant de toucher le sol – et les dernières notes joviales de la mélodie fanent dans un gargouillis funeste. Les derniers chats se sont enfuis quand le hurlement se perd dans une explosion de flammes :

— Albus, espèce de cafard scrofuleux !

* * *

**ET BAM the best personnage is in dat building**. Je l'attendais cette scène, ça fait peut-être deux mois qu'elle est écrite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolée pour les ascenseurs émotionnels !

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, ça serait le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire (pas dans la minute, bien sûr, ahah) !

Il y avait beaucoup d'infos dans ce chapitre, dont certaines un peu dissimulées hihihi. Je m'amuse à vous faire tourner en bourrique.

Encore merci d'être arrivées jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais vous dire à dans un mois, mais on verra haha.

Prenez soin de vous,

Apple


	9. Tome 1 VI - Le passé derrière soi

**Holà !~ **

Avant de vous lâcher dans la lecture de ce chapitre un peu moins long mais toujours un peu trop, permettez-moi une ou deux (who am I kidding haha) digression(s).

Déjà, **merci** aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me faire un retour, même si c'est deux lignes, quel bonheur dans mon petit cœur d'autrice. Je dois avouer que le chapitre 5 me sort par les yeux par sa longueur, par son ton beaucoup trop lourd et pessimiste, par le fait que l'intrigue n'avance pas autant que je voudrais et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir lâché des informations en vous noyant totalement. J'avais prévu de retourner à Poudlard dans ce chapitre, mais finalement, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant. J'avais besoin de faire ce chapitre qui clôt Noël, avec un ton plus léger et un peu d'espoir pour les personnages (et des décisions qu'il était TEMPS de prendre). Je suis donc un peu stressée de poster ce chapitre, je crois.

Donc merci à **GEBC, Feufollet, Mimi70, Sundae Vanille** et **Ballerine91** pour leurs retours ! Bien sûr, merci aussi aux lecteurices fantômes, j'imagine au fond que s'il y a autant de lectures, c'est que cette histoire doit plaire.

Ensuite, parmi la foule de choses que j'aurais à vous dire, je suis _désolée_ d'avoir écrit une si navrante introduction et une si mauvaise conclusion lors de ma dernière publication. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai passé la matinée à relire et courir pour faire mes gâteaux destinés à mon goûter d'anniversaire (vraiment super, soit dit en passant hihi), et j'étais MÉGA en retard, pour atténuer la chose huhum. Mais comme vous êtes important-e-s, j'ai eu envie de poster quand même. D'ailleurs, dans ma hâte, j'ai carrément spoilé le nom de la sorcière dans la dernière scène (oopsie). Je sais que les lectrices qui ont lu la première version ne m'en tiendront rigueur, pour les autres… désolée ! J'ai rectifié le tir, mais c'est sûrement trop tard.

Merci aux copines d'écriture qui sont toujours là en soutien, j'ai nommé **Docteur Citrouille** (la best des bests, vous l'aurez, je crois, compris ! D'ailleurs rendez-vous après le chapitre pour une petite annonce, et je vous assure que l'année 2020 qui a si mal débuté s'adoucira aussitôt), **Sundae Vanille** (c'est bientôt son anniversaire *pouete pouete et cotillons* ! vraiment, vous ai-je dit de courir lire sa fiction longue et ses OS ? Oui ? Je le répète donc, allez lire sa fiction longue et ses OS, et reviewez, petit-e-s chenapans, ses RàR sont exceptionnelles en plus de tout le reste), **Aliete** (là encore, je ne peux que vous conseiller ses fictions qui sont un régal pour les yeux, même si je ressors de ma lecture de _La Vigne et le Rosier_ toute chamboulée), **Orlane Sayan** (tu es next sur ma to-read list, évidemment, après les premiers chapitres d'une qualité incontestable que j'ai pu lire *-*). Je vous conseille aussi les écrits de **Mimi70** qui écrit sur _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et c'est vraiment fort chouette !

Vous pouvez voir que j'ai changé l'image de 'couverture', c'est un cadeau de **Docteur Citrouille**, quelle as, mais quelle as ! Je me demande sincèrement ce que je ferais sans toi.

Sans plus tarder, après cette introduction cette fois trop longue (hihi), je vous laisse, et à tout à l'heure en fin de chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 — Le passé derrière soi**

* * *

La semaine se termine comme elle a commencé – lentement.

Les minutes, heures, jours et nuits passent, résonnent de toute leur paresse dans le balancement des horloges de Prudence, la lumière oscillante du lampadaire, la danse inlassable des flocons. Le temps ralentit jusqu'à s'assoupir, dans la ville inanimée, conférant aux façades inertes une atmosphère aussi morne qu'étouffante. Les rideaux tirés, les guirlandes lumineuses éteintes, la neige salie par les traces de pneus, les devantures fermées, le sapin penché par le vent devant la mairie à peine décorée : tout les plonge dans une torpeur telle que Ian ne sait même plus s'il préfère en rire ou en pleurer.

Quand il surprend Abigail l'observer au moment de la préparation de son sac, alors que leur départ n'est prévu que le lendemain après-midi et qu'au salon se prépare la soirée du Nouvel An, il lui renvoie son froncement de sourcils, aussi mécontent que honteux, incapable de justifier une telle hâte. Mais la fillette se contente de l'imiter, et s'assoit sur sa valise. Ian la regarde enfoncer ses joues dans ses paumes, les coudes sur ses genoux. L'écho de leurs soupirs se mélangent dans le silence froid de la chambre, aussitôt réchauffé par le rire que Ian ne peut retenir.

Katie rend les armes la première et s'endort peu avant minuit, épuisée par les cotillons qu'elle a lancés toute la soirée, bercée par les voix et la télévision que Prudence a allumée malgré les protestations. Allongée sur le canapé, son chapeau de fête vert fluo encore accroché à son cou et à demi étalé sur son front, la fillette ronfle comme une bienheureuse, la tête posée sur les genoux de Will. Son frère lui-même n'en mène pas large : ses bâillements rapprochés, ses yeux cernés trahissent sa fatigue. Lui aussi se laisse bercer, non par les plaisanteries d'un goût frôlant le très mauvais des animateurs sur leur plateau TV, mais par la voix d'Ellanaëlle. Assise sur le deuxième canapé, entourée d'Avalon et d'Abigail, la jeune fille leur lit le livre de contes qu'a reçu sa cousine pour Noël. Sa voix douce, ses expressions exagérées au détour d'une phrase ou d'une péripétie les emportent dans une douce rêverie.

Derrière eux, Prudence et Coleen discutent autour d'une tasse de thé de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres, à demi écoutées par Tobias, dont l'intérêt ne se porte ni pour elles, ni pour les contes moldus qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps – et n'a jamais eu envie – de découvrir. Quant à Ian, il ne sait fichtrement pas pourquoi il est encore assis à table alors qu'il ne fait même pas l'effort de prétendre les écouter. Sans bruit, il se lève, coupe le son de la télévision et s'installe dans un petit fauteuil, enfonce son coude dans l'accoudoir et son poing dans sa joue pour écouter sa nièce et veiller de loin sur sa benjamine. Will l'accueille avec un sourire lumineux dans sa fatigue, auquel il répond tendrement.

C'est aux images soudainement affolées de paillettes dorées, cotillons argentés, de sourires et de discours muets à l'écran qu'ils rendent compte que minuit a sonné. L'épuisement rend leurs embrassades plus douces que ce que Ian avait redouté. Abigail se lève telle une furie lorsque sa cousine essaye de l'embrasser sur la joue et court se réfugier à l'étage. Ian adresse une petite moue désolée à sa nièce, mais elle lui sourit doucement avec un petit geste de la main. Katie se réveille en sursaut au moment où Prudence se penche sur Will pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui tapoter la joue avec un '_au lit, maintenant !_' sonore, et c'est avec un interminable bâillement qu'elle accepte son long baiser, celui de son oncle et de sa tante. En retirant son chapeau, laissant ses cheveux en pagaille, elle se lève et s'approche du petit fauteuil où son père est resté assis.

— Tu montes avec nous, papa ? marmonne-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse alors que derrière lui, Will se gratouille le ventre en bâillant sans grâce avant de rire de son comportement avec son oncle et son cousin.

— J'arrive, mon petit hibou, la taquine-t-il doucement en acceptant son long baiser, le cœur gonflé.

Il agrippe la main que Will lui tend pour se relever et, la seconde suivante, ses bras entourent les épaules de son fils. Le visage enfoncé dans son torse, le jeune garçon soupire lentement, ferme les yeux et soupire encore de contentement. Un sourire serein illumine son visage. Tobias murmure d'une voix fatiguée ses vœux de bonne année à son beau-frère et suit Avalon et Ellanaëlle à l'étage, baragouinant une excuse que Ian balaie d'un hochement de tête. C'est lorsque Katie s'impatiente à juste titre que Will se dégage de l'étreinte de son père et lui propose sa main qu'elle attrape en se frottant les yeux.

— Allez, au lit, leur intime Ian. Ne laissons pas Abbynette toute seule, ou elle va finir par penser qu'on a été dévorés par-

— Ian chéri, tu nous aides à ranger ?

La voix de Prudence, trop précipitée pour ne pas l'alarmer, le fait soupirer de dépit, et, lentement, il se tourne vers sa mère, les lèvres plissées en un rictus irrité.

— Tu aurais pu éviter de me couper dans ma blague. Je monte bientôt, promet-il à ses enfants – et Will secoue la tête, haussant un sourcil moqueur. N'oubliez pas de vous laver les dents, et au lit.

— Mais papa-

— Lavez-vous les dents, répète-t-il, intransigeant. Will, je te laisse la lourde tâche de vérifier que c'est fait.

— Bien mon général.

— N'importe quoi, ricane son père en lui ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

Lorsque leurs voix et les protestations bien vite résignées de Katie s'éteignent, le salon perd les jolies couleurs que les enfants lui avaient apportées. Leurs rires laissent place au silence boudeur. Ian se penche dans un soupir pour ramasser le chapeau vert fluo abandonné par Katie et, alors qu'il enroule l'élastique dans un réflexe, Coleen enfile sa veste et sort bientôt une cigarette de sa poche, qu'elle porte à ses lèvres avant de fermer sa fermeture Éclair et de libérer ses cheveux en dehors de son col.

— Tu avais promis de ne pas fumer de la semaine, remarque Prudence dans un grognement blasé, une lueur désapprobatrice dans les yeux.

Coleen prend le temps de hausser les épaules et d'attraper sa cigarette avant de claquer la langue impatiemment et de répliquer :

— On est arrivés le 24. Nous sommes le 1er. Ça fait huit jours, j'ai tenu ma promesse.

— Tu vas t'esquinter les poumons, continue Prudence alors que Ian lâche un gros soupir désabusé sans toutefois rebondir. Ah, ils en parlent pas à la télé, mais ça esquinte les poumons, c'est moi qui te le dis.

— D'accord, maman, élude Coleen sans retenir une expiration trop dramatique pour ne pas en devenir désintéressée.

Et, en prétendant ne pas entendre sa mère qui l'interpelle encore, elle se dirige vers la porte du jardin qu'elle claque bientôt derrière elle.

L'air rempli des tensions qu'ils gardent tous enfermées dans leurs cœurs s'alourdit encore davantage quand Ian se retrouve seul avec sa mère. Son pouls s'affole et, désespéré d'angoisse et de méfiance, il tente d'esquiver son regard, préfère plonger dans le buffet pour ranger ce qu'il peut, quitte à déplacer des verres déjà parfaitement à leur place pour ne pas se relever trop vite et la confronter, jouant la sourde oreille quand elle murmure son prénom. Malheureusement, il ne peut s'enfuir quand, après s'être relevé pour étirer ses jambes, elle pose une main sur son avant-bras et l'enlace maladroitement, sans se préoccuper de son mouvement de recul agacé.

— Va lui parler, Ian.

Le murmure, à demi brisé et alourdi par le poids de la lassitude, lui parvient à peine aux oreilles qu'il sent ses muscles se raidir avant même qu'il ait pu analyser la supplique et trouver une réponse adéquate.

— Pardon ? se contente-t-il de lâcher dans une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'indignation.

— Va lui parler, répète Prudence sans le lâcher malgré sa tentative de se libérer – et, dans un mouvement trop brusque, son coude heurte le buffet mais son grognement de douleur n'émeut pas sa mère. Parlez-vous, tous les deux, sans vous crier dessus, sans vous entretuer.

— Ah, j'ai donc bien entendu, raille-t-il en la repoussant finalement pour masser son coude douloureux. Si c'est une plaisanterie, je ne sais pas si je la trouve bien bonne ou de bien mauvais goût. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole de la semaine ? Tes capacités d'observation sont-elles donc aussi mauvaises que tes blagues ?

— Le cynisme, Ian, toujours le cynisme, murmure Prudence en soupirant, une main sur le dossier d'une chaise, et Ian hausse les épaules et les mains dans un geste d'incompréhension perdue. Parfois on dirait ton père, ajoute-t-elle, indifférente à la grimace affolée de son fils.

— Mais…, proteste Ian avant de balayer sa dernière remarque en déglutissant péniblement, dans l'espoir de faire redescendre son cœur entre ses côtes. Tu as oublié ce qui se passe quand on essaye de communiquer ? Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ? C'était il y a une semaine, _d'accord_, mais enfin je ne pensais pas ta mémoire à ce point réduite. Et puis parler de quoi ? J'aurai beau lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, elle finira toujours par m'accuser ou accuser Abby de la disparition des abeilles, de l'augmentation du prix de l'essence et de la destruction imminente de la planète.

— Oh, Ian, je t'en prie, déplore Prudence sans répondre au '_quoi, c'est vrai_' puéril de Ian. Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, ni en la mémoire de ton père, je te demande de faire ça pour vous deux. Pour que vos relations soient plus apaisées.

— C'est marrant, je trouve que ça arrive quelques années trop tard. Trente ans trop tard, en fait.

— S'il te plaît.

Ses épaules s'affaissent au refus catégorique de Ian, et, sans un mot mais non sans un mouvement désespéré de la tête, elle baisse les bras et s'éloigne vers la cuisine, laissant son fils seul et étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle abandonne la partie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant éterniser le rangement, ils se croisent de nouveau moins de dix minutes plus tard, juste avant que Ian ne monte rejoindre ses enfants. Prudence le coince au moment où il pose son pied sur la première marche, et lui tend un petit sac en papier recyclé rempli d'épluchures de légumes, le regard brillant de cette vilaine lueur qu'il redoute autant qu'il exècre.

— Tiens, sors le compost, s'il te plaît.

— Maintenant ? ronchonne Ian en accompagnement son haussement de sourcils d'un soupir exagéré. Ça peut attendre demain.

— Ian, s'il te plaît, ça sera fait et ça te prendra moins de temps de sortir jeter ça que moi de retourner à la cuisine.

L'argument, trop bancal pour ne pas arracher une grimace à Ian, est de toute façon balayé par Prudence qui lui fourre le sac dans les mains et s'engage dans les escaliers.

— Soit, crache Ian avec mauvaise humeur, alors que sa mère atteint la moitié de l'escalier et s'arrête brusquement, le regard fuyant. C'est pas par gaieté de cœur, crois-moi, et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'enfermer dehors avec Coleen !

— Oh ! s'insurge Prudence, blessée. Tu en as des idées.

En ronchonnant de plus belle, Ian enfile ses chaussures, jette un coup d'œil à son manteau, accroché plus loin dans le couloir, et décide qu'il ne restera pas suffisamment longtemps dehors pour justifier de parcourir les trois mètres qui les séparent. C'est courageusement qu'il ouvre la porte, prêt à s'engouffrer dans le froid, sans un regard pour sa mère qu'il n'entend de toute façon plus.

Si l'air glacial glisse sur lui aussitôt que la porte est ouverte, lui mord la peau, s'infiltre sous son pull, fait trembler son corps et claquer ses dents, la nuit est calme, paisible dans les murmures du vent. Les flocons ont délaissé le ciel dégagé dans lequel brillent les astres, partiellement dissimulés par les lumières de la ville.

La lumière du couloir éclaire Coleen un instant. Les bras à demi croisés, les yeux vers l'immensité noire du ciel, elle tourne son visage illuminé vers son frère pour s'enquérir de la situation avant que l'obscurité ne l'avale de nouveau, quand il referme la porte et prive le jardin de source lumineuse. Ils s'observent un instant sans échanger un mot, instant pendant lequel l'envie de lui balancer le sac de compost à la figure pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence chatouille Ian, avant de décider de garder le silence et de se diriger le plus vite possible vers les poubelles.

Pourtant, un frisson d'effroi le pétrifie sur place lorsque derrière lui, le verrou de la porte est tiré. Avec un juron, il attrape la poignée, essaye d'ouvrir mais rien n'y fait, ni ses tentatives, ni ses insultes : Prudence les a enfermés dehors.

— J'en étais sûr ! Ça devrait pas être permis d'être perfide à ce point !

— Relax, ricane Coleen alors que ses milliers d'autres insultes s'envolent dans la nuit.

_— Relax ?_ Et dire que vous avez toujours le culot de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous ? Vous me sidérez.

— Tiens.

Des clés tintent dans le noir, alors qu'elle les lance à son frère. Aveuglé par le manque de luminosité, il tend la main mais le trousseau atterrit sur sa joue, le giflant au passage, et retombe lourdement dans un cliquetis que son exclamation aussi piteuse que douloureuse étouffe.

— Je vois que tu as finalement décidé d'accepter ton sort et de porter sur toi la clé de la porte des Enfers.

— Très drôle. Je me doutais qu'elle nous ferait un coup dans le genre, j'ai pris les doubles au cas où. Que veux-tu, une vieille habitude Serdaigle, de savoir ce que les Serpentard comme elle aurait pu l'être ont dans la tête. A mon avis, si elle avait été une sorcière, elle y aurait atterri.

— Ah. C'est aussi une vieille habitude de sorciers de penser que les moldus comprennent vos références sur Serdaigle et Sertentard ?

— Serpentard.

— Aucune différence, ronchonne Ian en ramassant les clés qu'il vient enfin de retrouver et en abandonnant le sac de compost sur le côté. Et niveau perfidie, je te signale que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Surtout que tes gamins ne le sont pas du tout et pourtant ils sont à Serpentard aussi, alors si je comprends bien ta théorie sur la vilénie de cette maison, elle tombe à l'eau.

Le grommellement de Coleen se perd lorsqu'elle tire sur sa cigarette, émettant une douce lueur dans le noir, avant de hausser les sourcils :

— Attends mais t'es sorti sans manteau ? s'étonne-t-elle, et l'aberration dans sa voix fait grogner Ian.

— Je te signale que je n'étais pas censé rester plus de dix secondes dehors.

— Bah oui mais quand même… Laisse ça, je jetterai moi-même, rentre vite au chaud.

Ian grelotte, grommelle. Ses doigts gelés ne parviennent pas à agripper la bonne clé dans le trousseau. Coleen soupire en distinguant ses épaules tressauter, sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui. Alerté par ses mouvements, Ian lève des yeux méfiants vers elle, et, pris d'horreurs dans des souvenirs qu'il pensait enterrés au fond de sa mémoire en apercevant la baguette magique braquée sur lui, il ouvre la bouche pour lui lancer une pique assassine mais d'un mouvement tranquille, elle la range. Une douce chaleur se répand dans le corps de Ian, fait cesser ses tremblements. Les milliers d'aiguilles que la morsure du vent enfonçait dans sa chair ne l'atteignent plus, et, de mauvaise grâce, il ravale son sarcasme. Coleen ne l'observe que du coin de l'œil, indifférente.

— Merci, marmonne-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, riposte-t-elle en agrémentant sa phrase de son rire de hyène caractéristique.

— Je sais pas, vu ton passif, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu remettes ça.

— Remette quoi ?

— Que tu lances un sort à un pauvre moldu sans défense.

Cette fois, Coleen ne rit plus du tout, grimace et le fusille du regard, qu'il peut apercevoir maintenant que ses yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité.

— Banane, maugrée-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

— Andouille, réplique-t-il en lui tirant la langue, mais elle se détourne.

A l'insulte, elle sourit, ce sourire en coin condescendant et ironique qu'elle ne quitte que pour sa deuxième expression favorite – la colère. Elle ressemble à leur père, jusque dans la lueur cachée sous de jolies prunelles bleu sombre et une facilité à s'adapter à n'importe quel interlocuteur – sauf lui et ses enfants, peut-être – qu'il sent brutalement son souffle s'emmêler dans sa gorge. A l'angoisse se mêle la tristesse, aux mauvais souvenirs les moments de bonheur qu'ils ont pu partager, les bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire dans ce jardin, trente ans plus tôt.

— Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? raille-t-elle en le voyant hésiter, les doigts refermés sur la clé de la porte.

— Quand est-ce que ça a merdé, Coleen ? Quand est-ce que tout a foutu le camp ?

La surprise la laisse muette un long moment, sa cigarette à demi consumée entre les doigts. Lui n'attend que sa réponse qu'il redoute de deviner, tout comme il redoute l'exclamation dans laquelle se trahirait l'évidence de la question, mais rien ne vient. Seul le silence et les murmures du vent lui répondent. Coleen se tourne finalement vers lui en secouant la tête, lâche un soupir plein de lassitude. A la grande surprise de Ian, aucune malveillance, aucune arrogance ne teinte sa réponse :

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse ça, Ian ? Qu'on parle ? Je pensais que tu en avais ta claque.

— J'en ai ma claque. Et je sais où nos discussions nous mènent toujours, de toute façon. On se reprochera toujours la même chose, toujours réciproquement, et on n'arrivera jamais à comprendre le point de vue de l'autre, peut-être à tort, mais je pense surtout avoir raison de ne pas accepter ton point de vue à toi.

La façon dont Coleen se tourne vers lui, hoche à demi la tête en agrémentant son geste d'un haussement d'épaules résigné lui arrache un rictus agacé, mais elle ne répond pas tout de suite, préférant tirer longuement sur sa cigarette.

— Si tu le dis. Alors à quoi bon, Ian ? Si on sait déjà qu'on va s'engueuler, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rentrer te mettre au chaud et retrouver tes gosses ? Aurais-tu des remords ?

— Des regrets, plus que des remords. Je regrette les moments où on se considérait encore comme une équipe. Je regrette de ne pas comprendre comment tout a pu merder à ce point, pour qu'on en arrive à laisser notre complicité de côté pour cette relation et ces sentiments toxiques qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir parler de toi comme de ma sœur sans que ce soit si douloureux.

Ses derniers mots s'envolent dans la nuit, dans le chant mélancolique des feuilles dans le vent. Coleen ne le regarde plus, sa mâchoire se crispe et bouge en même temps que ses lèvres se tordent. Sa cigarette terminée, elle s'empresse d'en reprendre une et de l'allumer d'un geste de sa baguette.

— Je ne sais pas, Ian, murmure-t-elle finalement, suffisamment lentement et doucement pour qu'il fronce les sourcils, incertain quant à la suite de sa réponse. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si ta tirade me scandalise, m'attriste, ou les deux. C'est toi qui as cassé notre équipe, toi qui as cessé de me considérer comme ta sœur, toi qui es devenu odieux, glacial, distant.

— Ça me semblait évident qu'on s'accuserait l'un l'autre, marmonne Ian en lâchant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Soit, c'est ma faute, comme cent pour cent des problèmes de ta vie, mais est-ce une raison pour t'en prendre à mes gosses ? T'acharner sur eux, même ? Ça rimait à quoi, ta remarque à Will la dernière fois ? Tes remarques déplacées sur Katie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, bon sang ! Et tu as quel âge pour apprécier faire souffrir des enfants qui ne t'ont rien fait alors que toi-même tu en as et je ne pense pas que ça te ferait plaisir que je m'en prenne à eux ?

Elle ne répond pas, ne bouge même pas, les yeux fixés sur les platebandes de terre que Prudence a laissées en jachère pour l'hiver, avant de replanter ses fleurs bien aimées. Sa cigarette tremble, entre ses doigts.

— Oh, il est nouveau ce regard, continue Ian, un brin moqueur. Dis-moi, aurais-tu conscience que tu as complètement merdé sur ce coup-là ? Non, ça m'étonnerait, toi qui es incapable d'admettre, même à toi-même, que tu as eu tort. Tu as des tas de choses à me reprocher, soit. Tu me reproches d'être la cause de notre relation aujourd'hui, soit. Tu me reproches d'avoir laissé partir Alison, soit. Tu me reproches de protéger Abby, qui soit dit en passant, n'a que _onze _ans, soit. Tu me reproches de ne pas t'écouter, soit. Tu me reproches de ne pas aimer nos parents et surtout pas notre géniteur – oh, ne me sers pas cette tête, tu sais qu'il voulait une descendance mais pas d'enfants –, soit. Tu me reproches d'avoir refusé de venir vous vous voir pendant cinq ans, alors que franchement, c'était _ta faute_.

— Tu restes sur cette histoire…, accuse Coleen, et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Elle avait le droit de savoir, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec papa. Quand allais-tu lui dire, sinon ? _Leur_ dire ? Quand allais-tu leur expliquer que ce n'était pas la première fois ? Qu'elle avait déjà blessé ? Quand allais-tu leur avouer pourquoi leur petit animal de compagnie a disparu du jour au lendemain ? Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Ian, aurais-tu seulement osé ? Et si tu l'avais fait plus tôt, ne penses-tu pas que beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées ?

— Ce n'est pas mon propos, coupe Ian, plus sèchement peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et Coleen soupire de dépit, sans toutefois insister. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, pas ici, pas avec toi, je ne veux pas. Ce que je veux, en revanche, c'est que tu comprennes une fois pour toute que je refuse que tu passes par mes enfants pour m'attaquer, c'est clair ?

— Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Un nouveau silence hébété, bien plus long que le précédent, flotte entre eux, rend à la nuit sa torpeur. Ian cligne des paupières, puis soupire, lève les mains dans un geste hésitant, brisé de rancœur pour cette famille qu'il ne parvient décidément pas à comprendre. Coleen, quant à elle, garde son visage fermé vers le sol.

— Tu m'as déjà eu par le passé, alors j'avoue que je n'y crois pas, mais je vais faire comme d'habitude, et faire semblant de comprendre comment vous fonctionnez dans cette famille.

— Fais comme tu veux. Mais tu as été très clair, ajoute-t-elle en croisant son regard dans la pénombre.

— C'est Tobias qui t'a parlé pour que tu t'assagisses comme ça, non ? C'est lui qui t'a convaincue de laisser ton orgueil de côté, non ? Je me disais bien aussi que c'était inattendu, maugrée-t-il lorsque le silence de sa sœur se fait suffisamment éloquent. C'est une bonne chose que tu continues à l'écouter malgré tout.

— Il avait de très bons arguments.

— En plus de ne pas être moi.

— Viens t'asseoir.

Coleen désigne le petit banc de pierre de l'autre côté du jardin d'un signe de tête léger, lève les yeux au ciel en apercevant la grimace sur le visage de son frère :

— Non. Hors de question que tu me trucides dans le coin le plus effacé du jardin de notre enfance. Ce serait la pire mort envisageable.

— Oh, que tu es dramatique quand tu t'y mets, ronchonne sa sœur, mais un sourire s'esquisse sur son visage.

— Il me semble que niveau dramatique, tu n'es pas en reste.

— Toujours le cynisme, le sarcasme, Ian. Écoute, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas été un sorcier. Je suis toujours désolée que tu n'en sois pas un. Tu le sais. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu l'impression-

Elle se tait, ravale tout son agacement quand il hoche la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres étirées en une expression des plus sardonique à ce dernier mot, ferme les yeux une seconde et porte ses mains à ses tempes.

— Admets au moins ça, s'il te plaît, proteste Ian doucement, et Coleen roule des yeux avant de soupirer.

— Je suis désolée que les parents t'aient traité _un peu _différemment à cause de ça. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas eu la chance de découvrir le monde sorcier avec moi.

— Tu as eu et as toujours une drôle de façon de le montrer, que tu es désolée, regrette Ian dans un murmure fatigué.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Ian. Tu étais exécrable, tu n'acceptais aucune conversation.

— Je te retourne ces beaux compliments. Et sache que ce n'est pas avec ce que l'autre banshee vient de faire que j'en accepterai de sitôt. Sur ce, avant que je ne te balance pour de vrai le compost à la figure, je te souhaite une très mauvaise nuit, et peut-être, si l'envie t'en prend, de t'étouffer avec ta fumée et de nous laisser en paix, moi et mes enfants.

Coleen accuse le coup en haussant des sourcils étonnés, serre les lèvres dans une grimace incrédule d'abord puis vaguement appréciatrice, alors que Ian abandonne le sac en carton désormais vide dans la poubelle de recyclage et se tourne vers la porte, les clés en main. En jouant du talon sur l'herbe mouillée par l'humidité de la nuit, elle l'interpelle :

— Classe, comme derniers mots. Sachant que j'imagine qu'on ne te reverra pas de sitôt, ajoute-t-elle alors que Ian lui adresse un éclat de rire sans joie agrémenté d'un '_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_', qu'en est-il de Katie ? Quand lui diras-tu la vérité ? Maintenant que je ne serai plus là pour m'en charger ?

— Oh, mais vas-tu fermer ta gueule un jour, franchement ?

— Je parle du fait que c'est sa faute si tu es là, pas de l'autre vérité. Ça, je te laisse t'en charger, ou alors je le ferai quand tu m'appelleras pour que je le fasse.

Une main à demi sur la poignée de la porte désormais ouverte, Ian se fige, expire tout l'air qu'il a retenu le temps que Coleen débite sa dernière phrase, et lui balance le trousseau de clés le plus violemment possible au visage, sans envisager que d'anciens réflexes lui auraient permis de les rattraper d'une main et de les ranger tranquillement dans la poche de sa veste. Son sourire n'a rien de condescendant, quand il se tourne vers elle, il le trouve même amusé. Mais, sans se laisser amadouer, il réplique :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Que je m'en suis mordu les doigts de l'avoir laissée répondre au téléphone et qu'elle m'annonce toute guillerette qu'on passerait Noël ici car sa gentille grand-mère venait d'appeler ? Que je n'ai pas réussi à dire non à sa jolie frimousse pour un Noël en famille ? Que je n'avais pas le cœur de lui pondre une nouvelle fausse excuse pour rester tranquillement à la maison ? Oui, je m'en suis mordu les doigts, et non, je n'ai pas pu dire non à sa jolie frimousse. Je ne sais foutrement pas pourquoi Prudence continuait d'appeler tous les ans vu la façon dont je la rembarrais. Peut-être que j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait arrêté après quatre essais ratés.

— Personne sauf Tobias peut-être comprenait pourquoi elle s'acharnait, je te rassure. Papa le premier.

— C'était un pauvre type, et tu suis d'un peu trop près ses pas.

— J'ai cru comprendre. Bonne nuit, Ian.

— Toi, connasse, fume, crève de ta fumée et fous-moi la paix.

La porte se referme sur lui quand la voix moqueuse de sa sœur retentit derrière lui :

— Il va falloir changer de disque, Ian.

Mais il ne l'écoute plus, monte quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'étage, tremblant de rage.

Quand il croise sa mère sortant de la salle de bains sur le seuil de l'escalier, il se fige. Elle-même s'arrête une seconde, pendant laquelle ils se dévisagent. Ils n'échangent aucun mot, et Ian sait qu'il n'a besoin d'aucune parole pour qu'elle comprenne, dans le silence étouffant et saturé de colère, toute sa rancune, toute la violence de la décision qu'il a prise au moment où elle a brisé toutes ses dernières chances en l'enfermant dehors avec sa sœur.

Finalement, après ce qui leur semble à tous les deux un moment interminable, elle lâche la poignée de la salle de bains et, très dignement, passe devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle fixe longtemps la fenêtre sans même la voir. Dans le couloir, elle entend la porte de la chambre de Ian et des enfants se refermer doucement.

Et elle sait que ce regard-là la hantera jusqu'à la fin. Car dans ce regard-là, elle a lu toute la colère emmagasinée depuis trop de temps et remontée trop vite à la surface, une colère qu'il réservait habituellement à son père, qu'elle avait toujours minimisée tant son mari lui avait répété que ça n'était qu'un caprice d'adolescent gâté, que ça passerait. Ce soir, elle a lu la même fureur, mais cette fois, l'oreiller à ses côtés est vide et personne ne peut calmer l'effroi qui lui ronge la poitrine et lui dire que ça passera.

Ce soir, elle comprend en s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'elle se trompe peut-être que ce regard brûlant et dur comme la pierre sera certainement le dernier qu'elle verra de son fils. Mais au fond, songe-t-elle en tirant les couvertures d'une main tremblante, elle sait qu'elle l'a bien cherché.

**oOo**

Leurs au revoir se perdent dans la vacuité de leurs promesses, écourtés par les tentatives de Prudence de croiser le regard de son fils, qu'il lui refuse en évitant autant que possible ses mains qu'elle essaye d'accrocher à son bras.

— Tu nous appelles quand vous êtes arrivés, hein ? Tu nous appelles même quand tu veux, évidemment.

— Oui, _oui, oui_, Prudence, je t'appellerai, évidemment, oui, oui, râle-t-il, excédé. Allez, en route, en route, ajoute-t-il en attrapant son sac et en pressant doucement Katie qui embrasse une dernière fois sa grand-mère et sa cousine.

Une fois dans la voiture, le long soupir de soulagement qu'il lâche trouve très vite un écho chez Will – le jeune garçon secoue la tête en haussant les sourcils, croise le regard de son père et marmonne :

— Eh beh, c'était sportif.

Ian acquiesce à peine d'un hochement de tête que Katie, assise derrière son frère, ouvre la fenêtre et hurle, sans remarquer son père et Abigail s'étrangler, ni Will tapoter le dos de son père pour faire passer son hoquet :

— Vous venez quand vous voulez, hein !

— Oui, mon chat, on s'appelle pour se dire ! promet Prudence alors qu'Ellanaëlle lui retourne l'invitation et que le rictus de Coleen se transforme en grimace.

— Pourquoi on part plus tôt que prévu, papa ? sanglote Katie en se tordant le cou pour apercevoir sa cousine balancer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors que Ian sent sa poitrine s'alléger au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent. Je croyais qu'on déjeunait ici ?

— Euh, eh bien… Car nous avons de la route… depuis quand tu ne préfères pas les horribles sandwichs des aires d'autoroute aux repas chauds à la maison, toi ? ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux vers elle, et elle ricane sous cape, prise de faute. Et plus tôt nous arrivons à la maison, plus tôt les devoirs seront faits…-

— Quoiii ?!

— …- et plus tôt nous pourrons jouer à Donjons et Dragons.

— Ah, chic ! s'exclame Will, ravi. Dis, papa, je pourrai être le Maître du Jeu, un jour ?

— Mon grand, j'attends ce jour depuis ta naissance.

— Mais quel flatteur, papa, s'esclaffe le jeune garçon joyeusement.

Ian proteste, Katie rebondit, Will surenchérit. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, le nez dans l'écharpe de son père alors que la sienne est toujours enroulée au cou de Ian, Abigail les écoute se chamailler, pouffer, hurler, bouder pour reprendre leur jeu cinq secondes plus tard. Elle se laisse envelopper du bonheur de les voir rire, sans le spectre du passé et des secrets de la maison de Prudence.

Ian est inarrêtable, enchaîne plaisanteries sur plaisanteries, répond malicieusement à Will et Katie qui s'empressent de le taquiner à leur tour. Les étoiles scintillant au fond des yeux bleu ciel de leur père, son sourire éclatant, la joie évidente son frère et de sa sœur, tout coule en elle, gagne les trous de son cœur ouverts par la semaine pour les colmater et les réparer. Quand elle enjoint à son père d'une petite voix de faire quand même attention à la route, quand Katie approuve après que Will a tourné la tête, souri et approuvé à son tour, quand son père lui répond d'un raclement de gorge désolé puis d'un clin d'œil depuis le rétroviseur, le bonheur atteint son visage, et, dans l'euphorie de la voiture, elle lui rend son sourire.

* * *

La maison les attend, dans le quartier résidentiel si calme qu'il en paraîtrait presque vide si quelques lumières n'étaient pas allumées derrière certains rideaux. La neige tombe doucement, les accueille dans leur demi-sommeil, appuie doucement sur le nez d'Abigail dans une caresse attendrie après tant d'absence quand elle sort de la voiture et lève son visage vers le ciel, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir si longtemps disparu. Sa mélodie est plus belle, plus douce, plus aérée et moins étouffante que celle qu'ils ont laissée derrière eux, et, un instant, la fillette se laisse engourdir par son étreinte, apprécie le contact de la glace contre sa peau. Les sons étouffés des portières, la voix enjouée bien que fatiguée de son père, le soupir soulagé de Will, l'euphorie de Katie la sortent lentement de sa rêverie.

C'est à Katie que revient la tâche d'ouvrir la maison, à Will d'ouvrir les volets du rez-de-chaussée et à Abigail ceux de l'étage. Ian leur promet de revenir très vite et, à ces mots, Will lui adresse un sourire moqueur :

— Tu vas voir ton amoureuse ? demande-t-il en enfonçant un doigt dans le ventre de leur père, alors que Katie éclate de rire devant l'expression amusée autant que désabusée de leur père.

— Je vais juste la prévenir qu'on est rentrés, proteste-t-il. Tu sais comment elle est, elle serait capable d'appeler la police pour signaler notre disparition. Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà en train de se ronger les ongles au sang.

— Je sais, papa, je plaisantais, le rassure Will, cette fois attendri du ton faussement agacé de Ian, dans lequel il ne cache pas toute son affection.

— Mon amoureuse, répète Ian en secouant la tête. Ça faisait longtemps que vous ne me l'aviez pas faite, celle-là. Si je tombe de nouveau amoureux un jour dans ma vie, laissez-moi au moins le privilège de choisir une personne de mon âge. Mamie du 007 ? Elle a l'âge de votre grand-mère, si ce n'est plus.

— Oh papa, il faudra appeler mamie aussi pour lui dire qu'on est bien arrivés, rappelle Katie en jouant avec la clé que Ian lui a remise entre les mains.

— Ouais. Il faudra, marmonne-t-il, sans avouer qu'il a totalement oublié cette promesse-là. Allez, à dans cinq minutes, Kat, laisse bien les clés dans la serrure quand vous êtes rentrés, qu'on ne les cherche pas une heure comme la dernière fois.

— Papa, tu l'embrasses pour nous ? chuchote Abigail, les doigts jouant avec la lanière de son sac, alors que Katie marmonne des excuses.

— Promis, Abbynouchette.

— Abbynou_quoi_ ?! s'étrangle la fillette, arrachant un éclat de rire à ses frère et sœur.

Mais son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se détourne et se dirige vers le fond de la rue, vers une petite maison aux rideaux blancs et à la cheminée fumante. Will soupire et échange un regard avec Katie, toujours hilare, avant de désigner la maison d'un signe de tête :

— En route ?

Abigail les suit en dernière, préférant observer la haute silhouette de leur père s'avancer vers le numéro 7, où Mrs McIntyre, qu'ils surnomment 007 avec beaucoup d'affection, vit seule depuis la mort de son mari, quelques années plus tôt. Il était rare qu'il se passe une semaine sans que la vieille dame ne frappe à leur porte et inversement. Abigail apprécie cette vieille dame aux épaules voûtées, son sourire doux et ses histoires. Katie l'adore depuis qu'elle leur réserve une bouteille de limonade chaque Halloween, Will la croise à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve de corvée de courses rapides au Tesco***** d'à côté – '_on se croise _toujours_ aux laitages, tou-jours_' ou bien '_devinez qui j'ai croisé à vérifier les dates de péremption sur ses yaourts aujourd'hui ?_' – et les trois enfants ne comptent plus le nombre de soirées et d'après-midi qu'ils ont passées chez la vieille dame, lorsque leur père était coincé au travail.

La maison si paisible sent bon leur chez-eux quand Katie ouvre grand la porte et allume les lumières, et, presque aussitôt, l'atmosphère lourde de sommeil s'efface, alors qu'ils s'activent à ranger, ouvrir, rendre à leur cocon toute sa chaleur.

Les minutes passent, leur père ne revient pas, mais Will, après une bataille de coussins remportée par Katie et un cadre photo éclaté au sol, propose aux deux fillettes de préparer la table et de sortir des restes du congélateur pour une surprise à leur père. C'est pendant qu'Abigail nettoie la bêtise, armée d'un mini balai et d'une balayette, et que Katie tournoie en balançant ses cheveux derrière elle – et en les envoyant sans le vouloir dans le visage de son frère, les mains pleines de couverts – après avoir déposé les verres et les serviettes de table que la porte s'ouvre sur Ian. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à s'annoncer en grandes pompes, quand son souffle se perd dans son sourire. En papillonnant des yeux, il avise le canapé sens dessus-dessous, les coussins sur le sol. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Abigail serrant sa balayette pleine de morceaux de verres dans sa main, puis Will fronçant le nez et se frotter les yeux, et enfin Katie en pleine position de superstar de la chanson. L'air se suspend dix secondes trop longues, avant qu'il ne ricane en refermant la porte derrière lui, faisant soupirer de soulagement ses trois enfants :

— Je vous laisse vingt minutes seuls et c'est plus animé que Piccadilly Circus le week-end, ici.

— On voulait pas faire des bêtises, mais c'est euh… arrivé, marmonne Will.

— Peu importe, c'est pas grave. Vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois.

Will et Katie échangent un regard penaud sous la réprimande cachée et hochent la tête doucement.

— Au lieu de faire ces têtes de trois mètres de long, regardez donc ce que mon amoureuse nous offre pour Noël.

Katie couine de contentement en apercevant la bouteille de limonade maison que leur montre leur père tout fièrement, et se hâte de lui retirer pour la mettre sur la table en hurlant '_elle est trop sympa !_'.

— Et en parlant de Piccadilly…, ajoute doucement Ian en tendant une lettre à Will sur laquelle est noté le prénom du jeune garçon dans une jolie graphie qu'il reconnait aussitôt.

Le jeune garçon pâlit brusquement, délaisse aussitôt ses couverts et contourne le canapé non sans le heurter de son genou dans sa hâte, pour attraper l'enveloppe dans les mains de son père inquiet.

— Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

— Non, non, marmonne Will, et il s'assoit, plongé dans une concentration que rien ne saurait briser.

Après une petite caresse sur sa tête, Ian retire enfin son manteau, évite Katie qui danse toujours dans son joli pull à paillettes, et s'approche du buffet pour vérifier qu'Abigail n'a oublié aucun morceau de verre par terre. Un frisson lui saisit les épaules lorsqu'elle passe derrière lui.

— Comment va mamie du 007 ? demande-t-elle doucement.

— C'est pas la grande forme, répond tristement Ian. Mais elle était contente de me voir, et que je l'embrasse de votre part. J'irai la revoir dans la semaine. Eh oh, Kathleen Swann, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? ajoute-t-il un peu brusquement en apercevant la fillette en équilibre sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Abigail observe son père se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine en même temps que sa petite sœur se hâte de remettre pied à terre, peu ravie d'entendre son prénom dans son intégralité, mais, même si tous les deux semblent agacés de leurs réactions respectives, elle ne s'inquiète pas une seule seconde et préfère s'approcher de son frère, dont les mains tremblotent doucement sur le parchemin.

Will termine sa lecture et, alors qu'un gros soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine, il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Abigail remarque ses yeux humides et la pâleur de ses joues. Lentement, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, ramène ses pieds sur le sofa et entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Dans la cuisine, la dispute s'est terminée aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, et la voix lointaine de Katie résonne tranquillement – '_On pensait faire des poissons panés avec des patates sautées, t'en dis quoi papa ?_' :

— Comment va Stephen ? demande Abigail lentement alors que leur père commente leur choix de menu d'un joyeux '_un vrai repas de fête !_'.

Son frère esquisse un léger sourire, son regard préoccupé posé sur le plafond blanc auréolé des petites ombres de l'abat-jour. Il reste un instant pensif, puis se tourne vers sa sœur, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

— C'est sympa de ta part de t'en soucier, remarque-t-il, et Abigail ne trouve à répondre que d'un haussement d'épaules. Il me dit que c'est dur, et qu'il a hâte de nous revoir avec Charlie, mais que globalement, ça va. Je crois qu'il ment là-dessus, j'ai hâte de le revoir aussi. Ils me manquent, tu sais.

— Je sais, chuchote Abigail, ses propres pensées s'envolant vers Ivy.

Il lui sourit, amusé, et se redresse en bâillant, relit la lettre et la plie maladroitement, plusieurs fois, avant d'abandonner et de la laisser piteusement en l'état. Abigail le regarde faire, la joue posée sur ses genoux. Ses orteils jouent les uns avec les autres, lentement.

— Je m'en soucie parce que ça a l'air important pour toi, c'est tout. Je ne le connais pas.

— T'es gentille. Tu sais, je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais bien. Il est comme toi, il travaille tout le temps, il a l'air un peu froid mais c'est parce qu'il est tout le temps calme, et il est gentil comme tout. C'est dommage que tu lui aies jamais parlé, parce qu'au fond, même s'il a l'air désintéressé, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi passionné et cultivé que lui.

— Hum. Will ? Si je te dis un secret, tu ne le diras à personne ?

Aussitôt alarmé par le ton hésitant et la voix très basse de sa sœur, il hausse un sourcil en sa direction, alors que dans la cuisine, Ian et Katie se disputent encore pour une bêtise – '_mais enfin Kat, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait une mayonnaise_' '_Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Toi ton métier c'est de faire des gâteaux, pas de faire de la mayonnaise !_' '_Mais enfin ! c'est une bonne chose d'être têtue, mais là tu abuses un peu'_ '_Bon, d'accord, montre, si tu es si malin !_' – honteuse, elle fuit son regard et plisse les lèvres.

— Un secret, Abbynette ?

Mais son ton détaché ne la trompe pas : sa curiosité, décuplée par le fait que ce secret-là concerne de près un de ses meilleurs amis, brille dans son regard avide alors qu'il se penche et lui adresse un sourire complice.

— Je te promets que je ne dirai rien, chuchote-t-il avec malice.

— Tu te souviens, à Fleury et Bott, quand on est allés acheter nos affaires avec Charlie cet été ? commence-t-elle, la bouche sèche, alors que Will acquiesce d'un '_huhum ?_' presque impatient.

— Tu voulais partir vite parce que tu avais assommé quelqu'un, se souvient-il en gloussant.

Au plissement de lèvres et au froncement de sourcils mécontents qu'elle adresse au tapis, son rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge et l'évidence le frappe comme un réveil trop brutal. Après une seconde à papillonner des paupières, il éclate de rire. À côté de lui, Abigail gémit en cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

— J'étais sûre que tu te moquerais ! accuse-t-elle, toute penaude.

— Mais non ! Mais non, Abby, je te jure. Tu es sûre que c'était Stephen ?

— Oui, certaine. Et il m'a reconnue, je le sais.

— Oh, t'inquiète pas, Abbynette, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu ! C'est un vrai nounours à la guimauve, il est incapable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Je t'ai déjà raconté comme on est devenus copains, Charlie, lui et moi ?

— Non, mais vous êtes dans le même dortoir, ça doit aider, admet-elle en fronçant à demi les sourcils.

— Tu rigoles ? J'avais tellement peur que je leur parlais pas ou pour faire des blagues nulles de type Toto.

— Outch.

— Tu crois pas si bien dire, s'esclaffe Will. Mais bon, tu m'imagines, moi, pauvre né-moldu avec des types qui connaissaient déjà tout de la magie ? Tu m'imagines, moi, un pauvre type tellement maladroit que je me cognais à mon lit tous les soirs et que j'arrivais pas à manger sans m'en mettre partout ?

— En même temps, proteste Abigail en fronçant tout à fait des sourcils, c'est fatigant, Poudlard.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais bon, j'étais trop impressionné pour rester concentré du matin au soir, tu vois ?

— Parfaitement.

— Du coup, au premier cours de vol, j'ai perdu le contrôle du balai, évidemment, c'était ma toute première fois, et je me suis écrasé sur Stephen.

Il part d'un grand éclat de rire, ses yeux brillent à ce souvenir. Abigail plisse des lèvres, compatissante, elle-même peu fière de son premier cours de vol ni même des suivants. Dans un réflexe, ses doigts jouent avec le petit bracelet de perles bleues que lui a offert Adélaïde pour Noël.

— J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me traiter de tous les noms et me faire renvoyer, mais il a rigolé. Abbynette, je l'avais à moitié assommé avec mon balai et ma grosse tête, et il a _ri-go-lé_.

— Toi tu devais pas rigoler du tout.

— Moi ? J'étais mort de honte et j'ai failli pleurer. Mais lui il était mort de rire, j'ai rarement vu ça. Charlie était à côté, il m'a aidé à me relever, lui aussi il était mort de rire. Depuis, je me cogne toujours à mon lit mais au moins, j'ai des super copains et mes blagues fonctionnent mieux. Enfin, Abbynette, rassure-toi, il m'en a jamais parlé de votre mésaventure à Fleury et Bott, et je suis sûr que c'est pour pas que tu te sentes mal. Je te dis, un nounours.

**oOo**

Will ne quitte la douceur et la chaleur de ses chaussons que pour sauter sur son matelas et s'emmitoufler dans sa couette encore froide de son absence. Il baille longuement, ses paupières lourdes de fatigue se ferment à demi, mais il préfère combattre le sommeil et attrape le comics que lui a offert sa grand-mère pour Noël. Non qu'il regrette que la semaine soit finie – au fond, s'il n'avait pas adoré la lecture, le comics aurait déjà trouvé une place de choix dans un coin où il ne l'aurait plus retrouvé, tout comme il voudrait effacer quelques souvenirs de ces vacances – mais son petit cœur d'aventurier ne résiste pas à la relecture de certaines scènes : là un dialogue qui le fait sourire, ici des paysages qui le font rêver, plus loin un combat qui lui coupe le souffle.

Alors qu'il ouvre le comics en grommelant tant il peine à décoller la couverture de la première page, son regard se pose sur la petite dédicace de sa grand-mère, un très sobre '_Joyeux Noël mon chéri_'. Mais ce petit mot, qui lui aurait fait tant plaisir cinq ans plus tôt, lui laisse un arrière-goût amer sur la langue, aujourd'hui.

Il a bien remarqué, ce matin-là, avec quelle ardeur leur père les a pressés de partir à peine levés. Il a bien senti la gêne – sans comprendre sa provenance ni sa raison – flottant dans l'air lui envahir la poitrine et serrer sa trachée au moment de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il a bien compris que leur père évitait le regard, les caresses et les baisers de sa mère avec davantage de dégoût que d'habitude. Il a bien entendu le désespoir dans la voix et dans les gestes de sa grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue aussi insistante auprès de son fils.

Ce soir-là, il a le cœur lourd, mais il ne parvient ni à comprendre, ni à en effleurer la raison du doigt : lourd de se sentir grandir trop vite ? De se souvenir de la lueur blessée au fond des prunelles de sa grand-mère ? De se sentir si malheureux de la voir elle-même si chagrinée, alors qu'une petite voix lui chuchote de plus en plus fort qu'il a désapprouvé chaque geste ou commentaire qu'elle a eu envers leur père ?

Ce soir, il ne veut pas le savoir. Il veut juste se plonger dans la relecture de sa scène préférée pour rêver encore un peu, retrouver son lit, sa chambre en bazar, sa petite bulle de bonheur, son enfance, et oublier tous les chagrins des gens auxquels il tient. Oublier qu'il ne veut pas prendre parti au sein de sa propre famille, sans trop pouvoir faire autrement.

— Will ? Tu dors ?

C'est la petite voix aussi basse qu'un murmure, aussi douce qu'une caresse de Katie derrière sa porte à demi fermée qui le propulse hors du vaisseau Mandalorien et de la bordure extérieure pour redescendre sur terre, dans sa chambre mal rangée et éclairée trop faiblement pour ne pas s'esquinter les yeux sur sa lecture. La fillette entre-ouvre la porte, jette un coup d'œil à son frère – elle porte son pyjama préféré, celui avec les dinosaures et les étoiles filantes, qu'elle n'avait pas pu emmener à Carlisle faute de l'avoir lavé suffisamment tôt pour qu'il soit sec au moment de leur départ. Elle sourit en s'apercevant que son frère n'est pas encore au pays des songes, et ouvre complètement la porte.

— Non, répond doucement Will en abandonnant son comics sur son lit, la page ouverte pour ne pas la rechercher plus tard.

— Tu peux venir me faire un bisou le temps que papa sorte de la douche ? Quand il chante, c'est qu'il en a pour un moment.

Le coin des lèvres du garçon se relève en prenant conscience qu'en effet, au-dessus des bruits d'eau, leur père chantonne gaiment. Son sourire lui fait mal : il a beau apprécier ce retour à la douceur et à la joie qu'ils ont toujours connues, le contraste entre le bonheur si évident et éclatant de leur père détone trop avec la semaine de silence et de rancœur qu'ils viennent de passer.

— J'arrive, chuchote-t-il, et le petit sourire content de la fillette lui réchauffe le cœur et chasse ses idées noires.

Katie s'installe tranquillement sur son lit, se glisse lentement dans les draps en poussant un soupir de bonheur. Tout autour d'elle l'attendent ses peluches, toutes de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Elle attrape sa préférée, celle qu'elle appelle avec un mélange de respect, d'admiration et de tendresse _Queen Cupcake_ – sans aucun rapport avec son apparence féline et sa fourrure gris clair abîmée par le temps et les années de câlins en tant qu'oreiller de fortune. Will s'installe sur le lit, éviter d'écraser les jambes de sa petite sœur et s'adosse au mur, dérangeant le repos de Waf-waf, un petit chien au museau pelucheux – ou bien s'appelle-t-il Wif-wif ? Il n'en est plus trop sûr.

— Attention à Wouffy, s'il te plaît.

— Ah, c'est Wouffy, celui-là, ricane Will en jouant avec les oreilles de l'animal.

— Bah, oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

— Je n'en sais rien, moi, je ne suis pas aussi doué avec les prénoms que toi.

— C'est vrai, le provoque la fillette en lui adressant un sourire malin. Tu sais ce qui serait trop chouette, Will ?

— Dis-moi.

— Ce serait qu'on continue de lire les contes d'Abby, comme on faisait avec Naëlle. On pourrait se mettre tous ensemble et lire chacun notre tour.

— Oh, oui, quelle bonne idée ! On demandera à Abby demain.

L'éclair d'hésitation dans les yeux émeraude de Katie le rend un instant aussi muet qu'incertain. En jouant avec les pattes du chien en peluche, il murmure :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mais tu crois qu'elle dira oui ?

— Oh, je suis sûr que oui. Au pire, on ne perd rien à essayer. On lui demandera demain, je voudrais pas la réveiller, je crois qu'elle non plus n'a pas beaucoup dormi chez mamie.

Katie ne répond pas aussitôt, se contente de tripoter le museau de Queen Cupcake. Son regard sévère sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur inquiète son frère autant que sa petite moue boudeuse. Alors qu'elle chasse le poing qu'il dépose malicieusement sur son épaule pour l'embêter gentiment, elle marmonne :

— Moi non plus j'ai pas bien dormi, j'ai beaucoup rêvé de tata, parfois de papa et papi.

— Oh, souffle Will, plus du tout moqueur. Tu n'as rien dit, ajoute-t-il doucement en lui attrapant la main qu'elle serre faiblement en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de papi et de Coleen. Elle me poursuivait dans un magasin de jouets.

— Oh non ! gémit Katie avec une grimace compatissante. Ça devait être horrible. Moi j'ai rêvé qu'elle me faisait faire un tour en balai et qu'en rentrant, elle m'offrait du vinaigre.

L'éclat de rire de son frère à cet aveu lui fait finalement abandonner sa moue pour un sourire franc, et bientôt, elle aussi rit, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de secouer la tête. D'un mouvement lent et ennuyé, sa main passe dans la fourrure de sa peluche. Elle hésite avant de finalement poser la question qui lui brûle la langue :

— Tu crois qu'Abby a aussi rêvé de tata ?

— Je ne sais pas, Kat, avoue Will dans un haussement d'épaules. C'est possible.

Il la remarque froncer les sourcils, pensive. Lui-même sent son cœur se serrer, mais, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre – pas ce soir, alors que leur père fredonne encore et que les dinosaures et étoiles phosphorescentes que lui et Abby avaient offert à Katie plusieurs années plus tôt avec leurs économies brillent au plafond aussi fort que les bougies de la Grande Salle –, il sourit et fait mine de l'embrasser avec Wouffy, lui arrachant un gloussement content.

Trois petites tapes les dérangent soudainement dans le silence. D'un même mouvement, leurs yeux se tournent vers la porte, d'où se découpe la silhouette d'Abigail. Elle les observe de son regard grave sur son visage trop sérieux, mais Will remarque la lueur intimidée au fond de ses prunelles quand elle entre tout à fait, après que Katie lui a donné l'autorisation.

Elle reste d'abord plantée là, sur le seuil de la porte, droite et pétrifiée dans son pyjama parsemé de petites grenouilles et emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre bleue. Son ourse en peluche dans les bras, elle dévisage ses frère et sœur avant de chuchoter :

— Vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

— Pas du tout, marmonne Katie.

— Surtout pas avec papa qui chante, ricane Will.

Si sa sœur fronce une seconde des sourcils incertains, son visage s'illumine bien vite d'une tendresse si contagieuse que même Katie esquisse un sourire.

— Ne te moque pas, ça veut dire qu'il est heureux, remarque Abigail d'une petite voix.

— Viens t'asseoir avec nous, propose Katie en lui désignant le bout de son lit, alors que Will hausse les sourcils et préfère abandonner les explications de sa plaisanterie.

Le temps de quelques longues secondes, la petite fille soutient le regard assombri par la mauvaise luminosité de sa sœur. Un regard dans lequel Abigail ne discerne, sinon aucune hésitation, au moins aucune crainte. Un regard dans lequel danse une flamme d'espoir trouvant un écho brutal dans sa poitrine. Ses mains se resserrent sans le vouloir sur son ourse. Rien sur le visage fatigué de Katie ne lui prouve qu'elle ne se méprend pas sur son désir de retirer quelques pierres du mur qu'elles ont mutuellement construit entre elles, mais ses yeux qui refusent de se détourner et la jolie lueur qui scintille dans ses iris vert émeraude lui suffisent.

— Merci, Kat, chuchote-t-elle finalement. Vous euh… je n'ai rien interrompu j'espère ?

— Non, t'inquiète pas, répond Will en baillant sans prendre la peine de couvrir sa bouche de sa main. On se disait qu'on avait rêvé de Coleen pendant les vacances et Kat racontait qu'elle a rêvé qu'elle lui offrait du vinaigre pour Noël.

— Même le pull moche que papa voulait prendre à Naëlle était moins nul comme cadeau, soupire la fillette alors que Will ricane encore.

L'éclair d'inquiétude sur le visage d'Abigail, soudainement bien sombre malgré la plaisanterie, suffit à ses frère et sœur de se lancer une œillade et une grimace discrètes. C'est leur père qui perce le silence préoccupé en passant sa tête ébouriffée par la porte, un air malicieux sur le visage :

— Qu'ouïs-je ? Une réunion secrète à laquelle je ne suis pas convié ? Qui est plus pour cracher à la fois sur mes goûts vestimentaires et sur l'odieuse sangsue qui me sert de sœur ? Que la honte s'abatte sur vous trois, petits démons. Je peux entrer ? ajoute-t-il tout de même d'une voix moins assurée, un sourire aux coin des lèvres de constater que ses plaisanteries font rire Will aux éclats.

— Viens-là, ricane Katie en tapotant l'espace vide entre le mur et elle.

En seulement quelques enjambées, Ian atteint le lit et s'y allonge aux côtés de la fillette à grands renforts de '_pardon, pardon, aïe, pardon_', dérangeant Abigail et Will, arrachant à Katie quelques exclamations quand il écrase une peluche.

— Eh bien, on dirait que tu prends goût à dormir avec ton vieux père, plaisante-t-il à la fillette faussement mécontente en accueillant Will qui se blottit tout contre lui.

— Seulement quand tu n'as pas les cheveux mouillés, proteste Katie en lui enfonçant Queen Cupcake sur le visage, et la peluche étouffe le '_hé !_' indigné et hilare de son père.

Mais la fillette oublie instantanément sa supposée colère et bientôt, à l'image de son frère dont les yeux se sont à demi fermés de bien-être, se repaissant des caresses de son père dans son dos, elle blottit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Ian, passe une main sur le pull d'une douceur relative qu'il a enfilé au-dessus de son pyjama défraîchi. Ils profitent un instant du silence dans lequel est plongée la pièce, de la tendresse qu'ils laissent flotter et voleter entre eux, de leurs soucis tous envolés dans la douceur de la chambre encore trop enfantine pour s'inquiéter des craquelures du passé et des ressentiments du présent.

Abigail reste assise, immobile. Si tout son être lui hurle qu'elle meurt d'envie de poser sa tête sur le ventre de leur père, de se laisser elle aussi bercer par se caresses, sentir sa respiration paisible sous sa joue, elle n'ose pas. Les souvenirs éclatent devant ses yeux avec autant de violence que la peur au fond de sa poitrine. La main bleuie de son grand-père, ses doigts blancs de givre, l'horreur sur les visages de sa tante et sa grand-mère, le regard si hargneux de son grand-père : elle veut tout oublier, se réfugier dans les bras de son père mais la seule pensée de le blesser lui aussi la rappelle à la raison.

Ses mains se referment sur sa peluche, elle les couvre d'un regard qu'elle espère moins froid que celui qu'elle a l'habitude de croiser dans les miroirs, attendrie par leurs airs sereins et apaisés.

— Vous savez, mes chéris, Coleen ne mérite même pas d'appartenir à vos rêves.

Le murmure de Ian brise l'intimité que le silence leur confère. Will ouvre les yeux, et Katie cesse de jouer avec une maille cassée de son pull pour se concentrer sur les oreilles de son chat en peluche, avant de renfoncer sa joue plus confortablement dans son épaule.

— Elle n'était aussi méchante, avant, si ? s'enquiert Will en se redressant légèrement pour reposer sa tête dans sa paume, et si sa remarque fait grimacer Katie, elle fait sourire tristement son père.

— Oui, sauf qu'avant, elle avait au moins le tact de ne pas le montrer devant vous.

Il se tait, plisse les lèvres. Son regard se pose sur les quelques autocollants phosphorescents en forme de tricératops collés sur le plafond bien des années auparavant. Il se concentre sur les beaux souvenirs qu'ils se sont forgés tous les quatre dans cette chambre à imaginer la vie des dinosaures au milieu des étoiles, pour oublier le souvenir douloureux de ses enfants, coincés avec sa sœur pendant que lui écoutait son père lui vomir toutes sortes de reproches. Pour oublier les pleurs, l'incompréhension, la panique de ses enfants quand ils avaient compris le degré d'implication d'Abigail dans la mort de leur animal de compagnie, alors que leur grand-père venait de perdre l'usage de sa main dans une situation trop similaire. Pour oublier le regard dur de Coleen, persuadée que leur expliquer avait été la meilleure chose à faire.

— Mais pourquoi ?

L'innocence avec laquelle Will vient de poser sa question fait doucement sourire Ian. Son premier réflexe – un haussement d'épaules couplé d'un plissement de lèvres dubitatif – ne reçoit que le froncement de sourcils du jeune garçon, l'obligeant à revoir son jugement en soupirant pour remettre ses idées en place. Le regard d'Abigail est soudainement attiré par la contemplation de ses chaussettes en pilou, et Katie reste silencieuse, la joue enfoncée dans son épaule.

— Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup de rancœur en elle.

— C'est quoi la rancœur, papa ?

— Euh…, marmonne Ian en plissant les yeux. C'est un sentiment que je ne t'espère pas connaître, ou du moins je t'espère de savoir la gérer mieux que ta tante. C'est de la colère, si tu préfères ? Elle est comme votre grand-père était, à accuser tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme elle ou osent dire qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Ceux-là tombent directement dans la catégorie des personnes qui ne méritent que son mépris. C'est-à-dire que ces gens-là ne sont pas dignes de son attention, ou de son respect, ajoute-t-il doucement quand Katie lève les yeux vers lui et ouvre la bouche pour davantage d'explications. En fait, je crois qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler, et que les trois personnes qui lui font ou lui ont fait le plus peur dans sa vie, c'est votre grand-père, Abbynette, et moi.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit le regard d'Abigail se poser sur lui, sourit tranquillement, alors que les yeux de Will oscillent entre sa sœur et lui.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, papa, avoue-t-il d'une petite voix perdue.

— Moi non plus, mon grand. Mais la peur fait faire des choses étonnantes, tu sais. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur mon père, quoi qu'elle en dise, et je sais qu'il la terrorisait. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard, elle n'a aucun contrôle sur moi, alors qu'avant, elle me faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer pourquoi elle n'a aucun contrôle sur Abbynette et son petit surplus de magie.

Si Katie reste aussi silencieuse que pensive sous les caresses de son père, Will s'est complètement redressé, et adresse un petit sourire plein de fierté à sa petite sœur.

— Non, c'est sûr, remarque-t-il avec un clin d'œil qu'Abigail reçoit en fronçant des sourcils penauds.

— Je crois aussi que la peur passe par beaucoup de réactions différentes. Moi par exemple, quand j'ai peur, je bafouille, je me crispe, c'est vraiment nul mais c'est comme ça. Toi, Willy, tu te rappelles en CE1 quand ton voisin de classe t'a embêté parce qu'il pensait que tu étais amoureux de sa voisine ?

— Je sais pas si je trouve ça plus gênant de m'en souvenir ou bien que ce soit toi qui t'en souviennes le mieux, réplique le jeune garçon dans un grognement, et ses joues rosissent.

Ian rit doucement en haussant les épaules.

— Les deux, peut-être. Toujours est-il que tu te souviens comment tu as réagi ?

— Oui, grommelle Will, les pommettes rouges. On s'est battus et c'était ma première punition. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu t'en rappelles si bien ?

— Peut-être, ricane son père. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que tu avais eu peur que toute la classe se moque de toi, alors tu as répliqué. Je m'en rappelle car même si tu me faisais beaucoup de peine, je me forçais à ne pas rire, il te manquait deux dents et tu avais un petit cheveu sur la langue, c'était très drôle.

— Ah ah ah.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu avais peur que la situation s'échappe et que toute la classe se moque de toi, alors ta peur est passée par la seule chose qui te donnait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle : la colère, l'agressivité, rendre les coups plutôt que les subir. C'est plus facile de se sentir fort quand on houspille les autres, plutôt que de pleurer et montrer qu'on est touché par sa peur. Je pense que c'est ce qui se passe pour Coleen. La colère lui permet de me rappeler, de rappeler à Abby qu'elle a quand même le contrôle sur nous, et ça lui permet de penser qu'elle a moins peur.

Un long silence accueille ses paroles. Will se tapote le menton, les lèvres plissées en une moue confuse. Soudain, il se tourne vers son père et fronce les sourcils.

— Je suis pas sûr d'être trop d'accord. Je ne la trouve pas plus sympa.

— Oh, moi non plus, s'esclaffe Ian. Je ne dis pas que ça justifie son comportement, encore moins que ça l'excuse. Vraiment pas. Mais tu me poses une question, petit scarabée, laisse-moi au moins te répondre, ajoute-t-il en appuyant sur le nez de son fils.

— Moi, je pense qu'elle a aussi beaucoup peur du professeur McGonagall, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner, et quand Will en a parlé la dernière fois, elle a grimacé, fait remarquer Abigail d'une petite voix féroce.

Katie sursaute au moment où Will éclate si fort de rire qu'il s'écrase contre le bras de son père tout aussi hilare.

— Moi, j'aimerais pas qu'on dise qu'Abby et toi vous êtes méchants, murmure-t-elle d'une petite voix douloureuse.

— Oh, Kat, c'est parce qu'Abby et moi on est gentils, la rassure Will aussitôt avec un sourire éclatant.

— Si Abby et Will devenaient méchants, tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à le dire et à l'entendre, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas que Will fasse ce genre de remarque sur ma sœur, lui promet Ian en l'embrassant sur le front.

La fillette hoche la tête, peu convaincue, et seuls les baisers de son père parviennent à effacer son air sombre pour un sourire.

— Laissons Coleen en Enfer là où elle a sa place. Tiens, Willy, toi qui es devenu si doué en astronomie, est-ce qu'on a réussi à recréer correctement des constellations ? demande soudainement Ian d'une voix douce.

Will ouvre les yeux, fronce les sourcils sous la surprise, puis se tourne vers le plafond parsemé d'étoiles autocollantes. Celles-ci brillent faiblement, encore gênées par la lueur de la lampe de chevet de Katie. Un rire s'échappe des lèvres du jeune garçon alors que même Abigail lève des yeux intrigués et concentrés.

— On peut _éventuellement _reconnaître Cassiopée, là, murmure-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, un doigt pointé vers la forme de W de la constellation. Avec _beaucoup_ d'imagination, on peut _éventuellement_ reconnaître la constellation du cygne, là-bas…, ajoute-t-il alors que Ian rit doucement en murmurant que c'est bien approprié**** **et que Katie lâche une petite exclamation émerveillée de ses connaissances. Mais c'est plutôt à Abby qu'il faut demander pour les étoiles, pas vrai Abby ?

— Pourquoi ? s'étonne Katie aussitôt en se redressant.

— Parce que les étoiles, ça la connaît, à Serdaigle, se moque doucement Will en adressant un clin d'œil taquin à Abigail.

— Ah bon ? mais comment ça ? s'agace leur petite sœur, blessée de se sentir si délaissée dans son incompréhension et avide de savoir. Expliquez-vous !

— Eh bien… Il y a des étoiles partout, à Serdaigle, Kat. Au plafond, sur la moquette, sur les fauteuils, sur mes baldaquins… C'est comme ça qu'on se réveille aussi, les étoiles chantent.

— Oooooooh !

— Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu y étais, rétorque Abigail en laissant une petite grimace déformer ses lèvres. Parfois, elles chantent même le dimanche matin.

Ian éclate de rire alors que Katie glousse, une petite moue désolée sur les lèvres, et qu'Abigail fronce les sourcils de voir sa souffrance si peu considérée. Dans leur petite bulle de douceur, ils rient, jouent, imaginent des histories avec les peluches et les dinosaures phosphorescents.

La seule lumière encore allumée au numéro 2, Meadowsweet, rayonne de leur bonheur, jusqu'au moment où Abigail couvre Will et leur père endormis d'un plaid. Son regard se pose sur Katie, a demi assoupie dans les bras de Ian. La petite fille caresse les pattes de Queen Cupcake en papillonnant des paupières. Abigail remonte la couverture sur ses épaules, croise son regard vert et plisse les lèvres dans une tentative ratée de sourire, mais sa petite sœur en esquisse un timide.

— Tu ne restes pas ?

— Non. Tu sais pourquoi, Kat, souffle-t-elle, toute désolée.

— On n'a plus peur, Abby.

Le cœur de la fillette se gonfle si fort qu'elle s'étouffe à demi avec sa salive. Le long moment de silence qu'elle laisse planer entre elles finit par fatiguer Katie : elle baille encore, se détourne pour une position plus confortable. Elle ferme les yeux mais son regard flotte encore devant celui d'Abigail. Il termine de réparer les blessures que les coups de sa tante ont ouvertes. Une vague d'allégresse lui emplit la poitrine, si fort qu'elle soupire.

— Bonne nuit, Kat. Veille sur eux, ils ont besoin de toi.

— Bonne nuit, Abby, souffle doucement Katie.

La fillette baille encore et bientôt, ses mouvements cessent et sa tête s'alourdit.

Abigail les observe encore une minute. Son cœur leur crie tout son amour que sa bouche ne parvient à exprimer. Elle les aime au-delà de toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont vécues et pourront encore vivre. Les souvenirs de sa tante, de sa grand-mère, de la main atrophiée de son grand-père lui font encore mal mais elle sait que son père, son frère et sa petite sœur seront toujours là pour éponger les pleurs et panser les plaies, autant qu'elle sera là pour panser les leurs.

Elle les aime aussi fort que sa gorge se bloque et que la flaque de tendresse remplit désormais toute sa poitrine et remonte à son visage pour laisser éclore un doux sourire.

Au numéro 2, Meadowsweet, la dernière lumière s'éteint au moment où les flocons commencent à chanter.

* * *

* : Tesco est l'équivalent du Super U au Royaume-Uni.

** : c'est approprié car le cygne se dit _swan_ en anglais, et du coup Swann, swan... voilà voilà héhé.

Et c'est sur cette note un peu plus positive que je voulais terminer le chapitre. On est déjà à treize mille mots, alors si en plus on retournait à Poudlard, il aurait fallu que je coupe encore en trois parties haha.

Pourquoi un tel titre de chapitre ? Parce que ça y est, ENFIN, Ian a compris qu'il valait mieux laisser sa famille derrière lui, et surtout que ce n'est pas grave. Et surtout, on laisse le passé derrière, et Abbynette et Katie commencent doucement à s'apprivoiser, et ça, c'était HYPER important pour moi.

Avant de crier au scandale, je tiens à dire que tout le dialogue entre Ian et Willy sur pourquoi Coleen est méchante n'est certainement pas une excuse ou une justification, et si vous avez des idées sur comment la faire sortir de cette histoire, je suis preneuse. Mais connaissant un peu Papa Swann, il essaye d'être réfléchi quand il s'agit d'expliquer les choses à ses petits, et ils se feront une idée eux-mêmes, avec les éléments les plus objectifs (objectifs, quand il leur dit qu'elle ne vaut pas leur temps HAHA) qu'il peut leur donner.

Je suis navrée qu'on ne soit pas encore revenus à Poudlard, sachant que j'ai envie moi aussi d'y retourner, d'avoir l'ambiance plus magique et moins délétère, et surtout avancer et terminer cette première année qui n'est finalement qu'une grosse introduction pour enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Et puis je veux revoir Ivy, Charlie, Stephen et Bony grrr. Ian veut vraiment pas me lâcher et lâcher ses petits haha quel clown. Je veux voir mes petits personnages grandir et développer leur potentiel sassy et leur compréhension du monde plus poussée. Et c'est pas en m'attardant pendant plus de quarante mille mots sur Papa Swann (peu importe son nombre de carats et sa faculté à briller même dans le noir le plus complet) que je vais y arriver HAHA.

J'ai encore deux petites choses à vous dire… Je déteste faire ça et j'ai longuement hésité, écrit puis supprimé puis réécrit : je ne souhaite ni quémander, ni vous culpabiliser mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de lectures, beaucoup de passages **uniques** (je ne parle pas des gens qui viennent lire puis reviennent ensuite commenter) sur mes chapitres, ce qui prouve que cette histoire plaît, et toujours les trois ou quatre mêmes personnes qui commentent.

**Je ne parle pas uniquement pour moi mais pour toutes les histoires**.

Je ne suis pas la seule à le remarquer, et on voit la tendance bouger un peu quand les copines autrices font un petit mot en fin de chapitre, mais c'est usant de toujours répéter la même chose en ayant l'impression de quémander à chaque fois. Cette histoire, toutes les histoires sont publiées ici non pour espérer obtenir des couronnes de laurier et gonfler notre ego à chaque chapitre. Bien sûr que ça fait plaisir de savoir que notre histoire, notre façon d'écrire plaît. Mais la publication, à la base, c'est pour échanger. On n'est pas juste un livre terminé en étagère dans une librairie (et encore, on pourrait discuter longtemps des retours qu'on pourrait faire aux auteurices publié-e-s par maisons d'éditions), l'écriture est un passe-temps mais surtout un **travail** qu'on peaufine après celui qui nous a cassé la tête, le dos ou les pieds (ou les trois) toute la journée, et souvent, c'est difficile. On se casse la tête à trouver les bons mots, à supprimer, réécrire, à douter constamment de notre légitimité à écrire et à partager nos écrits. On s'en fiche d'avoir mille reviews au compteur de nos histoires, ce n'est pas une course à la review, c'est juste que **c'est encourageant** de savoir qu'on ne s'arrache pas les cheveux sur nos histoires pour rien, en fait. Et **décourageant** de ne pas savoir ce que les lecteurices peuvent penser.

Je vous vois venir, petit-e-s chenapans 'Oui mais Appeul, moi je suis nul-le pour commenter', que nenni. Pas besoin de commenter chaque scène, chaque phrase, chaque virgule si vous n'en avez pas envie, pas le temps ou si vous pensez que vous ne savez pas faire.

Sachez que si vous décidez de juste écrire 'Ce chapitre était super/cool/tout autre adjectif de votre choix' / 'j'ai passé un super moment à lire ce chapitre' / 'merci pour ce chouette chapitre' : ça vous prendra dix secondes (allez, je vous autorise à reprendre ces trois exemples, c'est cadeau :p), et en plus c'est peut-être la plus belle chose que vous pouvez nous offrir, pauvres petit-e-s auteurices en quête de savoir si ce qu'on partage vaut la peine de nos efforts – je le répète, écriture, mais aussi la réécriture parfois, et surtout la **relecture** avant de poster : je passe parfois trois heures voire une matinée ou une après-midi à relire, peaufiner, avant de poster (là ça fait donc deux heures et demie). Et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule.

Si le chapitre vous a déçu-e, c'est pareil, vous pouvez le dire sans que ça prenne trois plombes (merci d'y mettre les formes par contre, on reste humain-e-s), et c'est un plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous par MP.

Enfin, dernière petite chose pour terminer, je voulais vous parler d'un projet de **Docteur Citrouille** : son premier roman, _Les mystères de Paris_, est en financement sur Ulule ! Le lien est sur sa page facebook (la plume de Citrouille) ou en tapant ''ulule archibald twytter archéomage'' dans votre barre url, allez faire un tour ! Je ne vous demande pas de mettre des sous (car on ne peut pas toujours, n'est-ce pas ?), mais si vous avez le temps vous renseigner sur ce super projet !

Prenez soin de vous, bon dimanche et bonne semaine, et à bientôt pour le retour à Poudlard !

Apple


	10. Tome 1 VII (1 -2) - Le secret du lierre

**Helloo!~**

Bon, allez, j'abandonne de trouver une introduction digne de ce nom. Straight to the point comme on dit ici.

Désolée pour cette absence si longue (six mois, un record !), on va dire que la vie était pas de tout repos. J'espère que pour vous, ça va.

Avant de commencer, un **immense merci** aux personnes qui ont reviewé (merci merci merci à la lectrice Guest pour ton chouette commentaire! ça me file toujours un sourire pas possible pendant des heures! En espérant que la suite te plaira!), votre soutien fait chaud au coeur, et ça fait du bien en ce moment.

**Merci** à mes partners in crime d'écriture, on ne les présente plus mais :

**Merci** à Citrouille de supporter mes chouinements quand j'ai envie de tout abandonner et pour nos conversations interminables,

**Merci **à Sundae Vanille d'être toujours si encourageante et pour son amour inconditionnel pour Ian (c'est bien réciproque ;)),

**Merci **à Aliete, Orlane Sayan et malilite pour nos conversations et battles, sans lesquelles le chapitre aurait pris six mois de plus.

Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire leurs fictions et fanfictions, évidemment c'est de qualité prenium !

* * *

**Avant de vous lâcher dans le chapitre, quelques précisions à toutes fins utiles, même si elles seraient inutiles si je ne mettais pas dix ans à écrire un chapitre** :

\- le papa de Stephen Picadilly, le copain de Willy, a été retrouvé mort avant les vacances de Noël. C'était un archéomage célèbre dans le monde de la Sorcellerie.

\- Ivy a commencé à apprendre la langue des signes à Abby pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

\- Abby et Willy ont des cousins à Poudlard : Ellanaëlle (Serpentard, 5ème année) et Avalon (Serpentard, 3ème année) O'Brien.

\- Ivy était absente pendant toute une semaine avant les vacances de Noël.

J'en oublie certainement, mais allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**DERNIER DETAIL :**

J'ai écrit une grande partie du chapitre en écoutant la BO de Ori and The Will of the Wisps, le meilleur jeu vidéo du monde (avec le premier opus Ori and The Blind Forest). Je vous conseille d'écouter ''Separated by the storm'' de Gareth Coker pour un peu de douceur, et pour aller avec l'ambiance que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 — Le Secret du Lierre**

_**Partie 1**_

* * *

Les étoiles gravées dans le bois sombre de son lit se sont tues depuis longtemps, remplacées par le hurlement du vent et la chanson mélancolique des flocons. Cette nuit-là, pourtant, même leur complainte ne parvient pas à apaiser la fillette.

Allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux – grossièrement tressés par Katie avant leur départ de Stamford la veille – écrasés sur l'oreiller et le sifflement de la locomotive écarlate toujours dans ses oreilles, Abigail fixe le plafond et masse son abdomen. Elle sait son espoir de faire disparaître la souffrance et la panique sourdes qui l'accompagnent depuis le départ du train complètement vain, mais elle s'y accroche comme un papillon attiré par la lumière d'un lampadaire – désespérément.

Rien à faire - les fourmillements, réveillés depuis la veille après quelques semaines de répit, rampent sous sa peau et s'insinuent toujours plus profondément dans leur entêtante exploration d'une parcelle vierge à gangréner. Elle sent sa magie couler dans ses veines, éclater dans ses doigts, lui gonfler la gorge et l'étouffer dans un ronronnement cruel.

Elle ferme lentement les yeux, écrase ses paupières l'une contre l'autre comme on lui a tant répété quand elle était enfant – « _ferme les yeux, tu verras, tu vas t'endormir_ », mais, autant que les mensonges des adultes les rattrapent, le sommeil lui échappe.

Alors elle compte les flocons, se répète leur mélodie, retient son souffle pour contrôler la douleur de ses crampes. L'angoisse des minutes qui s'égrènent, des obligations du lendemain sans le précieux sésame d'une bonne nuit lui tord les entrailles et menace de faire exploser son sang-froid, alors, pendant les quelques secondes de répit que lui accorde le monstre au fond de son ventre, elle se lève, borde sa peluche et laisse derrière elle ses draps brillants de gel et de glace.

La salle commune est à l'image du dortoir : endormie et paisible, figée dans le silence et la douceur de la nuit. Abigail s'arrête un instant, intimidée, honteuse de briser la quiétude de la pièce, laisse son regard embrasser les immenses fenêtres derrière lesquelles les flocons dansent dans le ciel sans lune.

Ils l'appellent, et elle ne peut résister à la boule de chagrin dans sa poitrine, au besoin de les rejoindre. De les laisser la consoler.

Sans un bruit, les étoiles au plafond la suivent lorsqu'elle descend l'escalier, l'éclairent et chantent dans un murmure qu'ils laissent résonner au creux de ses oreilles. Elle se laisse guider par leur mélodie, par les émanations de magie brute du cuivre dans lequel est emprisonnée Rowena Serdaigle près de la bibliothèque, par les appels de plus en plus pressants de la neige.

Bientôt, alors qu'elle se pelotonne dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la fenêtre, le nez en l'air et les bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine douloureuse, elle n'entend plus rien que la mélodie des flocons dans le silence de la salle commune.

Elle se sent accueillie par les pierres chargées de magie comme une amie que l'on aurait trop longtemps attendue. Les flocons virevoltent dans le vent écossais avant de s'écraser sur la couche épaisse de poudreuse blanche. Ils dansent sous le ciel sans lune. Ils se jouent de la brise, tournoient dans une ronde qu'eux seuls comprennent et maîtrisent. Leurs murmures accompagnent la chanson du vent, leurs complaintes se mélangent à la terre. Oui, décidément, elle a l'impression d'être de retour après une trop longue absence.

Pourtant, songe-t-elle avec un pincement de culpabilité au cœur, elle n'est pas certaine de se sentir chez elle. Ou du moins, elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir se sentir chez elle. La magie du château résonne peut-être avec la sienne, la chanson des flocons n'a peut-être pas jamais été plus belle, mais les murs hantés par la solitude et les souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens lui font un peu peur.

Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, elle pense à Ivy, qu'elle est contente de revoir le lendemain même après avoir passé la journée avec elle dans le Poudlard Express, puis à son père, à son dernier signe de main lorsque Will et elle sont montés dans le Poudlard Express, à son dernier sourire qui n'aura trompé personne. Elle se demande s'il neige à Stamford, si son père dort, si, comme elle, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se réfugie dans la contemplation du dehors et pense à eux. Elle espère qu'il saura lire dans les flocons qu'elle pense à lui.

Ses pensées s'envolent ensuite vers la tour des Gryffondor, où, elle l'espère, Will doit dormir, enfin entouré de ses copains qu'il voulait tant retrouver. Elle se demande sans vraiment souhaiter le savoir si Charlie et lui ont pu discuter comme ils le voulaient avec Stephen de l'enterrement de son père, de l'enquête menée par la police magique dont avait parlé la _Gazette_, ou tout simplement de la tristesse qui creuse les joues et éteint les yeux du jeune garçon. Ses doigts se resserrent instinctivement contre ses genoux lorsqu'elle revoit le désespoir au fond du regard vert de Stephen.

Elle n'a que tout juste le temps de songer que Will a peut-être la capacité d'alléger tous les cœurs mais pas l'efficacité du temps sur ce genre de blessure, quand l'impression d'être observée dans l'obscurité fait remonter un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, elle tourne la tête dans un mouvement que seule la panique rend indolore - une silhouette d'un gris perlé, presque translucide, flotte non loin, plongée dans une méditation silencieuse. Alertée par le mouvement brusque de la petite fille, la Dame Grise tourne lentement la tête – son regard de pluie croise celui d'Abigail et la transperce sans douceur.

Quand la fillette se rend compte une fois debout qu'elle a quitté précipitamment son fauteuil comme prise de faute, elle déglutit péniblement. Elle souhaiterait pouvoir baisser les yeux, témoigner le respect que la prestance du fantôme dégage et mérite, mais son regard reste cloué à celui de la jeune femme - un regard aussi dur que triste, aussi coupant que déchiré. Un regard dans lequel l'espoir s'est éteint depuis trop longtemps pour que l'on puisse essayer de l'y trouver.

— Je suis désolée, bafouille la fillette en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle lie timidement l'une à l'autre, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour quitter les lieux.

— Non, ne partez pas, lui répond la voix du fantôme. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison à votre présence ici.

Dehors, les flocons dansent plus doucement. Au-dessus de la tête de la fillette, les étoiles chantonnent en suivant leur cadence, leur lueur pâle éclairant à peine les deux intruses dans le tableau figé de la salle.

— Je cherche la solitude, murmure Abigail tout bas. Je ne désire pas troubler la vôtre.

— Vous ne la troublez pas.

L'une comme l'autre ne se quittent pas des yeux, puis, dans un courant d'air, le fantôme s'approche légèrement - Abigail recule aussitôt de deux pas, les mains crispées l'une contre l'autre, horrifiée de sentir sa magie, frustrée de ne pouvoir s'échapper depuis ses mains, couler dans ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds.

— N'ayez pas peur, je suis faite d'immatériel, votre magie ne peut pas m'atteindre. Vous ne pouvez pas me blesser.

L'horreur succède à la surprise bien trop vite pour que la fillette réussisse à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Un instant, elle reste pétrifiée et muette. Le regard du fantôme la déstabilise - un regard dans lequel danse l'hésitation, et ce qu'elle lit sans le comprendre comme une curiosité mêlée de pitié.

— Vous savez pour ma magie ? parvient-elle finalement à bredouiller.

— J'écoute et j'observe, bien sûr que je sais.

Elle disparait derrière un fauteuil, réapparait derrière une tenture, glissant à quelques mètres du sol, sans bruit, plongeant la fillette dans un tourbillon de pensées plus incohérentes et bruyantes les unes que les autres. Derrière les fenêtres, les flocons s'agitent, s'ajoutent aux bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.

Un clignement de paupières plus tard et la Dame Grise avait disparu.

* * *

Le quotidien à Poudlard reprend son cours dans la douceur froide de l'hiver. La neige, inlassablement, se laisse tomber sur les tours et dans le parc en un manteau glacé, promettant aux élèves d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige endiablées lorsque les examens du premier trimestre seraient terminés.

Un vent de panique souffle sur le château le lundi suivant le retour des élèves - la Grande Salle, pourtant d'ordinaire bourdonnante de discussions, est bien silencieuse alors que les professeurs distribuent les emplois du temps à chaque table. Abigail reçoit celui des première année en déglutissant, mais sa grimace n'est rien comparé à la pâleur du visage d'Ivy, assise en face d'elle. Ses doigts caressent nerveusement la petite broche dorée – une branche de lierre à laquelle est accrochée une petite noisette, cadeau qu'Abigail lui a fait parvenir pour son Noël – accrochée à son écharpe comme pour se donner du courage. Les deux filles ne peuvent qu'approuver quand Bony, lui aussi un peu tremblant, signale quand même que c'est un sacré gâchis de distribuer un parchemin à chaque élève.

C'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils se lèvent tous les trois et se dirigent vers la salle de Sortilèges pour leur premier devoir théorique.

Quand ils arrivent devant la salle de classe, le professeur Flitwick les attend, un long parchemin entre les mains. L'air tranquille – si ce n'est joyeusement satisfait – que son visage détendu affiche dénote tant avec ceux, fatigués et tendus des première année, qu'il arrache une grimace amère à Abigail. A l'air sombre d'Ivy, elle comprend que son amie songe à la même chose, mais elles n'ont pas le temps de se promettre que tout irait bien - le professeur se racle la gorge dans l'intention d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves – inutilement, puisque tous les regards sont pendus à ses lèvres.

— Bienvenus, bienvenus ! N'ayez aucune crainte, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de la difficulté du sujet. Il est simple, pour qui a pris le temps de réviser.

Loin de rassurer les élèves, ses mots arrachent un frisson de panique dans l'assemblée et même son sourire bienveillant ne perce pas la tension dans l'air. La petite Serpentard devant Abigail passe mécaniquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et, non loin, elle aperçoit Adélaïde, le visage plus pâle qu'un fantôme. La fillette se tort les mains, les yeux figés sur le mur qu'elle n'a pas l'air de voir. Un peu plus loin, Pearl tapote l'épaule d'Autumn et Mackenzie tripote la lanière de son sac en grinçant des dents.

— Vos noms ont été apposés sur les tables, continue Flitwick de sa voix chantante. Quand je vous appellerai, vous pourrez entrer et vous installer. Vous n'aurez qu'à écrire votre nom avec la plume qui vous aura été attribuée, mais soyez prévenus que ce sont les seules que vous pourrez utiliser. Nous prendrons le temps de répondre à vos questions quand vous serez tous assis.

Les souffles se perdent dans leurs gorges quand Gabriella Aklin est appelée, et, très digne, elle s'avance et entre dans la salle. Lorsqu'Ivy est appelée, elle lance un regard à Abigail avant de passer les portes, le nez dans son écharpe.

Petit à petit, les élèves entrent dans la pièce et le couloir se vide. Il ne reste bientôt plus qu'Abigail, Adélaïde et un garçon maussade de Serpentard auquel les fillettes n'ont jamais adressé la parole. Au moment où le professeur Flitwick appelle Abigail, elle lève les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Adélaïde dans une tentative de se raccrocher à un visage rassurant avant le stress de l'épreuve. Les prunelles de la fillette se baissent sur le poignet d'Abigail, où est accroché le bracelet de perles bleues(*).

Quand, quelque dix minutes plus tard, le professeur leur annonce qu'ils ont deux heures et demie pour accomplir leur devoir, Abigail se concentre sur le sourire et les étoiles qu'elle a vues danser dans les yeux d'Adélaïde pour se donner du courage.

En sortant de la première journée d'examens théoriques, Abigail a si mal à la tête et aux mains qu'elle songe un instant à rater le dîner et à se rendre aussitôt à son dortoir. La seule présence d'une Ivy angoissée lui fait changer d'avis, et c'est avec la seule motivation de passer la soirée avec elle qu'elle la suit jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour des révisions de dernières minutes.

Ivy et Bony sont penchés sur leur manuel de Métamorphose quand Abigail aperçoit la tignasse rousse de Charlie, plus occupé à se chatouiller le nez avec sa plume qu'à lire le livre ouvert devant lui. Il est seul, mais un autre cahier est ouvert et délaissé à sa gauche, et c'est dans un élan d'espoir que la fillette s'approche, espérant trouver son frère dans un rayon attenant à la table – avant de se rendre compte que l'écriture sur les parchemins laissés à l'abandon est bien trop soignée pour lui appartenir, et pire, que le nom 'Picadilly' est inscrit sur chacun d'eux.

Elle se fige brutalement de peur de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Stephen, qu'elle fuit comme la peste malgré tout le bien que lui en a dit Will, mais le jeune garçon a l'air perdu dans un rayon de la bibliothèque. De toute façon, elle peut difficilement faire demi-tour - Charlie l'a déjà aperçue et lui sourit.

— Salut Abby, l'interpelle-t-il dans un murmure joyeux en délaissant sa plume. Tu cherches Will ?

— Oui, avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix trop basse, inquiète que Madame Pince la fusille du regard comme la fois où, les bras trop chargés, elle avait fait tomber sa pile de livres dans un raffut pas possible. Il est là ?

— Il est pas encore sorti de Métamorphose, lui apprend Charlie avec un petit sourire désolé. McGonagall a accepté qu'il reste plus longtemps dans chaque matière, tu sais, pour qu'il prenne bien son temps pour écrire.

Abigail hoche la tête - Will, à qui les professeurs enlevaient constamment des points à cause de son écriture trop chaotique pour être correctement lue, lui avait avoué redouter les examens plus encore que l'année précédente. A croire que malgré tout, c'était encore possible que son écriture s'empire.

— Tant mieux, murmure-t-elle, sincèrement contente. Il doit être soulagé.

— Oui, on est contents pour lui avec Stephen.

— Et Stephen, comment va-t-il ?

L'interrogation, somme toute un peu hésitante, semble étonner Charlie. Il hausse lentement les épaules, un léger sourire qu'Abigail suspecte plus pour les formes qu'autre chose sur les lèvres :

— Ça va. On s'attendait à pire, et ça ne l'empêche pas de travailler dix fois plus pour rattraper son retard. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un battant, et puis avec Will on fait de notre mieux pour être là pour lui.

Elle hoche simplement la tête, convaincue qu'en effet, les deux garçons ne lésinent pas sur leurs efforts.

* * *

La semaine se poursuit ainsi. Les heures ont beau passer comme des minutes, les élèves se retrouvent le soir épuisés par le stress et les efforts. Les visages se creusent au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Si le soulagement se lit sur certains sourires le jeudi soir, veille de la fin des examens théoriques, Abigail ne s'est jamais sentie aussi tendue - d'une part car les douleurs dans sa poitrine l'élancent encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, d'autre part car le lendemain se joue le théâtre de ses pires cauchemars : l'épreuve théorique des Potions. Elle n'ose pas l'avouer à Ivy ou Will mais tous ses espoirs se placent dans cette épreuve théorique pour grappiller le plus de points possibles et ainsi pallier sa nullité en pratique.

Le ventre trop noué et douloureux pour descendre dîner, elle préfère se rendre directement à la bibliothèque pour revoir une dernière fois ses cours qu'elle connait par cœur, mais l'angoisse lui serre le cœur et lui abîme l'estomac, sans parler de l'embrouillamini de pensées qui lui font perdre le fil de ses réflexions - de la composition de la potion Wiggenweld, elle passe au visage aussi peiné qu'agacé de son père par l'état dans lequel Will, Katie ou elle se mettaient pour chaque interrogation à l'école primaire, puis tente de se remémorer l'odeur et la couleur qu'est censée prendre la potion contre les furoncles, avant de songer avec une culpabilité qui lui écrase le cœur qu'elle n'a pas encore pris le temps d'écrire à son père et sa petite sœur.

Mais ses réflexions éclatent comme une bulle de savon au moment où elle bifurque dans le rayon des potions pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Stephen, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il tient maladroitement dans ses mains. Sa concentration brisée par l'arrivée en trombe de la fillette dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, il relève la tête, incertain. Quand ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes un peu trop grandes croisent ceux d'Abigail, elle se raidit et s'arrête net avant de cligner des yeux comme un hibou pris de faute. Le regard du jeune garçon, quoique surpris et plus las qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu, lui rappelle trop sa bévue à Fleury et Bott et la honte lui chatouille encore trop profondément le ventre pour qu'elle accepte que sa présence n'a rien de menaçant.

Il ne se passe peut-être qu'une seconde avant que Stephen ne l'imite et se mette à papillonner des paupières trop rapidement pour que la surprise n'en soit pas la seule cause, et, dans un geste trahissant son hésitation, il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Je peux t'aider Abby ? demande-t-il d'une voix pourtant aussi calme que sereine.

— Je cherche un livre, bredouille-t-elle misérablement. Mais je vais attendre un peu que tu t'en ailles, j'aimerais… J'aimerais autant ne pas t'assommer, cette fois.

Les sourcils du jeune garçon se haussent de surprise avant que son visage ne s'illumine et se fende d'un sourire qui, au plus grand soulagement de la fillette mortifiée par son audace, n'a rien de moqueur. Au contraire, son regard se voile et, l'espace d'un instant, la lueur triste s'en échappe comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement drôle.

— J'aimerais autant aussi, répond-il doucement. Lequel veux-tu ? Je peux te l'attraper s'il est trop haut, si tu veux.

Cette fois encore, si Abigail s'attend à percevoir du sarcasme ou la moindre taquinerie, sa voix en est dépourvue. Même son regard, qu'elle essaye de sonder le plus rapidement possible pour briser leur contact visuel et ainsi éviter de se liquéfier de honte, reste sérieux.

— Euh, panique la fillette en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en a aucune idée et qu'elle n'est finalement venue que pour se rassurer sans avoir aucun objectif particulier pour ce soir-là. N'importe lequel.

— C'est pour l'examen théorique des potions ? comprend Stephen en remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

— Oui, gargouille Abigail en se tordant les mains, le nez bas et les yeux fuyants.

— Ton manuel devrait suffire. Mais si jamais tu veux vraiment, ajoute-t-il en fronçant lentement les sourcils devant l'air nauséeux qu'affiche le visage dénué de toute couleur de la fillette, tu peux feuilleter celui-là.

Après avoir déposé les ouvrages qu'il a lui-même dérangés, il amorce quelques pas vers le fond du rayon. Ses doigts suivent ses yeux alors qu'il marmonne les noms des auteurs et, sans crier gare, il en attrape un petit à la couverture rouge et or et lui tend timidement.

— Tu ne devrais pas apprendre grand-chose de plus, mais ça reprend les bases et c'est bien illustré. On l'a utilisé avec Will et Charlie l'année dernière, explique-t-il encore, un sourire un peu nostalgique sur les lèvres.

La fillette acquiesce lentement, peu persuadée que Will ait vraiment consulté ce livre au vu de la note qu'il avait obtenue l'année précédente et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait avoué à son père que les potions ne l'intéressaient de toute façon pas et qu'il était trop maladroit pour ne pas se couper avec les différents ustensiles – ou ingrédients – donc qu'il se fichait pas mal d'avoir une bonne note ou non, et _« préférait garder ses doigts plutôt que préparer des potions qui puent »_. Ce que personne dans la maison n'avait réfuté.

Sans répondre, elle se contente de hocher la tête et de s'enquérir du titre : _Guide illustré des Potions pour débutants ou cas désespérés_.

— Merci, chuchote-t-elle en le serrant contre elle pour lui éviter de remarquer les cristaux de glace que ses mains douloureuses laissent courir sur le cuir relié.

— Je t'en prie. J'aime bien conseiller des livres, alors si jamais…, répond-il en reprenant ses livres et en amorçant un geste pour s'en aller.

Elle se décale aussitôt plus que nécessaire pour le laisser s'éloigner, et si une lueur étonnée scintille dans le regard de Stephen, elle s'efface bien vite en même temps qu'il murmure un remerciement.

— Et encore désolée de t'avoir assommé, chuchote Abigail, contrariée de ne pas parvenir à chasser l'événement de sa tête alors que le jeune garçon traverse des moments passablement plus graves et compliqués que le souvenir d'une bosse sur le front.

Peut-être son plissement de lèvres coupable le convainc-il de se retourner une dernière fois. Ses doigts tapotent son livre dans un geste plus mécanique que réfléchi, puis il lui adresse un autre sourire, plus amusé et un peu rêveur, alors que sa voix déjà basse se fait presque inaudible :

— Tu sais Abby, tu ne m'as pas _vraiment_ assommé à Fleury et Bott. Et puis j'ai eu pire, avec Will.

Son sourire s'efface au profit d'un froncement de sourcils un peu paniqué :

— Mais jamais volontairement, hein, bredouille-t-il avant de secouer la tête comme regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

Et, sans un autre regard, il disparait derrière le rayon, laissant Abigail seule avec son livre à demi gelé entre les mains.

Elle se trouve bien idiote, plantée là, avant de décider que de toute façon, elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec la gentillesse et l'enthousiasme de Will quand il s'agit de montrer son soutien aux gens qu'il apprécie. Elle se trouve même bien bête d'essayer de lui adresser la parole, maladroite comme elle est.

De frustration, elle soupire et essuie d'un revers de la main les traces de neige. Les flocons volètent et disparaissent avant de toucher le sol, et tant mieux, car au moment où la fillette relève les yeux, elle croise ceux d'Adélaïde, la tête penchée de surprise de la trouver à secouer son manuel au milieu d'un rayon.

— Ça va, Abby ? murmure-t-elle, les sourcils à demi-froncés.

— Oui.

Son marmonnement ne semble pourtant pas convaincre sa camarade mais c'est sans rebondir qu'elle hoche la tête, laissant la conversation faner.

Et chacune reste plantée là, indécise quant à leurs prochains mouvements. Leurs coups d'œil loin de se faire discrets en disent pourtant long sur leur désir de s'approcher, de retrouver leur complicité perdue dans l'incompréhension, de retrouver le lien qui les avait amenées à se retrouver partout sans se concerter en les liant dans leurs angoisses communes dans le nouveau monde de la magie.

Adélaïde plisse lentement les lèvres dans un salut maladroit et tourne lentement les talons, la tête basse.

— Et toi ? chuchote alors Abigail, désespérée de ne parvenir à lui faire comprendre toute son affection.

A la vitesse à laquelle sa camarade se retourne, elle sent son cœur rater un battement. Leurs regards se croisent et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre.

— Ça va, chuchote Adélaïde en serrant le livre qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine. Comment… Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

— Compliquées, trouve à répondre Abigail après un instant de silence et qu'un élève de cinquième les eut dérangées pour chercher un livre et repartir.

— Oh.

— Et toi ?

— Ça a été. C'était bien de ne pas avoir la magie partout tout le temps. C'était reposant.

Abigail hoche la tête lentement, et espère que son regard sera suffisant pour qu'Adélaïde comprenne qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire, même si de son côté, elle souhaiterait que la magie se taise complètement sans le pouvoir.

— Au fait je… Merci pour-

La phrase de la fillette se perd dans son geste vers son cou - elle retire de sous son col un petit pendentif en forme d'étoile filante dorée, les yeux perdu dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres.

— J'ai reçu ton hibou juste avant la rentrée et je- j'aurais dû venir te remercier tout de suite, c'est un très joli cadeau.

— Oh, murmure Abigail d'une petite voix enrouée, tout en effleurant elle-même le bracelet de perles bleues. Tu sais, c'est grâce à ma petite sœur. C'est elle qui l'a repéré. De mon côté, je ne suis pas très douée pour les cadeaux, avoue-t-elle en repensant à l'esclandre de Katie quand elle avait émis l'idée de prendre un autre pendentif sous prétexte qu'elle avait « _la même fibre fashion que papa_ », c'est à dire aucune.

Au petit rire que laisse échapper Adélaïde avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avec horreur en vérifiant que Madame Pince n'est pas dans les parages, elles savent que leur lien est de retour, qu'il les entoure doucement de ses fils aussi doux et dorés que le pendentif autour du cou de la fillette.

* * *

Quand le lendemain midi, le sablier lâche son dernier grain de sable et que la cloche sonne la libération des élèves, Abigail soupire sans retenue. Elle relit en vitesse son parchemin, certaine d'avoir oublié la moitié des réponses dans sa précipitation, mais le regard de rapace du professeur Rogue la pétrifie tant qu'après deux heures trente à plancher sur son devoir, elle ne peut plus réfléchir correctement. Au teint pâle d'Adélaïde et aux yeux hagards de certains de ses camarades, elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souhaiter se carapater au plus vite des cachots pour profiter _enfin _du week-end et de la fin des examens théoriques.

Après un déjeuner aussi rapide que silencieux, Ivy propose à Abigail de se promener pour s'installer quelque part et continuer l'apprentissage de la langue des signes qu'elles avaient dû laisser de côté pendant les examens. Mais autant qu'elle aimerait oublier la folie de la semaine, la tension, l'épuisement et le stress ont raison d'elle - la douleur ne se cantonne plus à ses muscles et rampe jusque ses articulations, rend sa respiration lourde. Ivy hoche seulement la tête avec un sourire plus doux que du coton quand elle lui avoue préférer aller dormir un peu. Elle signe lentement pour laisser le temps à son amie de comprendre ses mots mais Abigail ne parvient à percevoir que le mot _bibliothèque_.

Si elle s'écroule sur son lit, elle ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Au moins sent-elle sa magie s'apaiser au rythme de son souffle ralenti par le silence du dortoir, ses camarades de première année ayant préféré se lover dans les fauteuils et plaids de la salle commune. Elle ferme les yeux, sans chercher à s'endormir cette fois, et tente désespérément de suivre les conseils prodigués par le professeur O'Cuinn - chercher sa magie, essayer d'entrer en résonance avec elle, de lui laisser la place de s'exprimer pour mieux lui demander de s'effacer.

A peine l'effleure-t-elle pourtant qu'une douleur plus aiguë encore lui écrase la main gauche et lui tort le poignet. Son cri se perd dans le silence du dortoir alors qu'elle se redresse comme une furie et que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son poignet pour le masser, avant que son geste ne s'immobilise en plein mouvement - les veines de son avant-bras, d'habitude si pâles et discrètes sous la porcelaine de sa peau, serpentent d'un bleu si vif sous son épiderme couverte de cristaux glacés qu'elle s'attend presque à les voir s'en détacher.

Son cri d'effroi s'étouffe dans la main qu'elle parvient à plaquer contre sa bouche, et, tendue par la perte de son sang-froid, la respiration saccadée, elle se redresse et se recroqueville sur son lit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Le phénomène n'est pas nouveau, se force-t-elle à se répéter comme une litanie, la même chose s'était produite pendant les vacances de Noël, chez sa grand-mère, et il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que la couleur de ses veines reviennent à la normale. Cet après-midi, seule la douleur l'a surprise.

Une petite voix, au fond de ses pensées chaotiques, lui chuchote pourtant que la douleur et la couche de gel, justement, n'ont rien de normal, et qu'elle ne doit surtout pas prendre cette manifestation à la légère même si les deux commencent à s'effacer lentement – surtout pas maintenant qu'elle n'a plus qu'à craindre pour les canalisations de sa grand-mère mais pour les quatre filles avec lesquelles elle partage le dortoir.

Dans un élan de courage qu'elle troquerait pourtant volontiers avec un abandon de tout pour se coucher dans ses draps et ne plus jamais en ressortir, elle se lève, enfile ses chaussures et, en prenant bien soin de cacher ses mains dans ses manches heureusement trop longues, elle quitte le dortoir, bien décidée à confronter le professeur O'Cuinn qu'elle n'a même pas aperçu depuis la rentrée.

En descendant d'un pas lourd et en jetant un regard terrifié aux quelques élèves croisant sa route, elle se rend compte qu'elle lui en veut, malgré toutes les belles excuses qu'elle a pu lui trouver. Elle lui en veut de l'avoir abandonnée sans même un mot, d'avoir manqué à toutes ses promesses alors que sa magie se fait plus forte et douloureuse. Elle lui en veut de taire tant d'informations alors qu'elle sait qu'il les détient.

Personne ne répond quand elle toque à la porte du professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, et c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle fait demi-tour avant qu'un minuscule espoir ne la fasse déglutir péniblement. Peut-être que le professeur McGonagall irait plaider en sa faveur à son collègue, si elle venait lui demander de l'aide.

Elle en est même certaine, et se détourne pour monter à son bureau.

La cour de métamorphose, qu'elle aurait pensé vide à cette heure de la journée et par le temps grisâtre, est pourtant pleine d'élèves. Elle aperçoit sa cousine avec des amies, un peu plus loin, mais n'ose pas aller la saluer et continue son chemin en baissant la tête pour ne croiser aucun regard. Son poing gauche est serré dans sa manche, et seule l'angoisse d'une nouvelle crise donne à ses jambes l'impulsion nécessaire pour continuer et s'éloigner.

Le bruit de chute et d'encrier brisé derrière elle ne l'alarme pas. Le grognement qui en résulte — un « _Fais attention où tu vas !_ » inutilement agressif —, en revanche, et plus particulièrement l'absence de réponse et d'effusions d'excuses face à ce constat, affolent son cœur. L'étonnement d'une telle réaction, mêlé à la montée d'adrénaline ne la figent qu'une seconde avant qu'ils ne la poussent à se retourner pour s'enquérir de la scène - et cette fois, l'épouvante fait manquer un battement à son cœur avant que la colère ne la remplace, une colère si fiévreuse qu'elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de s'avancer, et tant pis pour la tempête que sa magie fait vibrer dans sa poitrine.

A quelques mètres à peine, Ivy est penchée vers le sol, une main désespérément accrochée à son écharpe désordonnée, l'autre farfouillant le sol pour ranger son sac éparpillé à ses pieds. Ses cheveux blond cendré tombent sur son visage, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ose relever les yeux, pas assez pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues et les larmes aux coins de ses paupières. Le garçon de Gryffondor qu'elle a visiblement bousculé ramasse les feuilles tachées d'encre tombées de son propre sac et, de très mauvaise humeur et avec une grimace, fait glisser du pied la plume qu'Ivy s'apprête à attraper. Dans un sursaut, elle se recule pour éviter la chaussure du garçon, et ses yeux suivent sa plume qui s'arrête plus loin.

— Hé !

Le Gryffondor se retourne, l'air un instant paniqué de se faire pincer à ennuyer une première année, mais la surprise puis un mépris teinté d'arrogance lui arrache un rictus amusé quand il aperçoit la minuscule fillette s'arrêter devant lui.

Un instant décontenancée d'avoir reconnu sa propre voix interpeller un garçon de trois têtes de plus qu'elle sans en avoir trop conscience, Abigail lance un coup d'œil à Ivy, toujours au sol et raide comme un balai, les gestes immobilisés par la terreur, puis gratifie le Gryffondor d'un regard qu'elle espère aussi menaçant que confiant.

— Tu es perdue ? hasarde-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

— Laisse-la tranquille, marmonne Abigail en sentant tout son courage s'évaporer devant le sourire moqueur du grand garçon.

— Hey, il se passe quoi ici ?

Si le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer, l'éclat de voix d'Ellanaëlle, qu'Abigail aperçoit arriver vers eux d'un bon pas, son insigne de préfète scintillant à sa poitrine, le convainc de se taire et il lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

— La cavalerie est avancée, à ce que je vois, commente-t-il d'un air railleur lorsque la Serpentard s'arrête entre Ivy et lui.

— Ne sois pas plus idiot que tu l'es déjà, McMuffin, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Sans attendre qu'elle lui fasse signe de s'éloigner, Abigail se détourne pour aider Ivy, dont les mains frottent frénétiquement les yeux pour en chasser les larmes, à terminer le ménage de ses affaires au sol.

— Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour finir ces foutus devoirs ? grogne-t-il en lui balançant les feuilles tachées sous le nez.

— Bon sang, McMuffin, tu es un _sorcier_, un sort de Disparition et le tour est joué ! soupire Ellanaëlle d'un air agacé en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. Ça ne justifie certainement pas l'humiliation d'une première année.

— Comme tu y vas avec tes grands mots ! Je lui ai juste demandé de faire attention où elle allait.

— Et pousser sa plume avec ton pied, c'était quoi ? Ta façon à toi de l'aider ? Je vois que l'âge ne t'a pas appris à gagner en empathie ni en patience.

Nullement impressionné par le constat, il ne lui offre qu'un reniflement dédaigneux et hausse les épaules en rangeant ses feuilles à la va-vite, les froissant presque. Ellanaëlle, qui avait suivi son geste, lui adresse un rire sans joie :

— Tu y tiens visiblement beaucoup, à ces devoirs ! Suffisamment pour ne pas aider cette petite à ramasser ses affaires.

McMuffin lance un regard désintéressé aux deux fillettes et au sac désormais rangé qu'Ivy serre dans ses bras et hausse les épaules. Fulminante, Ellanaëlle serre les dents :

— Sache que contrairement à toi, McMuffin, je n'ai pas peur de laisser mon ego de côté et sois sûr que j'irai prévenir ta directrice de maison de ton comportement envers des première année. Le professeur McGonagall entendra parler de l'incident, et je sais qu'elle en prendra note.

Elle lance ensuite un regard plein de compassion vers Ivy, les yeux toujours vers le sol, et Abigail, dont les iris sont fixées sur sa cousine avec une admiration sans borne. Ellanaëlle doit le remarquer car ses joues se colorent une seconde avant que McMuffin émette une espèce de reniflement moqueur avant de déclarer en détachant chaque mot :

— Ça te va bien de lui lécher les bottes, et même peut-être une autre partie de son anatomie, mais ce serait ta copine qui serait bien déçue.

Si ses propos, dont il n'est pas peu fier comme le prouve son sourire qui fleurit sur son visage, déroutent Abigail tant ils lui semblent incohérents, le visage d'Ellanaëlle alterne brutalement entre une pâleur digne d'un fantôme et un rouge aubergine. Elle ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, mortifiée, mais une silhouette se glisse derrière elle, lui évitant de répondre - un grand garçon à la robe rouge et noire, son badge de préfet accroché lui aussi du côté droit de son vêtement, s'avance et s'arrête devant Ellanaëlle. Ses yeux gris, qu'Abigail trouve similaires à ceux de Stephen à défaut d'en partager la couleur, sont fatigués et inquiets mais lancent des éclairs.

— Un problème, O'Brien ? demande-t-il d'une voix si sèche qu'Abigail sent Ivy se raidir un peu plus à côté d'elle.

— Merci, Picadilly, répond Ellanaëlle, très digne malgré son embarras ostensible. McMuffin s'en allait.

Le dénommé, dont le visage s'était décomposé dès l'arrivée de son camarade de maison, marmonne quelques mots avant que Picadilly ne le coupe d'une voix suffisamment lente pour qu'Abigail ait tout autant envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou :

— Tant mieux.

Et, sans demander son reste, McMuffin tourne les talons et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, laissant les fillettes et Ellanaëlle soupirer de soulagement. Aussitôt son camarade parti, Picadilly laisse tomber le masque de froideur de son visage, et ses yeux se remplissent d'une lassitude effrayante quand il se tourne vers Ellanäelle, dont les épaules se relâchent brutalement avec une fatigue immense, pour demander doucement :

— Tout va bien, Naëlle ?

— Ça ira, répond-elle, toutefois un peu trop sèchement.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure, je m'occupe de lui raconter l'incident, d'accord ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ajoute-t-il en posant son regard sur les deux fillettes, après qu'Ellanäelle a hoché la tête avec reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me doute qu'il a eu une réaction exagérée. Ce type est une brute de bêtises, je suis désolé qu'il ait trouvé intéressant de s'en prendre à vous.

— Je m'occupe d'elles, le prévient la Serpentard. C'est ma cousine, ajoute-t-elle lentement, avec un léger sourire vers Abigail, et le grand garçon la gratifie d'un hochement de tête. Merci.

— Pas de quoi. Et surtout, n'écoute pas cet imbécile.

Un pauvre sourire étire les lèvres d'Ellanaëlle, sans toutefois atteindre ses yeux. Elle hoche la tête une nouvelle fois et murmure :

— Merci, Lawrence. Repose-toi.

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête d'un ironie évidente mais ne rebondit pas et s'éloigne lourdement. Après un soupir lourd de non-dits, l'air sombre, Ellanaëlle se tourne vers les fillettes, une petite grimace désolée sur les lèvres.

— C'est le frère du copain à lunettes de Will, explique-t-elle d'abord en pointant la silhouette de Lawrence avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule, et Abigail hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'a bien compris sans ajouter qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré sur le quai du Poudlard Express en septembre(**). Il n'est pas méchant comme McMuffin, n'hésitez pas à lui demander des conseils ou des directions, ou à vous cacher derrière lui si vous êtes embêtées. Déjà parce qu'il dépassera toujours vos délateurs d'une tête et surtout, personne n'ose le contredire. Bon, en ce moment ça va pas fort car j'imagine que vous avez entendu pour son père…

— Will nous en avait parlé, répond prudemment Abigail alors qu'Ivy ose tout juste lever les yeux vers leur sauveuse.

Ellanaëlle mordille sa lèvre d'un air préoccupé, avant de claquer sa langue contre ses dents dans un mouvement impatient. Son regard féroce fait un instant penser à celui de sa mère, mais bien vite, il s'adoucit et sa main passe machinalement sur son nez.

— Quant à McMuffin, évitez-le comme la peste, mais je ne vous apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça va ? ajoute-t-elle doucement en constatant qu'Ivy semble toujours sous le choc. Je peux vous amener à la Grande Salle ou à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh a toujours du chocolat en rab' dans sa trousse à pharmacie, ça vous requinque en une minute top chrono.

Peu incline à se rendre chez l'infirmière qu'elle considère voir déjà suffisamment souvent pour des potions de sommeils Sans-Rêves quand ses douleurs se font trop aiguës, Abigail secoue la tête dans une négation qu'elle espère suffisamment polie pour ne pas vexer sa cousine. Le sourire qu'elle lui adresse est suffisamment teinté de reconnaissance pour la rassurer aussitôt - visiblement aucune d'elles ne souhaitaient faire un détour chez l'infirmière.

— Ça ira, sûres ? D'accord. T'as une petite mine quand même Abby. Prenez soin de vous, d'accord ? N'hésitez pas si besoin.

— Merci, Naëlle.

Abigail la laisse s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Ivy pour chercher son regard qu'elle garde pourtant volontairement fuyant. Ses pommettes rougies par le froid – Abigail remarque seulement la traînée de fumée blanche lâchée à chacune de ses respirations – ou par la honte restent résolument baissées vers le sol.

Autour d'elles, les élèves ont repris leurs chemins et leurs discussions, mais l'anonymat – relatif, au vu des regards qu'on leur lance en biais ou, moins discrètement et carrément curieusement – retrouvé des fillettes n'a rien d'apaisant. Mal à l'aise devant tant de sollicitations par les jeux de regards des plus âgés, Abigail propose d'une petite voix :

— Je connais un endroit où personne ne va, si ça t'intéresse ?

Le couloir du sixième étage est austère et froid quand elles l'atteignent, mais il a au moins le mérite d'être vide. Abigail s'étonne même de la facilité avec laquelle Ivy l'y suit, elle qui manifeste souvent une certaine retenue pour les lieux à l'image du couloir et préfère les grands espaces comme le parc. La fillette lève timidement les yeux dans l'ouverture des pierres, tend une main intimidée pour toucher les murs, comme incertaine de leur existence si paisible dans le chaos quotidien du château.

Accompagnée seulement du bruit de ses talons claquant timidement sur le sol, Ivy finit par s'asseoir sur le banc de marbre sur lequel Abigail et Will ont si souvent parlé. Elle pose son sac à côté d'elle, suffisamment délicatement pour lui éviter une nouvelle chute. Alors seulement, elle s'autorise à lever la tête pour détailler le couloir aussi vide qu'assombri par les nuages d'un gris sale au dehors. Les fenêtres ne laissent passer qu'un mince filet de lumière qui vient s'étaler aux pieds croisés et ballotant d'Ivy, remonte jusqu'à son visage, illumine quelques pierres derrière elle et laisse voir la poussière qui danse dans l'air froid.

Son visage doré paraît bien pâle et reflète une telle lassitude qu'Abigail n'ose pas s'approcher. Elle préfère rester dans la semi-obscurité et laisser à Ivy l'intimité dont elle a besoin. La fillette essuie discrètement ses yeux avant de soupirer lentement. Une vilaine grimace déforme ses lèvres quand ses mains commencent à danser sans grande motivation :

_Quand je l'ai vu, c'était trop tard, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter_.

Elle n'ajoute rien, laisse retomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Sa posture ne trompe pas Abigail - son dos trop droit, sa bouche pincée et le mouvement de balancier de ses pieds trahissent sa nervosité. Nul doute qu'elle ne souhaiterait que pouvoir déverser toute la colère de l'humiliation que lui a fait vivre le Gryffondor un peu plus tôt, et pourtant, elle reste immobile, aussi interdite que lui permet son petit corps. Ses yeux se chargent d'exprimer tous les mots que sa bouche refuse de cracher. Ils brillent et hurlent comme Abigail les a toujours vus briller et hurler, et dans la lumière grise du couloir, ils brûlent de déception – celle qui refuse à sa timidité de se montrer, mais qu'elle n'ose assumer complètement, de peur de se laisser dévorer.

— Tu as entendu ma cousine et le frère de Stephen. McMuffin est bête comme ses pieds.

L'expression arrache un froncement de sourcils à Ivy, puis, lentement, elle hausse les épaules en détournant le regard, qu'Abigail a l'impression de voir s'adoucir – ou du moins s'assombrir :

_C'est le deuxième à être méchant avec moi en moins d'une heure_, signe-t-elle suffisamment lentement pour permettre à Abigail de la comprendre.

— Comment ça ? s'insurge-t-elle, et son étonnement ou peut-être son ton scandalisé arrache à Ivy un rictus bien trop amer pour son visage.

_J'ai quitté la bibliothèque parce que des garçons de Serdaigle se moquaient de moi. Ils se moquaient du fait que je ne parle pas et ils m'imitaient quand je signe. J'aimerais bien m'en moquer complètement, mais ils sont dans notre classe. _

— Ils sont idiots, gronde Abigail entre ses dents, faute de choisir l'insulte la plus adéquate et colorée pour correspondre à l'indignation que les signes d'Ivy font monter dans sa gorge.

_Peut-être_, admet Ivy après un temps de réflexion, le front plissé par ses sourcils froncés. Ses mains continuent leur ballet, mais Abigail ne l'aperçoit que plus tard, concentrée par la colère que provoque la vision des garçons de sa salle commune se moquant de leur moyen de communication.

— Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris.

— Je disais que c'est injuste de se moquer de mon mutisme alors que je ne suis même pas muette.

L'écho de sa voix résonne contre les pierres dans le couloir vide – une voix rocailleuse, sifflante et trop grave pour appartenir à une petite fille de onze ans –, puis s'évanouit.

Après un instant de silence, Ivy déglutit et son regard quitte la dalle sur laquelle il s'était posé pour chercher celui d'Abigail.

_Tu ne dis rien_, signe-t-elle lentement.

Elle a beau essayer de garder un regard interdit, le constat l'attriste, Abigail le voit à ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. Pourtant, elle ne répond rien, parce qu'elle n'a rien à répondre, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Aucun mot ne saurait traduire le bond de son cœur et la bulle dans sa poitrine, et elle-même est bien incapable de comprendre ce qui les motive.

_Je t'ai fait peur_, reprend Ivy plus doucement, constatant le trouble dans lequel est plongée son amie.

— Peur ? répète lentement Abigail sans cacher sa surprise. Pas du tout, de quoi voudrais-tu que j'aie peur ?

Le visage d'Ivy perd aussitôt les quelques marques de l'incertitude que lui avait inspirées l'idée. Son soupir est si lourd qu'il siffle aussi fort que sa voix, et, en tapotant la place libre à ses côtés, elle toussote :

— Viens dans la lumière. Laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Abigail accepte sans se le faire répéter, prend place sur le banc et lui accorde son regard duquel elle essaye de dissimuler le trouble. Ce qu'Ivy y lit doit lui suffire, sinon lui plaire, car le sien s'illumine. En quelques secondes à peine, il cesse de hurler toute sa colère - à la place brillent l'espoir, la gratitude, et la détermination, si titanesques qu'Abigail sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Ivy s'étirent en un sourire encore timide, Abigail comprend d'où vient le battement manqué de son cœur - cette promesse silencieuse au fond des yeux noisette d'Ivy, dans la tendresse de son sourire, cette promesse qui criait depuis tout ce temps dans ses oreilles sans qu'elle l'entende tout à fait et qui les avait liées dès leur première rencontre, la frappe à ce moment-là comme un coup de poing.

Tu n'es pas seule.

Et si le savoir inconsciemment l'avait rassurée pendant les premiers mois à fouler le monde sorcier, qu'Ivy lui en donne la preuve, cet après-midi-là, lui donnait une signification bien plus profonde et vertigineuse.

— Ivy, bredouille-t-elle, la gorge sèche à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui retourne cette promesse.

La fillette l'arrête d'un geste, hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'a pas terminé, et lentement, ses mains s'affairent à dérouler son écharpe pour dévoiler son cou.

L'écharpe laissait découvrir une grande trace rouge bordeaux qui s'étalait de manière irrégulière sur sa trachée, depuis le haut du cou jusqu'à disparaître sous le col de sa chemise. Si la blessure ne datait pas de la veille, elle donnait l'impression d'être à vif.

— C'est pour ça que tu étais absente avant les vacances mais que les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave n'avaient pas l'air inquiètes, comprend-elle après un instant de silence, faute de trouver autre chose à dire. Où étais-tu ? A l'hôpital ?

Le sourire d'Ivy, dans lequel elle voit un mélange d'attendrissement et de gêne, atteint ses yeux et se perd dans une petite grimace embarrassée alors qu'elle baisse la tête et se trémousse sur le banc. Ses jolies mains dorées se tordent sur ses cuisses et se perdent dans son écharpe quand elle se racle la gorge et sa voix se fait plus rauque encore lorsqu'elle reprend la parole :

— J'aurais voulu te le dire, je t'assure, mais… j'avais peur que tu ne me parles plus.

— Quelle drôle d'idée, commente lentement Abigail sans cacher sa confusion, et Ivy lui adresse un sourire coupable.

— Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur, lui assure-t-elle.

Elle se tait alors que sa poitrine se soulève d'un soupir dans le silence du couloir. Abigail n'ose rien dire, de peur de trahir tout le trouble qui bat entre ses côtes et pousse sa magie jusque ses doigts.

— Tu sais le plus étrange ? chuchote encore Ivy en posant son regard noisette sur la fenêtre, et, constatant qu'Abigail l'écoute sans rebondir, elle sourit : le plus étrange, c'est que j'avais hâte d'oser t'en parler mais maintenant que je peux, je ne sais plus par où commencer.

— Par le début, je suppose ? On peut prendre le temps qu'il faudra, explicite-t-elle, et Ivy sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Ça te fait pas trop mal ?

La grimace qu'Ivy lui octroie vaut plus que n'importe quelle autre réponse, et pourtant, elle s'obstine et marmonne :

— Si, ça me brûle. Tout le temps. En général quand c'est trop affreux, une potion de Madame Pomfresh me suffit, mais en ce moment, ça n'est pas toujours assez pour que ça s'arrête.

Le ton dépité sur lequel l'aveu lui est délivré tout autant que la fatigue teintée de résignation résonnent dans les oreilles d'Abigail avant de couler dans sa gorge en laissant une traînée amère derrière lui. Son cœur trop rapide dans sa poitrine est aussi douloureux que sa magie qui cogne contre sa cage thoracique. Elle hésite, mais la petite Ivy, un sourire triste que ses yeux ne font pas mentir sur son visage crispé, son cou à vif et sa voix trop rauque lui souffle un courage qu'elle s'ignore posséder.

Après tout, les pierres étoufferont son secret comme elles avaient déjà absorbé ceux de leurs aîné-e-s.

— Moi aussi ça me fait mal tout le temps.

Sa voix a beau se faire plus bas que son souffle, Ivy tourne brutalement la tête pour la dévisager. Son sourire a disparu, et son visage assombri par le sérieux est plus intimidant que les regards des murs.

— Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais auto-proclamée Auror, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

— C'est-à-dire que…, commence Abigail, la gorge soudain trop sèche pour avouer qu'elle n'a pas compris le terme technique qu'a employé la fillette. C'est di-

Elle se tait brutalement. Ivy la dévore de ses yeux noisette avec curiosité, sans insister. Abigail se mord les joues, la honte lui envahissant la bouche - _difficile_ ? Comme si Ivy n'avait pas usé tout son courage et même peut-être davantage pour lui accorder le droit d'effleurer sa bulle d'intimité et de l'y accueillir en lui avouant son secret.

C'était peut-être ça, finalement, qui la mettait si mal à l'aise - certainement pas le son de la voix de la fillette, mais cette force qu'il lui avait fallu et qui l'entourait comme un halo brut, quand elle-même faisait tout son possible pour enterrer ses propres préoccupations. Qui était-elle pour prétendre avoir droit aux aveux de la petite Poufsouffle, elle qui était si lâche qu'elle hésitait encore à lui montrer l'étendue de ce poids dans sa poitrine.

Mais il y a autre chose, veut-elle se convaincre. La seule – si tant était qu'elle soit si mince – crainte d'Ivy était certainement que s'ébruite son secret. Le sien, en revanche, pouvait la blesser gravement. _Tant pis_, hurle son cœur. Tu n'es pas seule. _Tu n'es pas seule_.

Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. A te montrer.

Sans oser rencontrer le regard d'Ivy une nouvelle fois, elle remonte ses manches d'un geste, dévoile ses mains - elle les trouve désespérément pâles, et ses veines bleues, trop visibles à son goût, serpentent sous sa peau.

Elle hésite encore, s'étrangle à demi avec sa salive, puis pose ses mains paumes vers le ciel sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux - elle sait son geste inconscient, mais à cet instant, elle ne souhaite pas être témoin de la moindre manifestation de sa magie.

Elle n'a même pas besoin de la chercher pour l'autoriser à s'échapper de ses doigts que le soulagement qui accompagne chacun de ses lâcher-prise envahit sa poitrine. Une seconde, il est si violent qu'elle est tentée de laisser sa magie s'échapper complètement.

Le hoquet d'Ivy lui fait brutalement ouvrir les yeux et les doigts dans ses paumes se rétractent, emprisonnant le flux de sa magie. Les protestations sont immédiates dans ses poignets, remontent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses veines s'illuminent une seconde avant de s'effacer, arrachant à la fillette une grimace mécontente. Comme à chaque fois, elle ravale sa frustration et se force à se rappeler les catastrophes qu'elle a déjà déclenchées pour enterrer l'appel toujours plus pressant de sa magie à se libérer.

Au moins a-t-elle appris à reconnaître les exclamations d'horreur de celles de surprise – Ivy n'est pas blessée, elle le sait avant de poser ses yeux sur elle.

Les yeux et la bouche de la fillette sont grand ouverts devant le ballet de flocons qui volète autour d'elles et les traces gelées sous leurs pieds et dans leurs dos. Il n'y a aucune peur dans son regard quand Abigail ose enfin y plonger le sien, juste une espèce d'admiration envieuse.

— C'était toi ? souffle-t-elle, un petit sourire impatient sur les lèvres en tendant la main pour accueillir un flocon, son regard oscillant entre les mains blanches de son amie et les boules duveteuses autour d'elles. Le premier septembre, la neige dans la Grande Salle ? C'était toi ?

— J'imagine.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Ivy lâche un tout petit « _wow_ » aussi sincère qu'innocent, mais elle sait qu'elle ne mérite pas l'admiration de son amie. Sa magie est trop douloureuse, trop instable, et sa maîtrise trop minime pour mériter les étoiles dans les yeux d'Ivy.

— C'est joli, persiste-t-elle néanmoins en jouant avec un flocon taquin qui s'écrase finalement sur son nez.

— Ça me rend dangereuse, tu sais.

La petite Poufsouffle cesse de se frotter le nez et regarde sa camarade, troublée. Elle ouvre la main pour qu'un autre flocon se love sur sa peau dorée et le dépose délicatement sur sa cuisse, alors que l'air abattu d'Abigail lui fait comprendre que la faculté de produire ce petit trésor qu'elle tient dans ses mains n'est pas tellement une chance, comme elle l'a cru l'espace d'un instant :

— Dangereuse comment ?

— Je pourrais te blesser. C'est déjà arrivé. Mon grand-père, explique-t-elle après une seconde de silence pendant laquelle Ivy la fixe intensément. Il voulait jouer, il m'a prise par la nuque pour me faire une surprise. Il n'a jamais pu utiliser sa main après.

Un poids gigantesque s'échappe de sa poitrine à cet aveu, si violemment qu'elle sent sa magie s'affoler dans son ventre, mais le soulagement, de courte durée, est aussitôt remplacé par un doute affreux, plus lourd encore - elle en a certainement trop dit, elle aura certainement effrayé son amie. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Ivy baisser la tête vers le petit flocon sur sa cuisse et le faire passer entre ses doigts.

— Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher.

— Tu sais, Abby, je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre par la nuque pour te faire une surprise, réplique sèchement Ivy, et une seconde, Abigail ne comprend pas que sa colère ne lui est pas destinée, trop concentrée par la joie que son prénom prononcé pour la première fois par la fillette lui procure. Et entre nous, ce n'est pas très malin comme surprise. Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? ajoute-t-elle avant qu'Abigail ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Je n'ai pas appris. Je suis née comme ça. Le professeur O'Cuinn est censé m'apprendre mais depuis avant les vacances, tu sais, quand Will nous a dit pour le père de Stephen…, commence-t-elle et Ivy balaye l'information d'un hochement de tête, la priant d'un claquement de langue de continuer. Eh bien je n'ai pas pu le voir.

Un sifflement furieux lui fait finalement tourner la tête. Ivy regarde par terre, des flocons dans les cheveux. Ses iris sont durs, et, avec un rictus, elle marmonne :

— C'est une habitude ici de laisser les élèves se débrouiller seul-e-s.

L'amertume est telle dans sa voix qu'Abigail ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise :

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais, murmure Ivy encore plus bas, un rictus attristé sur les lèvres, c'est la première fois que j'ose parler devant quelqu'un depuis la rentrée de septembre. C'est dur pour lancer des sorts, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Le professeur McGonagall a bien essayé de me donner des conseils pour lancer des sorts chuchotés ou à demi-voix ou même informulés mais je ne suis pas assez douée. Les autres professeurs préfèrent essayer de m'encourager et me regarder comme si… comme si j'étais en sucre et ça m'énerve.

Sa grimace s'efface si vite pour se voir remplacée par un sourire rêveur qu'Abigail fronce les sourcils. Ivy ne remarque pas sa confusion et un petit rire rauque secoue son corps - dans un geste machinal, elle plaque ses mains contre ses lèvres et secoue la tête, déjà loin du couloir glacé :

— Tu aurais vu la tête de Daniel quand il l'a su…

Abigail comprend à sa main qu'elle secoue dans l'air en dérangeant les flocons que la réaction dudit Daniel n'avait certainement pas été de laisser éclater sa joie.

— Je ne sais pas qui est Daniel, remarque-t-elle seulement d'une petite voix, imaginant seulement son importance pour la petite Ivy, au vu des étoiles dans ses yeux et la douceur dans sa voix meurtrie et sifflante.

— C'est mon médicomage depuis que j'ai sept ans. Celui qui me soigne. Entre nous, celui d'avant était gentil, mais Daniel…

Elle accompagne son soupir d'un sourire rêveur et porte ses mains à son cœur avant de grimacer et, presque aussitôt, une quinte de toux secoue son corps.

— Viens, allons voir Madame Pomfresh, la presse Abigail, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Ivy acquiesce en silence et se lève, une main sur sa gorge. Ses yeux papillonnent et se remplissent de larmes.

— Tu sais Abby, murmure-t-elle en remettant son écharpe, la voix de plus en plus rauque et sifflante. Quand je t'ai vue le jour de la rentrée, j'ai tout de suite su que toi aussi tu avais quelque chose à cacher. Je ne me l'explique pas mais- je l'ai su.

Abigail hoche lentement la tête. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui avouer que c'est réciproque, elle sait au petit sourire tordu d'Ivy qu'elle le comprend. Elle murmure d'une voix presque suppliante :

— Avant que… Avant qu'on retourne là-bas, Abby ? Je- Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ?

— Pas même à mon père ou mon frère.

Ivy semble sur le point de protester mais une nouvelle toux l'en empêche. Elle hoche finalement la tête et trouve la force de sourire et d'ajouter :

— Merci. Moi non plus je ne dirai rien. Abby ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai moins peur avec toi.

L'aveu, agrémenté d'un sourire timide, fait manquer un battement au cœur de la fillette. La petite bulle au fond de sa poitrine, qu'elle avait si souvent expérimentée lorsqu'elles ne comprenaient pas encore d'où venait leur lien invisible et déjà si solide, grossit si rapidement qu'elle se sent bien incapable de retenir un soupir de soulagement.

— Moi aussi, avoue-t-elle tout bas. Ivy ?

— Hm ?

— Tu continueras à m'apprendre la Langue des Signes quand même, dis ?

La surprise illumine le visage de la fillette avant qu'elle emmitoufle son cou dans son écharpe et acquiesce en silence, le regard plein de reconnaissance.

— Ivy ? murmure encore Abigail pour attirer son attention.

Son cœur manque d'exploser quand les yeux noisette de son amie se posent de nouveau sur elle.

Son regard brille plus fort que toutes les étoiles réunies lors des nuits sans lune, il hurle toute la force nouvelle dont est rempli son corps encore enfantin à la place de ses lèvres closes.

Il hurle autant sa vulnérabilité, mais Abigail n'a pas peur, ni l'intention de l'abandonner. Alors elle s'agrippe à ce regard, de toute sa volonté.

— Ivy, tu n'es pas seule.

Et à cet instant-là, la lumière dans les yeux d'Ivy lui fait oublier tous ses soucis. A cet instant-là, elle se sent la force de soulever des montagnes.

* * *

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans la petite ville de Stamford, Ian ferme la porte de la pâtisserie derrière lui et salue les derniers collègues qui, comme lui, ont été d'astreinte à la fermeture ce soir-là. Au moment de ranger la clé dans sa poche pour s'emparer de celle de sa voiture, il pousse un long soupir sans retenue et ferme les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Juste le temps d'apprécier la fin de la journée et détendre ses muscles tendus par la précipitation dans laquelle ils sont tous plongés quotidiennement.

La quiétude de la rue lui fait du bien, après une semaine de bruits, de stress et de frénésie, tellement qu'il ne se presse pas pour retrouver sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Les premiers flocons se mettent à tomber alors qu'il amorce un pas vers sa Ford Anglia garée un peu plus loin. Malgré lui, il lève lentement la tête et sourit, content de prendre enfin le temps de penser aux visages de ses enfants. Il se demande ce que peuvent bien faire ses aînés, si loin en Ecosse pendant que lui se reçoit un flocon aussi doux qu'une caresse sur le nez – ils dînent, très certainement. Ils lui manquent si fort que son cœur se serre au souvenir de leurs sourires et de leurs voix. A cet instant, fatigué et découragé, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les serrer dans ses bras. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres quand il songe que, en temps normal, il donnerait tout autant n'importe quoi pour les sentir tout contre lui. Il espère seulement qu'ils savent, là où ils sont, qu'il pense à eux suffisamment fort pour les protéger comme il peut.

Puis, en ouvrant la portière d'un geste las, il soupire encore, se raccroche au sourire de Katie qu'il retrouvera très vite maintenant. Il se souvient en allumant le moteur que, même si elle garde son jeu de clés pour rentrer directement après l'école, elle préfère l'attendre chez Charlotte – leur petit rituel du vendredi soir, même si Ian sait que si elle en avait la possibilité, Katie irait chez son amie tous les soirs de la semaine. Un vent de honte l'accable alors qu'il s'engage dans la rue - un jour, se promet-il, il arrivera à se libérer suffisamment tôt pour attendre la fillette tous les soirs à la sortie de l'école.

Il se gare devant la maison de la mère de Charlotte quand le doute lui fait froncer les sourcils – il ne sait plus si la fillette est censée passer la semaine chez son père ou sa mère, cette semaine-là.

Un sourire tordu lui échappe lorsqu'il songe qu'au moins, Alison aura épargné aux parents des amis de ses enfants cette questions-là.

Les silhouettes qui se découpent depuis la fenêtre du salon ne lui laissent bientôt plus de doute – une petite main ouvre le rideau blanc et bientôt, Katie colle son nez à la fenêtre, ses mains en ronde autour de son visage pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière et s'habituer plus rapidement à l'obscurité de la rue. Son sourire éclatant quand elle reconnaît la voiture de son père chasse son épuisement aussi vite qu'il gonfle son cœur de bonheur.

A peine a-t-il sonné que la mère de Charlotte lui ouvre et l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle aussi paraît bien éreintée de sa semaine, mais c'est avec une joie sincère qu'elle lui propose un chocolat chaud.

— Bien que je pense que les tiens sont bien meilleurs que les miens, ajoute-t-elle aussitôt avec une petite grimace embarrassée.

— Malgré les apparences, je suis plutôt adepte du cacao en poudre trop sucré dans un peu de lait réchauffé, répond-il dans un sourire taquin qui la fait ricaner.

— Papa !

La seconde suivante, le visage de Katie s'écrase contre son ventre, le faisant vaciller et sourire tendrement. Les bras de la fillette entourent sa taille et, alors qu'il passe un main dans ses cheveux dans une caresse délicate pour ne pas désordonner la jolie tresse qu'elle arbore, puis, après avoir inspiré longuement l'odeur de son père et décidé que leur embrassade était suffisamment longue pour elle, elle se recule et se tourne vers Charlotte, dont la tête châtain dépasse de la porte menant au salon.

— Papa, est-ce que Charlotte peut venir demain après-midi ?

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, raille son père. Et oui, bien sûr. On pourra faire des scones si vous voulez pour le goûter.

Et, après des exclamations ravies, des embrassades déchirantes pour se promettre de se retrouver le lendemain, Ian et Katie quittent Charlotte et sa maman pour affronter le froid de janvier. Katie frissonne malgré son gros manteau et son bonnet enfoncé jusque ses yeux, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil du salon quand ils arrivent enfin au numéro 2.

Ian trouve Katie bien pensive quand, un peu plus tard, il vient l'embrasser pour lui demander d'éteindre sa lumière. Assise sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras, elle reste le nez collé à la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il s'annonce avec trois petits coups à la porte, et c'est quand elle ne prend même pas la peine d'y répondre qu'il comprend que son petit cœur à elle est aussi lourd que le sien. Alors il entre dans la pièce et s'assied sur le lit à ses côtés, pour regarder les flocons tomber avec elle.

Dans un premier temps, elle prétend ne pas le remarquer, puis un froncement de sourcils mécontents assombrit son visage – le même que celui de Will quand quelque chose le contrarie, le même que celui d'Abigail quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose.

— Ils me manquent aussi, tu sais, chuchote Ian tout doucement.

— Ils avaient promis d'écrire, réplique Katie avec une amertume qui le fait soupirer d'impuissance.

— Je sais. Je crois qu'ils ont été très occupés avec les examens.

Katie hausse les épaules avec un fatalisme que Ian trouve trop résigné pour lui ressembler. Il se rapproche, lentement, s'adosse au mur et garde son regard fixé sur son profil. Il ne voit pas sa bouche, cachée dans ses avant-bras, mais la devine crispée. Ses mâchoires tachées de rousseur bougent avec ses dents serrées. Au fond de ses yeux verts cernés par la fatigue, il ne peut lire qu'une colère alimentée par le manque, la même qui l'a accompagnée toute la semaine et lui a rendu toute patience ou frustration impossible.

— Je suis persuadé qu'ils pensent à nous même s'ils n'écrivent pas. La preuve, on pense à eux mais nous non plus n'avons pas eu le temps de leur écrire.

Une seconde, il espère que l'argument la fera céder. L'hésitation danse dans les iris verts de la fillette avant qu'ils ne se durcissent de nouveau.

— Mais nous, on n'a pas de hibou et la Poste ne va pas jusqu'à eux.

Un sourire plein de nostalgie étire lentement les lèvres de Ian. Il se doute que le « _hum_ » qu'il offre en réponse à la fillette ne la satisfera pas, mais qu'aucune réponse – à part peut-être celle dans laquelle il émettrait l'idée de déscolariser ses aînés – ne satisfera Katie.

— Je sais qu'ils te manquent, ma chérie. Et je sais aussi à quel point c'est douloureux d'attendre quelque chose sans avoir la certitude que ça va arriver.

Katie inspire avant d'expirer longuement, préférant se taire plutôt que de laisser ses pensées s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard et la colère avait quitté ses yeux et les traits de son visage, ne laissant qu'un mélange de déception et de fatigue. Elle quitte bientôt son observatoire pour faire face à son père. Lentement, il lui présente ses mains et ouvre légèrement les bras, et elle accueille la proposition silencieuse en se blottissant contre lui, la tête contre son cou, les mains accrochées à son t-shirt de pyjama. Ian la sent fermer les yeux et soupirer de soulagement quand ses bras s'enroulent autour de son petit corps d'enfant.

— J'aimerais être à Poudlard avec eux, tu sais papa ?

L'urgence enfantine avec laquelle elle lui avoue ce secret le fait sourire. Il prend le temps de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de répondre :

— Je sais, chérie. Tu sais quoi ? ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

— Quoi ? souffle-t-elle en se prêtant au jeu.

— Moi aussi j'aimerais y être, chuchote-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant rire.

— Mais papa, t'es trop vieux maintenant.

— Aïe ! Touché.

Le rire de la fillette résonne dans son cou puis se calme alors qu'elle se redresse pour s'installer sous les couvertures. Il la regarde sans rien dire, sourit tranquillement lorsqu'elle tapote la place vide à ses côtés et s'allonge près d'elle pour regarder les étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond. Queen Cupcake sous le bras, les doigts caressant machinalement une de ses oreilles, Katie baille et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Ian. Lentement, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules et lui raconte d'une voix très basse sa journée qu'elle commente en s'endormant.

Lorsque sa respiration se fait plus basse, il observe son visage apaisé par les songes en passant une main sur sa joue. Après un dernier baiser sur son front, il se lève et la laisse dormir tranquillement. C'est en fermant la porte qu'il soupire en songeant qu'il est, égoïstement, très heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à Poudlard, justement. Il sait qu'il n'osera pas lui avouer car il ne souhaite pas lui mettre ce poids sur les épaules, mais s'il trouve encore la force de se lever chaque matin, c'est grâce à elle.

* * *

***** : Dans le chapitre 5 partie 3, Abby reçoit un bracelet de perles bleues pour Noël, cadeau d'Adélaïde.

**** : **je sais que c'était il y a longtemps (chapitre 2), mais Abby rencontre bel et bien Lawrence sur le quai du Poudlard Express, ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais c'est bien lui !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je me répète mais s'il vous a plu (ou déplu), laisser un petit mot ne vous prendra que cinq minutes et illuminera mes journées hihi. Est-ce que vous aviez vu venir les révélations sur Ivy ? Stephen est-il pas le chaton le plus mignon du monde ? Est-ce que les petites scènes avec Katie et Papa Swann vous plaisent ? (de base, c'était juste un bonus mais allez, ils sont quand même trop cute pour qu'on les laisse de côté)

Est-ce que vous n'avez pas envie de courir lire _La Course au Chien Sauvage _De Sundae Vanille pour découvrir un peu mieux ce fameux Daniel dont Ivy parle ?

Le roman de Citrouille (Archibald Twytter, archéomage - les mystères de Paris) est en vente en ebook ! Trop fière de toi ma super citrouille !

Allez, je vous dis à dans un an et demi pour le prochain chapitre (je plaisante, enfin j'ESPERE), merci d'être encore au rendez-vous !

Prenez bien soin de vous (physiquement et mentalement, SVP)

Apple


End file.
